


Spiderman/Avengers Oneshots

by TheChancellor03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Asthma Attacks, Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Complience, Choking, Closeted Characters, Deaf Characters - Freeform, Eating Disorders, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Internalized Queerphobia, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of character characters, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Queer Characters, Queer Relationships, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Specified Recovery, Stealth Trans Characters, Tagged in notes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, flashbacks/backstory scenes, peter parker is bullied, transgender character, we die like Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 100
Words: 169,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, of Peter and the avengers, at the start of every chapter there will be a small description of the story, and a trigger warning.Some are quite long (most of them are), but some are just really short. There will be a mix of angst and fluff. Some Ships maybe?? Requests are welcome!(Started 14th February 2020-Finished 21st August 2020)(All chapters finished but in editing)
Relationships: Iron Strange - Relationship, Parley/Parkner, Spiderpool, SpideyTorch, Spideyfrost, Stony, Stucky, WidowWitch - Relationship, pepperony, spideychelle - Relationship, wandavision, winterfalcon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Nightmares and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up from a nightmare while Tony is on one of his midnight caffeine runs. Tony finds that Peter has more trauma then he thought after both Homecoming and Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags: Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Blood and injuries, trauma/pent up feelings and thoughts, Post-Avengers: Endgame, Post-Spider-Man Homecoming

**Tony POV**

Tony had just stood up the get another coffee, stopping what he was doing, and heading towards the compound's kitchen when he heard small cried from peters room and thrashing. Dropping his cup he ran to peters door, he tried to open it to only find it locked, "FRIDAY open Peter's door!" he all but shouted, rushing into the room, to find Peter thrashing under his covers, and crying out muttering, "No, No I tried to save them!" with urgency. He rushed to the side of Peter's bed and sat, pulling the covers off of him and pulling Peter up by his wrists and trying to shake him awake.

Soon enough it worked and Peter's eyes flung open, but now Peter was confused, swinging his legs at tony and thrashing his arms in his grasp.

**Peter POV**

_Peter found himself in a large blank white room, he looked around, the walls slowly starting to close in on him, getting closer and closer together, forcing him to stay in the middle of the room. the walls kept moving closer and closer until they were pressing against his body, squeezing himself._

_The walls disappeared and left Peter in a place he didn't recognize, with people he didn't recognize, until he saw Mr. Stark standing a few meters away fro him, Peter cried out and ran towards the man, his feet pounding to the ground. He realized the strange place was Titan, the home planet of Thanos, but he wasn't in his iron-spider suit, he was in his first suit, with the googles and the horrible hoody._

_Peter ran faster toward Tony, but just as he reached out towards Tony, he fell to the floor, his mouth, eyes, ears and mouth bleeding, "k-kid, you gotta help me" Tony whispered, Peter tried to stop the bleeding but Tony's blood just kept coming faster and darker, staining peters gloves and sleeves. "Mr.Satrk no you can't go, you gotta stay with me" Peter tried harder and harder to stop the blood coming out of Tony but it just kept coming out of him. Peter's tears were now mixing with Tony's blood as he tried harder to stem the flow. "Pete you c-can't let me die here" Tony cried out. Suddenly Tony started to cough, then going limp in his arms. His breath hitching in his throat Peter cried out as he was suddenly torn away from Tony's body, by the hood of his shirt._

_"Pathetic earthling, you could've even save Ironman, the only person left who you cared about. You watched as your parents were murdered powerless to help them, your uncle when he was shot because you were selfish, and now Tony, who you had the power to save but did nothing." the voice was coming from Thanos, who was now dragging Peter along the floor, Peter writhed in his grasp but was powerless to even save himself. "N-no I tried to save them, I tried!" Peter cried out, he was thrown to the ground, "Now it is your turn to die" Thanos said as he raised his arm with a dagger in his hand, raising it and plunging it into his cheast-_

Suddenly he was jolted awake, being pulled towards someone's body, he jarked away trying to get his hands out of the grasp, kicking and punching the person who was trying to hold him. Tears were forming in his eyes when he finally got free of the person. He backed up against the wall, now sitting upright in his bed. The room started the come into focus, his bed with his blue sheets and red pillow. His walls with his posters, his desk littered with paper and small hologram screens. Peter put his hand up to his chest, no dagger in his chest, he looked at his hands, but they didn't have blood on them and he was just in his pajamas.

"You're ok kid, you're ok" Tony's voice was in his head now and he thought he was imagining it until he looked up and saw Tony sitting on the side of his bed. Peter launched himself at Tony, his face in his chest, and arms around his back. "It's ok kid, just breath Pete just breath." Peter cried harder hearing Tony, Tony alive.

**Tony POV**

Peter sobbed into his chest, a large wet spot now forming on Tony's shirt. "I saw you dying, and and I couldn't stop the blood, Mr. Stark there was so much blood and it just kept coming, and I couldn't do anything and i just let you die." Peter sobbed harder than ever.

"I'm ok Peter I'm right here, right here, I won't die on you. You cant get rid of that easy Pete" Tony soothed, running his hand up and down peters back, rubbing it. Peter just kept crying, but his breathing now evening out. "We were on titan and you were dying in my arms, and Thanos was there, telling me I was just letting you die like my parents and uncle ben, and then, and then he stabbed me." Tony sighed pulling peter away from him, and holding his at arms reach, "We are here now peter, we are alive and we made it back to earth, remember buddy?" Tony said, watching Peter noded and look down.

Tony sighed again and pushed Peter back onto the bed, "Come on Peter you need to go back to sleep." Tony got up to leave, only to be stopped by Peter's hand grabbing at his sleeve. He looked at him with pleading eyes, "Stay." peter said quietly, "Please." he begged. Tony gave in and lay down next to Peter on the small bed.

"We need to get you a bigger bed if you plan on having more guests in it Pete." peter chuckled and snuggled up to Tony's side, falling back asleep almost immediately. Tony followed suit very quickly.

**Third Person POV**

The Avengers compound was silent even when the team slowly started to gather in the kitchen. All of the team were around the kitchen island on warrying degrees of consciousness.

Steve paused at the coffee pot, "Has anyone seen Tony this morning? The coffee pots full and usually it's empty after Tony gets to it." Steve said to the group of tired heroes. Most just shooke their heads looking confused, "FRIDAY can you locate Tony?" steve said, "Of course Mr. Rogers, he is located in Mr. Parker's room." the adults looked up at steve confuses, "Do you know why he's there FRIDAY?" Steve spoke again. "Mr. Stark went into Mr. Parker's room when he was going to get a refil of caffeine after working in the lab when he heard Mr. Parker in a state of distress in his sleep." The team looked up surprised, after returning everyone from the soul stone, Peter started living at the Avengers compound, after being made an official avenger. Peter had grown on the team, with his loud laugh and bubbly personality, and it hurt to hear Peter was having nightmares. "Why would the man of spider be having night terrors?" Thor said unusually quiet.

The team slowly followed each other to Peter's room, trying not to make any sounds, as they wanted to see if Tony and Peter were okay. Steve being at the front of the group opened the unlocked door, only to see Tony and Peter asleep on Peter's bed, Tony on his back with his arm around peters side, who was curling into Tony's side. The group cooed at the adorable sight. "FRIDAY take a picture and add it to the Put it on the fridge album," Natasha whispered. "Of Course Ms. Natasha." the group smirked knowing the two would see the photo appear on the fridge in a cycle of other funny or cute photos of the team.

**Time Skip**

"Who took this picture of Peter and I?!"


	2. Unmasked pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Toomes, The Vulture, escapes his imprisonment and comes after Peter to collect his dues. But what happens when during the scuffle Peter's mask comes off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/tags: Post-Spiderman: Homecoming, identity reveal, choking/restraint of characters, inexplicit fight scene, self esteem

**Peter POV**

Peter was in his AP chemistry class, trying to stay focused on the material Peter already knew, having read his textbook already. The class seemed to be moving slower than ever, but the slow pace was interrupted when there was a crashing sound right outside Midtown Techs front doors. Peter had a full view of a masked figure just outside the schools locked dorrs. "Come out come out Spiderman. I know you're in there." Peters class mates and teacher rushed to the windows in confusion, seeing the masked figure standing there, but not knowing who he was. But Peter did, he knew all too well.

Adrian Toomes, the Vulture had escaped police custody earlier that week, but Peter didn't expect him to be this forward about revenge. Suddenly the Vulture was powering up what looked to be a powerfull electronic weapon, pointing it right at Peter's class room, causeing the occupants to back up against the wall opposite the window. Peter jumped up from his seat, running across the length of his classroom, ignoring the yells from his teacher and classmates to stay back and away from the window.

Peter managed to unlatch and dive out one of the large paned windows, "Stay here, I'll be back!" he said to his confused classmates, ingoring their paniced cries. He dove out the window, pulling on his mask, and pulling off his jumper, shirt and shimmying out of his school pants quickly as he swung, revealing his suit underneath the clothing. He landed in a crouch, looking into Toomes' face. "Ah the Amazing spiderman." he chuckled after his sentence, before running away from Peter in a sprint, Peter couldn't understand his motive until he realized he was leading him to times square. He panicked slightly, before chasing after Toomes in a hurry, worrying he had a plan to hurt hundreds of people.

**Third Person POV**

Tomes was dashing past people, knocking them to the ground, Peter only a few meters behind, in the air swinging from the buildings and lamp posts near him. Once Toomes reached the center of times square he started to speak while raising his arms in the air, "The Amazing Spiderman. He's nothing more than a child in a fancy suit." Toomes stood in a defensive position, waiting for Peter's attacks. Peter dove head first, tackling him to the ground, "Don't be brash Mr. Vulture, you've already been beaten by me!" Peter shouted, trying to take the attention off of the Vulture's words and onto himself, knowing people were already filming, seeing the live feeds on the screens facing him and Toomes, Showing peter diving towards the man, and their mouths moving.

"Oh but Spiderman I've been waiting for this since you left me tied up." peter threw a punch, landing it on Toomes chest, he hit, again and again, hoping it would take effect, but Toomes seemed to be stronger than when they last met. "I didn't know you liked to be tied up Vulture, I'll be sure to keep that in mind!" Peter shouted back, hoping to annoy Toomes enough that he would stop talking.

"You're efforts are useless, I've got new tech now, you cant hurt me now." he laughed loud and proud, Peter started to panic, suddenly catching on to what he was trying to do. "You see after our fight in October I lost everything. So I started to think," he paused, dodging Peter's punches kicks and webs, smiling at him. Peter slung a web at his upper body, only for Toomes to catch it, and to start reeling it in slowly, Peter used his other arm to sling a web at another building, holding his ground, unmoving now.

"What could I do that would make you lose everything." his demeanor seemed to snap, Toomes now speaking in a cold, loud voice. Peter felt his body losing control, his breathing erratic, and his eyes stinging with tears. "You don't have to loose everything, just serve your sentence and you can still have a life!" Peter said more as a plea then as reasoning. Toomes laughed, only pulling on Peter's web harder, forcing Peter to crouch, his legs now stretched apart from each other. There was a large circle of people around to two, all of them had their phones out, and all the surrounding screens of times square showed different angles of the fight taking place.

"Your precious," he paused yanking on the web harder. "Secret," this time when Adrian pulled the web holding Peter stationery snaped, Peter felt himself being pulled towards the Vulture until Toomes now held the web in one hand, and his other peters throat. Hoisting him into the air. "Identity." peter was now writhing in his grasp, clawing at his hands trying to break free.

Toomes looked up to see a news reporter helicopter in the sky, he smirked, holding Peter higher into the air, looked up at the camera. "You see when Spiderman and I fought last, he did me the courtesy of leaving me tied up, rather than allowing me to die, a fate I would have much preferred." Toomes squeezed harder on Peter's neck, peter was struggling to breathe, sucking in the air but not getting enough. "When the police found me they arrested me, and I lost my wife," he paused again so he could pin him to the gound, slamming Peter's body into the concrete, creating a hole, his hand still on Peter's throat, "I lost my daughter. But I also lost to Spiderman, a child who knew too much." he pinned Peter with his legs now removing his hand from Peter's neck, it now taking place on Peter's mask, bunching up the fabric. "You see when I found out the boy under the mask was going to a homecoming dance with my daughter I knew I could end him." he laughed, pulling the mask free, now holding the fabric up in the air. The crowd gasped, their whispering getting louder. "You see your amazing Siderman, the New York hero," he gestured to the screens. "is nothing more than a 15-year-old in a fancy suit." he laughed again. "Peter Benjamin Parker is nothing more then a scared little orphan boy, who's only motive is having watched his uncle bleed to death in his arms."

His grip on Peter loosened slightly, allowing him to break free. He let out a scream as he lifted off of the ground, tears finally escaping his eyes. He now had the upper hand, having Toomes' arm in is grasp allowed him to flip the man onto his back. Peter panted now on top of the Vulture. He pinned him with his legs, punching his face repeatedly. Toomes did nothing but laughed. "You could kill me for all I care, I got what I wanted." He spat blood at peter before closing his eyes. Peter lifted off of him, webbing him to the ground. He finally looked up at the screens around him, turning slowly in a circle, some were playing a live feed of him with tears down his face, blood, and cuts showing through his suit. Some were playing back when the vulture pulled off his mask. he stumbled back from the vulture. He fell backwards as people stared at him and talked.

"My kids as old as him!"

"He's too young to be saving the city!"

"I don't want a kid saving me!"

Peter stood, now making a running start, webbing himself to a building, swinging in the direction of Stark Industries tower. His mask now forgotten, left behind now that he knew the whole world would know his name in a few hours. The wind in his face was helping to dry his tears, but not to calm him like it usually would.

**Time skip**

"Kid we can fix this, I'm calling a press conference now." Tony said, pulling out a Stark phone from his pocket. "Go out on something not ripped into oblivion."


	3. Unmasked pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the aftermath of his identity reveal, Tony is impressed by Peter's speech, along with the rest of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags: backstory discussion, description of past trauma/violence/injury, Peter grows up

**Peter POV**

_"Kid we can fix this, I'm calling a press conference now," Tony said, pulling out a Stark phone from his pocket. "Go out on something not ripped into oblivion."_

Peter sighed, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands, he was still crying, the tears sliding down his face and onto the clean floor bellow him. He was shaking so much he could be vibrating, this wasn't how he wanted the world to find out who was under the mask. He messed up, big time, he couldn't fix this with a lie and an apology to Mr. Stark or Aunt may. He really messed up. He started to think about all the things he wouldn't be able to do now, people at school wouldn't think of him the same way now, May would be furious, and now people knew that Spiderman was just a weak teenager. He cried harder, sinking to the cold floor below him. 

**Third Person POV**

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that the reporters are ready for you, I suggest you change into clothes before leaving this room." FRIDAY spoke, shocking peter into stopping crying. 

"Thank you FRIDAY, but I'll stay in this." He whipped his face free of tears, and pushed his hair out of his face, not bothering to try and clean the blood off of his face. He took a deep breath before striding across the room, putting his hand on the door handle, opening the door. He held his head up high as he crossed the stage and turned so he was facing at least a hundred cameras, pointing at him on the raised podium, next to Tony. "I'll have spiderman say a few words now." Tony finished, gesturing for Peter to step up. Peter hesitated, looking at Tony, who just nodded and stepped down making space for him. Peter took a deep breath and rested his hands on the podium, holding his head high and eyeing the group of reporters with notebooks at the ready. 

He shook his head slightly, realizing that spiderman was something the city needed, something he couldn't let go, just because people knew who he was now. 

"Hello everybody. I'm Peter Parker, and the truth is. I am spiderman. Although this isn't how I wanted to tell the world, it's a reality of the work I do." he paused to look down briefly and caught his breath. "The truth is I kept my identity secret to protect the people I love, but also because I felt that if people knew that Peter Parker was behind the mask," he looked back up to the cameras, "They would be disappointed, or mad because the Vulture is right. I am just a child, I go to school, I spend most of my time on social media and goofing off with my friends. But the normalcy I crave when I'm not in the suit is something I know I can't have because that's a superheroes job. Protect people even if you don't want to." he paused again, tears gathering in his eyes, he kept a brave face on though. "The Vulture was also right when he said that my parents are dead and that my uncle it too. He was also right when he said that their deaths are my only motivation. When I held my uncle ben, who bled out in my arms, the last thing he told me was, 'Peter, superhero or not, you always have the power to save a life through your choices, with great power comes great responsibility.' when I got these powers I knew that it was my responsibility to use them to help people because when you have the powers I do and choose to do nothing, people get hurt because of you. Although I was terrified of the possibilities spiderman presented and the powers I have, I was ready to sacrifice my life to save others. something that I have always been taught is to treat people with the utmost kindness and humility." he looked down as a few tears escaped his eyes. "your fate after death is decided by the choices you made while you were alive. If losing my parents and uncle Ben, and living with my aunt May have taught me anything, is that I want to die knowing that I treated all of those around me with kindness and humility." Peter stopped talking, looking at Tony and nodding. He stepped off the podium, Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulders, guiding him out of the room. 

"You did good kid." was all he said as they walked out of the room.

When peter next looked at his twitter feed, the trending hashtag was: _#PeterPakerIsMyHero_

_Spiderman saved my daughter from a house fire_

_Peter Parker stopped people from bullying me at school_

_Spiderman stopped my from jumped off a building. But Peter Parker always asked me is I was ok_

_Spiderman stopped a man from raping me. Peter Parker always supported me at school._

Seeing messages from people he'd saved not only recognizing him as spiderman but also as Peter Parker was overwhelming. not only were strangers congratulating him, but seeing his classmates who he'd helped thank him made everything worth it. made his proud to be spiderman, but also to be Peter Parker.


	4. Hello Einstien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter's science class discusses Albert Einstein's theory of relativity, Peter has a breakdown and won't allow anyone to touch him. May is out of town and sends Tony to pick Peter up, who has to work out why Peter's demeanour has suddenly changed and how he can help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags: implied rape/non-con, mentions of off-screen rape/sexual assault, conversations associated with off-screen rape/sexual assault, Skip Westcott is an asshole, Peter needs comfort, Trigger words, flashbacks, mild auditory hallucinations

**Peter POV**

Ned and I walked into our mandatory science class and sat at the front table, I put my bag under the desk and pulled out my pencil case and workbook, being startled by MJ when she sat down next to me and started talking. "Hey losers." she said, before continuing, "Do you guys know what we're doing today in class?" she looked at the two of us. I shook my head, looking back down at my open science book, doodling ideas for Tony's suit. "The teacher said we'd be studying the theory of relativity, but first we're learning about Albert Einstein." MJ nodded beside me, I froze when I heard that name, dropping my pencil to the table, my eyes going wide.

**Third Person POV**

"You ok Peter?" Ned asked the boy, who now sat frozen, eyes wide staring ahead at the wall.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine just remembered something," Peter mumbled back, picking his pencil back up, face red and breathing erratic. Ned nodded before looking a the teacher who was now setting up the overhead projector. MJ narrowed her eyes at Peter before shaking her head and looking back at her book.

The teacher started to talk, Ned listening intently, and MJ only tuning in when she was called on. Suddenly the teacher called on Peter, who had one hand in a tight fist on his book, and the other tightly holding his pen, holding it firmly against the page, slowly tearing a hole in it. Peter snapped his head back up. "Parker, our very own Einstien, what high school did Albert Einstien attend?" the teacher smirked at Peter's blank face. "I, I don't know sir, I wasn't listening." he said quietly.

"Pay attention, Mr. Parker, Einstein's theory of relativity will be in our-" he was cut off my Peter,

"Can I go to the nurses office sir? I'm having trouble breathing." the teacher sighed before answering, "Sure, I guess, Ned escort Mr. Parker to the nurse's office." he frowned before turning back to the projected screen, continuing to talk.

"You sure you're ok Loser?" MJ said, breaking her stoic character, worrying for Peter. Peter didn't answer, just shoving his materials back in his bag before rushing out of the classroom forgetting to zip it back up.

**Peter POV**

I walked through the halls speeding up, ignoring Ned's protests, just thinking about him, and his voice. I felt my spidey sense going wild and I couldn't pinpoint why.

_Hello, Einstien_

I stopped and sunk to the floor, my hands on my ears and head between my legs. I started to cry and couldn't stop the tears from coming. 

_Come on Einstien let's have some fun_

"Peter?" Ned said, snapping me out of it, my hearing was dialed up as high as it could go as I tried to focus on Ned's face. "Peter are you sure you're ok?" Ned said, his voice filled with concern and his brows furrowed in concern. I shook my head no, now letting tears slip out of my eyes, my body wracking with sobs as I tried to stand again. Ned reached out a hand to stabilize me, but I pulled away, hastily pulling my bag up with me and finally zipping it up. I walked further towards the nurse's office, my spidey sense still blaring at me. 

_Come on Einstien I know you want to_

I cringed, pushing the voice out of my head

**Time Skip**

**Tony POV**

When I got the call from May that I needed to pick up Peter from the nurse's office at his school I panicked a little, thinking the worst. I ushed out of my lab and down to my private garage, calling Happy on the way and telling him to meet me at the car he used to drop Peter off and pick him up. When we got to Peter's school. I rushed out of the car and up the front steps and into the front office. The lady at the desk looked up bord, then in shock at seeing me. "Hi, I'm here to pick up a kid? His aunt said he was in the nurse's office with breathing issues?" she nodded hastily and clicked a few times then spoke. "Peter Parker?" I nodded and she gestured to follow her. She led me to a sterile-looking room with a desk and a computer on it, and a couple of seats surrounding it. In one of the seats was Peter, and next to him was Ned. Peter's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his face looked like shit, and he had his arms wrapped around his chest, while his back was hunched, and his legs crossed over the other. Ned looked worried, and honestly very confused.

I talked with the lady about signing him out, Peter stood and walked past me in the direction of the doors. "Happy's in the car kid, just wait for me there," Peter said nothing in response only seeming to shrink a little, shaking slightly. 

After signing the kid out I looked confusedly at ned. "What happened to Pete?" I said almost accusingly, Ned shrugged a little then answered, "He was fine until MJ and I started talking about what we were doing in class that day, I mentioned we were studying Einstein's theory of relativity and Peter tensed up but said he just remembered something. Then when the teacher asked him to answer a question he freaked out when he got called Einstien and said he was having trouble breathing and left the classroom real quick." I nodded, thinking deeply, I was gonna get to the bottom of this, seeing the kid like that made me so angry for him. 

**Time skip**

**Tony POV**

When we got to the compound, Peter hadn't said a single word the whole ride, only staring down at his shaky hands in his lap, his legs still firmly crossed, he seemed to be crying slightly but when I asked him if he was ok I don't think he heard me. 

I stepped out of the car slowly, while Peter was hurriedly getting out of the car pulling his bag up with him. I tried to grab for his arm when he rushed past me, but he jerked out of the way back up to the elevator doors, "I'm fine, everything's fine, I'm ok, don't worry about m-me Mr. Stark." he seemed so terrified of me touching him and I just couldn't understand why. He quickly entered the elevator, without waiting for me or Happy, the doors closed, "I think somethings wrong with the kid." I said, Happy huffed then answered, "Yeah usually he'd talk my ear off or at least say hi, but he looked out of it, I think he was remembering something, I don't know tony. but you better find out." I nodded then followed after Peter to the elevator. 

**Time skip**

When I arrived back up to the common room I couldn't see Peter but saw the team looking confused in the direction of Peter's room. "Tony, what's wrong with the kid?" Steve said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed, "I don't know, something must have triggered a memory but I don't know what, he wouldn't let me touch him and he's barely said a thing." everyone looked worried a that. "But the kid never shuts up?!" bucky said, the group nodded, then Natasha spoke, "Exactly, I don't like to admit it but the kid grew on me, seeing him like that is heartbreaking." everyone nodded again, this time Wanda spoke up, "I'll go talk to him, try and figure out what's up" 

**Peter POV**

I walked into my room, throwing my bag to the opposite side of the room, I felt dirty and nauseous. I kept scratching at my skin, trying to get off the feeling of dread and dirtiness. I pulled off my sweater and threw it at the wall not bothering to put it in the hamper. 

_Come on Einstien, why don't we try what they're doing in the magazine. I promise it'll be fun_

"No, no, no, I don't want to remember, make it go away, make it go away." I pleaded, into the empty room, the memory made me feel disgusting and wrong, I started to cry again, sobs wracking my body as I tried to forget the image in my head. I jerked my head up when I heard a knock on the door, backing away from it I slid down the wall opposite wall. "Come in." My voice came out hoarse and high pitched. The door pushed open to reveal Wanda, who gasped when she saw me. "Oh Peter what's going on with you," she said, coming closer. I shook my head at her, she stopped walking towards me. I put my head in my hands, starting to cry again. "Wanda I don't want to remember," I said, muffled by my hands. "What do you mean Peter?" she sounded closer now, "I don't want to remember what he did to me," I said, muffled again by my hands. "What who did peter?" she said, I could sense her really close to me now. I shook my head again, "I can't say, Wanda, he said he'd hurt me if I told anyone." Wanda sighed, now putting her arms around my shoulders, I stiffened but then relaxed in her arms. "I'll keep you safe peter, can I look?" I nodded, I couldn't speak anymore, but I wanted her to know. She placed her hand on my forehead closing her eyes. 

**Wanda POV**

I found myself in a small room, the walls covered in posters, and a small set of draws against one wall, then a single bed pushed up against the wall. Two boys were sitting on it, one of them was around 13, and the other around 8. Wanda recognized the 8-year-old as Peter, with his dark curls and large eyes, the other boy she didn't. The older one started to talk,

"Come on Einstien, why don't we try what they're doing in the magazine. It'll be fun," he said, gesturing to the magazine in his had, leaning into Peter, putting an arm around him. 

"I already told you Skip! I don't want to!" Peter said pulling away.

"Oh come on Einstien it'll be fun, I know you want to." Skip said, pulling Peter towards him by the arms. Peter struggled as much as he could, but Skip was stronger. He pushed Peter onto the bed, pinning him down and straddling his hips so that he couldn't escape. Peter started to cry out, only to have Skips hand clamped over his mouth. Skip continued to pin him while pulling Peter's pants and boxers down roughly. "Come on Peter, stop struggling. It'll be better for both of us that way." Skip said frustrated. 

Wanda pulled back from Peter, breathing heavy and eyes full of tears panicked. "Peter, oh god why did you never tell us?" Wanda whispered. Peter shrugged, "He said he'd hurt me, worse then he did that time. I was scared, I _so_ felt dirty and I still do." he put his hands back onto his face. I stood and stuck out my hand for him to take, "Come on Peter, you need to tell the rest of the team, we'll keep you safe. I promise." Peter hesitated before taking my hand and nodding. He stood uneasy on his feet before following me out of the room, seemingly hiding behind me. I led him to the lounge room, sitting him down on the couch. He had his legs firmly pressed together, his hands pressed on top of them. He looked down at the floor intensely, the tears now have gone from his face but are back in his eyes again. 

**Third Person POV**

"God kid you look like shit." Tony said before sitting beside him, going to put an arm around him, Peter looked at him before speaking, "P-Please d-dont touch me, I just c-cant handle it right now." Tony nodded, putting his arm at his side. Peter sighed in relief, sagging a little. The team sat around peter, all staring at him confused why he was sitting there. "Peter needs to tell everyone something, don't talk, just listen, it's painful for peter to talk about," Wanda said to the group, standing beside Peter, he looked at her for encouragement before speaking. 

"When I was eight, this guy used to babysit me, after I met him at the library. He used to babysit me every weekend when my uncle Ben and Aunt may would go out for the weekend. He used to bring these magazines over that he'd make me read, I didn't understand back then that they were porno magazines, but he did." he paused to catch his breath, he briefly looked at Wanda again before continuing, not daring to look at the team. "He kept pressuring me to do what the people in the magazines were to him. I kept refusing, saying I didn't want to, and that it looked gross. But one day he didn't take no for an answer." I looked up at the team, trying not to cry. They all briefly nodded in encouragement.

"What are you saying, son? What did he do?" Steve said worriedly, although he already knew the answer. The team tensed before he answered. 

"He raped me." Peter whispered before he started to cry again, raising his arms back up to his face to wipe the tears away. "He did it every time he came over to babysit me until I was old enough to convince uncle Ben and aunt May I could stay home alone" the team gasped at Peter, Natasha spoke this time, her voice wavering, but her tone serious. "How old were you when he stopped babysitting you?" she asked, they were all scared for the answer, but they needed to know. 

"13," he said, barely audible. 

"Pete you have to speak up, we can't hear you," Bucky said comfortingly, leaning in closer to Peter. 

"I was 13 when he stopped babysitting me," Peter said louder this time, the team froze, some started to cry, and others gasped. Tony pulled Peter into a firm hug, which he gladly accepted, sobbing into Tony's arms. 

"God kid why didn't you tell us," Tony whispered. Peter pulled away to answer. 

"I didn't think I could, he threatened to hurt me if I ever told anyone. I just feel so dirty, and ashamed and weak." Tony sighed before pulling him into another hug. 

"Kid you should never feel ashamed, you are a victim of rape and sexual abuse, none of that was your fault. You were scared, if not terrified, I understand kid, I really do." Peter nodded. 

"Peter we are gonna find this guy, and make sure he can _never_ , ever do this to anyone again," Bruce said quietly, his skin an off-green colour. Peter nodded again. Now feeling less dirty and ashamed. he hugged closer to tony. 

"He used to call me Einstien, that's why I freaked out in science because the teacher called me Einstien." the team nodded solemnly

The rest of the night was filled with a lot of hugs, blankets and comforting. Peter decided that he would never stop fighting so that people didn't have to feel ashamed like he did. 

Let's just say that Skip Westcott will never be able to hurt anyone ever again, after being sued beyond relief by Tony's legal team, a statement from Peter and numerous from other victims of his abuse. Let's not forget to mention the meeting he got from the entirety of the Avengers team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew from my own experience about recovery from Rape and Sexual assault. Not every experience is the same, this is similar to mine in some ways


	5. Backstory and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While discussing backstories spiderman refuses to share his when Wanda jokingly enters Spiderman's mind, but the team finds something they weren't expecting, and they find out who is behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Gun violence, flashbacks to violence/blood/gore, non-con telepathy, character death (Mary Parker, Richard Parker, Benjamin Parker etc.)

**Peter POV  
**

After one of their more light-hearted missions, the avengers were gathered in the compounds loungeroom, talking and laughing about stories they were telling each other. Playing small drinking games in celebration. Bruse and Tony were in the labs, having their own small celebration, in the form of equations and coffee. Peter would usually join them but his time decided to hang out in the loungeroom, deciding not to touch the drinks, he was underage after all. The group kept pushing him to have just one drink, "Come on spiderman, its just one drink, promise we won't rat you out to the people of new york." Clint slurred, the group laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. He sighed, "You know I can't, messes with my senses, and besides, I probably can't get drunk anyway, like Cap and Bucky." the team groaned and kept nudging Peter to drink, before letting it go soon after. 

The team continued laughing, as the conversation soon turned more serious, the adults started to share personal stories, and reasons for joining the avengers. Peter was intently listening to the chatter, "When my brother Pietro died I vowed to save more good people like him from the same fate." she said, taking another swig of a bottle. 

"Hey, spiderman, why'd you become a hero?" Clint said, breaking the now sense silence. Peter's head shot up, and hesitated before saying, "That's personal." he stated bluntly, before getting up to leave, now tense and itching to sleep. "Come on kid we've faught so many battles together now. Don't you trust us." Clint said back teasingly, wiggling his fingers at Peter. Peter's eyes narrowed under his mask. He was in his normal clothes, save his mask resting on his face to hide his face. Peter sighed before turning around again and heading towards his room. Suddenly he stopped, being brought into his memories forcefully.

**Third Person POV**

Wanda raised her hand, giggling a little, "You can't be hiding much, spiderman, what is there for you to hide." suddenly the team was somewhere they couldn't recognize, with a boy they didn't recognize. They looked around and saw what looked like the inside of a closet, with a small boy who seemed to be around the age of two. He had his knees up to his chest and his face was covered in tears, outside the door of the closet there was banging and shouting, "You can't hide forever Parker, we want that research! You made an agreement, everything you research is ours!" there were more sounds of struggling until the door was kicked in. "ah your precious little son, Peter is his name?" the man in all black shook Peter by the neck, holding him off the ground. "Give me the files or he's dead." the man pulled out a gun and held it up to Peter's head. Peter struggled when suddenly Peter was dropped to the ground when a woman barged into the large man, the man turned and shot to woman, straight in the head. Peter stumbled back, as the woman started to bleed out, and go limp. "Your next if you don't give me the files Parker!" the man shouted again. Peter's father looked at him, crouching down to his level. "Peter Parker you have to know, that your mummy and daddy will always love you. Do you know that?" Peter looked at his father, terrified, but nodded, still looking t his father. "So be it Parker." one last shot rang out.

The scene changed, the team was now in what looked like a lab, with small glass cases holding spiders, a boy was standing in the middle of the room looking around in wonder. He looked to me 13, he looked around the room, reading the small inscriptions, the boy didn't notice a small spider above him suspended in the air via a web. It suddenly jumped, landing on the boy without him noticing, and it bit him, he swung a hand round, slapping at it. He looked down at the now-dead spider on the floor, examining the bite on his neck calmly, shrugging then leaving the room

The scene changed again, now showing the same boy on the floor, cradling a mans head in his lap, crying into him, sobbing so loud he could be choking, his body was shaking, his tears were landing on the mans face now, "No, No uncle ben you can't leave me." the man reached up a blood-soaked hand to Peter's face, cupping his cheek, whipping away the tears sliding down his face, "Peter you have to listen to me," he paused, Peter nodded, "you are defined by the choices you make, and you have the power to make good choices. With great power comes great responsibility." with his last word his eyes rolled back into his head, his head now falling back and his hand dropping into peters lap. Peter started to sob harder.

The scene changed again, but now Peter was in front of a woman, in her mid-thirties, she was yelling at him though, "Come on Peter! You keep sneaking out and I don't know where you are, you come home in the middle of the night with bruises and cuts and insist you're fine. How do I know you're not in a gang?" she stopped looking at Peter's face, which had a black eye, and several bloody cuts on it. She sighed, "Look I know its been hard since your uncle died, just me and you, and that money has been tight, but it's not an excuse for you to act out peter." peter nodded looking down, "I'm fine May I swear."

The scenes changed again, he was in his room, sitting on his bed next to Tony Stark, speaking "I do this because when you have the powers I do, and you do nothing, bad things happen because of you," the surroundings started to flash in and out of shots, some of Peter with his friends laughing and smiling, other where he was sobbing and holding himself together, some between him and his aunt sharing and 'i larb you!', somewhere he was stopped men from groping women, other where he was getting shot. Others even where he was putting ribs and bones back into place. "I do the things I do because I can't lose anyone else because I couldn't save them."

now they were standing next to a pile of rubble, all they could hear was a faint voice screaming for help. "Someone! Please! Anyone! I'm under here!" they were silent as the rubble started to shift, revealing a boy no older than 15, lifting a pillar off of him before he collapsed onto the ground.

**Peter POV**

I screamed as I pulled myself out of the scenes, they were still flashing in my head, I could see May smiling and laughing, saying "I larb you Peter", the images of him laughing and smiling still flashing in his head. He fell to the ground clutching his head. He tried to stand, only to be able to get up onto his feet on the fourth try. He turned to the team, knowing they'd witnessed everything he had. Tears sprung into his eyes as he looked at them. 

"Are you happy now?!" he screamed at them, shocking them back into reality. "You know everything you wanted to!" he threw his arms up wildly, tears now falling, "You know why I do the things I do, you know my name, you know what I look like!" he pulled off his mask for emphasis. "You took my secret identity away from me! This isn't how I wanted you to find out! I wanted to tell you on my terms! When I was old enough o defend myself." he threw the mask across the room at the tam, Wanda caught the material in her hands. "Are you happy now." he whispered before turning his back on them. 

**Third Person POV**

The team stood in shook, Natasha was the first to speak, "I never thought I would say this, but the kid has a point. He was scared to tell us and we just invaded every part of his identity." she said to the silent room. "He's just a kid." clint now spoke, staring at the ground, tears springing into his eyes, his hand coming up to his mouth. The flashing of Peters' memories was enough to sober the team. 

They were interrupted by Bruce and Tony in the doorway, "FRIDAY told me what happened." he paused before looking at the group disappointed. "I told you that he would tell you when he was ready. Now he will probably never trust you guys again." but the team already knew that, because they now knew that Peter Parker more then anyone was strong enough to be an avenger. 


	6. Multilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter overhears a conversation between Nat and Bucky about him in Russian, and he starts talking to them in Russian they wonder how he knows Russian. Furthermore, when Peter is mad about a test, he speaks in Spanish. The avengers soon find that you don't mess with Peter when he's speaking Spanish, he is usually being rude when speaking Russian, and that when he speaks Italian you don't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Conversation in different languages (Specified), referenced bullying
> 
> Google translate was used for the language translations in his chapter

**Third-Person POV**

The team sat around the kitchen island, discussing fighting tactics, Steve was cooking something the team couldn't recognize, and Bucky and Natasha were discussing something in Russian, laughing every now and again, making the team worried.

When Peter sluggishly walked into the kitchen after patrol, attempting to operate the coffee pot, Tony spoke, "Kid it's only ten in the morning, you shouldn't be having coffee." Peter turned, looking at Tony while pouring his coffee. "Well, Mr. Stark you don't have three assignments due on Monday, and two pop quizzes." Peter sassed back, getting a dramatic hand to the heart from Tony, who exclaimed, "How dare you!" Peter grumbled turning back to the coffee pot after downing his mug of coffee.

"Похоже, Тони медленно становится отцом!" (looks like tony's becoming a father!) Bucky said to Natasha, who laughed in response. Natasha opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Peter, "почему все продолжают говорить это? это не так, как я назвала его папой" (Why does everyone keep saying that, it's not like I call him dad or anything.) Bucky looked up surprised at Peter, Natasha only smirked at Peter briefly "Вы должны признать, однако, что вы двое ведете себя как отец и сын, вы и Тони слишком similar, чтобы не быть родственными" (you have to admit though, you two act like a father and son, you and tony are too similar to not be related) Natasha snorted, Peter smirked before letting out a small "ha!" Bucky started to laugh, his head thrown back in the air.

Peter was about to walk out of the room, when he heard Clint, "Since when did you know Russian Peter?!" he all but shouted, Peter shrugged before looking into his coffee and squinting at it, "I dunno, I was bored." he stated, Natasha let out a bark sounding laugh,

"Вы, очевидно, знали об этом в течение некоторого времени, вы свободно" (You obviously knew about this for some time, you are nearly fluent) she said, looking at peter. He shrugged before answering, "Нет, я только изучал это пару месяцев назад" (No, I only started learning it a couple of months ago) he shrugged again before draining his cup and leaving the kitchen. Bucky spat out his cup of coffee, staring at Peter's disbelieving form. This display left the rest of the avengers confused at what made him spit his precious coffee out.

**\---------**

**Third Person POV**

The next time the avengers heard Peter speak a language other than English or Russian, was when he came into the tower after school to help Tony build a prototype for Nat's new widow bites. He walked into the tower, tightly holding a stapled stack of papers. They expected him to huff about something Happy said, but were surprised when he started talking. "Dios, ¿cómo arruiné esta pregunta? ¡Estudié durante tres jodidas horas la noche anterior!" (God, how did I mess up this question?! I studied for three fucking hours the night before!) he huffed continuing to walk past the team, his tone was clearly annoyed. They kept silent, wanting to know where this went, "Maldición, Flash nunca lo dejará ir. 'El pene de Geez ni siquiera puede responder bien una pregunta'" (Dammit, Flash is never going to let his go. "Geez penis can't even get a question right"), he said, sounding even more annoyed than before, saying to last part with quotation marks. The team sat staring at him, this time not knowing why or how he was speaking Spanish. He suddenly turned to the team, still sounding incredibly mad, "¿Qué están mirando chicos?" (What are you guys looking at?) he paused before making an 'ooh!' sound. "I was speaking Spanish again wasn't I?" he said to the confused group. They all nodded at him.

The team soon realized that if you heard Peter was speaking Spanish, he was either about to attack someone or to stay away from him.

**\--------**

**Third Person POV**

The team thought that they wouldn't be having anymore surprises coming from Peter concerning the languages he could speak, but then again, everyone can be wrong sometimes. May was at the tower with Peter, having been invited to the weekly movie night at the tower, by Nat and Pepper.

The team has finally finished another film, most of them stretching or yawning tiredly, Pay and Peter were squished together one a double couch. May was laughing and Peter's whole face was bright red, they were speaking quietly until they heard a loud squawk come from Peter, who then started to talk much louder than before. "Che tu non possa essere serio! Non stiamo uscendo insieme! Penso solo che MJ sia davvero divertente, simpatico e carino!" (May you can't be serious! We are not dating! I just think MJ is really funny, and cool and cute!) she laughed even more before responding, "Abbastanza Peter, non vuoi che i vendicatori sappiano della tua piccola cotta." (Quite down Peter, you don't want the avengers knowing about your little crush.) she said, twiddling her fingers at him. He huffed before responding, now in English, "It's not like anyone else here can speak Italian May." he said smugly before turning away from her. Tony laughed before speaking, "Ecco dove ti sbagli ragazzo." (That's where you're wrong kid.) Peter froze, looking at Tony mouth open and eyes wide. Tony continued to laugh, "Non vorresti che il resto della squadra parlasse della tua piccola cotta, vero?" (You wouldn't want the rest of the team to now about your little crush would you now?) he said, now imitating May. Peter gasped before speaking "You wouldn't dare." peter whispered eyes narrowed at Tony, who narrowed his eyes back at Peter. "Oh but would I," he paused then turned to the team, "you guys, Peter h-" he was cut off by Peter's hand when Peter dove across three sets of legs and two couches. "Don't tell them Mr. Stark! That was supposed to be private! I'll do anything you want!" the team now looked extremely intrigued, "Ok, I agree not to tell, as long as you are back before 12 every night after patrol, and don't leave fore patrol on weekends before 7." Tony said smugly, May nodded in approval, Peter begrudgingly grumbled a yes in return, before plopping himself next to Tony, who slung an arm around him, "Anyway kid, how many languages do you know?" Peter looked at him, "including English? Seven." he answered, acting like it was nothing. The team was now in an uproar, that was almost as much as Bucky after all.

The avengers now knew to never underestimate Peter, or cross him, because they knew he'd be able to plot against them without them ever knowing.


	7. Red Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a breakthrough period on testosterone. He seeks help from Natasha and Wanda, knowing they are the only girls on the team, and that they could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Stealth ftm Trans Peter, dysphoria warning, descriptions of period symptoms/bleeding, Peter is horrible at keeping secrets (Implied WidowWitch)
> 
> Short and sweet chapter

**Peter POV**

I woke up to pain all over my body. I sat up in a panic trying to figure out where the pain was coming from until I realized I was sitting in a growing wet patch. The red was slowly spreading across the clean white sheets. I panicked, pulling back the covers. How could this happen? I shouldn't be getting heavy periods now that I'm on T? I shrugged it off, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "FRIDAY, lock my door if anyone tries to open it say I came in from patrol late last night." FRIDAY didn't respond, so I assumed she locked the door. I trudged over to the bathroom door, dread filling up my insides, God why did this have to happen on a Saturday?

I sighed before opening my vanity cabinets, digging around in the back of my cupboard I realized I only had one pad left. Shit! how am I going to come up with an excuse to go out, and hide that I'm getting pads? I sighed before stripping and stepping into the shower. The lights automatically shut off, a protocol I installed into FRIDAY fro whenever I showered. 

I quickly picked up some dry clothes, pulling an oversized hoody over my shoulders, knowing that I shouldn't wear my binder while I'm on my period, I would only wear it when I was in front of the team today I decided. I headed back into the room, now working out how to face the problem of the now stained bedsheets. I couldn't just put them in my laundry basket, as whoever's turn it was to do the laundry would think I was hurt and question it. I sighed again, bringing a hand up to my face, rubbing it lightly. I stripped my bed, looking at the mattress I thanked god that it didn't go through. If it had I would have had no idea how to get away with that. 

I unlocked the door, looking left and right, seeing no-one as it was so early in the morning. I quickly shuffled down the hallway to the laundry room, holding the sheets behind me as I closed the door I rushed over to the cabinet pulling out all the stain products I could find. In my hast to find them though, I didn't realize that Wanda and Natasha were in the room. "Say, Peter, why were you suspiciously holding bloody sheets?" Wanda questioned, standing just behind Peter. 

**Third-person POV**

Peter jerked his head up, hitting it on the top of the cupboard. "I don't know what you're talking about Wanda!" he nearly shouted, now holding the sheets behind his back in one hand and rubbing his now sore head with his other hand. Natasha smirked at him, "You got stabbed on patrol again didn't you?" she said, smirking at him. He had a panicked look on his face, now trying to get past the two women. "No! I didn't get stabbed, I promise!" both Wanda and Natasha knew that he wasn't lying and looked at him confused. His face went red, and his eyes filled with panicked tears. "I wasn't stabbed and it wasn't from patrol." he paused looked at the floor, not wanting to see the two women's faces. "I'm stealth. I'm female to male transgender, I got my period this morning because I didn't realize I could still get it while I'm on testosterone." 

Natasha stepped up to him, now standing in front of him, "God Peter, you should have told us, no one on the team would judge you if they did they'd have to go through me." Wanda made a sound of agreement, "And me too." Peter looked up, the tears now gone from his eyes, but his face still very much red. He pulled the sheet out from behind his back, lifting them. 

"Can you guys help me with these?" he said, the two women laughed, showing Peter how to properly get rid of the stains. When Peter returned back to his room after training, he found a small pile of things, some period-proof underwear, a couple of packets of pads and tampons, some Naprogesic, and a whole lot of chocolate. Next to the pile, was a note;

_We thought you would appreciate these._

_We didn't know what products you used so we left a bit of everything._

_Love Natasha & Wanda_

Peter smiled at the note, he put the things away, deciding to curl up in his so clean sheets and watch a movie, gratefully eating the free supply of chocolate. 


	8. Where'd you get Abs?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter walks out of his room in the tower without a shirt, the team is very surprised to find that he is very much in shape. The team then proceeds to grill him, not knowing he's spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Identity reveal/secret identity, Peter's buff

**Third Person POV**

Although the avengers were Earth's mightiest heroes, they were definitely not morning people. Tony, Nat, Bucky, and Wanda were all sporting bed hair and nursing coffees. The others were all attempting to find something in the cupboards to eat, that was when Peter walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and b-lining straight for the fridge when he got to it, he opened it and bend down to peer at its contents. He stood up and turned around holding a gallon of milk, only to find all of the avenger's jaws on the floor. He looked at them weirdy before going to the cupboard opposite the fridge, pulling out riasen brane. The team's eyes followed Peter until he sat down at the island. He poured his cereal, still feeling their eyes on him. He out down his spoon he was about to use and addressed them all, "Ok what did I do? Have I stolen someone cereal again? Because I put my name on this one specifically to-" he was cut off by an incredulous Clint, "Where the hell did you get abs?!" he shouted, the team nodded in agreement, Peter looked at them confused before looking down at himself, "Oh I must have pulled my shirt off last night when it got hot." he shrugged, acting like that was an answer to the question. 

The team shared confused looks, not noticing that tony was not at all surprised by how in-shape peter was. This was Peter they were talking about, always wore a button up collared shirt, with a sweater over it Peter. "Beter put a shirt on kid. you're making the team catch flies." Peter looked up at Tony's voice, he made a face before continuing his cereal. Tony chuckled, sitting next to him. "How are you not surprised tony? The kids like 12 and he's built like a fucking tank" Sam said, in a withered tone. Tony smirked, "Language Sam, you're just jealous a 15-year-old is more in shape than you." Sam blubbered, Peter coughed, trying not to choke on his food, "Mr. Stark! don't say that! I'm sure Mr. Wilson is in very good shape." Bucky laughed, turning his head to look at Peter then at Sam, going back and forth a couple of times, "Punk, Sam is like a twig compared to you. What I want to know is when and how you got into shape." bucky said, amused beyond relief, Afterall Peter was a run for both Steve and Bucky's money. Peter shrugged, "I work out?" he said, but the statement sounded more like a question than an answer. 

Wanda snorted, "No shit Peter, but like how did you get so," she paused to gesture at his body with her hand, " _in shape_." she emphasized. Peter chuckled before getting up to put his bowl in the sink, stretching his back, letting at out a yawn on the way. "Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you in the gym." Steve pipped up, most of the team nodded, Tony laughed, "That's saying something Pete, Steve here could almost live in the gym" Steve's face went red. Peter continued around the kitchen, now jumped so he was sitting on the bench. He smirked before raising his wrist, the team was surprised when a white fluid shot out from his wrist, seemingly from nowhere, it attached to an apple, Peter pulled on the fluid, pulling the apple into his hand. Biting into it. He looked at the team again, who was surprised again, "I guess you could say Igot some help from a radioactive spider." he smirked, hoping down, biting into the apple, leaving the kitchen, ignoring the team, who were now shouting questions at him.


	9. Do you get them too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thought that a kid like Peter, an innocent, kind, compassionate, understanding kid, couldn't have nightmares. He can't, right?
> 
> Peter thought someone like Bucky couldn't have nightmares, strong, confident, playful and funny, couldn't have nightmares. He can't, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Descriptions of off-screen fights, mentions/descriptions of past torture, claustrophobia, mentions/descriptions of past near death experiences

**Third Person POV**

Bucky sat at the lounge, half off it, leaning over the coffee table in front of him, nursing a now cold mug of tea. He was staring into the cup, swirling it every now and again, watching the brown liquid moving. He lifted his head towards the kitchen when he heard a person shuffling into its entrance, rubbing their eyes, and pushing their curly dark brown hair out of their slightly red eyes. Bucky recognised the person as Peter, not understanding why the teen would be awake at 3 AM.

Peter continued shuffling around the kitchen, seemingly too deep in concentration to notice Bucky standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Peter was now at the coffee pot, waiting for it to heat up, fiddling with the hem of his oversized t-shirt, over his baggy pyjama bottoms.

Bucky walked forward, expecting the teen to spout about homework or something in the lab, he tapped Peter on the shoulder, who leapt back and into a fighting stance facing Bucky now. He let out a breath of air, his muscles relaxing, and his arms going back to his sides. Peter stayed silent, going back to the coffee pot, pulling it out, looking into it before shrugging and drinking straight from it.

"I don't think Tony would appreciate you drink straight from his precious coffee pot." Peter snorted, rolling his eyes slightly, "Mr Stark wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long." he paused, staring into the now empty coffee pot, "He has one in his lab." Bucky chuckled, turning to put his mug of tea on the counter, not realising he was still holding it. "That's tony for you." Peter chuckled a little before filling up the coffee pot again. Peter sighed before leaning back against the island of the kitchen, almost holding his body up, which was sagging under him. Bucky gestured with his hand towards the couch. Peter shrugged before sitting at it, Bucky following.

The two sat in relative silence, bucky breaking it, "So punk, why you up this fine time of the morning?" Peter seemed to tense beside Bucky, making the older man worried for the teen. Peter laughed nervously, "Just couldn't sleep." he was facing away from Bucky purposefully, Bucky noticed, "You know if you're having nightmares, it's not something to be ashamed of." Peter looked toward Bucky, confused. "How would you know Mr Barnes, you're so much stronger than me, I'm just weak. They're just stupid dreams that I can't control." Peter said, now looking at Bucky with a pained look in his eyes.

Bucky sighed, now looking down at his hands in his lap. One skin-toned, slightly tan, but real. The older a shiny metal, "You wanna know why I'm up so early kid?" he said almost questioningly. Peter nodded a little, leaning back into the couch. "I was having a dream, I was back in HYDRA, after a training session, but I refused to go back to my cell, so I was getting punished. I had this shocking thing that was constantly attached to my chest. I don't really know how it worked, but it went off. I couldn't escape the pain until I complied." he paused, reaching up to point at Peter's chest. He pointed at the middle of it, right where he knew Peter felt his own heartbeat. "Right here is where it was, they didn't stop the shock until I went into my cell." He dropped his hand to his side, now looking at his metal arm, flexing his fingers slightly. "That dream is what you would call a nightmare. Everyone on the team has them. Tony about his arc reactor, Steve about the war, Nat about the red room, Clint about the battle of New York. I could go on." he said, now looking at Peter's face.

Peter hummed slightly in response. "I just feel so weak whenever I have them." Peter's head was now resting on the back of the couch. "I haven't gone through nearly as much as the rest of the team." Bucky laughed a little, "You've been through much more then you should have to." Peter looked at Bucky, a little confused. "You mumble a lot in the mornings," Bucky said, slightly amused. Peter laughed a little. "Yea, I guess I do." Bucky and Peter were now both looking at the ceiling. "It was about that time I fought the vulture, on homecoming night." Bucky listened intently.

"We had been fighting, and I thought he just kept missing me, but I guess I should have thought about it more. Suddenly the support beams started to fall, and I knew hat he was trying to do. He got out just before the building collapsed. I was under this massive support beam ten times my size. There was dust and rubble everywhere. I was in my homemade suit because Mr. stark took the one he made away when I started messing up. I couldn't see through the goggles. I could barely move enough to pull them off. I was trapped, and I kept crying for help but no one could hear me. Then I woke up and I felt like I couldn't breathe and I kept reliving that night over and over again in my head. That's when I went to the kitchen." Peter was now hugging himself a little. Bucky looked at him again, "Come on punk, bring it in." Bucky sat up opening his arms. Peter hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture. "I'm out here most mornings, if you ever have a nightmare and want to talk about it, I'm here," Bucky said quietly, knowing how much he sometimes needed to talk about his nightmares. Peter nodded into his shoulder a little.

Peter didn't know why, but he trusted Bucky. Now when he had a nightmare, he had someone to go to.


	10. Fangs are cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's powers are still developing, and while hanging out with the team a new Spider-like characteristic develops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Tags: The team tease Peter, Peter gets them back

**Third Person POV**

The team sat around the coffee table in the middle, eating and talking at the same time. Steve and Bucky had teamed up while making lunch, the team were grateful, as none of them had any talent at cooking, usually breaking or setting something on fire when attempting to make something for the team. 

Peter sat happily next to Tony, eating to wraps on his plate. Suddenly, Sam thought it was a good idea to throw his empty plate Peter, who simply raised his left arm and caught it with ease. He shot an annoyed glance at Sam, placing the plate down next to him to continue eating his food. "Jeez, you don't miss a thing do you?" Sam said, with an amused tone. 

Peter looked up at him, "Especially when I'm trying to eat my food." he deadpanned, a small 'ow', could be heard, the team looked confused at Peter, who didn't seem to he hurt. Peter reached up at hand to his mouth, opening it to poke at his teeth. The team was surprised to be able to see his canines were inlarged, wider and longer then they seemed to be earlier. "What the hell?!" Peter exclaimed, his finger now out of his mouth. The group looked at him, in varying degrees of shock and horror. 

The team were now grouped around Peter, looking at him worriedly, "Kid since when did you have fucking fangs?!" Peter shrugged a little, looking up at Tony "I don't know, they weren't there this morning when I brushed my teeth!" he now looked more confused than scared. The team let out noises of annoyance until Bruce spoke. "I think I know why they are there," he said quietly. The team looked at him expectantly. "How old are you Peter?" the team looked confused, now getting a little worried. "16?" Peter too looked worried now. Bruce let out a small 'ah!' sound before continuing. "Well, your age compared to a spiders life span is when a young spider develops fangs and venom." the team let out a sigh of relief. "So it's like spider puberty?" Sam said incredulously. Bruce nodded, Sam let out a loud laugh, turning to Peter, who's whole face was now red, which was spreading down his neck. Peter groaned, wanting to sink further into the couch. 

The laughing stopped when Steve interrupted, "Wait so that means Peter has venom?" Bruce paused in concentration for a moment, "Based on the type of spider he bitten by I would assume so, but if I'm guessing it would probably be ten times as potent, based on the ratio of weight." Peter smiled before looking straight at Sam, "Don't give me that look!" Peter smiled wider, standing up and heading towards Sam. Who had now started to back up and start running, followed by Peter who was running after him. Sam was screaming variances of 'No! I'm sorry for throwing the plate!' or 'NO! Don't eat me!' whenever Peter got closer to him.

The team let Peter have his fun, knowing wouldn't actually bite Sam. Bruce seemed to be deep in thought. "We should probably get a sample of Peter's venom in the event he actually accidentally bites someone." the team agreed, sitting back down to watch Peter chasing Sam.


	11. I don't think he can hear us pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter is on patrol he breaks his hearing aids, forcing him to go back to the avenger tower, unable to avoid the Avengers, who don't know he's deaf, he's then forced to try and find Mr Stark on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Deaf Peter Parker, associated warnings (Muffled/murmured words, use of ASL, issues surrounding being deaf), Peter has self-esteem issues and he's meeting his heroes, all ASL use in Italics
> 
> Written by a person of hearing, I know there are many inaccuracies and I know there is no excuse for this. I am in the process of editing and changing older chapters that had been previously posted on other fanfiction sights.

**Peter POV**

I had just finished webbing up a mugger when I noticed I couldn't make out his complaints clearly, reaching up to my left ear I realised my hearing aids were crushed and falling off slightly. I sighed before realising I would have to go back to Stark Tower to get my spare pair and use them before I was able to make better ones. **  
**

I ignored the moving lips of the mugger, waving to him as I started to swing in the direction of the tower, sighing, then realising that the team were now back from a mission. What am I going to do? They know I'm spiderman but they don't know I'm deaf. I sighed again, I would have to try and avoid them, they'll just think I'm not fit to be a hero if I can't even hear. **  
**

**Third Person POV**

The team sat exhausted, only getting back from the mission the night before, they were all gathered on the couch, most of them with bruises or bandages covering their skin. The team was surprised, to say the least when spiderman lept into the room feet first, back facing them. He closed the window behind him, turning towards the team, jumping in surprise when he saw them. They looked confused, why didn't he just get FRIDAY to close the window? 

**Peter POV**

Well this avoiding the team thing already wasn't going well, he climbed in the window not realising the team was already in the room. He fiddled with his hands awkwardly, reaching up to his mask pulling it off, and holding it in both of his hands, discretely pulling off his broken hearing aids off both ears, which were hidden in his hair.

He started to sweat knowing that he would have to say something, or the team would worry.

**Third Person POV**

"Well, hey guys," Peter said, but it seemed to come out slightly slurred, and slow. He seemed to mess up the words on the way out. His voice was extremely quiet. Thor looked at Peter worriedly before booming, "Are you alright man of spiders? you seem to be hurt!" he boomed, the team was surprised when Peter didn't wince like he normally would when Thor spoke. "No I'm fine, I just need to see mister stark," he said again, he looked desperate, his words still slightly slurred, slow and quiet. "Peter I think you have a concussion." Vision said, looking at Peter with concern. Peter shook his head quickly before shouldering past the majority of the team. He looked extremely anxious as he walked away from the team, which is when they noticed two small metal and plastic things that Peter was holding, it looked like it was crushed. 

Nat and Clint shared a knowing look, _Clint did you see how his hair was moved away from his ears?_ Clint nodded before responding, again in sign, _Yeah, I also saw the circle patterns above his ears._ Nat nodded, ignoring the confused glances the team was throwing them, wondering why they suddenly switched to speaking in sign language. _  
_

Nat continued to sign to Clint _, did you hear how he was speaking?_ Clint nodded again _, yeah it was really slow and slurred like he was struggling to form the words._ Nat nodded in agreement _. Clint I think he's deaf._ Clint didn't look surprised _, yeah, I just dont know why he's hiding it. And it would explain why I've seen so many hearing aid prototypes in Tony's lab. I haven't needed new ones in six months._ Nat nodded, turning towards the hallway Peter disappeared into. _I guess he doesn't know you're deaf, Clint. It's not like it comes up much. And since Stark made you those hearing aids you can barely see them unless you're looking for them._ Clint nodded, he too was now looking down the hallway. 

_Peter POV_

As soon as Peter got to Tony's lab he opened the door, not hearing FRIDAY greeting him. "Good Afternoon Peter, welcome back, Mr Stark wasn't expecting you in the lab today." when Peter didn't answer, FRIDAY alerted Tony that Peter appeared to have broken his hearing aids again. 

Peter opened the door to the lab, seeing Tony seated at his desk, who was already facing the door, _FRIDAY alerted me that you might have broken your hearing aids. I dont know where the spares went to Pete. Did you take them to your apartment with you last time this happened?_

Peter stood for a moment thinking about what Tony had signed, he let out a frustrated groan, realising that he had indeed taken them home with him last time he broke them. _Yes, I remember taking them home now, I'm sorry Mr Stark, I dont even know how they broke this time._ He signed back at Tony, who looked like he was laughing. _Hey! dont laugh at me! I'm upset I broke them, those were the best ones we made yet!_ Tony looked like he was still laughing, he signed again to Peter. _Its ok kid we can make some more, I've had a couple of proto-types in the making, I've had a couple more ideas._ Peter nodded again _. I think I'll be fine for a while, I need to get used to not having them on. If this happens again I need to be able to coup without them in case I'm at school or something._ Tony nodded, waving Peter over, probably to look at something one his holograph screen. Peter started to sign again _before we start on these Mr Stark, I ran into the team on the way in, I tried to talk a little but they thought I was hurt._ Tony looked like he was deep in thought. He looked like he was sighing _, Pete I really think you should tell the team._ Peter processed this, before shaking his head frantically, raising his hands, palms facing Tony before answering, _we've talked about this Mr stark, I dont want them to think differently of me because I'm deaf. They'll do what everyone already does, act like I'm stupid._ Peter looked at Rony for an answer _. Kid, they've known you almost a year, they know by now that your one of the smartest people in this tower. You give me a run for my money sometimes._ Tony chuckled before _continuing, besides, I never told you because I thought you'd freak out, but Clint is deaf too. How do you think I already knew how to make a hearing aid when you turned up to the tower without yours?  
_

Peter made a sound that vaguely resembled a small gasp but sounded more like a rapid intake of breath. _Why'd you never tell me that Mr stark? Mr Barton and I could've talked in sign secretly._ Peter signed this in fake annoyance, noticing that Tony had thrown his head back in laughter. _Come on Pete, let's go tell the team, we can make those hearing aids after.  
_


	12. I don't think he can hear us pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Warnings/Tags as the previous chapter

**Third Person POV**

The team sat in the lounge, now moving past Peter's odd actions and Clint and Natasha's rapid signing. A small amount of time passed before they saw Peter again, who was now in sweatpants, a plain t-shirt and a jacket, instead of his suit, he was now also accompanied by Tony, "Gather round guys Peter here has something to tell you. Make sure he can see your faces though." the team stood up without question, looking a little confused at the last request though, although they complied without complaint. Tony looked at Peter, nodding at him, Peter took a breath before speaking, again slowly, slightly louder than before and slurred, messing up some words slightly, "So you guys have known me for almost a year now and I've been trying to hide this from you, but its been getting harder now that I go on patrol more regularly and sometimes go on missions with you." he paused, his face was scrunched up slightly in concentration, he took another deep breath, "When was little as you know, my parents died in a car crash that I somehow survived, I didn't tell you that I didn't manage to come out totally uninjured, after the crash my hearing was damaged, and by the time I was six I totally lost my hearing." 

The team took in the information, "Is that why you avoided us when you came in the window?" Wanda said. Peter nodded at her, "If you have questions ask them now, but try not to talk too fast." they nodded again, "When did you first get hearing aids?" Steve said, Peter thought for a second before responding, "I got them around when I was eight, May had been saving up for ages for me to be able to get the best ones we could. May and I learnt sign language while I didn't have them, and the school gave me a learning aid, who translated things for me." Steve nodded, accepting the answer. "Why don't you have your hearing aids now?" Bucky said Peter laughed a little nervously, "I dont know how but I managed to break them during a patrol." the team laughed a little, knowing how clumsy Peter could be. The team looked on as Clint stepped forward, choosing to sign to Peter, _I guess we're in the same boat Pete, Nat and I worked it out after you left for Tony's lab._ Peter nodded, smiling gratefully, the strain of talking without his hearing aids was obvious. _Yeah, I guess we are, Mr Stark only told me that you're deaf too a couple of minutes ago, I can't believe I didn't notice_. Clint laughed, confusing the team. _Yes, I like to think I'm pretty good at hiding it, Nat and I only sign when my aids are out, which is usually only at night or on weekends._ Peter laughed. turning back to the team now, "So um yeah, I'm going to try and not have my hearing aids on as much, they can get annoying sometimes, and I dont need them to function." The team nodded and Peter mad a happy sounding humming noise. He smiled at the team brightly, they refrained from making cooing noises at the teenager's gleeful look. 

Nat spoke to the team now, "I think it would be good it the rest of you tried to learn American Sign Language, as it would mean Peter and Clint wouldn't have to rely on having their hearing aids, and it would be a good team-building exercise." No one had any objections, as they nodded at Nat's suggestion. Peter looked at Nat gratefully, nodding rapidly, trying to express how much he would appreciate it if they did. 

The next couple of days, Peter spent at his afternoons at the Stark Tower, helping the team learn the basics of sign language, grateful that they accepted this part of his life with no questions.


	13. Boys are mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter rejects Tony's offer to join the avengers as spiderman saying he needs to focus on work, Tony offers him a job working beside him in the lab, but Tony doesn't know the real reason Peter is so desperate to make money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: single dad Peter(Raising deceased family members child), with-holding information to an employer(Tony), minor sexual assault

**Peter POV**

Tony and I were in the middle the soldering a metal plate when my phone started to ring, I looked at Tony for confirmation that I could answer it, he nodded a confirmation. I smiled in return, turning away from him and walking a couple of paces away, recognising the number as Aileen's school. What could she have done? I pressed pick up, raising the phone to my ear. 

"Hello, Peter Parker speaking."

"Yes Mr Prker, you are listed as the guardian of Aileen Parker. She has been suspended from school until further notice. Could you please come to pick her up from school?" 

Peter sighed, "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll have to get the subway there. I'm coming from work so I won't be able to stay long." the woman on the other end of the phone hummed in response. "Yes, of course, Mr Parker, before you leave you'll have to speak to the principle." 

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Peter sighed before pressing end call. He rubbed his face in frustration, of course, she had to get suspended while Peter and Tony were working on a new iron man suit. Peter turned around again, walking back towards the desk. 

He sighed again, waiting for Tony to turn around to look at him when he did Peter spoke, "I have to go do something, no it can't wait, I should be back before," he paused looking down at his phone clock, "Before three P.M." 

Tony nodded, "Sure kid, I'll be waiting here if you need to go home after just give me a call. I'll call Happy to drop you where you need to go." Peter panicked a little, shaking his head as fast as he could, "Tony that's really not necessary, I'll just get the subway there." Tony huffed, "sure kid, but it's not a problem." Peter shook his head no before gathering up his messenger bag, sighing as he left the lab, stepping into the elevator. 

**Time Skip**

**Peter POV**

I stepped into the lobby of the school, huffing still slightly annoyed. I stood in front of the lady behind the desk, "Welcome to Queen's school of academic study, are you here to pick someone up?" she looked at Peter, her headset microphone in front of her face. Peter sighed again. "Yes, I received a call saying Aileen Parker was suspended, and that I needed to speak to the principle and pick her up." 

She nodded curtly, "May I please see some ID?" she typed a little, looking at the screen, "Mr Parker." Peter huffed, pulling out his wallet from his back, handing her his ID. "Very well, come this way Mr Parker, Mr Finley is waiting in his office. 

**Time Skip**

**Peter POV**

Peter was sitting next to Aileen looking at her principle, waiting for him to speak, "Are you going to explain why I've been called here and why Aileen's been suspended? I really need to get back to work." Peter spoke curtly, sitting up tall, and confident. "Of course Mr Parker, Aileen was involved in a fight during a break, and I'm afraid there are consequences for her actions." Peter huffed, "I know there are consequences, but I know that I taught her to never hurt someone unless she needed to defend herself." Mr Finley seemed to shift uncomfortably under Peter's gaze. "Mr Parker there is no need to be upset, one of the boys in her class simply lifted her skirt and instead of telling a teacher, she pinned the boy to the ground and punched him repeatedly." 

Peter looked at Aileen, who was looking down at her knees. "Is that true Aileen?" Peter questioned, "Of course Petey! You and mommy taught me that if someone tried to look up my skirt or touch me that I need to defend myself!" she looked up at Peter with pleading eyes. Peter looked back at her principle. "My aunt, Aileen's mother and I taught her to defend herself because it is important to us that she is kept safe." Mr Finley looked mad now. 

"You're going to take an eight-year-olds opinion? She is clearly just acing out after the death of her mother and your aunt. You are far too young to understand trivial matter like this Mr Parker." Peter leaned forward closer to the principle, "Her mother's death was over two years ago, she has never done anything like this before. I may only be twenty-two, but I am mature enough to understand matters like this. I work a nine to five job so that I can support Aileen while she goes to school. Let me ask you something, was that boy even punished for looking up her skirt? Or was he let off because 'trivial matters' like this are obviously the victim's fault." Mr Finely looked shocked that Peter was standing up to him. "Well, Mr Parker, his parents donated a large sum of money to the school at the beginning of the year. I would be happy to let Aileen stay at the school without suspension if you would be happy also donate to the school." he peered at Peter with greedy eyes.

He stood up, raising his voice, "If you think I would want Aileen staying at this school after you admitted to bribery and dismissal of sexual assault, then you are insane." he turned to Aileen, grabbing her hand gently, "I'll be reporting you to both the school board and the NYPD." he helped Aileen down from her seat. "I'm afraid Mr Parker that you have no proof, and after this is will be forced to expel Aileen parker." Peter huffed in frustration. 

"That's where your wrong Mr Principle man, I got that whole scene on camera." Peter turned to see Tony standing in the doorway, his sunglasses down his nose. 

**Tony POV (One hour Earlier)**

When Peter didn't show up my four, I started to get worried, "FRIDAY can you track Peter's phone?" I said into the air. "Of course Mr Stark." he heard a small dinging noise, "Peter appears to be at Queen's school of academic study, Peter received a call approximately two hours ago, requesting that he pick up Aileen parker, who Peter has custody over, after the death of his Aunt May Parker, Aileen's mother. Tony dropped his screwdriver, "I guess we know why Peter doesn't like me going to his apartment." 

**Peter POV (Present)  
**

"By the way you have a very angry receptionist." Peter turned back to the principal, who tried stringing together a sentence, "Save it Mr Bribery, I dont want to hear it, I'll be turning this video into the school board and the police. Kiss your job goodbye. Come on Pete." Peter nodded at tony, turning back to Mr Finley to throw him a look of disgust. 

He held tightly onto Aileen's hand, guiding her out to the car park, seeing a black SUV parker, with Happy at the steering wheel. He took her small backpack, putting it on the seat and helping Aileen up into the seat, pulling the seat belt on her, sitting next to her. He handed her his phone, "How about you watch some videos while Tony and I talk for a while?" he smiled at the small girl, "Am I in trouble Petey?" Peter sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, of course, you're not, you did the right thing, you stood up for yourself when you didn't want that boy touching you." Aileen nodded, now smiled and pulling up a video on Peter's phone. Peter sighed, turning to Tony. 

"Thank you for videoing that and standing up for Aileen like that, but I understand if you want to fire me, I really should have-" he was cut off by Tony laughing, Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Fire you? I would never, I only wish you stood up for yourself at work as much as you did in there." Tony sighed, "Why'd you never tell me you were raising your cousin?" it was now Peter's turn to sigh. "I was worried that you'd report me to child services because you now that I'm spiderman. When you offered me a job, I couldn't refuse, I needed the wage and healthcare. I promised May when she died that I'd take care of Aileen. That meant getting her into the best school I could, and being able to support her the best I could." he sighed, now looking at Aileen who was watching a cartoon. "How'd you know where I was anyway?" Tony hummed in response, "When you were gone for too long I had FRIDAY track your phone, she then told me why you were there and that you had custody of your cousin." Tony paused, chuckling a little, looking at Peter who was looking at Aileen with an adoring look. "You know, I know have to up your pay and shorten your hours?" Peter turned to Tony startled, "You do?" Tony laughed at peters face. "Sure do, its part of our policy." Peter laughed happily, now turning back to Aileen, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

"Now, let's get this little girl some ice-cream in her for teaching that boy a lesson!" Tony said.


	14. Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission a wire in Peter's braces snaps, the team don't know who's behind the mask, all except Tony who is thoroughly on board with teasing Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: minor blood mention, Peter's wire in his braces snaps, the team tease him because, hehe, puberty

**Tony POV**

"Kid I swear to god if you swing in here again I'll call Aunt May!" I swore into the coms, "Mr Stark I'm fine! Just dont call Aunt May!" I huffed slightly, knowing he'd do it again. Low and behold the kid swung in again, right in front of me, waving slightly, and I just knew that he has a smug grin on his face under his mask. 

He proceeded to web up the dealers, "Do you have to get the last hit in every time spider-boy?" Clint shouted into the coms, Peter laughed before crying out, 'argh!' I snapped my head up to look at the kid, "Kid! Are you alright?!" I flew over to the kid, who was on his knees on the floor, cradling his mouth through his mask. "Kid what happened, you've been hit in the face before, what's different this time?" he made a sound that resembled a groan and a sigh. "I didn't get hit in the face this time, the wire in my braces snapped, I must have hit my face against something or whatever." I huffed, pulling Peter up by his armpits, sighing, "Come on kid, let's get you back to the compound, we can fix the wire when we get back." he sighed in response, pulling himself off me, sighing a little, pulling his hand away from his face. 

**Time skip**

**Third Person POV**

The team was now sitting in the med-bay, most of them either getting stitches, bandages or pain medication, except Peter who was laying on his back on the bed, with his mask only just above his nose, with his mouth open, so Dr. Manning could insert a new wire. 

"There you go spiderman, you've got a new wire in, its a little bigger, so that it doesn't snap as easy, and that bleeding should stop now." Peter nodded, sitting up, pulling his mask back down. "Thanks, its never snapped before, and I definitely dont want it to happen again." Dr. Manning laughed a little, putting his pliers down on a tray, and discarding of the extra wire. 

When he left the room, Peter wished he could have left with him, "So spiderman, braces?" Sam questioned, his tone amused and a wide smile on his face. Peter grumbled, turning towards the wall, crossing his legs, and crossing his arms across his chest. continuing to mumble under his breath. 

"Oh come on kid, he's just joking," Tony said, also amused, Peter turned slightly to look at Tony, the eyes of his mask narrowing. He turned back to the wall, his back hunched. "I think we have an angry baby spider on our hands." Natasha said, chuckling a little after. Peter turned again to Natasha, his eyes narrowed even further, "I am not a baby spider! My aunt made me get them when I was 12, everyone in my family has had them!" Natasha smirked at him, resting her elbow on her chair, sporting a sprained wrist. 

"Wait for a second spider-boy, I had braces when I was a teenager, I only had then on for a couple of years. You can't be older than sixteen." Bruce said quietly, Peter froze, the eyes of the mask now widening, he whipped his head round to Tony, who sighed, nodding slightly, Peter now sighed, "I'm fifteen." the team looked at Peter, mouths agape, silent for a minute, more Sam broke the silence again, "You must have the worst acne under that mask kid, puberty and all that jazz." the eyes on Peter's mask were now wider then ever, he sputtered for a little, "I'll have you know I have zero acne!" Peter nearly shouted at the now laughing team. "Mr Stark you know what my face looks like!" Tony was now laughing at Peter, the team seemed to be laughing louder at Peter, he continued to sputter, "Sure kid." he almost choked when he heard that.

Sam paused, "You know I am never letting this go right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the time when I got my braces put on, thus intense pain and suffering


	15. Punching bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly bad day at school Peter comes back to the tower and destroys a punching bag, the team are unknowingly watching Spiderman loose control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Peter's bullied off-screen, violent action/intent, Tony is amused

**Third Person POV**

Of course, almost the whole team had to be in the gym when he walked in. After having the worst day at school he really needed to blow off some steam.

"What are you doing here son? Did Tony send you down to get one of us?" Peter looked at him, an angry look on his face, "You know I live here too right? And that I have access to this gym too?" steve looked take aback at Peter's tone, surprised because Peter never seemed to stop smiling. Steve stepped bac raising his arm up in defence.

Steve, Nat and Bucky stood and watched as Peter sat on a bench and wrapped his hands professionally, while Clint and Sam looked amused that Peter was in the gym. But they too just stood and watched curiously at what Peter was doing. 

To say they were surprised when Peter stood up and heading toward one of the several punching bags, and stood in a fighting stance, taking a deep breath before punching it so hard that he managed to rip a hole in it and almost tear it off its chain was an understatement. Then when he continued to punch the bag, managing to further rip the bag, and then wth a final swing rip it off its chain, sam and clint stood open-mouthed at Peter who didn't even break out a sweat. 

**Peter POV**

Stupid Flash and his stupid face and his stupid words. I just kept hitting the punching bag continuously thinking about what he had 

_Puny Parker I bet your parents are so glad they dont have to see your face every day_

_Even your uncle couldn't stand you_

_Is your aunt gonna drop off next?_

**Third Person POV**

Steve stood confused, while Nat and Bucky were cackling beside him, "How are you doing that? Only cap can do that!" Peter turned to Clint, slowly unwrapping his fists, not bothering to look up at him, "I had a bad day at school." just then Tony walked into the gym, "I told you not to mess with the kid, he packs a mean punch." he then glanced at the destroyed punching bag, "Jeez Pete you did it again?" peter shrugged, now unwrapping his other hand. "Was it that flash kid again? What'd he says this time." peter scrunched up his face now looking at Tony and flexing his now bare hands. 

"We was going on and on about my parents saying how they must have been so glad to die cause I'm such a disappointment." Tony sighed, slinging an arm around Peter's shoulders, "Told you you should have let me deal with him. Come on I got something in the lab to show you." Peter smiled walking with tony and blabbering on about something.

"That is one crazy intern." Sam said.


	16. Nosy pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter comes to the tower after school and is confronted by the team he is very confused until they mention they read his medical file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Past Eating disorders, Past institutionalisation, mentions/descriptions of associated eating disorder symptoms/behaviour (Bulimia/Anorexia), recovery, description of events causing eating disorders (It's all about control)

**Peter POV**

I sighed as I shuffled out of the elevator, seeking out food I headed toward the kitchen, whistling a little as I went. Only to be surprised to find the whole team gathered in the kitchen, throwing them a confused look I shrugged, heading toward the fridge, opening it I bent over to peer into it. "Hey does anyone want the spaghetti leftovers?" Peter turned to look at the team.

"They're all your's kid," Tony said.

"Nice!" Peter said, opening the container and shoving it in the microwave, noticing the team was still looking at him, he turned away from them worried he was in trouble. Once the microwave stopped he got a fork from the draw the stuck it into the container, walking over to the island and putting it on the counter, he was about to start eating but felt uncomfortable with the whole team staring at him. His hands started to shake slightly, the need to throw up overwhelming. He sighed in frustration, pushing the container away. "Can you like not stare at me when I'm trying to eat?" he said, getting more and more annoyed that the team continued to stare at him without saying anything. "Nevermind I've lost my appetite anyway," he said, pushing the stool back from the counter. 

"Wait, kid, we're sorry," Tony said. Peter turned back around, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Why are you even waiting for me in the kitchen and then just staring at me anyway?" Peter said, his eyes still narrowed and his tone warning.

"Well, Bruce and I may or may not have read your medical file and found some things that really worried us and we told the rest of the team." Peter stood in shock, his arms now hanging limp at his sides. Fuming he spoke barely above a whisper. "Why'd you do that Mr Stark? I told you I didn't want to read it." Peter said, now feeling utterly betrayed but also incredibly angry. Tony sighed before answering. "Well, I wanted to see if you were allergic to anything then saw an inpatient file for-" Peter slammed his hands on the island, shocking Tony into silence.

"You had no right! I know I should have told you but this is the whole reason I didn't! Everyone always treats me different after they find out I had eating disorders! I know that boys dont usually feel self-conscious and hate themselves but I do! Just drop it!" Peter said, tears now streaming down his face. Suddenly clutching his own stomach, his other hand over his mouth "I think I'm gonna throw up." he said, muffled, before running out of the room and down the hall, slamming the door open and rushing to the toilet, getting to it just in time before spewing into it. 

Suddenly memories kept rushing to the front of Peter's mind. Memories of him forcing himself to trow up in the school bathrooms, in the apartment, all the times where he brushed his teeth after so that no one could smell the vomit on his breath. Peter realised he was sobbing, with is head still over the toilet seat, frustrated he was crying but crying because the memories were too much. 

He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, realising it was Tony he calmed down, "It hurts Mr Stark." Tony hummed.

"I know kid, come on let's get you cleaned up." Peter nodded, letting Tony pick him up by the armpits and run a wet cloth over his mouth and face. "Can you get me a toothbrush?" Peter said, only just loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony nodded, opening the vanity cabinets and pulling out a travel toothbrush, handing it to Peter who quickly brushed his teeth then rinsed his mouth with water. 

Peter then straightened his clothes and walked back into the kitchen, sitting down again. Staring at the counter. He heard Tony sit beside him. "You're a right kid I shouldn't have looked into your file, I should have just waited to ask you what I wanted to know, and I also shouldn't have told the team. But Bruce and I were so scared and didn't know what to do." Peter hummed a little. 

"You're right. You shouldn't have looked at my file. But I should have told you sooner so that this didn't happen." Peter sighed. "But I guess this is a good time as ever to talk about it." Peter shifted so he could see the teams faces better. 

"Ok kid, but let's move into the lounge." Peter nodded, following Tony to the couches, and sitting next to him, waiting for the team to sit before talking. 

"When my uncle Ben died I felt like I'd lost all of the control in my life. Suddenly people were pitying me and making fun of me, and people wouldn't stop fussing and letting me get away with everything. And eating was one of the things I could control, and it felt good. It started with just skipping a meal or two a week, or maybe not eating something after school. But soon I couldn't stop skipping meals, and then I started to force myself to throw up. It was like an addiction I guess." Peter paused to look up at the team, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But then it wasn't just a control thing. Soon I started to hate the way my body looked and losing more weight felt like the only option. I was losing weight faster then I could handle and suddenly I was fainting at school, and hiding things from May. I would've died had I not fainted on a school field trip and hit my head. When I got to the hospital they realised I wasn't eating and did an examination, and I got transferred to an eating disorder ward." he sucked in another breath. "I was there for at least three months." he finished, examining his hands.

"What were you diagnosed with?" he heard Wanda say.

"Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia Nervosa, and Body Dysmorphia. And I was a high-class patient. Which meant I had one of the strictest eating plans and supervision." He looked up to see Wanda nodding. 

"Do you still have relapses?" Bruce said.

"Yes, when I'm having a really bad day I won't eat the whole day or I'll throw up. That's why I dont come to the tower every second Tuesday, I see a phycologist so I can come up with healthy coping mechanisms, but also to talk about how I'm feeling, and my body image," he said, seeing bruce nod. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tony said beside him.

"Well, there are a couple of things that can trigger me, like when people try to look at me while eating, or look at me a lot when I'm getting food and stuff. But I also still have an eating plan because it helps me relapse less. Today was my first relapse in three months." Peter said the last bit quietly. Tony put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm slowly. "We'll keep that in mind Pete if we ever do anything to make you uncomfortable you better tell us. It's ok to not feel confident in your body, and it's ok to relapse every once in a while. When I first stopped drinking, it was really hard not to relapse during the first stages of withdrawel." Peter nodded, now leaning into Tony. 

"I just get so scared because when I went into the ward it almost tore Aunt May and me apart. Not to mention Ned, he was destroyed when he found out because he thought it was his fault for not noticing. Then when I went back to school everyone knew because a teacher told my class. Everyone was treating me like when ben first died, I think that was my hardest relapse ever, but also the hardest time because everyone was trying to force food down my throat cause they just didn't understand how it worked." Tony nodded. 

"I think a movie is in need Underoos, dont you think?" Peter nodded, laughing a little.

"One sec I had spaghetti to eat." Peter said, rushing up out of the couch and to the kitchen, leaving behind a smiling Tony.

"I think he's gonna be ok." he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own eating disorder struggles. Every person diagnosed with eating disorders is different


	17. Nosy pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Expansion of previous chapters backstory, social media text in italics, no other additional tags

**Peter POV**

Peter was sat in the lab on his phone after finishing his project, scrolling through twitter, pausing at one tweet.

_DextorDays_

_Unpopular opinion, I think there should be more support for young people with eating disorders, like if you agree._

Peter suddenly had a wicked idea, switching to his Spiderman account, he liked the post then replied, 

_SpiderManOfficial_

_DextorDays, I totally agree! I'll see what I can do ;)_

He looked up at Tony, who was holding a wrench, and tightening a bolt-on a piece of metal, "Hey Mr. Stark?" Tony grunted in response, "How would you feel about starting a charity?" Tony looked up in response, looking at Peter quizically, Peter showed him the tweets, which were already gaining massive amounts of attention. Tony snorted, "Sure kid, but you have to promise me you will call me Pony from now on." peter smiled, bouncing in his seat excitedly. "Deal!"

**\--------**

A few days later Peter was on twitter again, but now he was announcing something very exciting. 

_SpiderManOfficial_

_Hey guys! I know that a lot of you were very confused when I commented on a post about eating disorder awareness, but I'm very excited to announce that with the help of Tony Stark, and the wonderful Pepper Potts, I have co-founded the Benjamin Foundation. A charity dedicated exclusively to funding the support of young people with eating disorders, and mental health awareness. Our Kick starter event will be held at Central Park, three weeks from now Saturday, at noon! I'm excited to see you there!"_

Peter pressed send tweet, and anxiously awaited responses, happily reading them.

_Penny Paxton_

_SpiderManOfficial, I cant believe spiderman started a charity?_

_SpidermanNoOneFan_

_This is why I love spiderman!_

and Peter smiled widely at one of the very top comments, 

_DexterDays_

_I'll definitely be there!_

**\--------**

Peter now stood on at a podium donning his spiderman suit, looking across at least two thousand people, with hundreds of phone cameras pointed at him but also news stations live to record. 

"You're probably all wondering why I started the Benjamin Foundation. And I'm going to tell you why. After the death of one of the most important people in my life, I developed a severe eating disorder as a coping mechanism. It made me felt in control, but also incredibly alone, and I wished someone had been there for me to ell me that it was ok to not be ok. The Benjamen foundation is dedicated to providing the education I never had, but also funding several eating disorder wards across the country, and set up clinics across the country." Peter paused, watching a murmur spread across the crowd. Whispers loud in his ears.

"I know what your might be thinking. 'a superhero with an eating disorder?' but the truth is when I first got my powers I doubted whether I could truly help the people of New York. But right now I think I truly can, because it doesn't matter how many muggers or robberies I stop, mental health disorders like eating disorders are one of the leading killers of our youth. You might also be thinking, 'but guys cant have eating disorders.' well I thought that too until I was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia Nervosa. Eating disorders can effect people of all different colours, ages, genders, sexualities and it is a very real threat. Not only will the Benjamin foundation be supporting youth with eating disorders, we are also working on expanding so that it can have branches for other mental health disorders." some people in the crowd cheered, mostly teenagers and young adults. 

"But here is what I didn't tell you. You might have wondered why I gave so much time until we did the Kickstarter. The reason is I wanted to be able to get as many people here as possible, because Mr Stark, or as he insists I call him, Tony, is donating one hundred dollars for every person here, as well as one hundred and fifty for every like my original tweet gets, lasting until the end of next week." More people cheered, earning a gratified smile from Peter under his mask. Peter stepped down from the podium, slightly dizzy from all the attention.

Peter hoped that he could help even more people now, and he was ecstatic that he found a way to honour his uncle Ben. The Benjamin Foundation was an extreme success, quickly evolving into an online forum for people to reach out, donate, and also became one of the most leading mentel health crisis support services.


	18. Really? A tail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the team find that Peter has been hiding some odd characteristics the spider bite gave him. Except it wasn't just Spider DNA in that Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Clint and Sam are nosy and overstep boundaries, Peter explains his powers in more detail to the team, while revealing more characteristics

**Third Person POV**

Clint and Sam were currently looming over a sleeping Peter at the kitchen island.

"I just don't get why he wears a beanie or a hat all the time. I dont think I've ever seen him without it." Sam said, his hand on his chin.

"I know right! And he freaks out if we ask him why he always has it on or to take it off!" Clint said, now coming closer to Peter, examining the beanie on Peter's head closely. 

"I bet he has a bad haircut or an embarrassing dye job," Sam said Clint nodded in agreeance.

"I say we take it off," Clint said, moving forward silently, grasping the top of the beanie in one hand, pulling it off in one swift motion, dropping it onto the counter, then gasping when he saw Peter's head. He had long, dark brown curly hair, which didn't seem odd at all, until you saw the two cat ears situated on top of his head, just above his normal ears. Peter shifted his boy slightly, his left cat ear twitching then going still. Peter hummed happily in his sleep.

"Ok, that is definitely not what I was expecting," Sam said, stepping back a little. "Do you think he has a tail?" he asked Clint, who shrugged a little, then raised a finger, obviously having an idea. 

"Lift his shirt, if he does it'll be hidden under there!" Clint said, smiling at his idea. Sam complied, reaching forward to lift up the layers of clothing

"Jeez, how many layers does this kid have on, no wonder we never noticed it." Sam finally got a hold of the last layer, lifting them up to Peter's shoulders, allowing a long thin tail to flop out, matching colour to Peter's hair. The end of it twitched slightly, swinging from side to side. Sam looked at Clint, whose mouth was hanging open watching the tail sway slightly. 

"What the hell? Since when did this happen?" Clint said. Sam shrugged, dropping the multiple shirts Peter had on. Reaching out to grasp the tail, which stiffened in his hand, causing Peter to jerk his head off the table, and fall out of the chair, causing Sam to involuntarily pull it. 

"Waz goin' on, who's pulling my tail?" Peter slurred out, sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, then rubbing his arm where he had landed on it, then freezing, looking up at Sam and Clint frantically, backing away from them across the floor.

"No, no, no this was not supposed to happen!" Peter said, reaching his hand up to feel his head. "You took my beanie off?!" he shouted at them. Just then Tony rushed into the room, stopping with a pant. 

"You ok Underoos? FRIDAY told me your heart rate is elevated and that you fell." Tony said, now looking at Peter frozen, "Kid why the hell do you have ears and a tail? And why is it moving?" Tony said, his face filled with confusion, pointing at Peter. Who sighed, letting out a groan. 

"You know how I was bitten by a spider? Which is how I got my powers, and my DNA fused with a spiders? Well, it turns out it was also fused with feline DNA and I thought you'd think I was a freak or something so I was hiding the ears and tail until I could find a way to tell you." Tony sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Does anyone else know?" Tony said Peter shook his head. 

"Other then these two idiots who went snooping, no one. Not even May, she's been trying to get me out of that beanie for ages." Peter said, pointing at Clint and Sam, who were raising their hands in defeat. "But I guess I should tell everyone else. Can you call them here?" Tony nodded.

"FRIDAY, call the team to the lounge room."

**\--------**

Peter was sitting next to Tony on the couch, the rest of the team facing them, Peter had managed to stuff his tail back into his shirts, and put the beanie back on. 

"Come on kid the teams waiting," Tony said, only getting a dirty look in response. 

"Well I was trying to find the right time to tell you but because Clint and Sam decided to go snooping, I'm kind of forced to tell you earlier than expected. When I was bitten by the spider my DNA fused with the spiders, but when I studied it further I realised it had also fused with feline DNA, giving me traits of both, but I didn't tell you because I got some unusual traits of a feline." most of them nodded, confused why Peter was hiding that. 

Wanda snorted a little, "Dont tell you go into heat." Peter flushed red. 

"That's for girl cats! no, I do not go into heat, just, _god_ I'll show you." Peter said, exasperated, pulling off the beanie and throwing to his side. The team had varying faces of shock. "Just wait," Peter said, now struggling to take off at least three of his extra layers, then pulling out the tucked in undershirt, letting his tail spring free. "There." he said, now looking at the team, some of which were stiffling laugher, some confused, and a few looking at him adoringly. "If you have questions ask them now cause I need to do my homework." Peter squeaked out, now wanting nothing more than to disappear. 

Bruce was the first to talk, "Did you notice them when they grew? or did they just show up?" 

"I certainly noticed them, I woke up in the middle of the night crying because I was in so much pain. My spine was basically extending and my ears were changing." Bruce nodded, putting his chin in his hand, a concentration look on his face. 

"Do you have like you know, fur?" Wanda questioned, going a little red.

"Kind of? My hair changed quite a lot, and it grows really fast now, and yeah I got a little bit of fur all over my body, which is why I always cover up." Wanda nodded, leaning back into her chair.

"Do you groom yourself?" Bucky said, fighting back a smile.

"Well no, I'm flexible but thats just gross. Hasn't anyone noticed the number of showrs I take?" Peter said, looking around at the team who were just shaking their heads. 

"Most of us just thought it was cause you are a teenager," Steve said, earning an overly exaderated eye roll from Peter. 

"Very important question, do you purr?" Sam said, making the team lean forward slightly. Peter flushed red, looking away from the team when he answered. 

"Yes," he said, quiet enough that the team almost didn't hear. Sam and Clint had burst into laughter. Peter huffed, crossing his arms on his chest, crossing his legs and looking over at the wall. 

"When and why do you purr?" Natasha said. Peter sighed a little, going even more red. 

"May as well tell you. When I'm really warm, happy or in the shower. Like a house can." Peter said, still looking at the wall, slowly getting more red. This only made Sam and Clint laugh harder, both of them leaning on eachother supporting themselves. "Shut up, you are so lucky I didn't get retractable claws." he said, making Sam and Clint shut up very quickly. 

"I got one kid, how do you where the suit? It's literally designed to be skin tight." Peter shrugged a little.

"I modified it so it was a little looser, and I can move my tail like a limb, so I kinda just wrap it around my leg or waist or something." Tony nodded, leaning back into the couch. 

"Ok, now I have a question. It kinda hurts and is really uncomfortable hiding my ears and tail all day so is it ok if I like don't while I'm at the tower. If it makes you guys uncomfortable then I completely understand." Peter rushed out, growing red again. Tony laughed beside him. 

"Its fine kid don't worry, you look kinda cute with them anyway." Peter flushed again, ears twitching on his head. Peter let out a small thank you, smiling widely at Tony. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of loud purring coming from Peter, who's face dropped, he was now deciding to look at his shoes. The team looked at him in shock. 

"Aww kid I didn't know you even listened to me," Tony said, sounding highly amused. Peter shook his head no.

"No, I just can't really control when I purr, I'd usually just leave the room until it stops." Tony snorted next to him, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulders, who tensed a little, then relaxed, leaning into Tony a little. "I'm also just letting you guys know I get extremely tired when I start purring," Peter said, his eyelids now half closed, his body sagging.

"Thats ok kid, you can go to sleep," Tony said, not even getting half the sentance out before Peter was out leaning into his side. The team cooed at him, "FRIDAY take a picture and save it to the Sider-baby file." Tony looked back down at Peter, who was still purring, slightly louder now that his mouth had fallen open. "I think I need to change the file name though."


	19. Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned decides to get Peter drunk, and Peter comes out while he's drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Internalized biphobia, off-screen past physical and verbal harassment, accidental outing, drunk main character, comforting Peter, understanding Avengers

**Third Person Pov**

Most of the team were sat around the TV, minus Peter of course, because he'd gone over to Ned's the night before, and he hadn't texted any of them back, so they assumed hed be back soon. As if on cue the elevator opened with a small ding and out stumbled a very dishevelled Peter Parker, who had now been on the team for a couple of years, and even after his 21st birthday they had never seen him drink, nor drunk, but it was quite obvious to them that Peter was extremely intoxicated. Peter stumbled away from the elevator, giggling slightly when he saw the team. Wanda studied him, his hair was messed up more than usual, hed lost his jacket while he was out, his button-down was half undone but other than that he seemed like he hadn't lost any other clothing, his jeans still on along with his socks and shoes. 

"Wanda, you cant tell Mr stark, but I'm reeeeeaaaaally drunk!" Peter shouted at her, giggling afterwards and face planting on the couch. 

"God Pete since when did you drink?" Tony said, walking slowly over to Peter, who still had his face in the couch. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with anyone," Tony said, now standing over Peter, hands on his hips. Peter just giggled in response, rolling over to look at Tony. 

"Since I went over to Ned's and was sad, he was like 'Peter lets see how much you can drink before you get drunk.' and I was all like, 'Woah Ned since when did you on so much alcohol?' and then Ned was all like 'My dad keeps sending me the presents he gets form his supplier.' and I was all 'fuck it I'm saaaaaaad'" Peter said, throwing his hands up in the air giggling again, then dropping them and looking seriously at Tony. "But you can't tell Tony, he might kill me, but we didn't go anywhere. I think I left my jacket at Ned's." Peter was now looking down at himself a little helplessly, while the team tried not to laugh at Peter's slurred speech. 

Tony sighed, pulling Peter up by his arm so he was sitting upright. "I'm not gonna kill you kid, I'm just happy you waited to drink till you were 21 and that you drank in a responsible environment. Thank god you didn't sleep with anyone though." Peter giggled, now leaning on Tony who was sitting next to him now, throwing his arms around Tony. 

"How do you know I didn't sleep with Ned Tony, Ned's so pretty, everyone's just so pretty. Did you know that?" Peter said, sighing happily as he pressed the side of his face into Tony's arm. Tony looked at Peter a kittle weirdly because he'd never seen Peter so clingy before. "Hey, Tony?" Peter whispered to Tony, looking up at him. "What kid," Tony said, completely done with Peter, if he wasn't so smart he would have probably kicked him out of the tower by now.

"You wanna know why I was so sad?" Peter whispered, although it didn't really come out a whisper, because Peter was basically shouting, giggling between his words and slurring them a lot. What the hell? What's the worst that could happen? 

"Sure, kid," Tony said, now putting a smile on his face, knowing he was gonna save the security footage of this to show Peter later

"Well, you know how I'm spiderman? Of course, you know that Tony, well Tony asked me to join the avengers but you would know that. And guess what? I said yeeeeees." Peter said, falling backward freeing Tony's arm, laying his back on the couch. "Well I have a secret, a big boy secret Tony, and I keep trying to find a time to tell the team, but everyone always interrupts me going all 'shut up kid your too young to be talking to the adults'" Peter's voice going deeper when he quoted someone, "And sometimes they're all like 'Can't this wait till later? There are more important things to talk about then anecdotes.'" Peter wasn't giggling anymore, he was staring at the ceiling. 

"But I reeeaaally need to tell them Tony, I dont feel like I belong here when I keep it from everyone. I once got beat up in middle school when people found out, and I dont wanna get beat up again. Secrets are mean Tony." Tony looked at Peter confused, why was the kid sad all of a sudden, and why was this the first time he was hearing about said secret. Tony exchanged a panicked look with Steve, who was now standing up and heading toward Peter, who had now sat up again.

"Come on Pete, let's get you to bed before you tell us something you dont want us to know. Wait till your sober to tell us." Steve said, pulling Peter up by his upper arms. Peter just shook his head, smiling a little. 

"But Mr Roger, Captain America Sir, everyone always says that drunk words are just sober thoughts." Peter stumbled a little, not letting Steve lead him away from the couch and to his room. 

"Besides, I want the whole world to know," Peter said, quieter now, raising his arms up and glancing around the room a little. "Besides, m' sick of feeling ashamed about it, because Ned always says that you guys won't do what Flash did. M' just so sick of hiding it." Steve sighed a little, what's the worst that could happen, probably just some stupid this about his patrol. 

"You too pure to be ashamed of something Pete your an angel," Steve said quietly to Peter, who only laughed in response.

"But your wrong Mr America, I'm Bisexual, everyone always tells me that its wrong, and I've realised they're right, I mean when was the last time you saw a boy kissing a boy, or a girl kissing a girl. But I'm so sick of hiding it, I don't care anymore if you guys hate me." Peter said, sighing afterwards and giving Steve a lopsided smile. "What are you waiting for Mr America, aren't you gonna hit me? You should definitely be grossed out, I'll make you all dirty if you're near me." Peter said, giggling again. 

The emission from Peter made the team frown, Tony was shocked, Steve and Bucky were sharing a look, Wanda and Vision looking at Peter with pity, Sam and Clint weren't laughing anymore and looked like they could be crying. 

"No one's gonna hit you, Peter, you're safe here, and being bisexual isn't wrong. Come on kid let's get you to sleep." Tony said, now standing up and gripping Peter by his shoulders, who looked at Tony confused, nodding a little. 

"M' tired Tony," Peter said, leaning into Tony.

"I know kid, come on, let's get you to bed," Tony said, steering Peter out of the room. Who had started giggling and telling Tony a story which made him laugh a little.

**\---------**

The next morning the team were sitting around the kitchen, some were cooking food and others were just eating cereal, then in walked Peter, a hand rubbing over his face, in a too-big shirt and baggy sweat pants. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look at Peter, who just sat at the island, placing his head on the cool surface and letting out a satisfied sigh. 

"Here kid, coffee." Peter shot up to look at the mug and the person who was holding it. 

"Thanks, Mr Stark," Peter said quietly, taking the mug from Tony's hands, happy he didn't have to get up to make one himself. 

"Why do you only call me Tony when you're drunk kid? Also, do you remember what you said when you came home from Ned's." Tony said, his tone shifting from amused the serious. Peter looked into the mug, swirling the contents slightly, then placing in on the counter again, drawing in a large breath.

"Vaguely," he said, still staring into the mug of coffee. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes beside Peter. 

"Yeah well, can you tell us what you remember so we can fill you in," Tony said Peter froze beside him, knowing that he messed up big time. 

"I remember everything, Mr Stark. And no I don't want to talk about it. I already have a place to stay until I finish university. I really just can't handle listening to how much you guys are going to be disappointed, and I'm sick of people trying to fix me." Peter said, pushing the mug of coffee away from him, pushing his chair away from the island and standing up. The team sat in shock when Peter passed Tony, he grabbed Peter's wrist, Peter looked down at the floor, his face scrunched up in the effort to not cry.

"If you remember yesterday, then you also remember me saying that being bisexual is ok and that you're safe here, Pete none of us could eve hate you, you're family Kid," Tony said, looking at Peter concerned, Peter looked up from the floor and at Tony, tears now sliding down his cheeks.

"You really mean that?" Peter said. 

"Of, course kid. Come on kid you need a hug." Tony said, pulling Peter by his wrist into his chest, making Peter let out a small 'oof'. Peter awkwardly wrapped his arms around Tony, hesitant to accept the affection. Patting Tony on the back a little, before pulling back. "Say kid why don't you like affection much?" Tony said, now looking at Peter face on. 

"Its a bit complicated," Peter mumbled, now sitting back down on the stool he was previously at. "When I was in middle school I wrote in this diary because I'd been seeing this therapist after my uncle ben died, she said it'd be good to write stuff down that was frustrating me, and when I realised I was bisexual I wrote about and about how I was scared." Peter smiled a little, leaning his elbows on the counter. "I carried that thing with me everywhere, and I wrote in it whenever I was feeling negative emotions, and one day, one of the boys in my class stole it, and read from it in the school cafeteria. He outed be to almost my entire year group, and word spreads fast, and suddenly all my friends didn't want to be my friends, and every time I touched someone you know 'ew Parker's trying to have sex with me!' so you know I kind of got used to having friendships without physical affection, and I kind of freeze up when people go to touch me cause of it." Peter rubbed his face in his hands in frustration. "I never really had anyone who accepted me, so I kind of just got used to the fact that no one ever would, other than May of course. I came home from school with a black eye and I had a breakdown and hold her" Tony hummed a little beside him in understanding. 

"Well Peter, you need to know that all of us care for you a lot and that we all love you. I mean Stevie and I thought about it last night and we decided we also need to tell the team something, in light of the secrets we keep because we were ashamed." Bucky took in a long breath, glancing at Steve before continuing, "I'm not going to sit here and lecture you about how it was worse in the forties, but it's better, still not great, but it's getting there. When Steve and I were teenagers, we were constantly told being gay was wrong, and I'm pretty sure the word bisexual didn't even exist. But then when I came out of the ice, everything was different, suddenly there were all these different words to explain how you felt, and suddenly I didn't feel ashamed anymore." Bucky paused, leaning over the counter so he could look at Peter. "And you shouldn't either, it's ok to be scared because I still am too, you coming out made me realise I needed to. I'm bisexual too, and it is scary, it's terrifying, but Steve and I are dating like you know boyfriend and boyfriend. Never ever feel ashamed because of what other people think, don't reduce yourself to your sexuality, because there is a lot more to you than that." Bucky leaned back after finishing his sentence. Nodding a little to himself, looking at Steve who nodded and smiled a little too. 

"Thank you Bucky, you know I can't believe I'm sitting here and one of my greatest heroes is telling me he's bisexual and that he's dating one of my childhood heroes," Peter looked up at Bucky's face, giving a grin, which Bucky returned, "But I have to know, who made you realise? Can't have been that many choices in the forties." Peter said, laughing at the team's faces, Bucky joined in.

"Ok I'm only telling you cause I like you kid, 1933," Bucky said as he leaning back, stretching his arms above his head, "I was sixteen, got caught staring at a boy, who I just so happened to catch staring at me, one thing led to another and we got caught in the janitors closet. Wasn't my finest moment, me and him got detention for three weeks." Bucky laughed at Peter's face, who was trying not to laugh. "Hey don't laugh at me, I got to Steve, in the end, didn't I?" Peter nodded, now laughing.

"Oh My God Bucky, you did not get with who I think you did!" Steve suddenly said, interrupting their laughter. 

"Who's that punk," Bucky said, Peter and he turned to look at Steve who was stifling laughter as well.

"Mathew Milton, the kid in the art club with me," Steve said, laughing at Bucky's reddening face.

"Moving on, I think I want to know who helped you discover your sexuality Pete, I really don't want to hear about metal boys escapades anymore," Tony said, making Peter laugh harder, then turn to him smiling a little. 

"What'd you say, Mr Stark?" Peter said, turning toward Tony, still smiling wide.

"Who made you discover your sexuality?" Tony said, smiling at Peter's reddening face.

"You know Mr Stark I just remembered that Ned wanted me to come to pick up my jacket, cause you know I left it there yesterday. haha see you later guys-" Peter said, stumbling out of his chair, and heading toward the exit of the kitchen. 

"Come on it can't be that bad? Don't tell me you fell for your best friend." Peter somehow got even redder.

"No, that is not what happened, but I know that May still hasn't gotten over it and if you know I don't want another thing that May and you can tease me about, she lost her mind when I told her id be living here permanently." Peter froze, realising what he had just said.

"Don't tell me its someone on the team kid?" Tony said, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Perhaps. Maybe. Ok yes, it is, but I am so not telling you guys." Peter said, fumbling with the hem of his tee-shirt.

"Young Peter, I find it fascinating that you are ashamed of who you have previously been attracted to, everyone in this room would be honoured to have been admired by you," Thor said from the corner of the room, which made Peter cringe harder than he ever had.

"Yeah well I've kind of had a crush on you since I was like ten so that's just the best thing ever and my aunt May has never let it go, so I'm just going to go and get my jacket from Ned's place." Peter said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and walking swiftly into the hallway, mumbling as he went. 

"Pete is so right, I need to call May right now." 


	20. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Aunt May, Tony takes Peter in, who receives an award for keeping his grades up, and there is an extremely emotional speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: mentions of past death/grief, mentions of off-screen suicide attempt, referencing/addressing dead characters to an audience, Peter cries, and cries, and cries

When Tony walked into the kitchen for another coffee, he wasn't expecting to see Peter scribbling away at some paper, muttering to himself and crossing things out occasionally and re-writing it.

"You know Pete, computers are better for editing your writing," Tony said, maneuvering around the kitchen. Peter looked up at him in a daze and shrugged a little. Tony was about to leave, only to be stopped by Peter. 

"Oh! Tony, I actually needed to give you something, I'm getting an award on Friday, and I'd like you to um, be there. Here, I have a note for you to sign and you just need to write how many people are coming so my school can reserve seats." Tony peered at the note Peter handed him, he was just going to sign it later, but the writing stopped him.

"It says here you're getting an award for resilience in learning and that you're doing a speech. The hell kind of award is that." Tony said Peter didn't look up to answer and just continued to write in the notebook.

"Its cause my grades didn't go down when my aunt died," Peter mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Tony said, gesturing for Peter to give him his pen, which he complied to.

"I got the same award when my uncle Ben died. Gives them brownie point for supporting kids going through loss. Before you ask, I've already got my speech, and I'll be wearing one of my uncle Ben's old ties." Tony just nodded in response, signing the paper with a flourish.

"Ok kid, well I'll see you there, do me proud." Peter just smiled tightly in response.

**\--------**

Peter was currently standing backstage, while the principle introduced the award to the crowd, Peter wasn't really listening, he was currently trying not to have a panic attack, only to be interrupted by the principle calling him one stage. The room was silent as he walked up to the podium. The slacks Tony made him wear were getting extremely uncomfortable, and the belt felt too tight. The white button-down was definitely going to be somewhat damp afterwards, he adjusted the tie before speaking.

"Hello everyone. I guess it's no surprise I'm up here again receiving this award. Just three years ago I accepted the same award when my uncle was shot during a robbery, and now six months after my aunt's death, I'm getting it again. Except for this time, everything is different, I'm different. Last time I spoke about finding light in the darkness, and I considered speaking about the same thing this time cause I didn't really know what to write, but then I realised that there was so much more I wanted to do with this time. I spent a long time when my uncle died not knowing what to say at his funeral, as I was tasked with writing the eulogy, and the same with my aunt's funeral, but now I know what I want to say, and what I should have said. I wrote three letters. And here's the first one." Peter shuffled his papers a little, looking down at the crowd to find Ned and MJ's faces, who nodded encouragingly, Peter cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before starting.

"Dear Uncle Ben. Your death was the first that I actually remembered and that I actually had the emotional capacity to understand. When you died I felt so alone and angry. Angry because I blamed myself for your death, and angry because the felt like I wasn't good enough to hear your last words. 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I didn't feel like I was good enough, that I was strong enough. But eventually, I stopped blaming myself for your death, and I realised that nothing I could have done would have stopped you from dying." Peter paused to take a deep breath, steadying himself so that he wouldn't cry. 

"I like to think that you would be proud of me, for being the young man I am today, and the man I'm becoming. I like to think that you would be proud of my accomplishments, and the friends I've made, and all the good things I've done. But sometimes I also think that you would've wanted to live longer. There are moments where I realise how young you were when you died, not only did you not get to do all the things you wanted, like becoming captain of the precinct, or move us into that house you and May had your eye on for years. But I also think about all the things that I missed out on because you were the only father figure I had for a long time. May did her best to teach me how to become a man, and don't worry, she did a really good job, but it wasn't the same, learning how to tie and tie off of youtube, and learning how to shave from my best friends dad, and how the hell to ask a girl out." Peter smiled a little, looking up at MJ you offered him a small smile.

"But if I've learnt anything from all those movies you made me watch as a kid, is that if I had a time machine I can't bring you back because you were meant to die. But if I could go back, I would tell you how much I love you, and how much I miss you." Peter hastily whipped a tear off his cheek, his voice wavering. "Because I was so angry that you were leaving me that I forgot to tell you that I love you before you closed your eyes for the last time. I miss you Ben, so damn much. And I know you'd be telling me to shut my mouth and that I shouldn't be using that language, but I feel like right now it's appropriate because there is so much I miss about you, Ben. Like that horrible casserole you used to make that May and I never had the heart to tell you we hated, or the annual fishing trips we used to take during summer break, where we couldn't catch a fish to save our lives. Or all the dumb movies you made me watch because 'The eighties is an important part of modern culture' and it turns out I have an unhealthy obsession with eighties music and movies now, so there you go. But most of all, I miss you, because I still remember everything about you, your voice, the awful colon you used to wear, and the way you used to hug me." Peter whipped his nose on his sleeve this time, sniffling. "I love you uncle ben, never forget that." Peter shuffling the papers again so the next was at the front. 

"Dear aunt may." peter paused to look back up at the audience who looked shocked, or scandalised, MJ and Ned just looked proud of him, he was glad for that. "When uncle Ben died you were there for me, through the police questioning, through the hospital stay, and helping me wash the blood out of my clothes from that night. You were there for me at the funeral where I couldn't even cry because I refused to believe that uncle Ben was dead, you were there for me when I went back to school, where no one looked at me the same for weeks. But you were also there for me when I started growing up. When I got those braces and couldn't stop crying cause it hurt so much those first few days," Peter paused to smile tightly at the podium, "when I started high school, when I got beaten up for the first time, when my glasses got broken cause I fell down the stairs looking at my physics results, and when you would put all my test results on the fridge with those iron man magnets I was so embarrassed about loving so much. But most of all you were there for me when I couldn't be there for myself when my eyes hurt so much from crying when my cheeks hurt so bad from laughing at your captain America impression you used to always do. You always bought me new clothes every growth spurt even when we couldn't afford it. You always managed to make me while even when I thought I never would again." Peter paused again to clear his throat.

"You were always there, and now you're not. It's so scary thinking about the fact that I'll never go home after school to find a note form you in your loopy handwriting saying you'd be back late cause you took an extra shift at the hospital and that I could order all the larb I wanted." Peter bit back a sob, looking back up at Ned and MJ who now had tears in the corners of their eyes. "Or that I won't wake up and come downstairs to you dancing to the eighties radio one more time. And it's hard to believe I won't get to scold you one more time for calling me Petey-pie, even though I secretly loved it when you called me that. It's hard to believe I won't get to hear your voice one more time, or hug you till my arms are numb, or gush about my newest crush." Peter's smile faltered, his eyes dimming momentarily. 

"I never thought I'd be saying goodbye for the last time, or I love you for the last time. When I went to the hospital because they said you were in a coma, I sat there for day after day until you woke up. And you knew you were dying, so you said goodbye, and I had to tell them to pull the plug. I tried not to be angry that you were going too, but I was. But at least I got to say goodbye this time, and tell you how much I love you." Peter was desperately trying to keep his breathing steady. "When you died I felt so incredibly alone that I couldn't help but go into that dark place I did when Ben died. You made me promise I wouldn't hurt myself and that I wouldn't try anything stupid, but I did, and of course, Tony found me before I flatlined. I did something stupid, and I regret it, more then you know." Peter searched the crowd for Tony's face, and when he couldn't find it he felt more alone than ever, but the glint of those sunglasses made Peter grin a little. 

"We always used to say that my mum and dad were up in the stars and that Ben's up there with them. And now you are too, are they as beautiful up there and they are from down here? Cause I'm not gonna be there for a long time May, but I have one thing you need to do for me, give Ben that hug we talked about." Peter was definitely crying now, the tears flowing freely down his face now, sniffling so the snot didn't join them. "I won't ever forget you, because they say that you die twice, the first time is when your heart stops beating, and the second is the last time that somebody mentions your name. I won't ever let the world forget you May, because you changed my life when you took me in, even though we aren't related by blood. You died too young, way too young. And the world will never be the same without you. I larb your aunt May." 

Peter drew in another deep breath, shuffling the papers again so the last one was on top. Ignoring the hand of the principal who was trying to usher him off the stage, he just shook the hand off him. "To the man who adopted me. You know who you are, who wouldn't. Knowing you and the others you're all in horrible disguises that any sane person can see through. I honestly thought you wouldn't want to come, and if aunt May were here she'd tell me that my insecurities are coming through." Peter looked up at Tony, who had a smile on his face and obvious tear tracks running down his face, and if Peter brought it up later, then Tony would say he wasn't crying, just having an allergic reaction. 

"You've done a lot for me, and in my opinion too much. Pepper says it because you like to spoil me, but I think it's because you have too much money. It's no secret I don't like accepting help offered my way. You've done so much for me, you took me in in a heartbeat when you found out May died and left you as my guardian in her will. And when you found me that night after I'd made the worst decision of my life, you weren't angry at me like I expected me to be, you were just disappointed, but not in me, because you thought it was your fault that I tried to kill myself." Peter had ever actually said the words out loud, and it felt like something was coming off his shoulders. 

"But it wasn't your fault, it never was, you always took care of me. When you offered me that internship I never thought I'd get so many opportunities or a family. You never knew, but my first paycheck from the internship went to May. We called it parker luck, cause the worst things always happened to us. May would lose her job the day before rent was due, and I'd break my glasses just as we lost the prescription for them. We weren't better off after Ben died, his job was the only thing keeping us stable. May had three jobs, and I did paper runs just so we could get at least two meals on the table every day. When you started giving me a paycheck and finding reasons to slip money into May's account you saved us from the homeless shelter, May and I hadn't cried that much after that paycheck since Ben died. That apartment was our last chance, it was the eighth lease we'd signed that year, and it was only August. Not only were you happy to help us, but you also did it with a smile, and I think that's all May and I needed, a smile." Peter was looking straight at Tony, who looked like he could just about die right now, but he was still offering Peter a soft smile, like always. 

"You always have this air about you, that makes it seem like it is so effortless to do the great things you do. People always ask me who my favourite superhero is, and I always say Tony Stark, and they always think I mean ironman, but I mean you. Because the man behind the mask taught me that it's ok to be me and that it's ok for me to be angry, and cry so hard I can't feel my face. You also taught me to do better, because striving for better is what saved me. It took me months to call you Tony, and I want to tell you why. I've lost a lot of people in my life, and I can't help but feel like it's my fault sometimes. And I can't lose you, I can't lose another person who I care about, and who believes in me. I can't lose another father figure. Because the truth is, I love you, dad. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts because I'm not used to expressing love because I get so scared of it. Thank you for giving me the chance of a lifetime, and being you, because you're the greatest." with that Peter gathered his papers and stepped off the podium, frantically wiping the tears off his face and he walked his way off the stage, crumpling the papers in his hands. When he got backstage he squatted, burying his head in his hands, the look Tony gave him made him want to curl into a ball and die. 

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he only calmed down when he realised it was only MJ. She offered him a small smile, tugging him to his feet o she could envelop him in a hug. "You did good Pete." She whispered, making Peter smile.

"I think that's the first time you've called me something other than Loser." he mumbled into MJ's hair, making her chuckled a little, Peter Pulle back, and let out a sob. MJ held his hands in her own, rubbing the tops of his hands with her thumbs.

"You did them proud. They're smiling up there you know, in the stars." Peter let out another sob like sound, but nodded, a small smile rested on his face. 

"Yeah, I think they would be. Do you think they're pretty stars MJ?" She was surprised by the amount of vulnerability he was showing her, it wasn't like him. She didn't quite know how to answer, and she was gratefully Tony chose that moment to walk into the room. 

"The prettiest Pete. They're the prettiest stars, Pete." Tony said softly. Making Peter snap his head up to look at him, his bottom lip quivered as he collapsed into Tony's waiting arms. 

"Why do the best ones have to go, dad?" Peter said, making Tony want to never let him go again.

"Because Pete, when you pick flowers, which ones do you pick?" He whispered into Peter's hair. 

"The prettiest ones," Peter whispered, nodding. 

"You know, that's the first time you've called me dad, and I love the ring to it, but I wish it was under better circumstances. God kid, they'd be so proud of you. So proud of you for getting up on that stage and speaking your heart out, and crying your eyes out. The rest of the audience looked like they were going to have a heart attack." Tony said, making peter smile a little. 

"You're a gift kid, and you have no idea how happy it makes me that you trust me and that you love me back. You've always been my kid, that's what I thought anyway. I thought you'd get up there and say a couple of words, not create the most tear-jerking speech in the world. but if you repeat that I'll be forced to shoot you. You hear me?" Peter just chuckled and nodded a little, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Tony just smiled and linked his arm with Peter's.

"Come on kid, let's go home."


	21. Black eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper decide they want to adopt a kid, and when they arrive at a nearby orphanage they are shocked at what they find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: off-screen physical/verbal harassment, injury, anxiety attack, inferiority complex, Tony is a goddamn child okay, non-canon story line, brief identity reveal

Tony was not happy. Pepper had finally convinced him that they should adopt, as long as they got a teenager, he wasn't so fond of the tiny fingers and smearing of paint on walls. Happy also wasn't very happy with driving around to all the nearby orphanages, while Tony found 'the perfect kid'. They had arrived at 'lily's home for boys', and it was the most rundown of the bunch, to Tony it looked like the building could crumble any minute. Tony was following Pepper, who was happily talking about something. 

"Oh Tony give it a chance, not everyone has an extra billion dollars in the bank." Tony just grumbled in response. The inside of the building was much nicer if Tony was honest, it was modest but homey. A small fire was burning on one side of the room, and the receptionist was urging them to sit down. 

"Lily will be out shortly, some of the younger boys have been getting sick recently, and she's been busy. She'll introduce the boys shortly, one of them is late, but he should be back soon." 

After a few minutes, a middle-aged woman came rushing in, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "So sorry for the delay, one of the boys threw up and I needed to change my shirt." Tony just raised a hand in dismissal, while Pepper chatted with the woman happily.

"So what age range are you looking for?" She woman said excitedly, Pepper was going to respond, but Tony interrupted.

"A teenager, don't want someone who can't understand boundaries, don't want little hands getting everywhere." Pepper swatted him on the arm, the woman just nodded, clearly in thought.

"Oh wonderful, we've had a couple of boys here for a long time, but one boy, extremely quiet but has a brilliant mind, he's been here since he was six. Sad story, parents killed in plane crash, uncle and aunt shot in a robbery. He goes to the fancy science school here in Queens, he should be here by now but he has a habit of being late. I can bring in some of the younger boys though until he gets here though I'll go-" Lily was cut off by the front door opening, a young boy dropping to the floor with a thump. He sounded like he was crying, and as he sat up shakily he was clutching a hand to his right eye, the rest of his face was cut up and bleeding. He obviously didn't notice Tony and Pepper looking shocked and scared for him. 

"Oh god, Peter what happened?!" Lily said, shooting up from her chair and rushing to the boy who was sitting cross-legged. He just mumbled in response, seemingly crying harder. 

"Was it Flash again?" The boy nodded, Lily's face contorted in anger, "I swear Peter if we had more funding I'd sue that school in a heartbeat, but for now, let's get you patched up. Here sit here, don't move. I'll go get the kit, and your favourite band-aids." Peter nodded, letting himself get led to the couch, picking at his pants at the knees, the holes in them fraying further. His eye was just getting worse and he was still crying. Then he saw his bag came into view at his feet he looked up at the hand holding it and almost had a heart attack, moving to the back of the chair.

"Miss. Potts! What are you doing down in Queens?" He said, still holding a hand over his eye. 

"Well kid, we were here to adopt, but you came barging in through the front door, and got the attention of that Lily character." Peter looked like he could just about die.

"Mr Stark Ironman sir. I didn't know you were here. This is not how I would imagine meeting my idol, but I guess life has its ways, you know what, I have homework, I'm just gonna go." Peter made a move to get up, only for Pepper to out a firm hand on his shoulder and press him back into the seat. "Nu-uh Mister, you look a mess," Pepper said, his breathing was picking up, and Miss Lily wasn't there to calm him down from an anxiety attack like normal. His vision was getting blurry and he could feel himself crying even harder. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, Miss lily was crouched in front of him, telling him to breath with her. 

"Come on Peter, breath with me, you're ok. Here let me get those cuts on your face, did he face those rings on again?" Peter was calmer now, he just nodded. She sighed, trying to figure another way to calm him down, working her way around the cuts and bruises, placing band-aids on the worse cuts. 

"Hey Peter, I heard about that new book you wanted going on sale. I was thinking of getting it for you as an early birthday present." Peter just chuckled, letting out a small laugh.

"You know I hate presents Miss Lily," Peter mumbled, making the woman laugh.

"I told you to stop calling me that. You've known me since you were six. Besides, you know I love seeing your face when you get presents. And you've been talking about that book since he said he was writing another one." Tony realised that this boy was the same that Lily had mentioned earlier. 

"How could I not, Bruce Banner is the most renowned scientist of our generation, beside Tony Stark. I mean have you read his works on Gamma radiation?!" Peter exclaimed, making Pepper and Tony share a glance.

"I tried Peter, you even tried to explain it to me but I couldn't get it, remember?" Peter just rolled his eyes, allowing her to continue putting band-aids on him, and rub salve in. He continued to ramble about the books however, making a soft smile rest on Tony's face. When Lily took the seat next to him he stopped, realising who else was in the room, flushing a deep red. 

"Nice band-aids kid," Tony said, smirking. Peter didn't say anything in response, just looking down at his knees, he glanced at Lily.

"Miss. Lily, I actually do have a lot of Homework. Mr Hamilton was annoyed that I got full marks and wanted to prove a point." He said quietly, Lily just threw him an annoyed glance.

"We both know you can do that in under half an hour. We have a rule, Peter." Peter just crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I know, no reading or writing until one hour after an anxiety attack." Peter resigned to staring up at the ceiling. Lily just pet him on the knee, turning back to Tony and Pepper. 

"One nasty anxiety attack kid," Tony commented, Peter just huffed in response, earning a glare from Tony, Lily just waved a hand. 

"Don't mind him, he gets like this when he can't do his work. He's been having them since he was a kid, they say it's because of separation anxiety, he doesn't like being around people he doesn't know, and sometimes blacks out during them. Another reason he hasn't been adopted." Pepper and Tony shared another look.

"I don't see any reason why that is a problem. Peter, is it ok if you tell us about yourself?" Pepper said gently, Peter looked up at her and shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. I'm not all that interesting. I only have two friends, I get straight A's, do college-level work instead of classwork. I dunno, I like Star Wars and Lego, I like red and blue, nothing else." Lily threw him a disappointed look. 

"Nonsense, Peter is the most hard-working and resilient boy I know. Genius in my opinion, he does gymnastics, trust me it's freaky when he does the splits. Mightly flexible, he also does dance, he got free ballet classes from a studio in Brooklyn." Peter snapped his head up again to look at Lily.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! You know I hate it when people know." He mumbled the last part, flushing even redder, Pepper just laughed. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed of kid. Nat would love you, plus I'd like to know more about this genius stuff." Peter looked at Tony surprised, Peter wasn't going to answer, but Lily did for him.

"He got his IQ tested at school for something, they estimated around 270, but they couldn't gage it fully. Tony's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Pepper, I want this one." Pepper swatted him again. 

"He's not a toy Tony. Peter, would you like to be adopted by Tony and me? Only if you wanted to of course. You could keep going to your school, keep all your extracurriculars and you'd move into the Tower with us, you could even-" Pepper was cut off by Peter's confused voice. 

"Why me?" He said quietly, forcing the room into quietness. 

"I'll leave you three," Lily said, swiftly leaving the room. 

"Listen, kid, I'm not that fond of kids, but you're different. You're smart, heck you're smarter than me. You're kind and not afraid to show your emotions. God, you're even sassy like me. I can tell you and I will get along. I don't care about your past, and I don't care that you're damaged. You're a good kid." Peter was left speechless by Tony's words. 

"But, you could pick someone so much better," Peter said quietly. 

"There isn't anyone better Peter," Pepper said, making Peter smile a little, standing up so he could draw Pepper into an impromptu hug. 

"Where's my hug?" Tony said Peter smiled before drawing Tony into another hug. 

\---------

Peter was settled in his room, looking around in awe, his black eye already almost gone. He'd been at the tower for three days, and Tony had ordered everything he could think of that Peter had mentioned to him already. He knew a lot already, the kid never shuts up. Pepper was there too, talking with him about something, Tony was there as well, but he obviously wasn't paying attention, based on the swivelling in the wheely chair. 

"So, Peter, is there anything else we should know about you?" Pepper said, drawing Peter out of his thoughts. 

"I'm kind of allergic to peppermint. Spider thing." Peter smirked at the confusion evident in Pepper's face and the curiosity in Tony's, "Oh, you should probably know. I'm spiderman."


	22. Spider-Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender-bent Peter Parker meets the Avengers in a meeting. Steve isn't so accepting of Penny and her mentorship with Tony but Penny sets him straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Misogyny, sexism, off-screen past abuse/homophobia, Penny is a lesbian queen

Penelope, or as she likes to be called, Penny, swore she was going to pass out. Tony had said he wanted to introduce her to the Avengers, and she was both very excited but also very nervous. When Tony said the signal (Underoos) she flung open the door to the meeting room and was met with silence, the eyes of her mask narrowed slightly. She looked at Tony for confirmation, and he just tiredly nodded. She sighed before tugging the mask off her head, her hair was tied up in a neat knot at the base of her head, she simply reached behind her head to tug at the elastic and her long curly hair was set free.

"Now that's no way to greet a lady, is it now?" She said, smirking. She didn't bother to see their reactions, she just took the free seat next to Tony, nudging him with her elbow, chuckling lightly.

"Told you they'd react like this Underoos. You can take the suit off if you want." Penny perked up, tapping her earrings lightly so the suit retracted. 

"Thank god, I've been in that thing on all morning waiting for the signal." Penny wasn't on to dress up nice, but she thinks she did a good job, white blouse tucked into her black skinny jeans, paired with simple classic converse, even if they were scuffed beyond recognition.

"Jesus kid, what is that shirt?" Tony chuckled, picking at one of the frills on the sleeves, Penny just flushed dark red. 

"Shut up old man, MJ helped me pick it out, we both know I don't have formal clothes," Penny said, smacking away his hand.

"Yeah, well MJ has biased opinion, you could wear a clown costume and she'd say you look good. I still need to meet this girlfriend of yours." Tony said, making Penny lightly push him again.

"Shut up Tony, I know you have enough blackmail on me to embarrass me for days. Not happening." Tony just cackled in response, pointing a finger at Penny's red face, once he calmed down he spoke again.

"You could always ask Pepper for some of her formal wear, she's been saying for ages she wants to get rid of some stuff. And I know how much you hate going shopping." Penny just shrugged in response, leaning back in her chair and pushing it back so she could spin around in it, "Stop abusing your wheely chair rights." Penny just laughed darkly in response, about to sass him back, only for Steve to interrupt.

"Who is this kid Tony, didn't know you still had one night stands," Steve said snarkily, making Tony sputter, Penny just narrowed her eyes at Steve, flicking her hair behind her head, leaning forward to speak.

"Wow, has no one told this guy that woman aren't property anymore. I can speak for myself grandpa, you ask me your questions, not Tony. And I'll have you know he's not my dad, as much as that would be great, he's just helped me out of some shitty situations, like I dunno, an abusive aunt." Penny leant back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other, Steve leaned forward, his face contorted in anger.

"Listen, we don't need another woman on the team who thinks she's better than everyone else." Penny thought she would just about burst, Tony was trying to calm her down, but Penny was not having it.

"You wanna know something? You used to be my hero, but I'm not gonna take more discrimination from someone who doesn't even know me. I have been presented with opportunities all my life, and I've had to reject them just because I'm a woman. So shut your mouth before I break your fucking jaw. And also, I know for a fact Natasha and Wanda are more powerful than you, and definitely better than you. You have no idea how much I looked up to them as a young girl, in fact, you don't know a damn thing." With that Penny collapsed back into her chair, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. An unamused look on her face. 

"Don't go saying things you can do," Steve said, clearly looking her up and down.

"If you don't stop looking down my shirt I'll fucking kill you. And I know for a fact I can break your jaw, I've done it before." Penny shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the shirt so it went further up her chest.

"Calm it underoos I'll take it from here," Tony said, resting a firm hand on her shoulder, she just nodded in response.

"As the Lady said, she can and will break your jaw, I've seen it happen. She could beat any of you in a fight, Nat you should see her fight, you'd love her. But if you continue to look down her shirt or anything of the like I'll have my lawyers on you in a heartbeat. She's strong and needs someone to help her contain and control her strength, I was hoping that you could do that because you're a super soldier too, but I don't want my best intern getting sexually harassed." Tony paused to turn to Natasha, "Nat, I would highly appreciate it if you could train her, she's gotten pretty good at containing her powers, but they are still developing and she wants to stay in school, as much as I tell her she could move to college now. I trust you, and I trust that you won't kill or disrespect her." Nat just nodded once, turning her chair so she could look at Penny.

"Natasha Romanoff, pleased to meet you, I like that you don't take shit from men," Nat said, leaning back and linking her hands together. 

"Penelope Parker, but you can call me Penny. I like your style too, my girlfriend and I have been in your fan club since we were six." Nat just smiled in response, reaching a hand out for a handshake, which Penny happily obliged.

"Say, Penny, how old are you?" Sam said, Penny just narrowed her eyes in response.

"I never said you could call me Penny, that's reserved for people I trust, and if you being friends with Spangles over there is anything to go off I don't trust you." Sam rolled his eyes and just leaned back in his chair.

"Well big bird, she doesn't look over twenty, Tony mentioned she's in high school, and based off of the whole 'I don't own formal clothes' and being previously in the custody of an abusive relative, I'd say fifteen to seventeen, eighteen at the most," Clint said, finally coming out of his concentration, offering a hand for Penny to take, which she cautiously did, "Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"Penny Parker, Spiderwoman. I'm seventeen." Penny said, earning a pleasing look from Natasha, next to introduce themselves was Wanda, who had a soft smile on her face.

"Good to know I'm not the youngest anymore. Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet which." Penny offered her a smile.

"Well Wanda, I will happily replace you, you're a lot to live up to. ou can call me Penny if you'd like." Wanda looked surprised.

"Thought you only let people you trust call you that," Wanda said.

"Well, you aren't making my senses go haywire. Only Star Spangled Man with a plan and big bird over there is. Everyone else is free to call me Penny." Penny offered a smile, glancing around the room to look at everyone else, who was just smiling at her, impressed, then she stopped at one man. 

"Holy christ on a cracker, Edna is never going to believe this." She blurted, making TOny cackle beside her, "You're Bruce Banner!" The man looked uncomfortable under her gaze. 

"Yeah I know, the Hulk and all the Jazz, he's not coming out today though-"

Penny interrupted him, "Not that. You're the most renowned scientist of our generation, I read your book on gamma radiation and I've been trying to get your new book for ages but it never goes on sale. I looked at the equation for the hulk, and I managed to work it out-" it was now Bruce's turn to interrupt.

"You understood that?!" He said, making Penny flush red.

"Of course, it's easy as I figured it out when I was thirteen, my uncle went nuts." Penny ignored Bruce's shocked face and scrambled to open her backpack, pulling out a book, "This sounds really weird but I have one of your books here, could you sign it for me?" She said excitedly, Bruce just nodded a silent yes, pulling out a pen from his pocket. Penny trusts the book forward, muttering something about how 'Edna is never going to believe this'. Bruce handed the book back to Penny just as her phone rang, she showed the contact to Tony, who just nodded with a small smile. She pressed answer and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey MJ! Wait really? I can't believe Mr Harington keeps making emergency meetings," She paused to look at her watch, "Tell him I'll be there in half an hour, I have so much to tell you and Edna. No, I'm not hurt, no you don't need to storm Stark tower. No, I took care of it, threatened to break his jaw." Penny let out a laugh, she was obviously smitten with whoever was on the other end of the phone, quickly shoving the book carefully back into her bag, which no one knew where it came from. She paused to stretch her back, a 'pop' resonating around the room. "Hey, I do stand up to Flash sometimes. Yeah I know, I know I'll be there." With that Penny hung up the phone.

"I gotta go, Tony, MJ said she won't hug me for a week if I miss this meet, and she says that if I get hurt by anyone on the team she'll come and slap you herself. Oh! And tell Pepper Hi for me, and that I need to talk to her about MJ and I's anniversary." With that Penny rushed out of the room, hair flying behind her, she stopped suddenly to pop her head back into the room, "Oh, and I should be back by Eight tonight, emergency meets don't usually go for that long, I'll text you when I'm on my way back. I'll try and convince MJ to come for dinner, so no swinging." She waved goodbye and excitedly bounced down the hallway. 

The room was filed by silent confusion, only to be broken by Clint, "Ok what the hell just happened, she literally talks a mile a minute, not even my toddlers talk that fast." Tony just chuckled. 

"Yeah, she does that. I've already talked it over with Fury, she's an official Avenger, that's what this meeting was about, but that girlfriend of her always gets her attention. I'll set up another one for later, but for now, I have a dinner to plan with my daughter and wife, because knowing Penny, she will be able to convince her to come to the tower. Those damn puppy dog eyes. She's a good kid, smart and resilient, and doesn't take anyone's shit." Tony stood up and a dark look covered his face. "But if any of you hurt my little girl your gonna have to talk to Ironman."


	23. Duct Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out just how much Peter and May are struggling for money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Inferiority complex, clear economic divide, Peter doesn't like it when people pity him

Peter was shuffling into the common room, the duct tape on his shoes was peeling off and he really needed to get a new pair, but May and him had been struggling with the bills for a couple of months cause the hospital was going through budget cuts, which included paychecks.

Tony had called him there for the movie night, and he had excitedly agreed, and organised it with May, who was more than happy to have him at the tower for the night, where he could eat as much as he needed. He was practically bouncing on his feet as he plopped himself down next to Tony, who had raised an arm, "Come on Underoos, seat right here's free." Peter smiled as he rambled on about his day, carefully slipping off his shoes so he could cross his legs on the couch. May didn't raise him to be impolite. 

"You don't need to take your shoes off to sit on the couch kid." Peter just threw him a dirty look.

"You can't put shoes on the couch, it's gross!" Peter exclaimed, shrieking when Tony pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged, with his shoes on. Peter didn't notice clint picking up his shoes to examine them.

"Besides, how can you even call these shoes, they're practically held together by a couple of pieces of duct tape and super-glue." Peter threw him a glare, snatching the shoes out of Peter's grasp and checking they weren't further damaged. Satisfied he placed them down on the floor again. 

"Don't do that again! They're the last pair I have!" The team was now gathered around, examining the commotion, most of them looked worried, and Peter was growing hot under the gaze of the team. 

"What do you mean they're your last pair? Can't you just get new ones." Tony said, confusion evident in his tone.

"You forget that May and I live in the shittiest part of town, and May is a nurse, if you can't figure it out, we're basically poor. Most months we can barely pay rent, and May's paycheck just got cut. We can't afford new anything, so basically everything we own is held together by duct tape when we can afford it. I haven't gotten new anything since I was fourteen. Cause of the stuff with my parents we get free clothes all the time, but they never give us shoes, cause no one donates shoes." Peter would be very happy right now if the couch swallowed him up, he was talking with his childhood heroes about his and May's financial problems, that he knew of, only a couple of them had ever had money problems. Besides they were living in the big fancy Stark towers, with everything they ever needed.

"Why didn't you tell us, kid? You could have come to me anytime and I would've helped you and May out." Tony said, pulling Peter closer, who just mumbled incoherently, "Kid, you gotta speak up, not everyone has super hearing." 

"I didn't want to be a burden. Besides, since Uncle Ben's death May and I have gotten nothing but pity, and we are both equally sick of it." Tony just sighed heavily.

"Alright Underoos, I'll drop it, let's just watch the movie."

\----------

Peter and May were having what they called a lazy day, basically where they don't do anything all day, as it was the one-off day May got. They were halfway Mean Girls when there was a knock on their door. May got up to answer the door, and opened it, Peter just expected it the be the old lady next door with memory problems, but instead, he heard May's confused voice. Peter huffed before standing up to join her at the door, he stopped rubbing his eyes to stare at the large box in front of them. It was white and had the _Stark Industries_ logo printed all over it. The doorman had a note that paired with the box, he hastily shoved it into Peter's hands before rushing down the hallway.

_Dear Peter+May_

_I heard you guys haven't been able to get any new wardrobe items, so I took liberty in ordering you guys some things. I asked around to find what you guys like, don't mention it._

_P.S Pepper helped out in getting your stuff, you have her to thank._

May and Peter hurriedly pulled the box inside and opened it, May was in tears and wouldn't stop hugging him. Peter picked up one of the shoeboxes labelled with his name, a sticky note was attached to the top.

 _Underoos_ ,

_I better not see you in those ghastly shoes again in my tower_

Peter smiled, opening the shoebox he smiled, they were custom made spiderman converse. He was so going to kill Tony.


	24. Giggle Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is loopy after surgery, and accidentally outs himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Innocent accidental outing, off-screen gun violence/injury, on-screen recovery, internalised homophobia, Peter's mortified

The team were currently grouped around Peter, waiting for him to wake up. Tony was fuming, the kid had gone a got himself shot _again_ because he went on patrol tired _again._

Bruce mentioned that because Peter had already been surviving off of lack of sleep, he wouldn't wake up for a while and that he would be loopy from the pain medication, he did take a lot of shots after all. When Peter started to stir he looked extremely confused, Bucky was currently sitting next to him. Peter's small voice rung around the room.

"Jesus?" Peter whispered, making everyone besides Bucky burst into laughter.

"No Peter, I'm not Jesus, it's Bucky." 

"Ooooh, Mister metal arm guy. Well, you look like Jesus." Peter started giggling maniacally, making everyone slightly worried.

"What's so funny Pete?" Tony said, signalling fro FRIDAY to record this. 

"You guys don't know how pretty you are, boys are so pretty," Peter whispered, before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

"What do you mean Pete?" Clint said, pushing forward so he could see Peter.

"Well, you guy don't know, I don't think anyone knows. Well except MJ, she knows everything. Aunt May doesn' even know, she's gonna kill me once she finds out. Cause her little nephew isn't perfect." Peter was still giggling but looked sad.

"What happened Peter? What did you do?" Steve said, pressing forward.

"Oh, I didn't do anything but get shitty biology. Can't help it Captain, wish I never learnt what I was, cause then I wouldn't feel like I was keeping a secret all the time." Peter was of course still giggling like a maniac.

"Of course you have a secret Pete, you're Spiderman," Natasha said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I know that, but what you don't know, is that Spiderman is gay. Gaaaaaaaaay. I like boys. Everyone thinks I'm so straight and that I have a girlfriend, but noooooo, I'm like really _really_ gay. Ya know, I have a secret boyfriend that no one knows about. He's really nice, he makes me feel safe." Peter said, his giggling had stopped now, and his eyelids were drooping. 

"That's nice Pete, you should go to sleep now, we'll talk about it later," Natasha said gently.

\----------

Peter was slowly waking up, and he immediately recognised the scenery, of course, he was in the med bay again, he couldn't even remember why this time. He looked to his tight and say the whole of the team sleeping in chairs. He poked at Tony, who was closest to him, only to have his hand swatted. Peter huffed before poking at Tony harder than before, effectively pushing him out of the chair and onto the floor, waking up the rest of the team. When Tony resurfaced from the floor he had an apprehensive look on his face.

"Is anyone going to tell me why you all look like I have an extra head on my shoulders?" Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at them expectantly.

"Well Underoos, you said some things I don't think you meant to tell us, at least not yet anyway," Tony said, taking Peter's hand in his own as he sat back down, Peter nodded for them to continue.

"Well, you kind of started by calling me, Jesus," Bucky said his face red. Peter just laughed in response.

"I agree with giggle juice me, you do look like Jesus. But that's not so bad." Peter looked around at them in confusion.

"Well, you kind of came out." Same said. The room grew quiet as Peter took in the information, he just smiled lightly, before putting his head back onto the pillow, "You also told us about your boyfriend." Tony jumped forward to interrupt.

"Who I want over for dinner mind you," Tony said, raising an accusing finger, only for Peter to wave a hand.

"Leave it to me to spill my biggest secret. Please tell me I didn't tell you his name? Or go raving about him, I've done that before, but luckily it was just to MJ." Peter had a light smile on his face,

"Yeah don't worry, you didn't say anything other than that you have a boyfriend. Although I took a peek at your phone, and you have seven missed calls and over twenty unread messages from someone called 'sweetheart'" Natasha said, making Peter groan loudly, putting out his hand so he could get his phone. Natasha smirked before handing it over. Peter was about to answer but paused.

"Just so you know, he knows I'm spiderman." The team could hear worried yelling through the phone, which Peter ignored by pulling the phone away from his ear. 

"You done yet?" They heard grumbles from the other end of the phone. "Yes, I'm fine, based on the feeling of it I got shot a couple of times. Yes, Yes. No, I don't know how long till I come back to school, you know what Tony and May are like. Yes I know, I owe you a kiss." Peter laughed lightly, "I know, I love you too. Oh and um, Tony and I'm assuming the rest of the team kind of wants you round to the tower for dinner. Yeah, I'll get back to you on it. Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Yep. Bye, love you." Peter pressed cancel call, a blush creeping up his face as he turned back to the team. 

"So, that was eventful. Mind telling us what was going on in that phone call?" Bruce said, a smirk rising onto his features.

"Well, he was worried about me, and wanted to know why I didn't answer him at all. Says I owe him for worrying him, trust me this happens a lot and he's somewhat used to it." Peter blushed again, looking back down at his phone and smiling at the messages. 

"So you guys saying I love you already?" Wanda teased.

"Yes, we've been together since we were fifteen, and we're both seventeen now," Peter said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Ok, well we'll let you off the hook as long as you tell us his name," Steve said, leaning forward heavily reminding him of his PSA's.

"Abraham. He's on the decathlon team with me. He's out, but I'm not. I dunno not having parents and nowhere else to go if May doesn't accept me makes it very daunting." Peter said, trying to hide his smile.

"Alright, well I want this Abraham over for dinner as soon as possible."


	25. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaf Peter who made signs for the Avengers with May as a kid. He is, of course, ecstatic to meet his childhood heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Deaf Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Peter's a puppy, ASL use in Italics

Peter was currently furiously signing to Tony, who had a soft smile on his face and was letting out an exaggerated sigh every now and again. 

_What if they don't like me, Mister Stark? I can't just do this over, I've idolised then since I was a kid, and I can't believe you didn't warn me yesterday so I could dress nicer._

Peter continued to sign furiously, ignoring Tony's continues nudges, Tony eventually let out a groan and forcibly turned Peter around so he wasn't facing Tony, and instead was facing the lounge room, where the Avengers sat. Peter's mouth opened and closed several times before he turned to face Tony again, then the team, then Tony again.

_I'm not dreaming, am I?_

Tony chuckled but shook his head no.

_Hallucinating?_

Tony shook his head no again. Peter nodded mutely, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, he briefly turned to the team again to offer a small wave. 

_Can you help me?_

Peter signed desperately, Tony just nodded and put an encouraging arm around Peter, and addressed the waiting team, "This is Peter Parker, my intern. Also known as spiderman." There were varied responses, but they were either talking too fast or moving their heads too much for Peter to understand. Peter swiftly tugged of Tony's blazer, effectively gaining Tony's attention.

_Can you tell them I can't hear them?_

Tony sighed, "Peter here is also deaf. So he can't hear you. Please talk slower but not too slow, and try not to turn your head away from Peter so he can attempt to communicate with you guys. I'll translate, Clint, Natasha, is it ok if you help me out?" They both nodded, Peter's eyes only widened when he saw Clint, he nudged Tony again, who turned to him with a smile.

"What's up with him, he looks like he's seen a ghost," Clint said, snickering after.

"The kid loves you, you're his hero, literally. You're the only deaf hero he's ever seen. He idolises you." Tony said, Clint looked surprised, but addressed Peter nonetheless.

 _I hear you're a fan of mine_ Peter looked like he could just about die.

 _Of course! You're literally the best ever! I've always been made fun of because of being deaf, but you helped me feel normal! And you're Hawkeye! I took up archery because of you!_ Peter was blushing furiously. Clint just smiled in response, nudging Natasha, who was smiling happily.

 _Well, I'll have you know, you're officially invited to what Clint and I call, freaking people out by doing something they can't_ Peter looked like he was in awe.

 _I can't believe I'm talking to THE black widow and Hawkeye via sign language._ Clint and Natasha just chuckled in response. 

_Say sport, what were those signs you did for Nat and I_ Peter blushed darkly

 _My Aunt May and I made the sings when I was little for all the Avengers. Everyone has one._ Peter repeated the motion for Clint as requested, Hawkeye was a mix between the Hawk and arrow signs, and Black Widow was a mix between spider and assassin.

"Tony I like this kid. Can I keep him?" Clint said, watching in awe as Peter recited the signs him and May had made for the team. 

"Unfortunately not, his Aunt wants him home before Nine." Clint nodded in response, Natasha looked up curiously.

"Say, Tony, does he have hearing aids?" She said, gaining Tony's attention.

"The dummy broke them during patrol last night."

"Tony what the hell is going on," Steve said curiously, peering over Bucky's shoulder so he could watch the three signing.

"He's telling them about the signs he made for the Avengers when he was a kid." Tony was grinning now as he watched Peter Clint and Natasha talking.

"Why's it such a big deal?" Bucky said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Captain America doesn't have a sign so you have to spell it out with letters, and by making a sign it's like saying they care about you or respect you. Pete has some for his friends and for me, if he likes you enough he'll make one for your superhero name and your actual name. Some of them are interchangeable as both." Tony looked so smug that he had two, but when he looked back over at Peter he found him, Clint and Natasha, making more signs for their names.

Steve decided it would be a good idea to reach out an arm to place on Peter's shoulder, only for Peter to whip around and catch Steve by the wrist, turning Steve around to his arm was locked behind his back. Peter's face looked annoyed, he let out a huff before dropped Steve's arm, pushing him away from him a little.

_If you want to get my attention you tap me, try not to do something that will make my spidey sense go haywire. And by the way, I know for a fact you don't think I can be spiderman and deaf, because I saw what you were saying. Don't try it again because I can win in a fight against you. Trust me._

Steve looked terrified as Tony recounted what Peter had said. Let's just say no one messes with Peter anymore.


	26. Marker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting outed at school as bisexual, Peter gets into some trouble and won't talk, but Tony's always there. Tony is his constant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Explicit mentions/description of penetrative sexual assault, homophobic based harassment, developing PTSD, mentioned off-screen violence, use of derogatory language, internalized biphobia, abandonment, social isolation, on-screen injuries

Tony, of course, was in his lab, where else would he be? And he almost ignored the call, until FRIDAY told him it was Peter's school, Tony sighed before picking it up.

"Is this Tony Stark?" Tony just raised an eyebrow at the voice.

"The one and only." He smirked, there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Well, you're listed as the guardian for Peter Parker, there was an incident, we're trying to figure out what happened, but he refuses to talk, he hasn't said a word since we found him." The ladies voice reverberated around Tony's head. The mention of an incident worried Tony, he had never heard of Peter and incident in the same sentence, he hurriedly wiped off the grease on his hands and scurried out the door to find a jacket. 

"What happened? Is he ok? I'm on my way right now." Tony ignored the curious glances of the team as he went down the elevator, shooting Happy a text.

"As I said earlier Mr Stark, we aren't quite sure, Peter wouldn't even let the nurses touch him to clean him up. He's currently in the principles office, they are waiting for you."

\---------

Tony hurried through the doors of the school, and rushed to the office, ignoring the awed looked he got form students and teachers. The office lady just looked up at him, clearly bored. 

"I'm here to see the principle about Peter Parker." The woman huffed in response.

"Right this way." She said, slowly standing up and leading Tony to an office, where a man was sitting behind a desk, Peter was on the other side, he looked a mess. He had two black eyes, his face was covered in blood, that was leaking down his neck and into his shirt, and his hair was soaked and limp. His shirt was ripped, and the hoody he had left the tower with was gone. Along with arms and over his forehead was written a mixture of slurs and insults. Tony couldn't help but gape at Peter, who was staring at the wall behind the principle. 

"Is anyone gonna tell me what happened or do I have to find out myself?" Tony growled, the man, who Tony knew was called Mr Mortia from the fancy plaque on his desk, looked terrified, but quickly recovered.

"Please take a seat, Mr Stark." Tony did as asked, throwing Peter a worried look, "A teacher found Peter locked in one of the boys change room lockers. From what we understand he was physically assaulted and then held under the water, then placed in the locker. the Assualtent also wrote crude words on Peter's body. Other then that we don't know what happened, Peter refuses to talk to let anyone touch him, not even to clean him up." Tony peered at Peter who wasn't unresponsive. 

"Do you know who did it? Because if there isn't a formal investigation my legal team will have a field day." The man shifted uncomfortably, visibly scared.

"I'm afraid we aren't sure. We've narrowed it own to Peter's PE class, and have a few suspects. Peter's always had trouble with bullying, he's always been an outsider. We had thought the matter was dealt with, but over the past few weeks Peter's teachers had noticed unrest between him and his peers, and he is often seen alone. That we know of this is the first instance of physical bullying Peter has experienced." Tony just leaned forward.

"But Peter does have friends, what about that Ned kid." Mortia was about to speak again only to be interrupted by Peter's quiet voice.

"He's not my friend anymore. I don't have any friends anymore." Tony tried to push for more information but Peter just stayed silent and refused to move. 

Once the principle and he had discussed some more, Tony sighed and gestured for Peter to follow him. "Come on Underoos, let's go home." Peter just stood and rushed out of the building, attempting to cover his face with his hand, in an attempt to cover the words, only to realise the words were on his arms and hands too.

\---------

Peter was sitting on the common room couches, the team wasn't sure if he was really there or not. They had attempted to clean him up, but he just flinched or moved away, and he hadn't said a word to anyone, other then what he said back at the school. Peter was staring at the wall again, stationary, seemingly ignoring the team.

"I can't tell if he can't hear us, or is ignoring us," Tony said solemnly, his head in his hands, they were gathered around the kitchen island, except Steve and Bucky, who were just sitting, but not pushing Peter to talk. 

"I think we need to talk to him. It's obvious something more than just being beaten up and shoved in a locker." Clint said quietly.

"Well, I'm arming myself with a washcloth and a blanket," Tony said, scrambling to get the item, before gently sitting next to Peter, who blankly looked up at him, before offering him a tight smile. Tony smiled back, gently placing the blanket around Peter's shoulders, who took it gladly, wrapping it around himself. The team were eagerly awaiting Tony' approach. Tony reached out to take Peter's arm, who hesitantly gave it to him. Tony started to gently scrub the marker off Peter's skin while talking.

"Look, Pete, I know things have been hard since your Aunt May died, but I understand. But if you want us to help you need to talk to-" Peter just shook his head, making Tony stop talking.

"You don't understand." Peter looked down at his lap, the arm Tony was cleaning limp in his grasp. Tony motioned for the other arm, which Peter gave to him.

"Well if I'm going to understand I need you to talk to me, to us. I'm worried about you Peter. We all are, and we're here for you. We love you and care about you." Tony said quietly.

"I just want everything to go back to normal," Peter whispered, flexing his hand now that it was clean.

"What do you mean Pete? I'm pretty sure your life's been pretty normal, homework, school, all the works." Natasha said, Peter just shook his head. 

"I wish May never died, and I wish I never trust Ned as much as I did, and I wish I still had friends wish I wasn't so stupid to tell Ned what I told him. I just want everything to be the way it was before Christmas." Peter was trying not to cry, now that Tony was carefully cleaning the blood and marker off his face. 

"Pete, sometimes things happen that we wish didn't, and we can't wish them away," Bucky said, Peter just shook his head again, tears slipping out of his eyes now.

"Peter, what does this have to do with what happened today?" Steve said gently, Peter just smiled bitterly.

"I'm scared. They said if I told anyone they'd make me regret it. Tony, I'm scared. I don't wanna go back." Peter Was clutching the blanket with one hand and biting his thumbnail on the other, tears still flowing down his face.

"Peter I'm not letting you get hurt again." Peter just shook his head again, Tony grabbed Peter's chin, "I will do everything in my power to punish those sons a bitchs who hurt you. but you have to tell me what happened kid." Peter looked at Tony's face searching for something, Tony wasn't exactly sure why, but Peter must have found it because he suddenly had his face in the crease of Tony's neck. Tony was shocked, Peter had never hugged him, nor had he ever seen Peter cry. After adopting Peter, he was sure Peter would stay the same, but seeing Peter this vulnerable made his heart sore. Peter pulled back, Tony continued to wipe the marker off, waiting for Peter to start. Peter took a deep breath, and nodded a little, leaning into Tony's hand.

"It all started when MJ moved, she said it was because her dad got a new job, but then she blocked me on everything. And Ned, well after homecoming he got a week of detentions for using the school computers without authorisation so he hated me. I don't really know why he hated me, but he did." Peter took in a shaky breath, clutching the blanket tighter.

"I didn't know he'd told anyone what he did until I came to school. I don't follow anyone's socials and they don't follow me, so I didn't see anyone posting." The team raised an eyebrow at Peter. 

"What did Ned tell them Peter?" Steve said gently, Peter looked up at him dazed.

"He outed me. I wanted to come out on my terms but he took that away from me. God, I wanted to come out to you guys on my own terms but that's ruined too. He knew how much it meant to me, May being dead. I guess that's why he did it." He paused to look up at the team who had looks of understanding, "I'm bisexual. I always have been." Peter didn't bother to look up at the team.

"It started when I came back to school after Christmas break. I could feel everyone staring at me, and hear them whispering. I didn't even know what had happened until the third period when one of the boys came up to me and asked if it was true. I said yes because I wasn't going to hide it, there was no use. All they did was say things, or call me things. The eating alone at lunch, and sitting alone in classes weren't so bad because I'd always been alone before Ned, it was just like before Highschool. May always said I needed to get better at making friends, she always said I was just picky. But it was because I always knew that I was different." Peter was grimacing.

"Today was the first time they ever got physical. I mean they always kind of threatened me, they always said they're do something, but I thought they were empty threats." Peter reached out to hold Tony's arm, now that he was done wiping the marker off, Tony allowed Peter to clutch his arm like a lifeline.

"It happened after Gym, I had gotten my shirt off and had it over my head and it got stuck, and I guess they thought it was the best time, cause next thing I knew I was being dragged toward the showers. I don't really remember what they said, but then they were beating me up, and I thought i could handle it cause I've been hit before. But it was different cause I knew them I guess, even Ned was hitting me. I thought he was my friend, I really did. I don't know how long they were hitting me, cause next thing I knew-" Peter cut himself off to raise a hand to his mouth to let out a sob, Tony rubbed up and down his arm to calm him down.

"It's ok Underoos, let it out." Once Peter had calmed down he lowered his hand and took a deep breath. 

"Um, well they um, they god Tony they made me touch them. And, and I couldn't, I couldn't do anything cause I was so tired." The team had similar looks of disgust and pity, Tony was shushing Peter, who now had his head rested on Tony's arc reactor. Peter sniffed before taking another deep breath. 

"I think I passed out when they started writing on me because the next thing I knew I woke up in the locker, and I started hitting it so someone could hear me. You know the rest." Peter pressed himself closer to Tony, who just wrapped his arms around Peter tighter, tears springing to his eyes when Peter broke down. 

"Tony, I don't wanna go back. I'm scared dad." Peter mumbled, Tony almost screamed, that was the first time Peter called him dad, Tony was crying now, who wouldn't be. 

"You're ok kid, you're ok. You did good. I'm so proud of you for telling us. But you have to know bambino, that none of what happened it your fault. You don't have to go back, not yet, not ever if you don't want to. Because I will fight for you, I'll make sure you never have to see them again. I love you kid" Peter nodded into Tony's chest, TOny motioned to Pepper to call up the team. He was going to keep his word, but for now, he needed to hug his son who desperately needed him.


	27. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission where closeted Penelope is outed after a dramatic injury. The team are there for her the moment she tells them (Pronoun/name changes in association with chapter development)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Wreckless internalised transphobia based self-injury, closeted mtf trans-Penelope (Out to family, friends, medical professionals), on-screen injury recovery, coming out, Sam's got the spirit

It was loud, extremely loud, Peter almost couldn't handle how loud it was, but he was holding up as Steve continued to bark orders at him.

"Come on spiderman! We need you over here right now!" Steve shouted into the comms, making Peter groan, he had only just dealt with the previous batch of goons.

"On my way Captain!" Peter shouted back, swinging his way over to the scene, he didn't hear Steve shout about the bomb, so of course, when it went off he was flung across the battlefield, the fight abruptly ceased, Tony rushed over to Peter. Peter couldn't see, he was pretty sure he was going blind, and he couldn't move, suddenly Tony was above him, shaking him. 

"Eyyyyy Mister Stark, what happened? Are you an angel? Cause everything's reeeeaaaaally bright." He was shushed by Tony who was picking him up.

"Shut the hell up kid, you took quite a big fall. FRIDAY, injury report?" Tony was quickly flying make to the Jet, he was not going to let the kid die.

"Master Peter appears to have several broken ribs, a major concussion, a broken wrist, a slipped disk, a fractured knee cap and a several dislocated joints." 

"Jesus kid you're giving me grey hairs," Tony mumbled, making Peter sputter out a laugh.

"They look cool Mister Stark, make you look rustic. Is that mean? Everything hurts, am I gonna die?" Peter mumbled, his head falling onto Tony's shoulder.

"No, no you are not gonna die underoos, not on my watch."

\------------

Tony was currently pacing outside the operating room that Bruce, Peter and Cho were in, muttering about how 'May is so gonna kill me'.

"Tony calm down, the kid'll make it, he already does." Tony whipped round to look at Steve, raising a finger at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Capsical. The kids like you, he can't go under anaesthetic. The only reason we can't hear him screaming is because the room is soundproofed. He's suffering in there and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I promised," Tony took in a shaky breath, "I promised I'd keep him safe, and he's in there in so much pain, pain that none of us has ever experienced." Tony collapsed into a chair next to Natasha, who placed a hand on his shoulder, while he sobbed into his hand.

"But Bruce and Cho made an anaesthetic for me, why can't they for him?" Steve said quietly.

"Because spangles, the kid's metabolism is higher than yours, it eats through everything, doesn't matter what it is." Suddenly the door burst open and Burce surged forward and took Tony by the arm, hauling him into the room. Peter was sleeping on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown, a thin blanket placed over him, connected to several beeping machines.

"What the hell is going on Brucie?!" Tony whisper yelled, in fear of waking up Peter. 

"Did, did Peter or May ever mention something about Peter being Transgender?" Tony stepped back in confusion, surveying the scene, now that he thought about it, Peter did do some strange things.

"Do you think he's transitioning from female to male?" Tony said quietly.

"No, he or, she I should say, is male to female. Biologically male, but obviously identifying as female. I can't believe we never looked at her file, but Peter's been on blockers since 11, and went on estrogen at 14." Bruce looked a mess, the bags under his eyes were enormous, "I looked at the suit and Peter installed chest compressors in it." 

"What made you look?" Tony said, taking the seat next to Peter. 

"Tony, don't use that tone, I had to bandage her up, she broke several ribs, need I remind you?" Tony just shook his head, muttering an apology. He only looked up when Peter started to stir, eyelids fluttering. Peter looked up in confusion and fear, only calming down when Tony took her hand. Now that Tony thought about it everything made sense, everything he brushed off as Peter being feminine made sense if he was transgender. The carefully manicured nails, growing the hair out, every surface on Peter's body was always shaved, Peter's voice never dropped, his dainty features, the trace of makeup sometimes faintly present. God, did Tony feel oblivious?

"Mr Stark, what happened?" Peter's small voice said.

"You took a pretty big hit kid, Brucie had to patch you up." Peter looked up in a panic and attempted to sit up, only to wince and lay back down, "Don't worry kid, I couldn't care less if you were a boy or a girl, I just want to know why you didn't tell me or anyone else." Peter looked away and turned toward the wall slowly, seemingly trying to hide.

"I dunno, it was easier not to I guess. When I met you I had only just started estrogen and had been on blockers for three years, and we had only just changed my name in the school system, and I was hiding all my 'girl' stuff. We were just about to redecorate my room when you came. I dunno it was just easier not to tell you, it was such a big opportunity, and we needed the paycheck." Peter mumbled Tony took his head in his hands.

"God kid, I can't imagine the pain you've been through cause you were hiding it, hiding yourself. Kid, I love you like my own kid, I want you to be happy, and I can help you, I can get you all the surgeries, all the clothes-" Peter turned over and made a shushing motion, just grabbing Tony's hand. 

"What I want from you, is everything you've always given me, snarky responses and easy going support. We can work out the rest later." Peter patted Tony's hand with her other, smiling a little.

"Ok, well for now, what's your name, I don't think you want me going around calling you Peter, plus I want first go at nicknames," Peter smirked. 

"Penelope May Parker." Tony nodded and smiled, Penelope offered one back, "Can we get the rest of the team in here, I think I'm ready to tell them." Tony nodded and stood up to open the door, sticking his head out.

"The kid wants to see you." Next thing Penelope knew, the team were rushing in and gathering chairs up to side by the bed. The room silenced, only to be interrupted by Steve.

"Want to tell us what's going on Peter?" Steve said, making Penelope wince.

"Well, first of all, Peter isn't my name. It's Penelope May Parker." Penny was fiddling with her fingers in her lap, Bruce had raised the bed so she was sat upright, she was obviously in pain, and everything felt tight and she swore she could hear her bones creaking.

"Pete, you'll always be a man in our eyes, it doesn't matter what body you were born in," Sam said gently, Penny just shook her said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, well I was born a boy, but I'm not. I'm male to female transgender. I've been taking blockers since I was 14, and I've been hiding it. And before you say anything, Mr Stark has already told me he doesn't care, and I don't want to hear all the 'you could've told us speachs'." Penny said, letting her hands fall back into her lap. The room was silent, and Penny was getting increasingly nervous.

"How the hell did you hid it?" Clint said in awe.

"Well, I never let Happy pick me up at school, I always went back home before getting picked up. Everything else was kind of easy, you guys took care of the rest, joking about me not going through puberty, all the works. And I look completely different going to school, I tuck, makeup, feminine clothing. But it was hard, having to pretend to be a boy, even though I was supported at school and home, it was hard. And I almost couldn't do it, that's why it was so easy for me to be stupid on missions. You guys matter to me, and I couldn't be myself, and it was just another example of picking my battles." Penny said quietly, still fiddling with her fingers.

"Well, Penelope, you don't have to hide anymore. Dress how you want, be who you want. And we'll support you." Natasha said, taking Penny's hand in her own. 

"You guys are gonna make me cry," Penny said, reaching up to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Yeah well, don't cry because the bandages aren't waterproof," Bruce said amused, making the whole team roll their eyes, "Anyway, you guys might have to clear out because Penny's Aunt is on her way." Tony's eyes widened at the mention of May.

"Someone hide me! Angry Italian woman are my bane. I guess that's why Penny is so scary when she's made, it's in your genes Underoos." Tony rushed out of the room, not noticing the bright smile Penny had on her face. All but Nat had left the room when Natasha decided to speak.

"Hey Penny, can I paint your nails? I've always wanted to paint someone's nails other than mine, cause you're the only person who might let me do bright stuff." Penny nodded frantically in response, smiling wider. Natasha smirked, pulling a nail polish bottle seemingly out of nowhere. Bruce smirked before leaving the room to the two girls.

\-------------

Penny was nervous, Happy had picked her up straight from school, even after the encouragements from Ned and MJ, she was still incredibly nervous for the team to see her, the real her for the first time. She was wearing her best clothes today, her favourite midthigh black pleated skirt, and a frilly white blouse, she even had May teach her how to braid her hair like her mum used to. She even convinced May to let her wear the nice shoes she's gotten for homecoming but never wore. They were simple boot hells with laces running up them. Happy just nodded vaguely in her direction, she smiled slightly in response.

Penny was out of it the whole ride, the tower came into view and Penelope swore her heart would explode out of her chest. "Welcome back Penelope, would you like me to inform the team of your arrival?" Penny's heart fluttered in her chest, this was single-handedly the best day of her life. The elevator ride was slow, nothing changed with Penny's energy levels. She heard whistles when she stepped out of the elevator, she rolled her eyes but was blushing nonetheless. 

She simply placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes again when the whistling ensued, "Now I know how Nat feels when she gets a new shirt." She grumbled walking further into the common rooms, carefully sitting in one of the single lounges. 

"Why did Mr Stark call me here today anyway?" She said, examining her cuticles. 

"He didn't, I did." Penny turned round to peer at Pepper curiously. 

"And why's that Miss. Potts?" Penny questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

"Natasha, Wanda and I wanted to invite you to our weekly girls night. Figured it would be a nice surprise. I love your skirt by the way." Penny was absolutely ecstatic, she couldn't believe this was happening.


	28. Well this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansexual + Trans Peter Parker does an inspirational speech as spiderman at queer formal (something I went to at the start of 2020 in Sydney Australia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Genderfluid Loki Odinson, off-screen internalised homophobia, mentions of discrimination, emotional speech, Peter is pining for Loki, but also, he's surrounded by the mot attractive people on earth, stealth Peter, closeted Pansexual Peter

I was currently scrambling around my room in the tower, attempting to find my phone, mask already positioned on my face, and the rest of my suit waiting to be activated. I quickly tightened the tie, swiftly tucking in the white button-down I was sporting into my slacks. And I was going I put on the belt that I'd bought specifically for tonight. But I still hadn't found my phone

"FRIDAY, wheres my phone currently?" Peter was rushing out of his room, holding the shoes MJ had convinced him to get for tonight in my hands, I still dont know how she convinced me to get boot heels. The red and blue socks looked odd without them, but they matched my tie. 

"It appears to be on the kitchen counter currently Peter." Peter sighed, running down the hall and into the common area and into the kitchen, freezing when he saw the whole team sitting around the counter, including Loki who was tying back her long hair into a neat plait, making Peter flush under his mask. 

"Oh, h-hi guys, I just need to get my phone, I'm already dressed and everything." Peter surged forward and grabbed his phone off the counter, cheeks growing red under the mask. 

"Since when did you wear a tie underoos?" Tony sid, causing peter to look up from his phone screen.

"Since today, look I gotta go, I dont know what time I'll be back, maybe around eleven? I'm not sure how long the event is, I think I'm just gonna swing home tonight." Peter walked over to the window, opening it, and pressing the mask, the rest of the suit materialising, only to be interrupted by tony.

"I can just get Happy to drive you if you want." Peter chocked, his voice cracking.

"N-no I'm fine! Really Tony!" Peter said, bracing himself so he could sit on the edge of the windowsill.

"Make sure you're back by one am ok Pete?" Clint said, making Peter roll his eyes under the mask and face him, putting his hands on his hips.

"I dont need a curfew, what is it with you guys and forgetting I'm an adult now," Peter said playfully, getting an eye roll from Clint.

"Yeah, well your still 18, so no drinking and swinging. And don't make me catch you texting and swinging." Tony said, making Peter roll his eyes again under the mask.

"Where are you even going, kid?" Steve said, making Peter turnaround and grin.

"You'll see, there's gonna be a live feed," Peter smirked under the mask, hearing Tony ask FRIDAY where the hell he was going.

\----------

Peter was currently wringing his hands, to say he was anxious was an understatement. Walking onto the stage he stood up tall and proud. He had already told Karen to amplify his voice across the roundhouse. 

"Hi, guys. It's quite a turn out this year." He looked across the room to look at the hundreds of faces, some had shaved head, dyed hair or long hair. But they all looked happy. "I honestly never thought that I'd be given an opportunity to impact the lives of young queer people, two years ago I was attending this event as just me behind the mask, and now I'm doing it as spiderman.

"I mean, I haven't even come out yet, even though I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm queer by now. Look at me, I'm currently wearing a skin-tight spandex suit and I swing around New York making queer jokes." this earned a few laughs, making Peter smile under the mask. "looking around I'm seeing people younger than me, and when I look at you I can't help but be filled with pride, and hope for the future." Peter braced himself, "Because when I look back at when I was 13, I was so ready to die. I was ready to throw everything away because I was so terrified of who I was. When I encountered words like Gay, or transgender or lesbian, they were the bad things. Then, when I discovered I was the bad thing, I was so scared, and I isolated myself from everything good in my life.

"I stopped doing what I loved, I stopped talking with my friends and family, and then one day I just broke apart. I tried to kill myself. And I'm so thankful I didn't succeed because I would have missed out on so many great things in my life. Because here I am, coming out for the first time since I told my closest friends and family. When I was thirteen" Peter looked around the room at all the faces, trying to keep the tears in. 

"I've hidden for as long as I can remember, from the bullies in my year, my family, myself. But now I'm surrounded by people who I can call my family, the avengers, and the queer community, and I don't want to hide behind a wall anymore. I'm proud to say," Peter paused, placing a hand over his heart for a moment, "That I am FTM transgender, and identify as Pansexual. I am who I am, no matter what. Love you you want, be who you are. Because I would rather someone hate me for who I am, then love me for someone I'm not. If you are ever, and I mean ever, in a dark place that you can't bring yourself out of. Seek help, because suicide and self-harm are never an option, isolating yourself isn't an option. And please, take advantage of the resources you have, and use tonight to be you, and kiss whoever you want. Dance with that cute guy or girl or non-binary pal. Take it from me, spiderman, that there is always light at the end of the tunnel." Peter rubbed his face through his mask. 

"Sorry I can't cry in this mask, the stains never come out trust me. And trust me, if you don't have supportive parents, then I am now officially your dad, no exceptions. I expect you to get eight hours of sleep, eat your vegetables and be yourself. Now, I think we have some time for some questions." he got a couple of laughs, many people were crying, there were a couple of hands in the air. He pointed at a girl in a short dress, she shaved head died pink. 

"What's it like people assuming your sexuality because you're a masculine identifying superhero." Peter gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, I'd like to say, stop. Because it's one of the most frustrating experiences in the world. I get it, straight is considered the norm, but it isn't anymore. I keep getting told by the rest of the avengers I need to get a girlfriend already, I mean yeah girls are cool, but that not the point, its that they don't leave room for the possibility that I'm not straight." Peter has pointed out more people answering rapid-fire. 

"You mentioned that you haven't come out for a long time, why is that?" 

"Well, not to bore you with my sob story, but all of my blood relatives died before just as I turned 18, and with my involvement with the avengers, it was just another thing I wanted to keep a secret, as at the time I felt weak enough that they'd seen me mourn, and I felt alone, as at the time not many of them were out. I haven't exactly had that many good coming out experiences and living in the same tower as a bunch of people that could easily hurt me if thinks went wrong, It was very daunting." 

"Why did you choose now to come out?" 

"Well, I felt that is would be more powerful, and this being my first time presenting a speech at an event I did kind of want to start with a bang. But aside from that, I felt it was important to be vulnerable, as I didn't want this to come off as a publicity stunt. And as I said earlier, I'm sick of hiding."

"Who was your sexual awakening."

"Ooh, that's a spicy one. This is also incredibly embarrassing, cause I know for a fact they are watching this knowing them. Ok, well when I was like 12 and puberty hit, I still had all of my avenger's posters up, and being a pre-transition trans guy, I had an overly fond attachment to my black widow poster, but at the same time, I cried when I had to take my Captain America poster off the wall. My best friends still won't let me forget those crushes I hate. And come on, who doesn't find captain America and black widow attractive?" This earned a few laughs and noises of agreeance. "Speaking of, hi guys. Know for a fact you will never stop teasing me about this for the rest of eternity." 

"On the topic of the avengers, who in your opinion is the most attractive avenger and why? Do you have a crush on anyone currently?"

"I can't believe I'm talking about my teammates here. But I gotta say that is a very hard question to answer, and trust me I've seen them train." Peter offered a wink, making to crowd smirk, "And I mean I'm literally a twink, so like everyone on the team is attractive to me. Other then Tony, Tony is literally my dad. Anyway though, gotta say though, the most attractive avenger is definitely Loki of Asgard, black widow coming in a close second, and in third place, I have to put the white wolf. Thinking about it I think I have a thing for formally evil turned good superheroes." this made a couple of people chuckle, and other solar 'mood' "But to answer your question about my current crush, they definitely know who they are, as I accidentally told them, and have been if I do say so myself expertly avoiding them. Because if I'm honest, there is absolutely no way in hell they would like me back because behind the mask is literally a nobody. And yes, you did hear that right, I am as awkward with crushes as a normal person, getting my powers didn't make that go away, unfortunately." 

"Do feel like things will change now that you are out?" 

"Yes. It doesn't matter who you are, coming out always changes things. Not only do you become more self-accepting, but your friendships and relationships change right before your eyes. I hope that my teammates are accepting of my identity and that nothing will be extremely different, and I also hope that I don't have to have too many awkward tiptoeing around you if you aren't accepting. Because something that I have learnt is that keeping people in your life just because they used to be good to you, doesn't mean they will change and it doesn't do anything good for you. You come first in that equation, the other variables don't count. It's your coming out, and it's unique to you."

With that, Peter left the stage and changed out of his suit so that he could join the crowd as Peter Parker. He settled in with MJ and Ned once he found them, dancing happily to the songs, and in his books, its was the greatest night of his life. 

\--------

Peter was still buzzing from the aftermath of the formal, clutching his phone in his left hand, and swinging with his right, currently posting some of the photos from the night. Luckily it was dark enough that he didn't have to put the mask on, and he had enough face pant on and glitter that he wasn't recognisable. What he didn't think about was looking up from his phone when he got to the tower, because he managed to swing into the side of the tower, effectively making his nose bleed. 

Grumbling, Peter climbed into the common room through the window, falling in a heap on the floor, staying there to look up at the ceiling. He tossed his phone in the general direction of the couch, standing up carefully, walking slowly so that he didn't wake anyone up, he froze when he saw the team still sitting in the kitchen like when he left. 

"Kid, no use sneaking around, even if we were asleep, the noise you made swinging into the tower would have woken us up. What did I say about swinging and texting?" Peter grabbed his phone from the couch and shoved it in his back pocket, quickly attempting to rub some of the face paint off his face. 

"Not to do it. But at least I didn't drink!" Peter exclaimed, trying to slowly edge out of the room. 

"What's with the glitter then, no sober person would out that much in their face or hair." Peter reached up to run his hand through his hair, pulling it back it was covered in glitter. 

"The stuff on my face is the makeup I put on before I left, MJ let me borrow some of her makeup. And the stuff in my hair Ned did when I met up with him at the venue with MJ." Tony just shook his head. "I'll you know Tony, that I like the glitter and I was thinking of doing it more often, I'm sick of changing my behaviour because I'm scared of what you guys will think." Tony snapped his head to look up at Peter, who had hardened his face, staring intently at Tony, not backing down. 

"That's not what I meant Pete, I was thinking about how the plumbings gonna be messed up for months." Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Well then you dont have to worry, because you use makeup wipes to take off makeup, you don't just wash it off," Peter said with a small smile, making Tony roll his eyes and draw Peter into a hug, Peter didn't even realise he'd walked into the kitchen, Peter froze a little, patting Tony on the back awkwardly. "So, you guys aren't mad?" Peter said, pulling back from Tony, who had a bewildered look on his face. 

"Mad about what?" Tony said simply, Peter just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh, I don't know, keeping things from you and professing my attraction toward the team? Not telling you about my problem." Peter said, looking down at the floor and fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. 

"Pete, you being transgender and pansexual was never a problem. The only thing problematic about it is that you haven't been able to seek help in fear of us finding out." Bruce said, leaning forward to pat Peter on the shoulder. 

"Besides, now I know why bank statements keep turning up in the mail for a savings account in your name, you need to think of a better name for an account if you're trying to hide it," Tony said, smirking at Peter who had turned red. 

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to go through my mail? I forget it was even named that, May set it up for me on my 14th birthday, so she named it. And what else was I supposed to name it? I think 'Top-surgery fund' is a completely normal name." Tony just snorting, making Peter raise an eye-brow.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you have enough in there for three surgeries." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but with my advanced healing and weird blood, I can't get the normal surgery, and normal anesthetic doesn't work on me, so I kind of just kept putting money into it. I was gonna get the surgery once I unmasked myself." Peter just shrugged, looking through his phone as the messages he got, making a face at the one Flash sent. Mumbling a small 'fuck off flash'. He finally put his phone down to see Tony and Bruce sharing a look. 

"Kid you can't do that. You might not unmask yourself for years, you can't do that to yourself kid. you need to get yourself out of that binder, you can't keep living like that." Tony said, making Peter huff.

"Can we not talk about this right now, I know I need to get the surgery, you think I haven't thought about it since I was twelve." Tony raised his hands in defeat but sat down nonetheless. Peter suddenly flushed red.

"Oh, and what I said about those posters and you guys being attractive, please forget about that. MJ and Ned already don't let me forget it." Peter couldn't remember sitting, but he was, and he too liberty to put his face in his hands. 

He heard everyone laughing and he just flushed even more. "Not a chance Peter, besides, not many people would admit they think I'm attractive," Nat said, making Peter look up at her.

"Dude, I saw half the people at queer formal agree when I said you were hot," Peter said, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Queer peoples bravery is unmatched Nat." Nat just nodded in agreeance.

"Gotta say though Pete, you definitely aren't a twink. More like a twunk. From what I can see anyway, you fill out jeans pretty well." Bucky said, making Peter literally fall out of his chair. He looked up at Bucky.

"Stop doing that, I still don't get how you're one of the only ones who can get past my spidey sense. Besides, I act like a twink. But thank you, I like to think I look good in jeans too." Peter carefully said, "I'm listed as twink on all my dating apps anyway." Bucky just chuckled, ruffling Peter's har affectionately, then hissing when he got covered in glitter. 

"What I want to know, is how you're still single, most guys would kill for a guy likes you," Tony said, making Peter cough uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well not many people have a thing for geeks with zero social skills. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to the roof for a while." With that Peter swiftly walked to the elevator, still refusing to meet Loki's eye, who had been trying to catch his for the whole night. 

\----------

Peter had been sitting on the edge of Stark towers for a couple of hours now, filtering through his messages, and looking at news stations take on spiderman's coming out, so far the world was taking it well. Peter sighed, placing his phone to his side and laying back on the concrete, swinging his legs easily. Why did he have to like people way out of his league? Just as he was in self-pity mode, the elevator opened with a small ding, Peter didn't bother to turn around, it was probably just Tony telling him to go to bed. But he was wrong, Loki sat next to him on his right, before laying down. 

"Thought you were Tony coming to tell me to go to sleep," Peter mumbled, wishing he could disappear.

"Well, Stark did tell me to relay the same message. But mostly, I just wanted to talk to you." Loki said quietly. 

"So like him. If you're up here to tell me you dont like me, don't worry, I already know." Peter said, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Quite the contrary. When you told me you liked me I was so shocked I couldn't say anything, I was so shocked that you could like someone such as I. So damaged and different. I didn't understand why until today when you talked about feeling alone and isolated, different. All things I felt. You were the first to welcome me with open arms and accept me. For that I am grateful. Furthermore I have these feelings for you, feelings I have never encountered before. Feelings that make me want to do strange things." Peter sat up beside Loki, who was in his male form now.

"Strange things like what?" Peter said, looking at Loki who was now sitting up, reaching out a gentle hand, resting it on Peter's cheek. 

"Strange things like this." Before Peter could sputter out a response Loki was kissing him, and Peter was very happy to kiss back. 

\----------

Peter and Loki were sitting by each other in the kitchen, nudging each other occasionally. Peter had since showered since the previous night, having gotten the majority of the glitter off of him, and was dressed in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Loki was dressed similarly, in their androgynous form, their hair in a basic undercut. Just then Thor walked in, eying the two in suspicion, then noticing something peculiar. 

"Young Peter?" Peter looked up dazed, smiling sheepishly at Thor, making a 'hmm' sound. 

"Why does my sibling have glitter on their lips?" Peter and Loki shared a look, shit. 

"No reason." Loki said, swiftly pulling Peter out of his chair and out of the kitchen, that was a conversation for another day.


	29. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony's biological son, and he comes home with his report card to show Tony, only to be faced with the newly reformed avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Poster-Avengers: Civil War, Thor and Bruce are back, Peter's a shy teenager, Bio Irondad, Peter feels

Peter was bouncing on the heels of his feet in the elevator, humming a tune he couldn't recognise. He'd just gotten FRIDAY to take him to whatever level his dad was on, he was so excited to show him his report card, he'd had a look and he's gotten all A's. The doors opened to the common level, "Why's dad on this level FRIDAY?" Peter questioned, stepping out carefully, getting nervous when he heard voices.

"Your father says you are allowed to come through, but that he has guests." Peter shrugged and quickly kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the elevator, dropping his bag as well, he'd get then on his way to his room. He ran through the hallways clutching his report card in one hand, not caring enough to see who else was in the room with his dad when he started speaking.

"Dad! I got my report card today! I already looked at it cause I couldn't wait and Ned and MJ wanted to see how I did compare to them, MJ did the same as me except she got one B, and Ned got two B's, and my teachers keep saying I need to study more even though-" Tony put up a hand to shush Peter, motioning to the other people in the room, the rogue avengers. Now that Peter thought about it, his father had said something about them coming back today. Peter clamped his mouth shut and looked back at his father, this was not how this was supposed to go. He just wanted to hand off his report card, maybe get it stuck on the fridge and head off to do his homework. Tony patted the seat next to him and Peter hesitantly sat down, still clutching his report card, swallowing thickly. 

"Tony, who is this kid and why did he call you dad?" Steve said Peter and Tony glanced at each other.

"He's my kid genius. Has been since he was born." Tony threw an arm around Peter's shoulders, "You weren't meant to meet him yet but he has a habit of popping up where he isn't supposed to be, and I knew he ignored FRIDAY if she told him to go straight to his room. Introduce yourself." Tony nudged Peter lightly.

"Um, I'm Peter, Peter Stark. I'm not that interesting." Peter said quietly, sinking into the couch.

"What do you do for fun Peter?" Clint said, making Peter blush red.

"Um, I like science I guess. If you want to find me I'm usually in dad's lab or in mine." Peter said, Tony scoffed next to him.

"Come on kid you're more interesting than that. He likes lego and StarWars, and one of his friends MJ he's been crushing on since preschool-" Peter lunged at Tony, covering his mouth with his hand. Peter looked furious.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Peter said as he removed his hand from Tony's mouth. The team were stifling laughter.

"Really? Since pre-school?" Sam said, making Peter's ears burn. Peter just sunk into the couch, muttering in Spanish.

"Hey! Don't make me bring your mum down here so she can translate. I don't know why I ever let you learn another language, I always knew you'd use it to mouth me off." Tony swatted Peter's arm. Peter and Tony continued to squabble, swatting each other every now and again.

"Never thought I'd see another Tony but here we are," Natasha said quietly, making both Peter and Tony stop, except Peter continued to poke Tony. Steve stood up and walked over to Peter, putting out his hand.

"Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you." Peter once again looked starstruck but shook Steve's hand.

"I know, I have your action figure. Actually I have all of your action figures." Peter muttered, cheeks immediately flushing red. The team laughed in response, Steve smiled in response, Tony grumbled, pulling Peter back onto the couch.

"Don't feel special rogers, he's had them since he was six, and he has more StarWars figurines then you can count." Tony smirked at Peter, motioning for his report card, "Hand it over Underoos, want to see how you did." Peter smiling wide and handed it off to Tony, who opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Tony had a wide smile as he read down the page. He placed it down on his lap and turned to Peter, "I owe your mum, with how much you're away I didn't think you'd get all A's. Not even I got all A's." Peter mocked offence. 

"The difference between you and me is that I actually study," Peter said smugly before taking back his report card, holding it proudly in front of him, "Although between you and me, I thought I was gonna fail English for sure, I can't do creative writing for sh-"

"Language!" Tony shouted, lightly smacking Peter's arm.

"Since when did you care when I said shit? You're the one who taught me the word." Peter grumbled. Tony shoved him off the couch, Peter gaped at him, "Betrayed! By my own Father! Ya know this is some reach Darth Vader stuff. I should have FRIDAY call you Darth Vader." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Go show Pepper your report card, she'll want to see it. We'll put it on the fridge, I'm proud of you kid." Peter had a bright smile on his face as he shot up from the ground, waving to the rest of the team as he fled to the elevator, "AND PICK UP YOUR DAMN SHOES I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU LEFT THEM BY THE ELEVATOR, I DONT WANT SOMEONE TRIPPING ON THEM." Peter yelled back and 'okay!'. 

"Jeez Tony, I can't believe we didn't know you had him. He's nothing like you though, way to calm and kind." Clint mocked, making Tony roll his eyes. 

"Damn right he's an angel," Tony grumbled.

"Wait, is Pepper his mum?" Scott questioned.

"Not biologically, didn't know he existed until his mum died, his mum dropped him off saying I had full custody. Pepper adopted him a while back, loves him like a son. He adores her, she adores him, started calling her mum a while ago, took him ages to trust her though." Tony said.

"Well, I know why she adores him, I adore him and I've only known him five minutes," Natasha said.

"Well, I might be able to convince Pepper and him to eat down here tonight and every other day so you guys can get to know him." The team nodded in response, happy to get to know Peter.

"Darth Vader, young Peter and Scary Boss Lady have requested you come upstairs for dinner." Tony looked up at the ceiling in betrayal.

"Really FRIDAY, betrayed by my own creation? Why do you even listen to Peter?" Tony said, standing up, picking up his suit jacket as he went. The team didn't hear the response as Tony hastily left the room "Sorry guys I gotta go, Peter and Pepper's wrath are unmatched, don't want to go round making them mad."


	30. Freefall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have been trying to recruit spiderman, and when they get reports he's on the edge of a building without his web-shooters they worry, they also find out he's a lot younger then they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Attempted suicide/intended attempted suicide, talking down, recovery from attempted suicide, Peter's fourteen(Received powers at 12)

The team had surrounded Spiderman, he was currently crouched on the edge of a building, his web-shooters thrown to the side, through the comms Tony knew he was crying, he was behind the kid, and Natasha was in front on another building. Tony could see that he was sobbing, and it was shaking his body. If he knew they were there he didn't care, and if he didn't there was something really wrong, he always knew they were coming. Suddenly he stood up stretching his back before wiping his face clean of tears. 

"I know you're there." He said quietly, still wiping off tears. He edged closer to the edge of the building, the tips of his feet hanging off, "If you're here to stop me don't bother, you can't" Peter now had half of his feet hanging off the building, and Tony had no idea how to get the kid down from the ledge. "I've got nothing left to lose if I die now. No one waiting for me when I get home." Peter laughed bitterly, "I don't even have a home anymore, I'm supposed to be shipped off to a foster family out of state." Tony was confused, he quickly signalled for Bruce to meet him on the building they were on.

"You've got yourself to lose," Tony said quietly, Peter turned to look at him, he was holding the goggles of his mask in one hand, Tony could see his eyes, and all he saw was pain and hurt. This wasn't the same kid who had snarky replies and told witty jokes while taking down muggers and rapists, or the same kid who laughed in the Avenger's faces when they fought him. Peter laughed again.

"You're wrong there, there's nothing left of me. I've lost everything to Spiderman, I've missed out on so much because of these stupid powers that I didn't even want." Peter was taking in shaky breaths, his whole body turned toward Tony, his heels hanging off the edge now.

"Like what?" Tony said carefully, trying to stall so one of the others could get to the bottom of the building, or pull him off the edge before he fell.

"Everything, my last blood relative, my aunt died because I ignored my senses, my uncle because I didn't get that robber. You know, I missed my middle school graduation because I took off to take down a robbery. I messed up my first date with a girl because I took off to stop a hostage situation. Behind the mask, I'm a nobody, a kid with no friends, no parents, all I am is this mask. Without it I'm invisible, and I don't want to be invisible anymore." Peter tugged off the mask, closing his eyes. "Under different circumstances, this would be a dream, meeting Tony Stark and the Avengers, but you guys have practically been trying to kill me for around six months." 

"But you're just a kid, why do you do what you do?"Tony said, powering up ready for the kid to drop off. 

"I was never a kid, I was forced to grow up. When you can do the things I can, and you do nothing, bad things happen because of you. With great power comes great responsibility." Peter said, balancing on one foot, dangling the other off the edge, Tony was frantically trying to find something to say.

"At least tell me your name kid!" Peter chuckled.

"Peter Parker." Peter smiled softly leaning back and freefalling in the air, it was nice, like they had always said, flying. His vision went black and he didn't mind.

\---------

When Peter opened his eyes he was confused, he was supposed to be dead, a fall like that should have killed him on impact, but apparently it didn't. He was in a soft bed, tubes and machines connected to him. Where the hell was he? Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Peter turned toward the wall, not caring if he dislodged some of the tubes. He heard them take a seat beside his bed. 

"You know, you're hard to trace, I'll give you that," Tony said, Peter just shrugged one arm in response, this whole pretending not to care thing was getting really hard to do. 

"You're a stubborn asshole, I'll give you that," Peter said, the room was silent. 

"You aren't wrong, but I like to think I saved your life," Tony said.

"There's not much to save, because the second I'm better I'll be leaving everything I've ever known behind. Go to a nice foster home, with a nice foster family, and be passed around like pass the parcel. No one wants a fourteen-year-old kid with more mental health problems that you can count." Peter didn't realise he was crying until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid, don't cry," Tony said, Peter only cried harder.

"I'm sick of pretending I don't care, people talk about me like I'm not even there. I'm so sick of pretending I'm fine when I'm not. I'm just so sick of trying." Peter said quietly.

"Well, you don't have to pretend you're fine anymore, or that you don't care. And someone does want a fouteen-year-old kid with more mental health problems then they can count, because I took liberty in adopting you the second we got back here. You remind me of myself when I was your age, and I don't want you going down the same routs I did. You're gonna be ok." Peter turned back around on the bed to look at Tony, only to sit up and throw himself into Tony's arms, letting out a small, 'thank you.' Tony just smiled in response.

"You'll be ok."


	31. Best day ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into the common room to find Natasha and giver her some exciting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Same-sex-attraction Peter Parker, Implied Momma Spider

Peter had ridden all the way to the tower like normal, except this time he did it in ten minutes max, thanks to his powers. He had run all the way up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator to get to the lobby. He hastily swiped his pass and burst into the common room floor, and ran the rest of the way to the lounge room, tripping on his laces as he ran into the lounge room, standing up like he hadn't just face-planted in front of the Avengers. 

"Woah kid, slow down, breath." Peter ignored Tony and stood in front of Natasha. 

"Nat." She looked up from her book.

"Peter?" She said Peter, nodded, "What did he say?" Peter smiled wide.

"He said yes!" He shouted Natasha stood up, letting her book fall to the floor.

"He said yes?" She said.

"He said yes!" He shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"He said Yes!" She shouted back, surging forward to hug Peter and swing him around, he acted like this was a normal occurrence. 

"But wait, it gets so much better!" He said as she kept swinging him around in circles, "I was like hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me, cause we've been talking for ages and have both said we like each other. And then he was like, 'yes, but only if you'll be my boyfriend.'" Natasha dropped him back onto the floor, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"What did you say?" She said excitedly, Peter smiled wide again.

"I said yes!" he shouted, his eyes twinkling.

"You said yes?" She questioned.

"I said yes!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "But wait, you'll never believe it." He said.

"What happened?" She said, shaking Peter by his shoulders also.

"He kissed me!" He shouted.

"He kissed you?" She questioned.

"He kissed me!" Peter dramatically pretended to faint, only for Natasha to catch him, he had the back of his hand place on his forehead, "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." He solemnly said, Natasha complied, Peter yelped, "I'm not dreaming!" He shouted, rolling out of Natasha's grasp and laying face down on the floor. A muffled, "Best day ever!" Was heard from Peter. 

The team surveyed the scene in confusion, as Peter stayed on the floor, breathing heavily as Natasha sat cross-legged next to him. "Why do I have the feeling this is a normal occurrence between you two?" Tony bravely said. Peter stayed with his face against the carpet, Natasha looked up at Tony, and threateningly said, "That's because it is." Tony raised his hands in defeat.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on or?" Bucky said, Peter waved a hand lazily as him, Natasha was just smirking. Peter propped himself up on his elbows.

"I just had my first kiss, got my first boyfriend, and got a date to prom with my two-year crush, all on the same day," Peter said breathlessly, blush creeping up his neck, his face burning.

"Basically he's short-circuiting," Natasha said, patting Peter on the shoulder comfortingly. Peter made a noise that sounded like a mix between a hum and a groan. 

"I didn't even know Peter had a crush? Why does no one tell me these things." Steve said Peter shook his head.

"No one except Nat did, she was the only one I could trust not to tell him if he came over or tell everyone else," Peter said, resting his head on his hands, a dazed look on his face.

"Wait, so you're saying he's come to the tower before, and that we've met him?" Clint said, Peter just nodded, still in his dazed state. Suddenly Tony stood up straight.

"I know who it is!" He shouted, making Peter looked at him a smirk on his face, "That kid, name started with S, you and him were flirting the whole time he was here, and I wouldn't let you go to your room cause I thought you two would do the hankie pankie!" Peter laughed in response, rolling over so he was on his back. 

"Who the hell calls it the Hankie Pankie? I can't believe you guys didn't know we liked each other. We both told each other that we like each other, but both of us were too nervous to ask each other out." Peter said, a dazed smile making its way onto his face again. Natasha nudged him a little.

"Ah! Young love!" She said, making Peter grin at her, nudging her back.

"So wait, how do you and him know each other? And could someone please enlighten me who this kid is so that I know who's making Peter look like a lovesick puppy." Sam said, making Peter throw him a scowl.

"His names Seymour. We met at the first decathlon meet, we're both on the team. I've always had a crush on him, except Nat has been psyching me up for weeks to ask him. MJ was the one that introduced us, and I asked for his number and we started talking every day." Suddenly Peter shot up from the floor, teetering on his feet, grabbing Nat's hand and yanking her up off the floor. "Nat! I don't have a suit! You have to help me!" He said desperately, she smirked. She just nodded.

"Wait, who wears the corsage if you're both guys?" Wanda said, pulling Peter and Nat out of there conversation, Natasha raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"We both decided to wear a flower in our breast pocket. I wear a red tie and a blue flower, he wears a blue tie and a red flower. We also decided to wear black, but I don't really know what that means because I don't wear suits that often." Peter had a confused look on his face, Nat looked at Tony, who had an exasperated look on his face.

"Ok, Tony, I think Peter needs your help," Natasha said, making Tony shrug. 

"Ok, how long til prom underoos?" Tony said Natasha turned back to Peter who looked sheepish.

"Three days." He said quietly, shrinking under Natasha's glare.

"I told you not to wait until the last minute," Natasha said.

"I know, but I got so nervous every time I went to ask, and MJ and Ned literally pushed me into him so I had to ask." Peter smiled innocently.

"You are a piece of work kid. Come on, let's get you to a tailor and work out we're going to do with that hair of yours." Tony gestured to Peter's curly hair that looked a mess. "This is going to be a fun rid."


	32. Rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out he's directly related to Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Stucky, bisexual Peter Parker, Steve is Peter's biological grandfather, identity reveal, bullying, off-screen harassment, broken property, blood/injuries, Spider-like abilities (Strength, flexibility, etc.), mentions of sensory overloads, family angst on Peter's part, post-spider bite (Still needs glasses, and still has asthma)

Steve and Bucky were honestly joking around when they got FRIDAY to search for Steve's living relatives, but now they were sitting in a run-down apartment in queens, waiting for Steve's great-grandson to come home from school, making idle chat with his aunt when they heard the door open. 

"That must be Peter," May said, then they heard what sounded like someone walking into a wall and landing on the floor, May raised an eyebrow, "You ok Peter?" They heard grumbles and muttering and footsteps coming closer to the lounge room, where Steve and Bucky were sharing a look. They saw a teenage boy holding what looked like glasses in one hand, and the other was guiding him. 

"Flash broke my glasses again, I have a busted lip, and I think I have a black eye." Peter squinted in their direction, "Sorry May, I didn't know you had friends over, but I can't see well enough to patch myself up." Peter stayed in the doorway, May stood up to guide him over to the couch, where he sat. 

"Well, they are actually friends of yours Peter," May said, grinning that Peter's confused face.

"May we both know I only have two friends, and one of them is my girlfriend," Peter said, giving May a dirty look, May scoffed, patting him on the shoulder. Bucky nudged Steve and quietly said, "He's getting more action than you ever did, he can't be related to you." Steve elbowed Bucky in the ribs, Peter heard what they had said, but decided not to say anything

"What did he say this time Peter?" Peter looked in her general direction as she walked to the kitchen to get supplies.

"What you don't think I don't just get into a fight for fun?" Peter had a smirk on his face, and raised his fists, pretending to punch something. 

"No offence Peter, but your asthmas so bad you couldn't last two minutes in a fight." Peter made a face, and they heard May's laughter. 

"Nah, you're right, he was makin' fun of me again cause of ma and da, and that was fine cause I'm used to that. But then when he didn't get a reaction out of me he called MJ a slut and I told him to stop but he didn't so I pushed him, and then he shoved me into the lockers. Ned got a video, I did pretty well this time, actually made his nose bleed. The videos all over Instagram, but it was after school so they didn't punish either of us." Peter lifted his head so May could put the salve on, grinning a little. 

"You gotta stand up for yourself too Peter, I know you love MJ too and it's good that you stood up for her, but you gotta report these things when they happen." Peter looked offended.

"But May! He was gonna hit MJ, and you can't hit a girl. Girls already get enough shit for just being girls, she shouldn't have to put up with dickheads like Flash all the time." May sighed, patting his cheek lightly.

"Well I'm proud of you for standing up for MJ, but you gotta stop coming home with black eyes and broken glasses, I'm not sure how many more times I can fill your prescription for free." Peter shrugged.

"We'll just tape them up like we used to, besides I like the nerdy look." Peter jokingly said, Making May roll her eyes.

"Well, I've got some stuff to do, get the guys to help you tape them," May said, gathering up the bandaids and creams, Peter narrowed his eyes at them, holding the glasses up to Steve. 

"No offence blurry figure Number one, but your hands are bigger them my face, so if you break my glasses, even more, I wouldn't be surprised if you broke them, so please don't" Bucky was cackling next to Steve, who had a small smile on his face. "Hey don't make me lecture you Mr blurry figure number two." Bucky stifles his laughter as Steve held the two pieces of the glasses together so Peter could carefully tape them up. He then placed the tape down and held the glasses carefully in his hands, "Thanks Blurry figure Number one, now I can put a face to the name." Peter put the glasses on his face and turned to Bucky and Steve, then backed up so much he fell over the edge of the couch.

"May! Why didn't you tell me THE Steve Rogers and James Barnes were in our apartment?" Peter yelled, getting a faint laugh from May, he popped his head up over the couch, pushing his glasses up, "Why _are_ you in our apartment?" Peter said quietly, then his eyes widened, "Oh my god I just called Steve Rogers blurry figure number one and had him help me fix my glasses, I think I'm going to faint." With that, Peter lay back down on the floor. Bucky and Steve exchanged a laugh.

"Well Peter, I have some things I need to talk to you about, do you have a room?" Peter popped his head back over the side of the couch, nodding before talking.

"Sure, I just need to get my backpack and the thing I found from the front door." With that Peter sprung up from the floor, quickly walking back to the front door, they faintly heard Peter fanboying. "Ned is never going to believe this, Captain America and White Wolf are literally asking to speak to me in my room. Granted they could literally kill me but wow." 

\---------

Peter opened his door and flung his bag across the room, holding it open so Steve and Bucky could walk in. They were slightly in awe, the room was covered in posters and random pieces of tech, and he had several medals hanging on the back of his door. Peter was awkwardly standing in front of his wardrobe, looking like he was covering something. 

"What're the medals from?" Steve questioned.

"Spelling Bee, decathlon, mathletes, a couple of public speaking awards, and a bunch of science fair awards." Steve nodded, clearly impressed.

"Um, you guys can sit on my bed I guess, sorry, I don't have much room." They both shrugged and ducked so that they could sit on the small bunk bed. Peter shifted slightly, Bucky looked at him puzzled. 

"We aren't gonna kill you kid, you can sit," Bucky smirked when Peter's face grew red.

"Um well you see I kind of have this thing, May calls it a shrine, but it's really just a bunch of merch," Peter cut himself off with a sigh, "You know what this day could not get any weirder." Peter hesitantly walked away from the wardrobe and pulled out his desk chair. Where he was once standing was a large Captain America poster, along with a few action figures and drawings. Peter awkwardly chuckled, "You've kind of always been my favourite superhero since I was a kid. My friend and I made that when we were twelve and I didn't have the heart to take it down, my girlfriend says it's really weird. But she thinks everything I do is weird." Peter spun himself a little in his chair. Bucky was laughing again and slapping Steve repeatedly on the back, while Steve just looked back and forth between Peter and the shrine. Peter coughed awkwardly.

"Sooo, um, is this about me being Spiderman? Cause Nick Fury came after me a couple of days ago saying he'd send someone to recruit me, and I don't really see any other reason for you to be here, not that I'm complaining or anything." Peter cut off his ramble to look at his shoes, Steve and Bucky were quiet and were both staring at Peter. Peter looked back up at them, finding their surprised faces. 

"That's not why you're here, is it? Oh my god, I just told you guys my alter ego. Ok, this is really bad. I can explain?" Peter said, raising his hands a little in the air. Bucky turned to face Steve. 

"You're handling this one, he is totally just like you were," Bucky said, flopping back onto the bed so he was laying down on Peter's bed. Peter raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well, we can talk about that later. What I was actually here for today, was, well. Bucky and I did these tests to see if we were related to anyone since we've been gone so long. And we found out that I have a great-grandson, which is you." Steve said, getting slightly flustered. Peter was staring at him open-mouthed. 

"This isn't a joke or something?" Steve shook his head no, "That explains a lot actually." Peter said, leaning back into his chair. Bucky sat back up to look at Peter confused. 

"What do you mean by that?" Peter shrugged.

"Well, when I was little, my ma and da would always say that I was special, and every kid's parent think that their kid is special, but whenever I asked about my heritage they would back out of it. And my friend Ned and I were looking at my DNA after I got my powers, and some of them looked like they were just unlocked or something like the spider-bite activated them or something." Peter paused a little, "I'm assuming I'm related to you on my Ma's side, cause she's Irish, and her dad was raised just after the great depression, but I don't know who my great-grandma is. Ma taught me Irish when I was little, and Da taught me Italian, May and Ben had to teach me English when I moved in with them." Peter was spinning continuously in his chair.

"Wait Oh my god, that explains why my powers are so wacky! Ned and I did these tests, spiders are only supposed to be able to lift 60 times their own weight, but I can lift 90 times my own weight. And my metabolism is nuts! Ned always brings me food from home cause May doesn't know. I can do this freaky thing cause the bite altered my bone density, here I'll show you." Peter sprung up from his chair, bending over backwards, folding himself in half, gripping his ankles and smiling at Steve and Bucky through his legs. 

"Wow Stevie, your kid's freaky," Bucky said, Peter frowned at him. 

"Well you'll have to get used to weird, I get these weird restlessness if I don't sit upside down." Peter stood back up and pulled his shirt back down, he turned around to look at Steve. 

"Hey, random question, do you get sensory overloads? Cause I get them all the time and they hurt like hell. I have these weird goggles in my suit that block out my senses to help me concentrate-" Peter was cut off my Steve raising a concerned hand.

"How often do you get them? I only get them when things are really bad." Peter shrugged a little.

"Like almost every day, while normal persons senses are at five, yours and Mr Barnes are at seven, mine are at like eleven." Peter flopped back into his chair.

"Please don't go round calling me Mr Barnes, you're my best friends great-grandson, you aren't allowed to call me anything but Bucky, or James, or any other nickname." Peter narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

"How about, Jamie?" Peter said Bucky shrugged.

"I'll allow it, only because you remind me of when Peggy used to lecture Steve. If you do some more of that lecturing I might adopt you myself." Peter rose an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Who's Peggy?" Peter said Steve sighed.

"Your great-grandma, Peggy Carter." He said quietly, Peter gaped at him, standing up.

"You're telling me that not only his my great-grandpa Captain America, but also that war hero Peggy Carter is my great-grandma? I did a history project on her in freshmen year, I went to the museum and stayed there for hours reading about her." Peter flopped back into his chair, "Anything else you want to tell me?" He said, throwing his head back. 

"I've discussed it with your aunt and I want to adopt you and over-time move you into the Stark towers with me," Steve said. Peter did actually faint this time.

\----------

Peter and Steve had now gotten to know each other, Peter told him everything. It was great because Peter now had someone to go to when he was hurt, and he could ramble for hours and Steve would listen to him. He usually drew him when he was rambling, Peter now had a collection of drawings from Steve and MJ. He had even adopted to calling Steve pops, much to his disgust. Peter was now standing beside Steve, holding a couple of suitcases, his furniture and belonging had already been moved into his new room, which was next to Steve's. 

"So this is really happening?" Peter questioned, Steve chuckled beside him.

"Yep, but don't worry, you can introduce yourself to the team yourself. I just said someone important to me was moving in, and that I insisted." Peter hummed beside him.

"That makes me feel so much better. Hey, just wondering, if you and Bucky got together would he technically be my great-grandpa? Or like my dad, cause I kind of think of you as my dad." Peter rocked on his heels in the elevator, a small smile on his face. Steve turned to look at him.

"How'd you know? And I don't know, you can call him or me whatever you want. And don't worry, I think of as my son." Peter just continued to rock on his heels humming.

"You guys are so obvious. Plus when MJ came over to meet you guys she said she could tell. You guys always flirt when you think no one can hear, but you seem to forget I have superhearing too." Steve wrapped his arm around Peter's neck, forcefully messing up his hair, making Peter whine, just as the doors to the elevator opened Steve continued ruffling his hair, "You're too observant for your own good, you know that right?" He questioned, Peter groaned before yanking his head out of Steve's grasp. 

"Well you and Jamie flirt too much, how about that." Steve rolled his eyes before picking Peter's suitcases up again, ignoring Peter's protests, "You know I can carry those right?" Steve was about to reply when he stopped dead in his tracks, virtually the whole team was there. Peter rammed into his back, "Don't do that, I nearly broke my nose pops, why'd you stop anyway." Peter peered around Steve's arm, freezing when he saw the team standing there, clear as day, "I take it back, you had every right to stop." Steve and Peter stood side by side, both emanating awkward nervousness.

"Steve, could you please enlighten me to why there is a child in my tower?" Tony said, The Tony Stark, Peter almost fainted right then and there. He decided he'd let Steve do the talking. 

"Well you see, Buck and I were joking around when we asked FRIDAY to find if I had any living relatives and she found one." Steve vaguely gestured to Peter, who waved a little. 

"He can't be yours, he looks dorkier then anyone I've ever seen," Natasha said, making Steve glared at her, Peter crossing his arms. 

"Well I can thank pops for that, I got shitty eyesight and chronic asthma from him. And I'll have you know I like to think I got my looks from him too." Steve elbowed Peter in the ribs, who shot him a scowl. "Don't act like you're any better than me, Jamie has told me some of the things who did back in the forties." 

"So who is he, your third removed cousin?" Rodhey said Steve shook his head.

"He's my great-grandson, but I adopted him, and think of him as a son," Steve said.

"And I think of him as my dad." Peter finished off for him.

"Do you have a name, Steve's great-grandson?" Natasha said.

"Peter Benjamin Parker At your service. Oh and I'm also Spiderman." The team were in an uproar, but Peter just ignored them in favour of addressing Bucky.

"Oh, and Jamie, please don't flirt with my pops in my presence, it makes me feel weird, old people flirting." Peter shuddered.

"Wait, you don't care?" Bucky sputtered. Peter shrugged, picking up his suitcases.

"Nope, it'd be hypocritical, I'm bisexual." With that Peter walked off with his suitcases, humming a little, asking FRIDAY for direction. 

"Did you know that?" Bucky said. Steve shrugged.

"Nope, but now I do."


	33. Hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of going in and out of abusive foster homes, Peter can't be touched because it triggers painful flashbacks, he slowly makes progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Explicit violent flashback of past abuse, domestic abuse recovery, Peter has PTSD and associated issues with touch/communication, Peter's adopted, Pepper and Tony love him very much

The team were currently sitting around the kitchen island as Clint served the food, lately, the team had been testing Peter's boundaries, on orders from his phycologist. Things were better then they had ever been. 

"Hay Peter, come grab a plat I'll dish your food up," Clint said, Peter reached forward for a plate from Natasha, holding it in shaking hands as he walked up to Clint. Peter had a triumphant smile on his face as Clint congratulated him, he had only recently been able to take things from people, or have people hand him things. However, his happiness was forgotten when Clint reached up to ruffle his hair, Clint's hollar of, "Good job squirt!" Were forgotten as Peter went rigged.

_Suddenly he was there again, and she was pulling him across the floor by his hair. He had his hands on her wrist, crying for her to stop. She only laughed darkly and threw him to the floor, delivering a few kicks._

Peter was suddenly pulled out of the memory by Tony saying his name over and over again. Peter blinked, realising he'd dropped the plate, it lay shattered on the floor, the white ceramic in a million pieces around him. He looked up from the floor at Clint, who looked apologetic. Peter slowly took a few steps back from him. His hands were shaking again and he couldn't form any words, he stopped moving when his back hit the wall.

"What did you see Underoos?" Tony said, making Peter look up at him again, Peter just shook his head a little. "You know you have to tell us, Pete, at some point at least." Peter stared at Tony.

"I was back there again, with her. She was dragging me by my hair, and I kept telling her to stop but she wouldn't. She threw me on the floor and wouldn't stop kicking me." Peter ran his hand through his hair, she was the main reason he insisted on his hair being short. It was barely longer than an inch, intensely curled. He pulled his hand away to look at it. When he looked up again Clint was addressing him.

"God Pete I'm so fucking sorry, I completely forgot, I swear I didn't mean it." Peter shook his head at him. 

"It's fine." Peter paused, desperately looking at the door, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm just gonna go to my room." Tony nodded sadly as Peter dashed out of the room.

\--------------

Peter was currently sitting in the too-soft chair, fiddling with the Rubix cube that his phycologist Tiana had handed him for this time. He kept solving it and handing it back to her for her to mess up again so he could re-do it. 

"Look, Peter, I know that things have been hard now that you're surrounded by so many people, and I know you want to be able to do things like you used to, but you need to start small. Create a handshake with Ned, or give someone a high five, hold someone's hand. Once you're comfortable with that, you can progress. Don't push yourself, but try Peter. You've come a long way since I first started seeing you." Peter nodded, he was standing in the doorway of the room as the session finished. He offered her a small smile in thanks.

\---------------

It was the day after his weekly sessions and he was sitting with Ned in engineering, he was thinking about what Tiana had said. He really wanted to be able to do things like other kids his age, hug his mum and dad goodbye before they went on business trips, sling his arm protectively around his girlfriend's shoulder. He suddenly turned to Ned, who was surprised, Peter wasn't one of sudden actions.

"Hey, Ned," Peter said, turning back to his work, staring intently at the page, he saw Ned nod beside him for him to continue.

"You wanna make a best-friends handshake?" Peter turned to look at Ned who looked like he could cry, he nodded frantically at Peter, who smiled warmly.

\--------------

Peter and MJ were currently sitting on a park bench, this was what they considered a date, MJ drawing calmly, while Peter took photos on his camera, he's gotten some really good ones this time. MJ even let him take a couple of candids of her, he smiled as he looked through the photos. He slowly put the camera down, earning the attention of MJ, who turned her head to look at him. He placed his camera down next to him on the bench and turned his body so he could look at her.

"What's wrong Loser?" she said plainly, making Peter crack a smile. This is why he loves MJ, no matter what he's been through she always treated him the same, she was the normalcy he craved, she was also just perfect. Peter smiled a little at her.

"Can I hold your hand?" Peter said, raising his hand for MJ to take, which she happily did, he swore he could see small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but they didn't mention it, they just kept holding hands as they turned back to their individual activities. Peter wasn't going to mention the massive grin MJ had on her face.

\-------------

Peter was happily sat between Wanda and Natasha, his mum and dad were direct across from him like he had planned. Wanda and Natasha had helped him so that his plan worked, they didn't know what he wanted to do, but they knew it was a big deal if he offered to re-design their weapons and armour. He calmly placed his Uno cards down on the table, coughing to get everyone's attention, who were squabbling. They looked up at him confused, he smiled reassuringly at them.

"I wanted to tell you guys something." He said quietly, determinately looking at Tony and Pepper, who nodded encouragingly, he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the mounting nerves. "Well, two months ago, Ned and I decided to make a best friends handshake, and today I did it without flinching or having a flashback." Peter smiled when the team made sounds of awing or sniffles, even Natasha was shedding a few tears beside him, he continued happily, "That's not all, while MJ and I were at the park yesterday, I held her hand." Peter smiled at the memory, tracing the patterns on his hand. He looked back up again at Tony and Pepper, he addressed Tony first. 

"I wanted to do something, that's why I purposefully sat across from you guys. Can you put your hand up like this dad?" Peter raised his hand in front of himself in the air, Tony copied him with a cocked eyebrow. Slowly Peter raised himself onto his knees and leaned over the table and placed his hand on Tony's his thumbs hooking around his hand, like a long-lasting high-five. Peter took a deep breath before entwining their fingers. Peter looked him in the eyes, every nerve in his body telling him to pull away but he didn't. He quickly noticed the tears sliding down his dad's face, he looked at him in horror.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter said quietly, breaking Tony and Pepper's heart. Peter was surveying the scene with her hands covering her mouth, tears flowing down her face.

"God no Peter. Peter, I love you, so _so_ much. And I am so unbelievably proud of you. I can't help but think of that scared little boy we adopted six years ago, who had been through so much pain he couldn't bear to trust us. I like to think it was my charm that won you over, but I know for a fact is was because you are the strongest person I know. And god Peter you are so _so_ strong. And I am so happy you can trust me enough to let me hold your hand, Pete.

"I remember when you wouldn't come out of your room for two weeks when we brought you home, you were so scared we would hurt you, and we were so scared you would hurt yourself. I remember when you could barely say three words without having a flashback. Never in my life did I think I would see the day when I would be able to touch you without you flinching, or remembering her. I love you Peter, and I am so," Tony paused to draw in a shaky breath, "I am so proud of you, and I am excited for the day when I can hold you." Peter nodded a small smile on his face, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate what you and Pepper have done for me. And I know I don't say it much, buts that's because I'm not that good at using my words. I love you, so much. And I'm glad I live here now, and not there, and I'm so glad I'm surrounded by people who don't care that I'm broken, or that I'm complicated." Peter slowly retracted his hand, resting it on the table, Tony was still crying.

"Are you comfortable with FRIDAY adding that to the 'put it on the fridge' album Underoos?" Tony questioned, Peter, nodded, "You heard him FRIDAY."


	34. Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Peter's a model, he's been hiding as such and the team are amused (Unspecified age, Peter is over the age of 18)

Peter currently had his phone pressed to his ear, talking to his agent, walking into the kitchen to get something to eat, except he failed to notice the team sitting around the kitchen island. Peter was fishing something out of the fridge, leftover from his dinner last night.

"Yes, Marty, I got the package. Yes, they got the right size this time." Peter paused to listen to the person on the other end, the team were curious to find out who he was talking so intently to, Peter let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Marty I'm keeping to the meal plan, besides you and I both know I could eat like an elephant and I'd keep my figure. That's why I'm so perfect for the job." Peter said sarcastically, pulling his head out of the fridge with three identical containers, suddenly he shot up straight.

"No way!" Peter's brows were knitted together, "You're serious?!" Peter dropped the containers and pumped his fist in the air. letting out a small, 'yes!'.

"I can't believe it, I've been trying to get bigger roles for ages." Peter let out a chuckle, "Yes, Marty I know I owe you the credit." Peter pulled a face as he opened the containers, "Who's the company?" Peter's eyes bulged out of his head when he heard the response, quickly slamming the microwave door shut and punching the numbers into the keyboard.

"You're telling me Gucci wants me to model for them?!" Peter leaned on the island, still not facing the team. "Oh my fucking god Marty, I owe you a raise. Which shoot caught their eye?" Peter raised an eyebrow, "But I hate that one! They put that awful oil stuff on me and I couldn't get the pose right." Peter shook his head in disbelief, "yeah, ok, nevermind. Hey, where's the shoot?" Peter lept off the counter, running a hand through his hair, throwing a hand up in exasperation. 

"Marty, I can't go to Australia!" Peter rubbed his face with his hand, "Yes, Marty I know. I know. Yes, I know. But how the hell am I supposed to tell the Av-The family about this, I haven't left the country since I was fifteen!" Peter cut himself off just in time before he said Avengers, running his hand over his face again, scoffing lightly.

"Oh yeah sure. Hey, guys, I have to leave the country for two weeks for a modelling gig. Oh, you didn't know I was a model? Well, that's because I usually do underwear modelling and this is my first clothing gig. Oh, how did I become an underwear model? Well, that's a funny story, I used to be a junior photographer, but the makeup ladies spilled oil on me and I had to take my clothes off because they were ruined and they gave me their card for a shoot because apparently I'm a real looker." Just then Peter turned around, eyes widening when he came face to face with the team, he raised the phone back up to his ear for a moment.

"I'll call you back Marty." He said flatly, ignoring the protests of the man, placing his phone down on the counter. Peter cleared his throat, quickly taking his food out of the microwave and placing it on the counter. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that was a prank?" He said nervously, now abandoning his food. They all shook their heads in sync. Peter sighed, "Stupid spidey sense and trusting people." He said, turning around to get a fork. 

"Well, nows a good time as any. Hi guys, I'm a model, and I just got my first big gig and I need to leave the country for two weeks so I can do my shoot." His statement was met with silence, Natasha scanned him up and down. 

"I always knew you were hiding something under all those baggy clothes. Can't believe you were stuck doing underwear modelling, you've got one hell of a face." She said, Making Peter gape at her like a fish.

"Thanks, I guess, people don't usually tell me that that bluntly." He said, mixing the food in the containers.

"So that's why you refuse to eat dinner with us!" Steve said clearly offended.

"And why you work out so much!" Bucky said. Peter just smirked. 

"As much as I love your cooking Cap, if I ate as much as I needed to I'd gain too much weight. And I need to work out or I'll lose my figure, and we can't have that. I'm quite looking forward to my ten-year reunion when I get to see my bullies face when I tell him I'm a model." Peter smirked, humming lightly under his breath, "And a high paid one at that." Peter mumbled, only heard my Bucky and Steve of course. 

"Ah ha! I found your modelling account on Instagram!" Natasha declared, Peter made a grab for her phone. 

"Do not show them that!" Peter shouted, finally getting her phone.

"Too late, I already send your account to everyone." She said in a sing-song voice, making Peter groan loudly. Tony swiftly pulled out his phone, his eyes bulging out of his head, he showed the photos to the rest of the team. 

"Jesus Peter, you're fucking hot, no wonder you're a model!" Bucky exclaimed, making Peter blush darkly.

"Shut up, half of those are rejected photos anyway," Peter said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Hey, Pete, which photo is it that that company liked?" Clint said, Peter huffed and took Tony's phone so he could scroll down a little, opening the photo for them to see. 

"What are you on about? That one is amazing!" Steve exclaimed, earning a few confused glances from the team, but they agreed nonetheless. 

"I like the photo, but the oil stuff they put on me made me all itchy and it left me in hives. I found out that I'm allergic to it, I have to bring my own oil now." Peter sighed, "Look we are way off-topic, I really need this gig, I can't keep doing underwear modelling my whole life. I can try to get back earlier but someone might have to do my patrols." Peter cleared his throat a little.

"We didn't say you couldn't go, of course, you can. But I want to know who the hell you were talking to on the phone, and what the hell you meant by a package." Tony said, Peter smiled gratefully at him.

"He's my agent. He manages who I'm working with and makes sure I get paid on time, and he gets me jobs. And that package would be my sponsor gift. Whenever I do a shoot I get some of the product. Which means I have an overwhelming amount of underwear, I won't need to buy any for the rest of my life. You have no idea how hard it is to hide it all." Peter shuddered lightly. 

"Hey, random question, what do you do with all the money? If you've been a model since you were 19." Same asked, making Peter shift uncomfortably again. 

"Well, since I live here at the tower, I don't need to pay rent or anything. I donate most of it, mostly to schools and a sponsor a couple foster kids and orphanages, and to a bunch of other organisations. One of them is the AIDS foundation, I donate a couple hundred every few months for research." Peter started to eat his food, picking at it slightly.

"You just keep becoming more and more admirable kid. I'm proud of you, now go and get ready for your trip. And don't worry about coming home early, you deserve a break, actually take and MJ and that Ned kid with you. You guys never had your schoolies." Peter's face lit up.

"You are a genius Tony, I'm gonna go call Ned and MJ! We have a trip to plan!" With that Peter picked up his containers, speed walking out of the kitchen and in the direction of his room, this is going to be fun.


	35. Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark recruits Peter Parker, except Peter has a kid and a dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Single father Peter Parker, past drug/substance abuse/addiction, mentions/descriptions of violence, past abusive foster parents, allusion to abusive ex-partner, economic wage gap, Peter dropped out to support his child, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson don't respect him but Steve has the sense to change his mind

"I want spiderman on this team, and whether you like it or not he's got skill, he's effectively evaded all of you for six months. You find spiderman, you make him apart of the team." Fury said, slamming a hand down on the table. Tony raised a hand in the air, smirking.

"What now Stark?" He said, not in the mood for Tony's antics.

"I've actually found him. One of my drones got a view of him when he was changing out of the suit, from there I got his name, his address and his workplace. I know an awful lot about him. I've already tried his apartment, but he wasn't there. I wanna try his work next, we can corner him easier there." Fury rolled his eyes at Tony, of course, he found the kid.

"Fine, but I want you to take Natasha in case he makes a runner. You have a go." 

\----------

Natasha and Tony were walking side by side into the small dingy coffee shop in queens. They were acting like a couple, Natasha was in a flowery sundress, that in itself was enough to disguise her, the rest was normal, except for the touch of makeup. Tony, of course, had his sunglasses on, concealing him from all watching eyes. 

Somehow the inside was in better shape then the outside, the small booths were homey and welcoming. There was a girl behind the counter, calmly washing cups with a rag. 

"Excuse me, we're looking for Peter Parker?" The girl looked up, clearly bored, she pointed to one of the booths. In said booth was a young boy, tears streaming down his face, a phone pressed to his ear, his other hand holding his head up by the forehead. They quietly sat in the booth across from him, he clearly didn't notice them. He probably thought they were a co-worker. They intently listened into the conversation.

"Freeda please, I can't get the rent in by tomorrow. My pay-check comes in in three days, please just give me till then." He paused, then covered his mouth with his hand, "Please I'm begging you, Barty and I don't have anywhere else to go." They heard the hangup dial through the phone, the boy didn't look up when he spoke. 

"I'll go back to work in a minute Bobby, just give me a second." The boy put down his banged-up phone on the table, finally looking up at them, then freezing. Tony now had his glasses off, and Natasha was stone-faced. "You're not Bobby." He said, straightening his uniform, and wiping the tears hurriedly off his face, "You guys really don't take no for an answer do you?" He said tiredly, Tony shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Look I can't join the Avengers, I have a kid I need to support, I need this job. I can't just quit it." Peter leaned back into the chair, his head resting on the plush headrest. When Tony surveyed him he looked exhausted, massive bags under his eyes, matted hair, and a couple of scratches here and there, just then Tony got a thought.

"Peter Benjamin Paker, born 10thth of August 2001, currently 17. Dropped out of high school at 16, you've been working here since you were fifteen when your son was born, Bartholemew Jay Parker. Mother isn't in the picture, he is currently two years old, goes to a nice little daycare around the corner." Peter snapped his eyes open, leaning across the table to grab Tony's collar in his hand before Natasha could stop him. She lunged up, Tony motioned for her to sit back down.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you," Peter growled, tightening his grip on Tony's collar. Tony raised his hands in defeat. Making Peter let him go and sink back into his seat, an angry look on his face, crossing his arms. "So what, you came here to let me know you know everything about me and my kid? Cause to me it sounds like you're threatening me. I'd do anything for Barty, and I'm not gonna let you sit there and pretend you know everything when you don't. What are you gonna do? Call CPS and tell them I'm spiderman so they take him away? I've fought for that kid, and I'm not letting you take him away." Peter pointed an accusing finger at Tony and Natasha, tears slipping down his face again. 

"Actually, I was going to offer you a job. I've seen your results in physics and engineering, I could use a mind like yours in my lab. All you have to do is join the Avengers, and I'll offer you a steady paycheck with health benefits, sick leave, yearly bonus, and holiday leave. You get a pay-check from SHIELD too, I know for a fact you've been setting aside money for your kid's schooling and college fund, you can funnel that into that account." Tony said, Natasha turned her head to narrow her eyes at him, Peter just stared at him open-mouthed. 

"You're serious?" Peter whispered, gripping the table tightly.

"Do I look like I joke around? You can start tomorrow, I'll have your pass printed out and ready to go by then." Tony said Peter looked down at his phone, unlocking it, staring at his background, a picture of him and Barty on his first birthday, he was blowing out a cupcake with a small candle in it. Peter looked back up at Tony. 

"Deal, but one thing, Barty's daycare isn't open every day and I need to take him with me to work two days a week. I can't change daycares because it's the only one near our apartment, and my rent record isn't good so we can't move." Tony considered this for a moment.

"You can take him to the tower with you, as long as he doesn't blow anything up or get hurt," Tony said, noticing the bright smile that had placed itself on Peter's face. 

"No problem, he's a good kid, as long as I bring his toys he'll stay quiet." Peter stood up suddenly, pulling his uniform over his head.

\----------

Peter was currently in the elevator up to the meeting rooms. Tony had texted him letting him know that Fury and the team wanted to meet him. Peter had gotten a couple of odd looks, holding a drooling two year old who kept babbling as he scanned his high-level security badge. He had a backpack filled with all of Barty's things and his suit in the event Fury wanted to look at it. He probably should have mentioned he had Barty with him, but he honestly couldn't be bothered. He followed the directions FRIDAY gave him and opened the door to the meeting room, smiling tightly and shifting Barty in his grasp.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly, the team looked baffled that he was holding a toddler. 

"Over here kid saved a seat for you and Barty." Tony patted the seat next to him, Peter blushed but followed the directions nonetheless carefully placing Barty down on the table before taking off the backpack and sitting, picking Barty back up and placing him in his lap.

"Who's the kid Mr Parker." Fury said, Peter looked up at him sheepishly. He held Barty closer, allowing Barty to hold his hand and chew on one of his fingers. Suddenly Barty said something.

"Da!" He said, looking up at Peter, whose face broke into a toothy smile. He turned Barty around so was facing him. 

"That's right bud! Can you say it again?" He said, holding Barty's hands excitedly.

"Dada! Dada!" Barty giggled, going back to drooling on Peter's fingers. Peter looked like he could cry, he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up, a dazed smile on his face.

"Oh, uh sorry, he's my son." Peter looked back at Barty, bouncing him slightly on his knees.

"Good job bud! I thought you'd never start speaking!" Peter said, making Barty break into a fit of giggles. Peter kept bouncing him, making him giggle wildly. 

"Wait did he just say his first words? Isn't that a big deal?" Tony said next to him, pulling Peter back into reality. Peter nodded, continuing to let Barty chew on his fingers.

"Yeah, usually I'd get something like that on video, but he has a way of surprising me a lot," Peter said, smiling lightly. 

"FRIDAY can you send the live feed of that moment to Peter's phone?" Tony said, looking at the ceiling. 

"Of course sir. I just sent it." Peter looked up at Tony.

"Thanks, Mr Stark, I owe you one." Tony just shrugged. 

"Anyway, Mr Parker here is the friendly neighbourhood spiderman. I have other things to attend to, I'll leave you guys alone to make the introductions." With a flourish of his coat Fury left the room, leaving it in awkward silence, except for Barty's giggles and Peter's cooing.

"Hey Parker, you have a first name?" Bucky said, making Peter look up briefly at him.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to introduce us. I'm Peter Benjamin Parker, and this guy it Bartholemew Jay Parker. He's two years old and I'm seventeen." Peter smiled, not noticing the baffled looks on the teams faces. 

"So you had him when you were 15? So he's a mistake?" Same said, scoffing at Peter, who covered Barty's ears, a scowl on his face.

"You call him a mistake one more time and I'll sock you in the jaw. S'not my fault the condom broke. We were nieve kids, we didn't think about the consequences of sex." Peter growled, taking his hands away from Barty's ears, who continued babbling. 

"Don't talk to him like that, that's not how you treat your elders," Steve said, making Peter cover Barty's ears again. 

"If you wanted me to treat you like the age you are, I'd be sticking you in a coffin. You talk shit about my kid, you get hit. I'm not letting him get treated like I was as a kid, or in school. He's the reason I'm still alive, so shut your damn mouth." Peter spat, uncovering Barty's ears again, "Oh, and don't swear around him, if you do I'll force you to put a dollar in my swear jar." Tony was cackling next to him, bracing himself on Peter's shoulder, who looked back down at Barty and cooed at him now that he was getting sleepy. 

"What do you mean by he's the reason you're alive?" Wanda said gently, Peter smiled sadly down at Barty. 

"Me and Barty are the last of the Parker family. My parents died when I was five, I was placed with my aunt and uncle, who then got shot in a robbery when I was 13. I bounced around the foster system until I was fifteen. I would be dead if I hadn't sobered up cause I picked up some bad habits after my aunt and uncle died. I almost overdosed a couple of times when I was fourteen, and ended up in rehab for three months when I was fifteen. I sobered up when I found out my ex was pregnant with him. He's the reason I'm spiderman too, I want him to grow up loved and safe, I don't want him to go through the things I did. I never want him to end up in the foster system, it's a horrible place to grow up. I was abused in most of the homes I ended up in. I've fought a hell of a lot to be able to keep him. Unfortunately, my record isn't that great." Peter cradled Barty against his chest, his eyes were closing and he was pressing himself into Peter's chest. 

"Hey, can you do me a favour and pull out the blanket in the second pocket of the bag?" He said, turning to Tony who raised an eyebrow, next to him Natasha leaning forward and grabbed the bag.

"I'll get it, as long as you let me hold him." She said, making Peter narrow his eyes at her, he shrugged lightly, passing him over to her, she wrapped the blanket around him, holding him gently, cooing at him. 

"Thanks, I've been holding him since we left home." He said quietly.

"Isn't it irresponsible to have a kid and be spiderman? Not to mention that you will probably relapse." Steve said bitterly, Peter stood up, placing his hands on the table.

"Why the hell do you think I haven't unmasked myself?!" Peter glanced at Barty who was sleeping soundly on Natasha's lap.

"If I took that mask off he'd be dead in a second. Why the hell did you think I made Fury sign a contract saying I wouldn't unmask myself until he's 18?! He's already developing powers and I can't control it. If I could, I would have never gotten these powers, they've ruined any chance I had at a normal life. I would kill in a heartbeat for him, and that's saying something.

"And if you think for a second that I would relapse," Peter paused, of course, he was crying, "then you don't belong in my life. He's my world, he's the reason I quit, and he's the reason I'll stay sober, which should be fucking good enough for you. Granted, there are moments where I struggle staying sober, but I would never, I repeat, _never,_ do that to him." with that Peter sat back down in his chair. Blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He turned back to Barty who was fussing in Natasha's arms. Peter quickly fished a small plush bear out of his bag, carefully placing it in Barty's hands, Barty smiled and nuzzled into Natasha's chest. She looked at him questioningly, he was grasping a Bucky Bear. Peter shrugged. 

"It was my dad's as a kid, then it was mine and now it's his. He won't sleep long without it." Peter slumped back into his chair, suddenly realising how tired he was, "Guess that's three dollars in the swear jar." He muttered, gaining a laugh out of Tony and Natasha. Bucky was surveying the scene in curiosity, Peter looked up at him, flushing a little. 

"Sorry, he's obsessed with you, whenever we go out and get him a toy, he insists on getting a White wolf one. Or as much as he can with his limited vocabulary of one syllable sound." Peter cooed quietly at Barty, who was making faces in his sleep.

"I don't mind, I'm just surprised is all. Not many people think I'm a good guy." Peter smiled, taking Barty's small hand in his own. 

"Well, he loves you, if we are watching something on TV and someone says something bad about you or Nat for that matter he goes nuts and starts crying his eyes out, and he makes these noises when he's angry. He's barely ever angry though, way too happy for his own good. You guys are his favourite. Gotta say though, he has a lot of spiderman toys." Peter smirked, a very proud father. 

"How often do you get him toys?" Natasha smiled, Peter smiled back at her.

"Not that often, I used to get him a couple of special things like new clothes and toys when I took up a couple of extra shifts. But now that I work for Mr Stark I can afford everything he needs. I may or may not have spoiled him a little when I got my first paycheck. But he deserves it, he's never been a fussy kid, always wears what I put him in, doesn't complain about what food I give him, he was even an angel when I was potty training him. He even let me put him in his best shirt today even though he hates the buttons, don't get me started on the shoes, he undid them three times before leaving them be. He and I have similar styles, cheap." Peter smiled at Barty, rubbing his cheek lightly. Clint let out a laugh, getting Peter's attention. 

"Just wait till he's a teenager, two of mine are and boy do I miss them as babies," Clint said, Peter lit up a little.

"Wait, I didn't know you had kids, I thought I would be the only dad on the team," Peter said, sitting up straighter. His face had lit up, and he looked extremely happy, as did Clint, who had fished his wallet out of his pocket, he passed to Peter who held it carefully in his hands he smiled at it. Clint told them their names, and Peter awed at each of them. Peter handed it back, pulling his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it he opened his album, swiping through several photos he found the one he was looking for. 

"This one's my favourite, it was his first day of daycare, back when I was still at school. I thought he would cry but he ran off into the building with a wave, I was sobbing my heart out, I almost couldn't let him go." Peter smiled, putting away his phone quickly, looking up so he could listen to Clint.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be at school, it's only Mid-day." He said Peter cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well you see, I kind of had to drop out because I couldn't afford it. I had to work as much as possible just so I could pay rent and put food on the table. I've been out on my own since I was sixteen because I was legally allowed to own property. I'm still saving up so we can buy an apartment or house." Peter shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the shocked looks the team had, "I mean you can't be surprised, I'm guessing most of you have looked at my arrest record, and you know I used to use. Most people don't take the risk with a single dad who's just gotten clean. Not to mention a 16-year-old with an arrest record and rehab on their record. We're stuck in queens for now." The team looked sadly at him, he just shrugged. 

"So wait, you're seventeen and raising a kid, along with being a single dad?" Clint said, baffled.

"Yeah, his mum ran out on us because I got clean, and she didn't want to be around me if I wasn't a dealer anymore, so I took her to family affairs and got custody." Peter shifted again in his seat, he wasn't used to this amount of attention.

"I so have to introduce you to Scott." Clint said, earning a raised eyebrow from Peter, "Oh, he's Antman, he and his wife split up and he gets Cassie every two weeks." Peter nodded happily. 

"I have a question, how'd he get his name?" Tony said beside him, Peter immediately went red, his blush keeping down his neck and up to his ears. 

"Well funny story, um, The Simpsons," Peter muttered, going even darker, sinking into his seat. 

"I thought you were going to say something about a composer or something, I was definitely not expecting that." Tony laughed at Peter's flushed face. Peter just swatted him lightly on the arm, just then an alarm went off on Peter's watch. He sighed, sitting up and turning to Natasha.

"He needs to be fed, if I don't feed him now, he'll wake up crying and you don't want that." He gestured to Steve and Bucky, "Enhanced hearing and all that jazz, hurts like a butt cheek on a stick." 

"I can feed him if you want, just pass his food over." Peter nodded, reaching into his bag to pull out a couple of containers. 

"He's not fussy if that's what you're wondering, but he eats a lot, he got my metabolism, unfortunately. Just make sure he doesn't choke, he usually tries to eat really fast. He can feed himself, here's his bib, he makes a mess." Natasha nodded along, listening intently, holding Barty in once hand, taking the containers in one hand and the fork. She stood up swiftly taking him out of the room. 

"You're trusting her with him?" Sam said flabbergasted. Peter snapped his head round to look at him.

"Do you ever shut up? I trust her more then I trust you if that's what you're asking. She doesn't make my senses go haywire, unlike you." Peter pointed an accusing finger at Sam, "By the way, if you lay a finger on him I'll cut you." Peter said.

"Calm down Underoos, we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. You can sit back down, no letting your super strength out in my nice meeting rooms. Pepper will kill me if you break something." Peter glanced at Tony for a second, before slumping back into his seat clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"Breath Peter, that's what May always said." He muttered under his breath. 

"Trust me, Sammie, you want him on your side. He's half spider, he can lift 60 times his own weight." Tony said, patting Peter's shoulder. Sam threw Peter a dirty look, obviously not liking that Tony was defending him, Peter stuck his tongue out at Sam, making Tony laugh. 

"Speaking of Peter, what are your powers?" Wanda said curiously. Peter looked up at her, smiling again.

"Well, my friend and I did this thing when I first got my powers, we tested them on film, I think I still have the videos somewhere. Super strength, agility, speed, flexibility. I lost a tone of bone density, cause you know, spiders don't have bones. Oh, and advanced metabolism, which means I sleep a lot, heal really fast and eat a lot. I have a lot of weird spider habits too. I sit upside down a lot cause it's more comfortable, and I can't thermoregulate anymore like I used to. I have this weird sixth sense thing that warns me of danger, and its been getting stronger. I'm still developing a lot of powers as I get older. My friend Ned and I calculated that my powers will steadily increase exponentially as I get older. Recently its been really hard cause my powers keep getting stronger and I'm having trouble controlling them again, like when I first got them." Peter had a thoughtful look on his face, "Oh! And I'm sticky." He said smiling, earning confused looks from the team. 

"What do you mean sticky?" Bruce said, making Peter blush a little.

"Yeah, I should have probably said that differently. Under a microscope you can see the hooks on my skin. It's like velcro really." Peter said, raising his hand. 

"I thought that was all in the suit!" Tony said next to him. 

"Unfortunately no, it can be really annoying because when I'm calm I stick to things accidentally. One time when Barty fell asleep on me I stuck him to me." Peter said sheepishly.

"I want those videos you and your friend took," Bruce said, making Peter panic a little. 

"Um, well, I kind of look a little worse for wear in them, cause I had an overdoes a couple of days before, and I was really underweight because the foster home I was in at the wasn't the best." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Bruce just shrugged in response.

"That's ok, I don't mind. We'll all support you, and Barty. You guys are part of the family." Bruce said, making Peter smile tightly.

"I'm glad, I've never really had much of a family, and I don't want him growing up without anyone. If he's anything like me, he'll end up a nerd and an outsider, with basically no friends. But I don't want him ending up like I did. I was lucky, I had someone to get me out of it, most kids don't. I know a lot of kids who died cause they couldn't sober up, or because their foster parents went a little too far. I know that there were a lot of times I almost died because my foster parents went a little too far, I'm lucky I have super healing on my side." Peter stopped his ramble to look up at the team, "Thank you. Without Tony coming to convince me to join the team, I wouldn't be able to give Barty a future. I guess I'm kind of thanking you for not being able to catch me." Peter smiled slyly, making most of the team roll their eyes. 

"Yeah how did you manage to fight us off? You hit like a bitch." Clint said, making Peter laugh.

"Used to be a street fighter, needed some way to get money in the foster system. The streets of Queens are also rough. It's like that old film the outsiders, rival gangs based on social class. I stopped when I had Barty because I didn't want to be a bad example." Bucky lit up a little at Peter's words. 

"I used to get into rumbles all the time when I was a kid! I didn't know those still happened." Bucky said, making Peter smirk. 

"They ain't as rough as they used to be, but I got a couple scars from a couple kids who brought knives to the rumbles. I remember one time this kid shanked me in the stomach and I went home like nothing happened, the other kids in the home were terrified. I was the oldest in the home before I left." Bucky and Peter continued to share stories from when they were younger, Peter was slowly becoming more and more terrifying. 

When the door opened Peter stopped his story and stood up to go over to Barty who was fusing in Natasha's arms. "He insisted on seeing you. I got FRIDAY to record it, he almost said a full sentence." Barty continued to squirm in her arms, she finally put him down on the floor, running over to Peter and crashing into his legs, making Peter stumble. 

"Woah there bud, what's wrong?" He said, crouching down so he was level with Barty, who reached out to touch Peter's face.

"Wata hug." He said softly, making Peter smile.

"You can have as many hugs as you want, as long as you let me put you in fancy clothes more often." The two-year-old didn't have much understanding but nodded nonetheless. Peter laughed before wrapping his arms around Barty, swaying him from side to side. The toddler giggled in Peter's arms. He picked him up underneath his armpits and swung him around in a circle. The toddler giggled, his short hair flying around. Peter put him down with a small 'oof'. 

"Wait here buddy, I'm gonna get you a couple of your toys so I can talk with my friends. Can you do that for me?" The toddler nodded, making Peter smile, he stood up quickly, opening the bag so he could pull out a small train toy. He rushed back over to Barty who took it happily, "There you go bud. You've been really good today, and if you keep quiet we might go out for a treat before we get home ok?" The toddler nodded frantically, before focusing his attention on the toy train, rolling it around and making small zoom sounds. Peter sat back in his chair again, glancing at Barty every now and again. 

"So Pete, what are you interested in?" Peter was surprised by Cint's question.

"Um, mostly Nerdy stuff. Dnd, StarWars, Stargate, Star Trek, I lost my collection of comics when I went into the foster system. That's about it, I was gonna go to college for Physics and biochemistry. I always wanted to be a bio-physicist." Peter smiled a little, "My friends Ned, MJ and I still have our old Dnd campaign. I even had my character adopt a kid." Peter glanced at Barty again, who was calling the train toy a subway. 

"Yeah bud, that's what we get to go places." Barty nodded, babbling Subway over and over.

"Say Peter how do you get to and from the tower?" Bruce asked Peter looked up at him, narrowing his eyes a little. 

"Um well, I was kind of on parol for a while so I wasn't allowed to learn to drive or get a licence, and then when my parol was up I had Barty and I knew we were never going to be able to afford a car, so I never bothered to learn to drive. I take the subway if I'm with Barty, but I swing here or bike when I'm on my own, depending on how much I'm carrying." Peter shrugged, he didn't think it was that big of a deal. 

"You mean you catch the subway with a toddler two days a week, across the city?" Tony said next to him. Peter nodded sheepishly, fiddling with his hands in his lap. 

"You know, I can get one of my drivers to pick you up every morning and drop you home every night," Tony said Peter just looked up at him sheepishly.

"We should be fine Mr Stark, Barty's not a crier so we don't annoy anyone on the subway," Peter said.

"Pete, I insist. To get from Queens to Manhatten you've got to be losing an incredible amount of sleep. He'll pick you up at eight o'clock tomorrow." Tony said.

"Fine, but only cause Barty hates waking up early." Tony rolled his eyes, of course the kid would say that "Well I think we've gotten to know Peter enough, didn't you say you were gonna take your kid out for a treat, what does that entail and can I join? Pepper's been on my ass all week." Peter chuckled, glancing over at Barty again.

"There's this little ice cream parlour near where we live, I take Barty there whenever he's really good. We sometimes get a movie too at this theatre that does old StarWars re-runs. He loves StarWars as much as I do." Peter said, smiling at Barty who was now repeatedly ramming the toy train into his foot. "Come on Barty, that's my foot you're hitting there." He said quietly, Barty just giggled rolling the train away into the corner he was previously occupying, he looked up again at Tony.

"You guys can come if you want. I'll warn you though, he'll want you guys to take turns holding him. He loves attention, I think it's because it's usually just me with him." Peter was packing away the containers and the utensils, folding up the blanket neatly. Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, Bucky, and Tony all agreed, Sam decided to stay back, but he was surprised that Steve asked if he could come to.

"I was wrong, in the short time I've known you I know that you are an amazing father, and that he'll grow up in the kind and loving home. I'd like to get to know both you and Barty more if you would allow me." Peter offered him a kind smile.

"You can come with us, but no swearing or talking rough, or about blood. Absolutely not allowed, from any of you." With that Peter swiftly picked up Barty, swinging him around in a circle again, Peter smirked slyly at the team, before whispering to Barty, "Who do you want to hold you on the way to the shop Barty?" Barty narrowed his eyes, clearly scanning the line of heroes for who he wanted to hold him. His face broke into a smile, he made grabby hands at Tony. Tony sighed before taking Barty in his arms. 

"Come on mini Underoos, let's get some ice cream in you." He said, swiftly walking out of the room, Peter was about to pick up the backpack, only for Steve to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got it, you need a break, spend time with your kid, and be a kid. You've missed out on far too much." Peter smiled, before jogging out of the room to walk side by side with Tony and Barty. Yeah, he was proud. More proud then he had ever been.


	36. Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs a safe house, and Peter supplies (I caved and am doing a spideypool, Peter is 23, Wade is 25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Closet Peter, Spideypool

The team didn't mean to get overwhelmed by the robots, but they had managed to interface with the compound and Stark towers systems. They had managed to get away on a jet, and were currently fighting about where to go. Clint was out of the question now that they had SHIELD data, Peter hesitant to come forward, but they needed somewhere off the grid, somewhere no one knew about. 

"Um, guys I might have somewhere we can go." He said quietly, gaining the attention of the team.

"Pete, May's apartment isn't safe," Clint said. Peter rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I don't even live there. Look, I'll explain when we get there, not even Tony or Natasha know about it. You guys don't even know that I'm married." Peter advanced into the cockpit, typing in the coordinates. 

"You're married?!" Tony screeched, Peter rolled his eyes, pulling a plain gold band out of his pocket, along with an engagement ring, a very glittery engagement ring.

"I said I'd explain when we got there." 

\---------- 

When the jet landed they were in the middle on a forest, they looked around in confusion, but followed an excited Peter through the forest, a foot travelled path appearing. Suddenly Peter broke into a sprint, swiftly opening the door to a house. It was a large wooden cottage, it was beautiful, there was a river running by the side of the house. Peter stopped in the threshold of the door, cupping his hands over his mouth. 

"Honey I'm home! I brought guests!" He billowed.

"Next thing I know, there's gonna be kids running around," Tony muttered.

Next thing they knew two small pairs of feet were running down the stairs and launching themselves at Peter, who roared before picking one of them up in each arm. He stomped around the living room with the two giggling children, who couldn't be older than three each. He put them down, letting them tackle him to the floor. 

"We missed you, daddy!" They shouted at the same time. Peter giggled along with them while they crawled all over him.

"I missed you guys too! Where's your pops?" He questioned, sitting up easily. At the top of the stairs, they heard a booming voice.

"Baby boy?" It shouted, making Peter hit up like lightning, and rush to the bottom on the stairs. The figure came rushing down the stairs and launching themselves at Peter, who swung them around. They shared a kiss before separating.

"You're worse then the kids." Peter giggled, the figure pushing him lightly.

"They got it from me." He said, they turned back to the team, who was frozen in shock. Peter offered them a sheepish grin.

"This is my husband Wade Wilson-Parker, and I'm Peter Parker-Wilson." He was interrupted by the two children ramming into his legs again, he placed a hand on each other their heads as they were now frantically hugging his legs. "And these are our twins, Harvey and Harrison." The twins turned to face the team and giggled in there direction. 

"You guys can take the spare rooms or the couch, you guys can talk game-plan later, but for now we need to get our kids to bed, and I need to spend some intimate time with my husband, whom I have not seen in two months." With that the family of four disappeared up the stairs.

The team were silent until Tony blurted something out, "Is no one going to talk about how Peter is secretly married to Deadpool and has two kids? No?"


	37. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wonders how Peter is spending his afternoon and asks Karen to send a live feed, the results are hilarious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Breif half-nakedness

Tony was bored with a capital B. He'd even gotten FRIDAY to tell him all of her jokes, but they weren't all that funny. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey FRIDAY, patch Peter's suit AI into the communications," Tony said, now throwing his phone up and down. 

"Patching Karen into communications sir." Tony rose an eyebrow

"He named her Karen?" He questioned.

"What can I do for you today sir?" The second AI said, her tone cheerful and peppy.

"What's Peter up to Karen?" He questioned, there was silence for a moment before she answered.

"He appears to be dancing sir." Tony sat up.

"Dancing? Does he do that often?" He was met with silence again.

"Peter often practices a variety of dancing styles, including ballet, hip-hop and ballroom dancing. Peter attends dancing classes, along with going to several dance recitals, gradings, competitions and often practices his routines at home. Peter is in his school's dance team." Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"What's he doing now?" Tony questioned.

"He appears to be practising his 'risky business underwear scene'" Tony shot up from the couch.

"Display live video feed Karen." on que a hologram video showed up of Peter just outside his room. We was sliding past it on the hardwood floors. Tony started laughing when he saw that Peter was in nothing but high socks, a long sleeve white button-down, and his boxers. Peter slid one more time down the hallway, except this time his feet came out from underneath him. He let out a small 'ow', before standing back up again and letting out a triumphant noise when he succeeded. Peter slid again with the same success. Tony was laughing on the couch from when he fell over, clutching his stomach. 

"What're you laughing at Tony, we heard someone fall over." Tony turned around to look at Steve, and wiped a tear from his cheek, pointing at the hologram screen and doubling over in laughter. On the screen Peter slid again and fell over again, letting out a frustrated scream. The team were now laughing too as Peter stood up again, limping this time as he went back up the hallway. They gathered around the hologram screen as Peter continued to practice the slid. He suddenly trudged into his room, picking up his phone and unlocking, there was a song blaring through his homemade speakers. 

Peter quickly ran out of the room and did the dance from the movie, sliding down the hallway stopping in his doorway. He did the dance perfectly, making the team become a mixture of laughter and awe. He stopped the dance and turned off the music, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, panting. He stood up straight, his face flushed and sweaty. He smiled to himself, pumping his fisting repeatedly in the air excitedly. 

"Karen, patch my voice through Peter's mask." 

"Done sir." 

"Hey, Pete." Peter turned around sharply, going into a fighting stance, his knees locked and fists raised, his pupils dilating and retracting repeatedly, his breathing was unsteady.

"Calm down Underoos I'm patched through your mask." Peter cocked his head, advancing on his mask. "Nice dance skill you've got by the day." Peter stepped back from the mask, blushing deeply.

"You can see me?!" He shouted, quickly running to his wardrobe, throwing it open and cracking the door. "Aw man, May's gonna kill me." He muttered before digging through his drawing to find some pyjama pants, quickly stepping into them, falling over into his ass. Making Tony laugh again. "How long have you been watching?" Peter muttered from the floor, successfully getting his pants on and standing up.

"Since you fell on your ass that first time, the team joined me when they heard me fall off the couch from laughing." Peter blushed darker, sputtering, hiding his face in my hands.

"Why Mr Stark? The whole Avengers team just saw me in my boxers, doing a dance routine of all things." Peter sounded miserable. 

"Where'd you learn to dance like that Peter?" Natasha said curiously, Peter looked up, an embarrassed look on his face. 

"I've been doing ballet since I was around three, and just kept going from there. I took this hip-hop class in middle school, and took up ballroom dancing so I could dance with May. You have no idea how much of my paycheck from my job goes to buying pointe shoes and leotards." Peter said, shuffling around his room, tidying it up a little. But he quickly gave up, picking up the things off his desk chair, depositing them on his floor so he could sit.

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete, I would be happy to get you everything you need," Tony said, watching Peter carefully, who got visibly uncomfortable when Tony said that. 

"I've been able to pay for it by myself since I was twelve I don't need you to get the stuff for me. Besides, I've been practising for a competition that has a pretty bize prize, which should cover me for a while." Peter was fiddling with some fabric on his desk, "And I've been working on this leotard for ages now. Nothing comes in my size cause I'm small for a guy but too big for girl sizes." 

"Don't tell me you're doing that risky business number?"Sam said, stifling his laughter. Peter narrowed his eyes at the mask.

"Of course I'm not, I just like learning dances from movies, and posting them on YouTube, that's why my mask is where it is. Last year for the talent show I did the Napolean dynamite dance, I won first place." Peter said, turning back to his desk. 

"What are you doing for this competition?" Bruce said, Peter just shrugged.

"I made up some choreography for a dance, I decided on a mix of Ballet and Hip-hop. Took me ages to make the routine, but my dance teacher at school says it's good, and she might have us do it for our next performance if I win the competition." Peter had a content smile on his face as he started sewing.

"You could come to practice at the tower if you wanted? I would love to see what you can do." Natasha said. Peter snapped his head to look at his mask again.

"Really? That would be awesome! I'll bring my pointe shoes next time I come to the tower." Peter said happily. Peter then turned to his doorway, listening for something, without looking away from the door he stood up and started putting his suit away. "I gotta go, May's home. I'll talk to you guys later, I'm still good to come over to the tower tomorrow." 

\----------

Tony, of course, wasn't going to let it slide that Peter was funding his resources himself, and he also wanted to know about this competition he was doing. After asking Pepper for permission, he decided to ask Peter about it the next time he had dinner with the team at the tower. Peter, of course, was eating like an elephant, he had been in the dance room with Natasha, they were both conversing about Ballet. Natasha looked excited to have someone she could dance with. 

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I wanted to ask Peter here something." Peter looked up at Tony suspiciously. He hummed, motioning for Tony to continue. 

"Well, I wanted to become your official sponsor." Peter dropped his fork. Looking up at Tony in disbelief.

"But you can't do that!" Peter exclaimed at Tony.

"Yes I can, and I will because I looked you up, you have a hell of a lot of placements up your sleeve." Peter flushed, he didn't think about Tony looking him up, but he knew Tony wasn't going to back down. Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"I accept your sponsorship, but what do you want in return?" Peter said, knowing there was an ulterior motive.

"Well, you have to inform me of all competitions you're entering, and where they are, and I'm allowed to enter you into any competition I want, that includes ones overseas. I'll pay for all travels too." Tony said, leaning forward over the table. He had talked to May, and he had found out that Peter had rejected countless competitions or opportunities because they couldn't afford the travel.

"You don't want a percentage of the prize money?" Peter questioned, making Tony laugh.

"I'm a billionaire, Pete. Another condition though, you have to start a dance account on Instagram and post about your upcoming competitions." Peter narrowed his eyes, he didn't mind it obviously, everyone at school already knew he danced. He shrugged, taking Tony's outstretched hand. 

"Deal." He said, smiling happily, he might even be able to quit his job at the market.

"I'll have Pepper draw up the paperwork." 

\-----------

Peter was currently backstage, and Tony was in the audience. Except when he peeked out of the curtain he saw the entirety of the Avengers sitting there with May, he almost fainted right then and there and he hadn't even done his performance. 

After doing his number he didn't even spare a glance at the team, he didn't want to risk blanching. He was nervously stood in a line with the other dancers, except they all had much better-looking leotards. Peter suddenly got nervous, he knew he should have spent more time on it. But it was too late, they had already announced the third and second place.

"And first place goes to," The announcer paused for dramatic effect, making the rest of the dancers lean forward in anticipation, "Peter Parker!" Peter almost cried as he walked forward and shook each of the judge's hands and the announcers, before receiving his trophy. It was the biggest one he'd one yet. He was definitely crying as the cameras flashed in his direction, he flashed his camera smile and waved before descending the stairs on the side of the stage. He was enveloped in a massive group hug from May and the Avengers. 

"God Pete, where are we gonna put that trophy, that's your biggest one yet!" May exclaimed, examining the trophy in Peter's hands.

"I know! I can't believe I won!" He said May pulled him into another hug.

"I'm so proud of you! You deserve it honey, you've been practising for this for so long!" Peter nodded into her shoulder, he pulled back so he could wipe his face.

"Aw man, my makeup ran." He grumbled as the team left the building, Tony was carrying his bag, while Peter held the trophy. They laughed at Peter's words, Tony ruffled Peter's hair. 

"Come on Underoos, let's get some food in you."


	38. Legally Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter still has glasses post-spider bite, Tony introduces him to the team, and they think he is absolutely adorable

Peter was currently walking beside Tony, pushing up his glasses every couple of steps, he'd broken them again and haphazardly taped them up. He was holding a book he was reading, one of Bruce's to be precise. 

"And, and we were doing this experiment and Flash put the wrong amount in and it went everywhere, the teacher was all like Flash go to the principal's office. It was great Mr Stark I wish you could see his face. Ned and I were laughing so hard that MJ hit us with her book, I'm pretty sure I got a concussion from it-" Peter was cut off by Tony tapping his arm. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, following his finger that was pointing. Pointing at the Avengers. And Peter stood there with his mouth open in shock, his ratty scuffed shoes, school jumper far too large on him, and his ripped jeans far too ripped. 

"You could have asked me to dress nicer Mr Stark," Peter said quietly, suddenly acutely aware of his dumb glasses on his face, the wire rims barely held together by the tape. He pushed them up nervously. He chuckled nervously, extremely uncomfortable with all the attention on him. Tony clapped him on the shoulder, pulling him closer to himself.

"This here is my Person Intern, Peter Parker." Peter waved shyly, letting his bangs fall over his face. Natasha cooed, making Tony and him look up at her confused.

"If you hurt him Stark I'll end you, he is too pure for this world," Natasha said, getting up and placing her hands on his cheeks, Peter squeaked.

"Um, Miss Romanoff are you going to kill me?" Peter said hesitantly, making the team laugh, Natasha just smiled.

"No, I'm going to protect you." She said, Peter smiled.

"Cool, cause I'm gonna faint." Peter promptly fainted, being caught by a terrified TOny and a concerned Natasha.

\-----------

Peter woke with a start in a bed, he couldn't remember going to sleep at the tower but he must hand. He sat up quickly, oh god he fainted in front of the Avengers. And now he couldn't find his glasses. Usually, he would put them on the bedside, however, they weren't there, in the draws, in his backpack or in his jacket. Someone had even changed his clothes, which means that they saw his ironman boxers. Could this day get any worse? The answer is yes because upon asking FRIDAY where his glasses were, she told him that they were with the team, who were in the lounge room. FRIDAY also notified him that May was informed he'd be staying at the tower overnight. 

He guided himself on the wall and with FRIDAY's help, but he wasn't all that successful once he reached the lounge room where he tripped on the plush carpet. Where he landed hard, he decided that it was a very comfortable patch of carpet, and that he wouldn't bother getting up until someone gave him his glasses. 

"Whatcha doing there Pete," Tony said above him. 

"Staying here on this extremely comfortable piece of carpet until someone gives me back my glasses, because someone thought it would be genius to leave me in Stark towers without vision. Need I remind you, Mr Stark, that I am technically legally blind." Peter's voice was muffled, but Tony got the message. Peter sat up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes so he could squint. 

"Literally everyone looks like the same blurry mass, can someone direct me to Mr Stark so I can annoy him." Next thing he knew he was being hauled up b his underarms and lead over to the couch by his arm and pushed over into the couch. 

"Please don't tell me I broke my glasses because May and I can't afford another pair." He said, squinting at Tony who he realised was to his left. He started poking his arm hard enough to hurt him.

"Ow kid, I told you to stop poking me like that." Peter grinned and continued to poke him, a little harder than before. Tony smacked away his hands and Peter stuck his tongue out at him. Suddenly there was something dropped into his lap and he peered at it confused. 

"Can someone enlighten me as to what I'm looking at?" Peter said, blindly picking the box-like thing up, "Wait, nevermind it's my glasses case. Did you guys fix my glasses?" Peter said opening the box up and picking up his normal-looking glasses. He was definitely suspicious.

"I kind of felt bad for making you faint, so I got your prescription and then implemented Karen into them," Tony said, patting his leg. Peter put them on and awed.

"Wow! They don't have scratched on them like my old ones!" He exclaimed, now being able to properly see again, he felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Sorry about fainting, I kind of do that when I get anxious. Anxiety and all that jazz." He did some jazz hands, making the team chuckle.

"Not a problem young Peter! However, what are those funny things you have on your face? And why does Bruce have them too?" Thor boomed, making Peter wince slightly, no one but Natasha noticed.

"Well, in human bodies sometimes vision deficiencies occur, it's quite common, as it's hereditary. Bruce and I wear these things on our faces called glasses that give us the ability to see. Without them our vision is blurry, or sometimes you can't see anything. Everyone in my family has glasses." Peter paused, smiling gently at Thor you nodded, leaning back into his chair. Peter blinked, snapping his head round to look at Bruce.

"Wait oh my god, you're Bruce Banner!" He exclaimed Bruce sighed.

"Yeah I know kid, but the hulks-" He was interrupted by an excited Peter, pushing up his glasses every couple of seconds.

"I've read all of your books! Your pictures in my school and we study you every year in our physics unit! I did a paper on your thesis! You are literally my hero." Peter sunk into his chair sheepishly, "Sorry Mr Stark, you're cool too." Tony just laughed in response, patting Peter's leg. Bruce was shocked, to say the least, he leaned forward in an effort to get closer to him.

"You're telling me you understand my books?" Peter nodded frantically.

"Yeah? I've been able to understand them since I was a kid, I always made my uncle read them to me. I have all of them at home, I begged my aunt to get them for me for Christmas each time you published a book. I met you when I was like ten at a book signing, I still have that signed copy." Peter said sheepishly. Bruce was shocked. 

"Wait, your names Peter Parker?" Peter raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I read the paper you wrote! It was brilliant!" Peter looked like he was about to faint again.

"You did? I didn't think it was that good-" Peter's ramble was cut off. 

"It was amazing! It won first place and the school said they'd contact you." Peter's face read understanding.

"Well, my school has a habit of not presenting the poor kids with opportunities. Another kid in my year got the award. It happens a lot because I'm at the school on a scholarship." Peter was rolling his eyes and waving a hand. Bruce looked incredulous.

"You know, I'm gonna go call your school quick and make some adjustments." Peter rose an eyebrow but shrugged as Bruce left the room. Suddenly Peter felt his senses tingling and instinctively raised a hand, catching a knife midair that came from behind him. 

"It's not that nice to throw knives at people without their permission." He said calmly flipping it in his hands before throwing the knife back behind him, missing the person who threw it by a centimetre. He turned and found it was Natasha, he raised an eyebrow. "May I inquire why you're trying to poke me aggressively with a knife?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I knew I recognised your voice from somewhere, and the witty sarcasm that rivals Tony's. I knew it." Natasha said a triumphant smile on her face. Peter groaned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. 

"Great well now that Natasha knows you guys'll find out too. I'm spiderman. You know, the pew pew pew guy with the webs and backflips." Peter raised his wrists, making thwiping sounds. Peter sighed. "No?" He said. The team were incredulous, the kid who had fainted when he met the Avengers, is adorably blind without his glasses and is clearly a geek, is also Spiderman. "Surprise?"


	39. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is doing her nails and notices Peter watching, she is surprised when he asks for her to do him too

Natasha was calmly painting her nails in the lounge room when she felt like someone was looking at her. No one was in the room except Peter, swinging slightly in his web hammock. Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly before continuing to paint her nails. Then she felt someone looking at her again, she looked back up at Peter, who turned away just a second too late. She placed her bottle down on the table calmly, she had a hunch. She looked up at the hammock, she sometimes worried about the boy. She noticed that he hid a lot of things and she's peeked into his back on a couple occasions and saw clothing she had never seen him wear, but she suspected there was a reason. She was worried that he wasn't being his true self at the tower.

"Say, Peter, why are you watching me paint my nails?" Natasha said, waving her hand slightly so her nails would dry quicker. Peter popped his head over the side of his hammock, he looked like he struggling to say something. 

"Can you paint my nails too?" He blurted out, his face immediately reddening. Natasha smiled, motioning for him to join her on the couch.

"Sure, take a seat. What colour?" Peter dropped to the floor easily, hesitantly sitting on the couch next to her, he shrugged. 

"Not sure, I don't mind." He said sheepishly, Natasha clucked her tongue.

"How about we go matching?" Peter nodded. They shifted so that he was facing Natasha, offering him his hand.

"Your nails are very well manicured. Who does them." Peter ducked his head.

"Uh me. May taught me how to do it when I was younger." Natasha nodded clearly impressed. 

"Why didn't you ask me earlier to paint your nails? Now I know that it's you who's been watching." Peter shrugged.

"I thought you'd think it was weird. One of the boys came to school with painted nails and he got made fun of for the rest of the year. I've always wanted to paint my nails." Peter shrugged, watching as Natasha expertly painted his nails. 

"You know Peter, how you choose to dress or what you choose to put on your body doesn't define you, nor does it change who you are. You could wear makeup and you'd still be Peter, you could wear a dress and you'd still be Peter. And we all love you Peter, no matter who you chose to become, and no matter your exterior." Peter nodded, still watching her.

"When I was growing up Uncle Ben and Aunt May let me wear whatever I wanted, they said it didn't matter what I wore, I was always a boy if I wanted to be. And I am a boy, I just don't think clothes should have a gender. A dress is a dress, a shirt is a shirt. I just kind of pretend I don't wear certain things, and I hide it. I guess I'm scared of what people will say. I'm not gay, I just like wearing feminine things. MJ even lets me do her makeup sometimes, cause I'm too scared to put it on myself. I mean I only really wear what I really want to when I'm at home, or hanging out with MJ or Ned." Peter shrugged, giving Natasha his other hand.

"Well, starting today you can officially wear what you want to the tower. Start small so you can build your confidence." Peter nodded smiling as she finished his nails.

\------------

They were at dinner, and his nails had just finished drying. He was extremely nervous, he was trying to think of all the excuses he could, not that many of them were believable though. Suddenly Wanda piped up, "Hey, Pete, I like your nails. Did you do them yourself?" the chatter around the table stopped and Peter gulped, Natasha raised a hand for attention. 

"I wanted Peter to test the colour for me as his skin-tone is similar to mine in undertones. He was only open to the idea because MJ insisted that they match in the future." The team shrugged, going back to their mindless chatter. Wanda knew they were lying, but didn't press, as long as Peter was happy she was too.

\------------

Peter and Tony were in the lab, tinkering when Peter stood up to get something from the toolbox. Tony's eyes followed him around the lab.

"Hey, Pete, did your jeans shrink in the wash?" Tony said, smirking as Peter stood up straight.

"Nope, they're skinny jeans," Peter said. He walked back over to his chair, continuing his robot prototype. Tony snorted, making Peter narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"You borrowing your Aunt's jeans or something?" Tony was cleary amused. Peter huffed, spinning in his seat to look at Tony.

"No _Tony_ , they are my jeans. Yes, I'm wearing women's jeans, yes I find them comfortable. I like wearing them because I think I look good in them. We good now?" Peter turned back to his work. Tony was shocked, to say the least, but he just shrugged it off.

"You do you, Pete."

\------------

The next time Peter was daring enough to try something actually his style he was in his favourite pair of cuffed ripped jeans, and a YUNGBLUD crop-top concealed by his baggy sweater. Natasha and he had made a tradition of painting their nails, Natasha even let him paint her nails. Peter this time had gone for lilac, MJ had accidentally painted her nails the same colour, they decided that from then on they would match their nails. The team were sitting around playing strip truth, where if you didn't answer the question, so Peter was basically shitting himself. He didn't intend on actually taking his jumper off, he just wanted to get used to wearing the crop-top around the team. He just od himself he'd answer all the questions until Tony asked the fateful question.

"Ok, Peter. Have you ever experimented with someone of the same gender, and who was it with if you did." Peter flushed red, he _really_ didn't want to answer that, especially to a bunch of people he wasn't out too. But he also didn't want to take off his jumper. He must have zoned out, because Tony was snapping his fingers in front of Peter's face, pulling him out of his daydreams. 

"You see the thing about that question is if I do answer I'm just as embarrassed as if I don't answer it, so I'm choosing not to answer it. And by the way, you're asking a seventeen-year-old if they experiment." Peter swiftly pulled his jumped over his head, laying it in his lap. His face burned as the team's eyes were on him. He leant back onto his palms, burning a hole in the ceiling. "By the way I'm bisexual. Just thought you should know that." Peter said, still burning a hole in the ceiling. There was silence, which was bringing tears to the corners of his eyes, he really couldn't handle this right now. 

He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, fleeing to the bathroom at a brisk jog. He sat on the toilet crying, today was not his day. He picked at the nail polish on his nails and fiddled with the hem of the shirt. He loved the shirt, but now he wished he could tear it off himself. He ran a hand through his hair, before burying his head in his hands. This was just too much, and on top of everything else, Peter chose the bathroom which if he did try to leave then he would have to walk past the lounge room again. Maybe he could just wait it out, or better yet get May to come and pick him up. There was a knock on the door, making all his coherent thoughts leave him.

"Hey, Pete can you come out of the bathroom." It was Tony's voice. Of course, it was. Peter sniffled, wiping his tears again. 

"No," Peter said, drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He was definitely leaving the bathroom now. And he was stupid enough to leave his jumper in the lounge room, and his phone he quickly realised. 

"Can we at least talk about this?" Tony asked.

"No," Peter said, still resting his chin on his knees. He heard a collective sigh from the door, he realised Tony wasn't the only one outside the door. 

"Peter you just came out, you can't just act like it meant nothing," Tony said sternly, Peter snorted. 

"You guys are the ones who didn't say anything. Not my fault you guys didn't know what to say." Peter sniffled again, but he still wasn't going to open the door. 

"Peter, we were just surprised by your fashion choice. We've just never seen you in a cut off shirt or whatever they're called, and then you were bring cryptic about the question and then you just came out." Steve said, making Peter snort.

"Don't make it sound like you're the victim here. I'm the one who's been hiding apart of themselves. I changed what I wore because I didn't want you to assume I'm gay because I'm not. And I didn't want to come out because you guys would assume things. But I'm sick of hiding, and I'm sick of going to school scared that I'm gonna get beat up, I'm sick of coming here and feeling like I don't belong." Peter was crying again, he made a frustrated noise in his throat. 

"Peter, can you at least let _me_ in?" He heard Natasha's voice. He slowly opened the door for just her to come in, she slides in and sat on the floor in front of the toilet. "You ok Peter?" Natasha asked, he rolled his eyes and looked away from her, "Ok, stupid question." 

"No shit." He said, she reached up and wiped away his tears.

"They don't hate you, by the way, they all still love you, you're still Peter. And I'm proud of you, for being yourself." Peter sniffled, turning his head to look at her again.

After some convincing and talking Peter was brave enough to stand up off the table and open the door, only to be immediately hugged by Tony, Peter looked quizzical but hugged him back nonetheless. "Is this a hug?" He said. Tony sighed into his shoulder.

"Felt like you needed one, but don't tell anyone about this, this is strictly confidential." Peter laughed. 

"Wait, why are you crying?" Peter said. Tony looked up at him.

"I thought you'd never come out of the bathroom, though I was gonna have to call May. I thought I messed up." Tony said, making Peter smile.

"Yeah you definitely don't want May on your back, especially about this, she one time almost hit a teacher cause they were homophobic." Tony laughed before raising an eyebrow, "We good now?" Peter sighed.

"Yes, we are good now, I've had my breakdown I should be good." Tony nodded.

"You know, you've got me curious, who the hell did you experiment with." Peter went into a fit of giggles, bracing himself on the wall.

"My bully I've had since I was literally like 8. We were fighting in the locker rooms after PE and he kissed me, and it was really confusing, to be honest. He was all like shut up Parker, and I was like make me, and he kinda did. Good kisser though." Peter shrugged, grinning at the gobsmacked team. 

"Wow, that is not what I expected from you, Peter," Tony said, Peter shrugged.

"I didn't expect that form myself either." Now that they were back in the lounge room he sat back in his spot. 

"I have to know, anyone special at the moment?" Clint said. Peter flushed.

"Yep, MJ," Peter said attempting t keep his cool.

"You know what, you are full of surprises," Tony said.


	40. PPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is crying in the kitchen when the rogues arrive. (No spiderman)

Steve was leading the group, they were packed into the elevator, the ride was eerily silent until the elevator stopped, however the doors did not open. 

"Boss has told me to inform you that there is a brown haired hazel eyed teenager that occupies this level with you, he has the highest level access in the tower along with Miss Potts. He also says not to mess with him." The team raised an eyebrow since when did Tony let teenagers in the tower. When the elevator opened they heard a voice bickering with FRIDAY. They listened as they walked towards the voice.

"FRIDAY please don't activate the protocol, Tony will go overboard. You know how much I hate it when he coddles me." The voice said they were obviously crying.

"You know I must alert Boss if you are in distress, and you are in extreme emotional distress. You have been crying for the last half-hour, Peter." FRIDAY said, the concern evident in her voice.

"Please don't activate it FRIDAY, I just want to cry in piece without having to explain myself. I'll be fine in a minute." The voice said. Through the doorway they could see a teenager who was hunched over the kitchen island, he had brown curly hair and baggy clothes. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were red-rimmed. There were tissues surrounding him, most of them ripped to oblivion in his hands.

"Boss also told me that you would say that and that I should alert him even if you tell me not to. Even if you do not wish to Peter it is imperative you talk to someone for your mental health. Activating PPP protocol." FRIDAY said, making the boy squeak before sitting up and clearing the tissues, and straightening his shirt and jacket, running to splash some water on his face. They heard the elevator ding just as the boy sat back down in his seat, staring a hole in the counter. Tony rushed past them, not even sparing them a glance as he stopped in front of Peter. 

"Peter." The boy hesitantly looked up and offered a smile.

"Hey, Mr Stark what you up to?" Peter asked. 

"You only call me Mr Stark when somethings wrong. Come on, kid you gotta tell me these things. FRIDAY alerted me and said you've been crying for half an hour." Peter looked back down into his lap, bursting into tears again, Tony looked like he had no idea what to do as he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. 

"God Pete, what the hell happened?" Peter had his face in his hands as his shoulders shook from the ferocity of his sobs. Peter shook his head only crying harder, "You've got to tell me, Pete, I hate seeing you like this." Peter looked up at Tony, his bottom lip quivering.

"She cheated on me. At was out one-year anniversary today too." He said quietly, Tony's eyes widened, he took Peter by the shoulders.

"Then she didn't deserve you, Peter. You are the kindest, gentlest most compassionate boy I know. You treated her right and she didn't treat you right, and that is not your fault. Don't cry over someone who doesn't deserve your tears." Peter nodded wiping his tears. 

"She said I wasn't intimate enough with her." Tony sighed.

"Pete, some people like to think that because you aren't giving what they want they need to go elsewhere for it." Peter shrugged.

"I just don't wanna have sex," Peter said, making Tony chuckle a little.

"I know Pete, I know you think it's gross. And you don't have to, that's not what's important in a relationship, you'll find someone who loves you without needing sex." Tony said, patting his shoulder slightly.

"She said she only dated me because everyone thinks I'm attractive. Don't know where she got that from though." Peter shrugged again. Tony sighed.

"Pete, sometimes people use you even if you don't think they have a reason to use you. And whether you like it or not you're a looker kid. You definitely got it from me." Tony said, making Peter raise an eyebrow.

"You do know I'm adopted right?" Peter said, "Cause sometimes I think you don't know that." Tony let out a laugh.

"Yes I'm aware you're adopted, but you could definitely be my kid, we look practically identical," Tony said, Peter snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself," Peter said quietly, Tony gasped, feigning horror. 

"How dare thee?" Tony exclaimed making Peter laugh.

"Thee dare," Peter said back, making Tony gasp again. He was about to respond when FRIDAY interrupted him. 

"Sir I hate to interrupt, but the rogue Avengers are currently watching from the doorway." Tony and Peter turned their heads to the doorway, Peter's face grew pale, as did Tony's.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Tony said, drawing Peter closer to his body.

"A little before FRIDAY activated the protocol." Clint said quietly. Peter looked at Tony frantically, he had just cried in front of the Avengers after all. 

"Go to your room Pete, I'll explain everything to them. I'll get FRIDAY to alert you when dinners ready." Peter nodded before running past the team. Tony looked thoughtful while motioning for the team to sit. The team sat waiting patiently as Tony thought.

"Three years ago when Peter was 13, I had his school test the students, the students that got the highest scores received an internship when they reached college. It was a joke really, Bruce and I placed an impossible equation in it, Peter was the only one that not only attempted the question but answered it right. Bruce and I had to meet him, so we decided to offer him an internship that operated outside his school hours.

"We got really close actually, soon he was at the tower almost every day, and he stayed the night when his aunt had night shifts. Then a couple of days after his fourteenth birthday his aunt died, his last living blood relative. I adopted him immediately, didn't even ask Pepper first. It took him ages to trust Peper enough to let her adopt him. He's a great kid, the reason I stopped drinking, and started sleeping, and eating regularly. Light of my life, all that jazz." Tony waved a hand lazily in the air. The team nodded.

"He's definitely changed you." Clint said, Tony nodded.

"What happened after the civil war?" Steve said quietly. Tony looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I was missing for a couple of days, he was distraught when I came back. Pepper said he didn't leave my bed, he was scared that I was going to die like his aunt. When I woke up he couldn't stop crying he was so relieved. He literally was attached to my hip for three months. That's why I created the PPP protocol: Peter Parker-Stark Protection. He was anxiety so he gets distressed a lot, and he's not that good at talking about it." Tony shrugged, standing up to pull some things out the fridge, he decided he'd make Peter's favourite.

"What was all that about earlier?" Bucky asked Tony sighed. 

"When he finally went back to school a girl and he started talking. He took a while to trust her, she was the first person he'd opened up to so much since his aunt died. Then I guess she decided he wasn't good enough and she cheated on him." Tony shrugged, starting on the pasta sheets.

"That's rough on the kid." Sam said quietly. Peter came rushing back into the kitchen, a small smile on his face. 

"Dad! I completely forgot to tell you! I got my science assignment back, the one where I built the robot! I got full marks, and placed highest in my year group!" Peter brandished a piece of paper, which Tony took, smiling, ruffling Peter's hair, placing a small kiss on his head. Tony turned away, sticking the sheet to the fridge with a magnet, which just so happened to be the Avengers logo. Peter smiled brightly. 

"Can I help make dinner?" Peter asked Tony nodded, waving him over. They conversed exclusively in Italian from then on, occasionally laughing. Peter said something that made Tony laugh so hard he started crying. Peter rolled his eyes clearly amused by his father's actions. Tony wheezed something out that made Peter start laughing as well. They were now both crying. 

When Peter walked into the kitchen she threw the two an unapproving glance, "What are my boys doing?" She said a smile on her face. Peter stood back up, smiling at her and running over to engulf her in a hug, saying something in Spanish. She rolled her eyes, "You are so lucky Tony can't speak Spanish. FRIDAY said the PPP protocol was activated, you wanna tell me what happened?" Peter continued hugging her as he made her way over to Tony who threw his arms around them both. Peter quickly explained, Pepper sighed, patting him on the back. 

"We'll be ok. We can talk about it later, help your father make dinner and we can watch StarWars." Peter pulled back to look at her.

"Since when did we watch StarWars without me begging you guys?" Peter said Tony ruffled his hair. 

"Since you were the best kid ever." Peter's bright smile was worth the flattery. Tony would stop at nothing to make him smile.


	41. Scars pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is homeless after the death of May and Ben, he doesn't have a suit and just fights crime by himself, when he's running from the police he accidentally breaks Tony's wrist, and Tony wants to know-how. Peter doesn't like to be called Peter, although I refer to him as Peter, he is called Benjamin by others.

Of course, the police had to come after him today, he was having a good day, Mr Delmar had a bunch of leftovers he couldn't sell, he managed to wash his clothes, and he's found a brand new jacket. His backpack was thumped against his back. He was watching the officers chasing him, and didn't turn around in time and ran into someone, who hauled him up by his collar. He grabbed at their wrist as he panicked, he was not going back in the system, not today. 

"Let me go!" He screamed, he looked up and saw none other than Tony Stark and almost faltered, but he didn't let himself show his surprise and squeezed a little, breaking his wrist, it broke with a crack and he dropped Peter. Peter didn't spare a glance and ran off, slipping into an alleyway and climbing up the wall. Tony was on the floor cradling his broken wrist, Happy was helping him up and was not at all happy about it. 

"FRIDAY get me everything there is on that kid, I want to know why he's running from the police and how the hell he broke my wrist." 

"Of course sir, I'll send it to your phone." Tony looked at his phone, frowning.

"What do you know happy, looks like we just found the spiderman." Happy grunted form the front seat, Tony was going to find this kid, fury had been on his ass about him for weeks.

\----------

Peter was attempting to ignore his senses as he dug through the garbage, he's found a few good things, an old pair of shoes in his side, a new backpack, that would come in handy, his old one was falling apart. There was something behind him, and he assumed it was an alleycat, but was proven wrong when something pulled him back by his collar, spinning him around and holding him by his neck. The hand was metal, he tried clawing at it but was unable to stick to it to get some leverage. He cried out, tears springing to his eyes, his legs kicking and body squirming. He still hadn't torn his gaze off the arm holding him, he was not going to let someone put another collar on him. 

"Woah, calm down kid I'm just holding you, not even trying to hurt you." A robotic voice said, making Peter look up, he was currently struggling with the one and only ironman. 

"Well you currently have your hand around my neck, sorry if I don't feel very safe." Peter said back, the face mask lifted, revealing an unimpressed Tony Stark. He had a frown on his face, thinking clearly. 

"OK if I let you go you have to promise not to run, I just want to talk to you." Peter narrowed his eyes but let out a small yes. The hand dropped him, he crumpled to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, he reached up to claw at his neck, coughing hard and almost throwing up. 

"Jesus where the hell did you get that scar?" Tony said urgently, Peter was struggling to breathe.

"Foster kid I was in the group home with put a dog collar on me, the parents didn't notice for a week." Tony nodded, noticing how the boy wasn't struggling to breathe from Tony hurting him, it was because he was having a panic attack. 

"Woah kid, you have to breathe or you'll pass out, follow my breathing." The boy nodded, letting Tony lead him in a breathing exercise. Once he was breathing correctly again he sat against the wall. 

"You know, I was having a good day, found a pair of shoes, a backpack, haven't had to run from cops yet. Then you waltz into the hallway and make me have a panic attack." Peter struggled out, hugging his backpack to his chest. Tony crouched in front of him, Peter looked down to avoid his gaze. 

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I've done a background check on you, and I want to become your guardian. You've got some skills, just a bad past." Tony said, watching the boy. Peter shook his head.

"Trust me you don't I've watched almost all of my guardians die." Tony rose an eyebrow, that wasn't in his file, "My mum and dad worked for SHIELD and got shot for their genetic research cause they refused to continue it. I came home from daycare to them dying. My uncle bled out in my arms a couple of days after my birthday. And I came home from school to find my aunt overdosing on paracetamol. Parker luck." Peter said, leaning back into the wall.

"Sorry kid, but you can't kill ironman that easy. How about this, you stay with me for a while, and if you don't like it you can at least get some new clothes and eat something other then deli meat." Peter looked up at him before nodding curtly.

\----------- 

Tony had led Peter into the building and led him to a room. "I got FRIDAY to put a couple of things in there for you, noticed you had a camera, got her to put a photo printer thingy in there, and some glue tack. You have a bathroom and I've stocked the wardrobe with clothes. You have a couple of book shelves, I'll show you to the library. The only reason I found you were because there were reports of you in the library. If you want anything else just ask." Tony pushed open the door, making Peter's eyes widen.

"I have my own room?" He said quietly.

"What you thought I was gonna put you in with Cap? Of course, you have your own room." Tony said curtly.

"It's just, I haven't had my own room since I was a kid, I had to use my uncle's study, then when may and I moved we shared a room. The foster homes I usually slept in closets or shared rooms." He shrugged, slowly walking into the room, still hugging his backpack to his chest. 

"You can unpack if you want, the backpack looks like it's going to burst. Take a shower, you stink. Cap's making dinner tonight, I'll introduce you to the team then." Peter nodded, carefully putting his bag down on the bed. 

\---------

Peter realised how much he missed being clean, and hot water. Hot water is amazing. He realised how soft his skin was when it wasn't caked with dirt and grime. Even his hair was clean, which it hadn't been in a long time. He also realised how much he missed clean clothes without rips. Strangely everything was the perfect size for him, which he appreciated, he considered burning all his old clothes. He decided on the plain black sweat pants and grey shirt, and a dark blue hoody, this was nice; being warm. There were even socks for him, _socks_. He had a small smile on his face as he asked FRIDAY for directions to the kitchen, where Tony told him he would meet him, he was fiddling with a piece of his hair, frowning at it, when it wasn't matted to his head it was extremely long, and he didn't have any hair ties, it reached halfway down his back. He'd always wanted long hair, he constantly begged May to let him braid her hair. He shrugged and started braiding his hair as he walked, it was easy really, except he didn't have any hair ties so he just let the end go, frowning when it sharted unravelling. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Tony immediately noticed him and decided he'd try to be funny.

"Woah, you look completely different when you're clean." Peter narrowed his eyes, fiddling with the ends of his hair.

"Yeah well that happens when you're on the streets, not that you would know." Tony started laughing, earning the attention of the team who were happily seated around the kitchen island. Tony stood up straight again, narrowing his eyes at Peter's appearance. 

"Oh, thanks for the clothes by the way, I'm considering burning the old ones. I haven't worn socks in years either." Peter said, Tony just nodded.

"I'll help you burn then honestly, don't want them dirtying my building. You need a haircut by the way." Tony said, reaching a hand out to pull on Peter's hair, making him scowl at him. 

"I do not need a hair cut, just hair ties you idiot." Peter said, smacking Tony's hand away from his hair. Tony now noticed the scars covering Peter's face, Peter scowled at him.

"I know my face is ugly, you don't have to stare." Peter said, leaning his weight on the doorway. This gained the attention of the team who were now looking at his face, more specifically the deep scars running across his face, there were four, running diagonally across his face. Peter narrowed his eyes, he hated the pink scars at never seemed to fade on his face and neck, there were more, but those he hated the most.

"How the hell do you even get a scar like that?" A man said, Peter didn't recognise him, he narrowed his eyes at him, he had a metal arm. 

"Let's just say, never give foster parents access to glass bottles. Apparently he didn't like me trying to get out fo the closet he locked me in." He ran his tongue over the scar on his lip, which was permanently disfigured, indented and smooth. They all had varying looks of horror, except the women, one with dark red hair, another with brown hair. 

"What about the one on your neck?" A man said, who had dark blond hair, Peter turned to him and narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You guys ask an awful lot of questions for not even knowing my name." He said, smirked at the embarrassed looks they adopted, "Foster kid I shared a room with at one point put a shock collar on me and put it on too tight, didn't turn it off at all, I started bleeding pretty quick, but the scars are from the constant contact with that much electricity." Peter shrugged, pretending he wasn't struggling to breathe, there was far too many people, and he didn't trust men all that much. 

"Tony, who the hell is this kid?" A man said, Peter almost screamed when he realised he was in the same room with Captain America. But he didn't blanch, flinching away from Tony who tried to sling an arm around his shoulder.

"Already told you not to touch me, old man," Peter growled, moving away from him. Tony didn't take notice of Peter's anger. 

"Kid, you look like an angry pomeranian." Peter scowled at him, "He's that spider kid, I looked him up and realised he was homeless, he's in my guardianship for the time being. He bounced through a lot of foster homes after his family died." 

"Do you have a name?" The woman with red hair said he shrugged.

"Peter Parker, but I go by my middle name, Benjamin." The woman nodded, raising her hand to throw something at Peter which he easily caught without looking. He opened his palm to look at the object, a hair tie, he looked back up and raised an eyebrow. 

"Keep it, I'll get you some more later as long as you teach me how to braid my hair like yours." Peter smiled lightly, already redoing the end of his braid and tying it off easily. 

"Sure, as long as they aren't pink." He said, flicking the braid behind his back, Tony went to pull on his again, but his hand was stopped by Peter, "Don't make me break this wrist too." Peter said. Tony pulled away, rubbing his now sore wrist and muttering something. The woman waved him over and patted the seat next to her, he hesitated before slowly walking over to sit next to her. He sunk slightly into the seat, this is nice. He must have looked extremely content because one of the other guys said something. 

"You look like you could just about start purring." He said, Peter scowled at him, he was a little taller than him, but his hair was darker, and there were a couple ants on him, but Peter just shook it off. 

"I don't get the chance to sit in seats that often." He said, shifting in the seat, sighing happily. The man nodded, turning his attention back to his phone. The room was now quiet, far to quiet, he could now hear everyone heartbeats which was intimidating. He reached up to fiddle with the necklace around his neck without thinking about it. 

"What's the necklace?" The metal armed man said, Peter blinked down at it, and shoved it back in his shirt, blushing lightly.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered except it did. One of his old friends got it for him before he went into the foster system, MJ was her name, she was closed off, but he really liked her, he had a crush on her for a long time. Somewhere inside him he still did. The necklace was silver, and had a small Bird on it, a crow to be exact. Peter had always adored them, he used to want to be a bird, but he turned into a spider instead.

"You know, you're allowed to open up?" The man said again, Peter narrowed his eyes, the memories of abuse flashed behind his eyes.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to open up because everyone I get attached to dies. Excuse me if I don't trust you, because let me remind you everyone I've trusted had hurt me, the scars on my body shout that loud and clear." Peter pushed back the chair and stood up, walking out of the room. 

"Where are you going kid?" Tony said, Peter shrugged.

"Bed." He said simply, not halting when Tony called him back.

"Nice going Barnes, he probably won't come out now," Tony said, Bucky sunk into his chair. This was going to be fun. 


	42. Scars pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to the previous chapter

Peter woke up to the sun filtering into his window, wait window? Suddenly the memories of the previous day came rushing back and he sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling form hs dreams, he couldn't remember them, but he knew they weren't good. He stood up easily, and walked into the bathroom, dragging new clothes behind him. He still was baffled by the easy access he had to everything he needed, he felt like he should be working his ass off for it, but he knew Tony wouldn't let him.

After showering and blow-drying his hair he ventured out of his room and walked to the lounge, no one was there and he realised it was still early in the morning, the sun had only just risen. Peter sighed, not really knowing what to do with his body. Does he sit on the couch? No, way too soft. Peter tried the floor but the carpet was too soft as well. He finally settled cross-legged on the table. It was what he was used too. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, getting his hand caught in the curls. He let out a frustrated noise, attempting to pull his hand free, not succeeding he just stared at his hand caught halfway through his hair. That haircut didn't sound too bad now. 

"You need some help there?" A voice said in the doorway, Peter snapped his head up to look at the person, the woman with red hair. He nodded sheepishly, she smiled a little advancing on him with a brush in her hand. It was strange, she didn't make his spidey sense go off, she obviously wasn't a threat. Peter found himself trusting her a little, an odd feeling, he hadn't allowed himself to trust in a long time. 

"What are you thinking?" She said as they helped him untangle his hand and brush out his hair.

"You don't make my sixth sense go off, I feel like I can trust you, but it feels weird to." Peter allowed her to keep brushing his hair, even though there weren't any knots. 

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, but I'd like you to. You can trust me, I won't hurt you, I promise." She said Peter, looked her in the eyes. He tried to keep up his Stoney exterior but it broke, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe when away, letting them roll down his cheeks. He couldn't really remember the last time he cried. He threw his arms around Natasha's shoulders, burying his head in her shoulder. She hummed, hugging him back, allowing him to wet her shirt with his tears. After some time he pulled away from her and whipped his face clean of tears.

"Everythings changing so fast and I don't know how to adapt. I've always been able to adapt and survive, but this time I don't know if I can." He said, fiddling with the ends of his hair again. Natasha hummed, making him lookup. 

"I know what you mean. When I saw in the Blackwidow program things changed for the worse all the time, then suddenly they changed for the better. I didn't allow myself to open up, and I shut everyone out who wanted to help me. Whether you believe me or not, all of us are ready to help you. You don't have to do it all in one go, but we are ready to support you, with all of your negatives and positives." She said, holding his face in her hands. Peter nodded, unable to form words. She smiled and pulled something from behind her.

"I brought those hair ties for you, I haven't ever used them. Have you ever seen a scrunchie?" She held up what looked like a puffy hair tie, Peter rose an eyebrow at it, taking it from her extended hand. 

"Why's it so squishy?" He said, squeezing it in his hand. She chuckled lightly at his confused face. 

"They are more for decoration, they make your hair look cooler. I brought you a ton of stuff." she opened a decent size bag, "You can keep all of this stuff too." Peter looked between the bag and her. 

"You mean that?" He said softly, she nodded, Peter smiled, watching as she pulled things out from the bag and explained what they were used for and what they were called. Soon Peter had double dutch braids in his hair, small clips in his hair, Natasha had found some bird clips and Peter was very happy to put them in his hair. Natasha was a quick learner and had easily finished he braids as well. She even let him put some clips in her hair, he chose the little flowers for her. She looked at herself in the mirror nodding in approval. Peter didn't think he had smiled this much in years. 

"Say, Peter, why are you sitting on the table?" A voice from the doorway said, Peter looked up to find Captain America, who didn't seem perturbed by the two doing their hair. Peter shrugged, redoing a part of Natasha's hair for her, she hummed repeating it.

"Couch was too soft," Peter said.

"Why not the floor then?" 

"Still too soft. The table feels like an alleyway." Peter said, brushing a loose hair out of his eyes. Steve nodded.

"I'm going on my run, should be back in a couple of hours." Natasha and Peter nodded, still absorbed in what they were doing. 

Natasha stood up, hauling him up by his hand, she was the first person he let touch him, and he wasn't objecting. "Come on, let's get some food in you." She said, guiding him to the kitchen. She sat him in one of the barstools, and opened the fridge, pulling out what looked like containers. 

"What are they?" He asked, picking one up and rotating it in his hand.

"It's yogurt." She said, showing him how to open it. He frowned at the contents.

"I repeat, what are they." He said, prodding it with the spoon Natasha had given him. She laughed, scooping up some of it with her spoon, Peter copied her, pausing when he was about to put it in his mouth, "Why does it smell sweet?" He said before putting it in his mouth. 

"Ok, I have no idea what this is but I like it." He said, continuing to eat it, Natasha was surprised when he seemed to be pacing himself. But Peter had learnt not to eat too fast when you haven't for a while if you didn't want to throw up. 

"Hey, can I give you a nickname?" She said, Peter looked up at her, nodding an ok. 

"How about Ben?" Peter shrugged, years ago he would have winced, but now he couldn't stand someone calling him Peter or a variation of it. 

"Sure, as long as I can call you Nat." Natasha nodded.

"Deal." Peter laughed, continuing to eat the yogurt. 

"Hey, random question, do you know if you have an enhanced metabolism. Cause if you do we'll need to let everyone know so we know to cook more food." Natasha said, passing him another yogurt, she wasn't sure if he was eating so much because he'd skipped dinner, or because he normally did.

"I think so when I got my powers I had to eat a lot more, I worked out it was because my body burns through calories to maintain my strength, speed and flexibility." Peter shrugged again, he was making a habit of it by now. 

"Cool, I'll tell the others for you. Cap and Bucky have enhanced metabolisms, so you aren't the only one." Peter nodded in appreciation. He froze when he sensed someone about to put their hand on his shoulder, he jerked to the side, locking eyes with the owner of the hand. It was the man with dark blond hair; Clint, he thinks. He rose an eyebrow at Peter but turned away.

"Clint won't hurt you, he just has dad instincts," Natasha said, making Clint snort. Peter sunk back into his seat again, putting the empty yogurt container with the others, stacking them. Peter drew in a deep breath before turning to Clint. 

"Sorry for jerking away, it is a lot harder for me to trust men compared to women when it comes to physical contact," Peter said, Clint just waved a hand in the air.

"No problem dude probably should have thought it through more," Clint said, using the toaster. The team slowly filtered in and paid Peter's stack of Yogurt containers no mind, they assumed they were Natasha's. When Bucky walked into the room he gaped at Peter's hair.

"Dude, your hair is _so_ cool!" Bucky said, examining his hair from across the room. Peter sheepishly smiled, "Who did it?" Bucky said, looking between Natasha and Peter, Peter curled into himself, aware of everyone looking at him. 

"Ben did, he taught me how to do mine too. I gave him some of the hair accessories I never use." Natasha said, pointing up to her hair. 

"That's so cool! Can you teach me?" Bucky exclaimed, Peter shifted, narrowing his eyes at Bucky, who didn't make his senses flair. Peter shrugged. 

"Sure, but you have to put hair clips in," Peter said, banishing the bag of accessories in his hand that he had picked up from the counter.

"Deal, but I get to pick," Bucky said. Peter nodded happily, putting the back backdown. Bucky went to continue around the kitchen, pausing when he saw the pile of yogurt containers, "Who ate all the yogurt, only Steve and I can eat that much." Peter flushed red.

"That would be Ben, we figure that he has enhanced metabolism. From what Ben's said it's highly likely." Natasha said, happy to talk for Peter. Who was blushing madly. Bucky examined the containers closer, counting them.

"It looks like you went through three times the amount Cap can on a good day, I have a feeling your metabolism is higher, I'd get Bruce to test it." Bucky said, grabbing an apple. 

"Who's Bruce?" Peter said quietly, making Bucky shrug.

"Just one of the guys in the med-bay also happens to be the hulk." Peter let out a squeak. 

"Are you talking about Bruce Banner?" Peter said disbelievingly. 

"You know him?" Tony said, moving closer to Peter.

"Of course I do! I have one of his books, it's one of the only things I kept when I moved around. I used to read them all the time at the library too. His books are amazing, especially the one on Gamma radiation-" Tony cut him off by raising his hand, making Peter flinch slightly. 

"You're telling me you can understand his books?" Tony said. Peter shrugged, nodding. 

"Oh my god, you need to meet him, he'll adore you. No one understands his books! You're telling me you've read all of them?" Peter nodded again, clearly not understanding the severity of the situation. 

"Say, Peter, did you keep up with your studies while you moved around?" a man said, who Peter had figured out was Scott. They had adopted using 'moving around' for what Peter went through.

"Kinda, I used to go to the library all the time and go through the textbooks they had, they were a little out of date, but they did the trick. I stayed in school till I was 13, which was when I ran." Peter shrugged, fiddling with his necklace again. 

"Would you maybe want to go back to school?" Clint said, his dad popping out.

"Yeah sure, I haven't interacted with people my age in a long time, it'd be nice. And I still want to go to college." Peter shrugged, tugging on the necklace slightly, "I could try out for midtown tech down in queens, I was gonna go there before ya-know." Clint nodded.

"I'll get on that, I'll ask Pepper if she can help me out with it." 

The team steadily filtered out of the kitchen, until it was just Wanda and Peter. He was still fiddling with the necklace absentmindedly in his hand. The chain was slightly rusted now, but the charm stayed intact. He managed to get it off so he could stare at it, MJ definitely still had a place in his heart. He missed her, and he missed how casual she was about everything, about how she was nonchalant about what was happening. He hadn't seen her since he was 13, which was when he ran. It was after the bottle incident, and he didn't want to move again, he had already moved twelve times in two years. 

"The person who gave you that necklace, they mean something to you?" Wanda said, Peter looked up at her, a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah, she did," Peter said, flipping the charm so he could see his and MJ's initials. 

_"Hey, loser!" MJ said as she ran up to him, he'd told her he was moving schools, not that he was going to run. She was blushing as she trusts a small box into his hand with a ribbon on it. Peter rose an eyebrow. "So you can always remember me." Peter carefully opened it, revealing a necklace with a small bird charm, in flight. He looked up at her with a wide smile on his face. "You always talk about how birds are the most beautiful animals. And that how-" Peter cut her off with a smile, "How they can fly away whenever they want to." The small necklace in his pocket he wanted to give to MJ was burning. He couldn't give it to her and knowing he was lying. They hugged briefly before Peter left school. That was the last time he saw her._

"Have you always worn it?" She asked Peter, smiled, putting it back on.

"I've never taken it off. I was going to give her one too, but I had told her I was moving schools, and I couldn't think about giving it to her without feeling guilty." Peter pulled it out of his pocket, "She was my best friend, and when she was right, I'd never been able to forget her." Peter put the necklace carefully back in his pocket, a black dahlia. 

"Maybe you'll see her again one day." She said. Peter hummed, he hoped he would.


	43. Scars pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three to the previous three part series

Peter had been at the compound for a couple of weeks now, and not that he didn't appreciate it, but he was clawing at his own skin to do something. He's trained with Natasha, he'd even danced with her. He's taught Buck how to do several hairstyles and sneaked in several hair clips. He'd read almost every book in the library, and had even taken last-minute entrance exams for every school in queens. He'd even met Bruce and almost short-circuited, and he's spent a whole day working with Tony and Bruce in the lab, testing his abilities, he'd even told them how he got them. He'd even trained with Steve in an attempt to control his powers.

He was pacing in his room, holding his camera, he's managed to keep it safe since May died, and there were photos on it that he really wanted. He was a lot older than when they were taken, but they were memories nonetheless. He sighed, pushing his hair out of the way. He carefully opened his door and headed to Tony's lab. He pushed open the door easily and sneaked into the room, Tony was typing something so Peter decided to scare him. Tony turned around though but still jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Ben! You gotta stop doing that!" Tony paused to catch his breath, pointing to Peter's camera, "What've you got there?" Tony asked Peter raised the camera to show him.

"My camera, I don't have batteries and I was wondering if you did. It has some photos on it that I want to print. And I kinda wanted to go out of the compound to take some photos, because I'm kind of bored out of my mind?" Peter said hopefully, but still hesitant. Tony shrugged.

"Sure, just as long as you're home before dark. Here, I've got some here." Tony handed him a handful of batteries and Peter smiled, running out fo the lab excitedly. 

Peter was on his bed, hesitating before putting the batteries in and turning it on, going to the library of photos. He couldn't help but cry. There were hundreds of photos, photos of May, of Ben, of MJ, of Peter himself. He looked so young and so carefree, he was really. He kept swiping through the photos, crying harder when he found his favourite. It was him on his eleventh birthday, he's invited MJ, and Ben and May were there, they went to the science museum. There he was with all of them, his most favourite people in the whole world. He stood up and quickly operated the printing machine, printing every single one of the photos. He made quick work of sticking up the photos above his desk, still crying and sniffling. He held the final photo from his birthday in his hands, he wanted it in a frame but he didn't know where to get one, and so far only Natasha had seen him cry. But he knew he couldn't avoid it. He's been in his room for several hours now, he would usually be roaming. 

He Stood up, still clutching the photo in his right hand. Perfect timing, the team were gathered in the kitchen for lunch. Peter hesitated before entering the kitchen, taking a deep breath. The conversation immediately stopped, they all turned to look at Peter who was bracing himself with a hand on the wall, tear still running down his face, he looked like he was struggling to talk.

"What've you got there Benny?" Steve said, ignoring that Peter was crying. Peter looked down at the photo in his hand. He frowned at it before handing it to Steve, who's eyes bulged out of his head. He passed it around the group, who had the same reactions. Tony was the last to hold it, he looked between the photo and Peter.

"That's you?" Tony questioned, pointing to Peter who was in the middle, smiling wide, one of his teeth was missing making Tony smile a little. Peter nodded, whipping his face clean.

"When was this taken?" Bucky asked. Peter cleared his throat.

"Um, my eleventh birthday. We went to the um, the science museum. I'd wanted to go for weeks, and I invited my best friend, MJ." Peter pointed to the girl in the photo, who didn't look at all happy to be there, but she had her arm slung around his shoulder anyway. Peter was holding a small cupcake in his hands, he smiled at young him. "We could never afford a fancy cake, but we always got what we could. That's May, and that's Ben, my aunt and uncle." Peter pointed to the two adults in the photo. Tony narrowed his eyes at young Peter and then looked back up at fifteen-year-old Peter. 

"You haven't changed at all, other than the fact that you have all your teeth now," Clint said, cooing at young Peter.

"A couple other things have changed too." He said quietly, Clint looked panicked.

"Don't worry, I don't mean my scars or anything." Peter took in a deep breathe, "What I mean is that even though my life has changed in the four years since that photo, I'm now surrounded by people who I care about, and make me feel safe again." Peter shifted on his feet slightly, "What I'm trying to say is that I really really appreciate everything you guys have done for me. You've given me a home, food and clothes, but most importantly you've given me a family. Although I miss my aunt and uncle and my parents, I love you guys, so much." Peter took in a shaky breath and looked directly at Tony. 

"But I wanted to thank you for the most, you've been incredibly patient with me, even though I can be an asshole, and I can be cryptic and cynical. The first time we met I broke your wrist, and then a couple days later I threatened to break your other one. Whether I like it or not I think of you as my father figure, and when I confided in Pepper she convinced me to tell you, so here I am telling you. That picture reminded me that even though I've lost a lot, it doesn't mean I can't allow myself to open up, and let someone care for me again." Peter looked down at the ground, suddenly regretting telling him, "I promised myself that when I cam here that I would never open up to any of you, and that I would be leaving in a few days, or that one of you would hurt me. But I've been here for a few weeks now, and you've all been patient with me. You've allowed me to be me, and you've shrugged it off when I do something weird, like sitting on tables because I can't sit in seats." Peter looked back up at Tony who was crying. Peter realised he was rambling and waited for Tony to say something, for him to say anything. Tony opened his mouth, and closed it again, looking down at the photo again.

"When I look at this photo I can't help but feel angry for the boy in the photo, because he went through so much that he didn't deserve. A boy that is so unbelievably damaged beyond relief, but so strong, and kind, and caring, smart, and considerate. This boy also managed to work his way into my heart, and become more than someone in my care. He managed to make me realise I loved him like a son." Tony looked back up at Peter, who had more tears slipping out of his eyes, "That boy is you Benjamin, someone who I only wished of getting to know, who I now can't get to stop talking. You've changed so much since I first met you, and yet you are still the same. And you're so unbelievably brave Benny, so _so_ brave. And I'd be proud to call you my son." Peter surveyed him closely. 

"I'd like that," He paused, drawing in a breath, "dad." Peter surged forward and wrapped Tony in a hug, Tony let out a gasp, the only person who Peter had allowed to touch him was Natasha, and here he was hugging him.

\----------

Peter was signing something, it was his first day of High-school, somewhere Peter never thought he'd see himself. Everyone knew he was, he'd been on the news for a variety of reasons, the abuse he faced in the foster system, but also as Spiderman. He also thought that people were also giving him strange looks because of the scars that were visible, that being the ones running across his face, and the one wrapping around his neck. Tony wanted to come with him, but Peter insisted he didn't want any more unnecessary attention on him, so they decided Natasha would accompany him on his first day. They had managed to convince the principal to let Natasha sit in with him on his classes for the first week while Peter got comfortable in the school, his recent PTSD and Anxiety diagnoses helped. 

Peter was currently putting in his code to his locker, opening it and depositing several brand new textbooks into it, and several things he wouldn't need that day; Tony really went overboard. He still wore the necklace MJ gave him all those years ago, it made him feel safe. He got frustrated with the door that wasn't closing so Natasha stepped in.

"Hold your horses, I'll close it for you." She really didn't want Peter getting upset not even a class into the day. Peter sighed, but stepped back so Natasha could close it for him. He played with the hair tie on his wrist self consciously, aware of everyone looking at him. He quickly tied up his hair into a bun, he was suddenly extremely sweaty. They easily walked to his first class, navigating the school was going to take Peter a long time, hopefully he would make friends with someone. He looked out of place obviously, his StarWars shirt combined with ripped jeans and doc martins, and his dark curly hair coming out in wisps over his forhead. He clutched his backpack straps harder, letting Natasha speak his first teacher, who was confused by her presence, Peter attempted to fish the not out of his pocket explaining the situation. 

"It's from the principal, it briefly explains my problems with new environments and my discomfort around new people and male adults." The teacher took the note from him and nodded, handing it back. 

"Take a seat, Mr Parker, role call will be in a moment, there's a free seat next to Ned." The teacher pointed to a large boy with dark hair. Natasha made to protest but Peter raised a hand.

"I'll be fine Nat, I can always leave the class for a minute if I need to." Natasha nodded, standing next to the door, watching Peter for any signs of distress. Peter could feel eyes on him as he weaved his way through the tables, sitting next to the boy, Peter shifted, he was already feeling extremely overwhelmed. The boy turned to him, and if he noticed Peter's countless scars he didn't say anything. 

"I like your shirt, I think I have the same one at home." The boy, Ned said. Peter smiled wide at him. 

"Thanks, I like yours too." Ned had a StarWars shirt on too, he nodded in thanks. 

"I'll warn you, this teacher is incredibly boring." Peter laughed, leaning back into his shirt. They spend the rest of the lesson conversing about several pop culture topics, finding they were extremely similar. Ned obviously already knew who he was, but didn't mention it. Peter was laughing when the teacher called on him. 

"Peter, please pay attention, I know it's your first day and that you came under extraordinary circumstances, but I can't have you not paying attention." Peter's breath caught in his throat, his face losing all colour, Natasha stepped forward for him.

"His name on the roll is Benjamin, he prefers not to be called by his first name as it brings back distasteful memories, he is fine with any variation of Benjamin, but it would be in your best interest to call him by the name he wants." The man nodded, clearly fearful of Natasha's wrath. The lesson continued easily, but Peter found it hard to concentrate for the rest of it. 

They cruised through the day better than the first lesson, making several trips to his locker with Ned and Natasha. He found out that he shared almost every class with Ned, which he was extremely grateful for. He grumbled every time he closed the locker.

"I swear, lockers are so dumb, I haven't used one since middle school. I will break it if it doesn't close properly next time." Peter grumbled. Natasha showed him how to close it again, she understood why he was so frustrated, trying to understand things and do things he hadn't done for years was going to be hard for him. 

"No breaking things, you promised your dad." She said jokingly, they had had many incidents of Peter breaking things back at the compound when he couldn't operate them. 

Peter was currently carrying some books, talking animatedly with Natasha about his excitement of being back at school, he had greatly missed it. What he didn't miss was someone calling him by one of his nicknames. 

"Benji?" Someone said, making Peter turn around in confusion, he dropped his books, his mouth hanging open. 

"MJ?" He said softly. Her face screws up, she was about to cry. She surged forward, pulling him into a hug, which he returned gratefully, Natasha was surprised he let her touch him.

"You remembered me? After all this time?" She said, examining his face. He pulled the necklace out of his shirt.

"I never took it off, I wanted to hold onto you. I don't think I could ever forget you." He said softly, pulling her into another hug. People were whispering around them, they had never seen MJ this animated, let alone the scary kid with scars covering his body, who they'd seen on the news years prior.

"I was so worried about you when on the news they said you were missing. I looked everywhere for you, where you used to live. I was so scared for you when you kept showing up on the news. They kept getting more photos of you with your new scars, and I was so scared, Benji." She said into his shoulder, Peter was crying now too.

"I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you'd forget about me as everyone did." He said quietly.

"I could never, too many memories of you." She said Peter pulled back. They silently walked to class, which they found out they had together. Natasha didn't question them as Peter hesitantly held her hand. He was definitely going to be ok.

\-------------

Peter was recounting his day, leaving out the fact that MJ had kissed him goodbye as he hopped on the back of Natasha's bike. His face drained when Natasha had a sly smirk on her face. He fiddled with his hair, knowing she was going to mention it.

"Ben here is forgetting to mention that he saw an old friend. They didn't stop holding hands all day, and she even kissed him goodbye. He almost fell off my bike." Peter grew extremely red, hiding his face with his hair.

"Oh, has my little boy got a girlfriend?" Pepper said, making Peter grow redder. 

"It's not like that." He mumbled.

"Kid, she kissed you, and let me remind you you've known her since you were six," Tony said, Peter scowled at him.

"Ok, maybe it is like that but I wasn't going to say anything for a while," Peter said, making the team laugh.

"So that's what you guys were doing when you managed to get away from me." Peter sputtered.

"Ok, it was definitely not like that, we decided we didn't want to wait and put a label on it," Peter said, sinking into his seat. Tony ruffled his hair, shouting about how Peter was just like his old man. Peter smiled, thankful for his family.


	44. Yellow Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to the tower after May's death looking a mess and meets the team.

Tony was currently sitting in the lounge room with the team watching a movie, and he considered calling Peter, who was far more interesting than the team. As if on cue, the elevator opened with a ding and a crying red-eyed Peter cam stumbling in, dropping his backpack to the floor and he himself came tumbling down with it. Tony sprung into action, vaulting himself over the couch and rushing over to Peter.

"Jesus Underoos what happened? Are you hurt?" Tony pulled Peter up so he was sitting, surveying him for injuries, Peter shook his head, shaking slightly.

"I didn't know where else to go Mr Stark, Ned's out of town, and MJ hates it when I show up at her house without telling her, and they said that I couldn't stay at the apartment alone and that I needed to find somewhere to stay for the night and that they'd contact me about it. I just got a few things and I left, I couldn't' be there anymore and-" Tony shushed him gently.

"What happened Pete?" Tony questioned, holding Peter's face in his hands.

"May's dead Mister Stark. She flatlined while I was at school, and, and I couldn't get there in time, and I didn't get to say goodbye, Mr Stark. And she's gone and she's never coming back." Peter started sobbing, resting his forehead on Tony's chest, fisting Tony's shirt in his hands. Tony had his arms around him, rubbing his back, he was shushing him lightly.

"It's gonna be ok Pete, you'll be ok. May knew that you love her, she knew that you loved her with all your heart. She's in a better place now Pete, she's up in the stars with your parents now." Peter sniffled, nodding into Tony's chest. After a moment Tony spoke again, "How long since you've eaten kid?" Peter mumbled something into his chest. Tony sighed, "You gotta speak up kid." Peter looked up at him.

"I think I had breakfast but I can't remember." He said sheepishly, making Tony sigh dramatically.

"Well, let's get some food in you, and some sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping well since your aunt went into the hospital."Tony picked and himself and Peter up off the floor and led Peter to the free couch, sitting him down and grabbing the blanket he had been previously using and wrapped Peter in it, who made a face at him. Peter kept his gaze on the floor, not noticing the multiple pairs of eyes trained on him.

"You're freezing kid, you don't even have a jumper on." Peter hummed and sunk into the couch. Staring at the ceiling. Tony quickly re-heated some of dinner and handed it to Peter who looked at it, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"You've gotta eat the kid." Peter shrugged, picking up the fork and push the food around in the container. 

"Don't feel well." He said quietly but started to eat the food anyway. Tony sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"No going to school for you tomorrow, I'll call and explain." Peter hummed, far too tired to argue, making Tony frown. Peter stopped eating once he got half-way through the container, Tony took it and placed it on the empty coffee table, allowing Peter to curl into him. 

"What am I gonna do Mr Stark?" He said softly, "I don't wanna go back into foster care." He said, burying his face into Tony's side. Tony sighed, Pepper and him had already talked about what they would do if May died.

"You won't go back into the foster system, Pepper and I talked about it with May and we were thinking about adopting you," Tony said, rubbing circles into Peter's arm, ignoring the odd looks he got from the team. Peter looked up at him, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You would do that for me?" Peter said quietly, Tony nodded.

"Kid, I'd die for you." Peter smiled up at him.

"I'd die for you before I let you die for me," Peter said, making Tony roll his eyes playfully.

"You and your self-sacrificing behaviour." Tony noticed Peter's eyes dropping, the poor kid, "You can go to sleep kid." Peter buried his head in TOny's side again. 

"You won't leave?" He said, his voice muffled by Tony's shirt. 

"Not a chance," Tony said. 

After Peter had fallen asleep he looked up at the team who looked extremely confused. Most of them looked a mixture of surprised and confused. 

"Who's the kid?" Steve said, Tony frowned down at Peter.

"He's spiderman, but he also interns with me. He's basically my kid. We got close after an incident last year when he was almost killed." Tony watched as Peter shifted in his sleep, falling into Tony's lap. 

"What was all that about?" Clint asked, motioning to the elevator.

"His aunts been in the hospital with cancer for almost a year now, she was his last living relative. His parents died really young." Tony now watched as Peter's face scrunched up in his sleep.

"What did he mean about foster care? Has he not always been in his aunts care?" Natasha asked. Tony sighed, he knew Peter didn't like thinking about it, and it took ages for him to trust Tony enough to tell him.

"His parents died when he was around five, and his aunt and uncle were going through the process of adopting him. While that happened he was with a foster family that abused him pretty badly, he went into hospital a couple of times. He still gets nightmares from it and has hypervigilance. When I first saw his scars I thought they were from patrol, but he opened up and told me about the stuff with his foster parents. May and Ben got custody eventually, but Ben got shot in a robbery so that left May." Peter started shaking in his sleep, Tony ran his hands through his hair, making Peter hum and still again.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Tony Stark became a dad," Bucky said, making Tony look up at him.

"Neither did I, but he wormed his way into by heart. He does that with everyone he meets, he's like a puppy." Suddenly Peter jerked in his sleep and feel off of Tony's lap and onto the floor. Peter blinked his eyes before sitting up while rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room blearily eyed and turned back to Tony.

"Dad, It's the avengers." He whispered, "Am I dreaming?" Tony sucked in a breath, that was the first time Peter had ever called him dad. Tony chuckled, helping Peter up off the floor.

"Yeah bud, it's the avengers, you can meet them later but for now we need to get you to sleep." Peter hummed, letting Tony drag him to his room. His eyes were already drooping again when he talked again. 

"Watch out for the yellow spiders." He slurred, latching onto Tony's arm. 

"Of course bud, wouldn't want you to get more freaky powers." Peter hummed again, the sound of his slurs getting fainter and fainter. 

"Wow, he's really different around that kid" Sam said.


	45. Rambling pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the father-son dynamic of Steve and Peter, and I like to think about Bucky being protective of Peter

Admittedly maybe Peter shouldn't have called Flash Eugene, but what was he going to do? He was getting extremely sick of Flash making fun of his ma and da, and Flash didn't ever seem to get sick of the topic. So that's how he ended up riding home on his bike with one hand, while the other was wrapped around his chest cradling his most likely fractured rib, and why his hood was up to conceal his busted lip, bleeding nose and black eye, not to mention his glasses were broken again. 

He was currently in the elevator, thinking of all the ways he could avoid his pops and pa (Bucky), he knew that if they knew that Flash was still picking on him, they'd panic, which means that Peter would panic, and then everyone else would panic, and no one wants that. Peter decided he knew the tower well enough that he could get to his room well enough without his glasses. He pulled the strings on his hoody to conceal his face and attempted to walk like he normally did, except he ran into a wall right in front of the team. 

"You ok Pete?" Tony said, Peter waved a hand, panicking. 

"Yeah, just broke my glasses again." He said, getting up from the floor and turning away from them.

"How'd you break them this time?" Bucky said, making Peter scowl, but panic nonetheless.

"Fell off my bike." He blurted, attempting to speed walk away.

"You never fall off your bike, why are you lying?" Steve said, standing up from his seat and walking up to Peter who stood frozen in the hallway. 

"How do you know I'm not lying?" Peter said, his voice wavering.

"Whenever you lie you won't look at me, and your voice does that thing it's doing now." Peter ran into another wall trying to escape Steve, he huffed in annoyance.

"Ok maybe I didn't break them falling off my bike, but I'm fine," Peter said as he was getting up from the floor. He's dropped his glasses by now and was feeling along to floor to grab them, only for Steve to pick them up before him. 

"Peter?" Steve asked, examining the glasses, Peter hummed.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why your glasses are clearly broken from someone punching you?" Steve asked Peter's back straightened. 

"How do you know that?" Peter said incredulously, getting up off the floor.

"When we first met you got me to help to tape up your glasses, they have the same break." Peter huffed, crossing his arm over his chest, breathing was getting a little hard. 

"Ok, maybe I did get punched in the face, but I didn't start it, and they were being an asshole about my ma and da, and I'm getting really sick of it." Peter said, finally turning around to look at Steve, squinting so he could gauge his reaction, but unfortunately he couldn't see at all without his glasses, "Curse you and passing down the blindness gene pops." Peter muttered, stepping forward to get closer to Steve, who sighed and reached out an arm for Peter to hold. 

"Let's get you cleaned up Pete, but you have to tell me and your Pa about it," Steve said, already leading a reluctant Peter over to the couch, Natasha had already grabbed the first aid kit and handed it to Steve.

"Ok but you and Pa have to promise not to freak out." Steve hummed, already whipping the blood of his face with a wipe. 

"I won't freak out, I might just break some skulls though," Bucky muttered, quiet enough that only Peter and Steve could hear him.

"No breaking skulls!" Peter exclaimed, turning in Bucky's direction. Peter sat quietly as he allowed Steve to clean his face, it was already healing by now.

"Why didn't you tell us, Pete? I thought this stopped when we went to the principal." Bucky said, sitting next to Peter so he could rub his back.

"No one puts Flash in his place because of his parents donating to the school," Peter mumbled, making Bucky curse, which, in turn, caused Peter to flinch violently.

"Shit I'm so sorry Pete, I forgot about your senses." Bucky drew Peter into a hug now that Steve had finished cleaning his face. 

"I just don't want you guys to think I don't love you because I _do_. But it's so hard sometimes because I can't even remember what their voices sounded like, and I can't remember their faces, but I miss them so much. And Flash just doesn't get how much it hurts, I wish I could tell him I have two of the most amazing dads in the world but I can't." Peter was softly crying into Bucky's shoulder, who threw a panicked look at Steve, who sighed before joining the two in a hug.

"We know you love us, Peter, you tell us every day, and we would never doubt you. And we know how hard things get for you, and we also know that even though you pretend it doesn't hurt, we know it hurts so much when Flash says that stuff, and calls you stuff. And you know what, if I'm not allowed to beat up a minor then I have something even better." Steve looked at Tony now, still hugging Peter and Bucky tight.

"I think a conference is in need." Tony nodded, scrambling up and out of the room.

\------------

Peter honestly never thought he'd be sat squished in between his pops and his pa on a stage with hundreds of cameras pointed at them. Peter shifted in his seat slightly, his face was burning and the reporters wanted to know why there was a child pressed in between the two super soldiers, with Bucky's arm around his shoulder. 

"So what Bucky and I wanted this conference for was to announce some news. Not only, are Bucky and I in a committed relationship," This earned some gasps from the audience but Steve just continued, "I found that I had a living relative, who just so happened to be my great-grandson." Steve gestured to Peter, who smiled and waved tightly. Bucky decided he would be better to do the rest of the talking.

"After finding out that he was an orphan, and living with his widowed aunt, Steve decided to adopt him, and later I adopted him also." Bucky finished, Steve grinned at him. The room was silent, no one expected not only for white wolf and Captain America to be in a relationship but that they also adopted a kid. Not to mention that Peter looked like the dorkiest of the bunch, thick glasses, gelled hair (Bucky forced him to look presentable, even though his curls fell onto his forehead anyway), and a StarWars t-shirt, with faded blue jeans. Steve had tried to get him into a different shirt, but Peter almost threw a fit. Steve elbowed him and Peter snapped out of his daydream. 

"Oh, um, I'm Peter, Peter Roger-Barnes, formally Parker," Peter said, flushing red and sinking into his seat. Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Peter up by his shirt, Peter threw him a dirty look. 

"Sorry about him, he's grumpy that I made him put hair-gel in." Bucky butted in, making Peter scowl at him.

"I look like an idiot," Peter muttered, making the audience laugh, Peter, flushed, realising he too had a mic.

"Peter here ad his last name changed but for the sake of his normal teenage life his name stayed Parker on his documents," Steve said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Why are you revealing the adoption now?" One of the reporters asked. Steve and Bucky exchanged a look. 

"Well, when we first met Peter he came home from school with a black eye and split lip, not to mention he had to get new glasses. When he moved in with us, we went to the principal of his school and they said it was dealt with, except a couple of days ago he came home with another pair of broken glasses and another black eye." Bucky interrupted Steve by leaning over the table.

"And I'm sick of my kid being scared of going to school, and scared of opening up to Stevie and I. He's the greatest kid out there, and I don't like seeing my kid hurt, so stop messing with Peter or I'll mess with you," Bucky said, leaning back in his chair to throw his arm back around Peter's shoulders, who was bright red. Steve cleared his throat.

"Something along those lines. But we do love Peter, he's a good kid." Steve said, putting an arm around Peter's shoulders too, "We have some time for questions if you'd like?" Steve said, immediately all the hands in the room shot up.

"How old are you Peter?" Peter leaned forward slightly, his voice cracking when he talked.

"I'm um, I'm fifteen." He said, growing redder.

"What school do you go to?" 

"Midtown high school, but I got in on a scholarship cause it's a selective school." 

"What was your first impression of Steve and Bucky?"

"Oh that's a fun one, Steve helped me fix his glasses and I made fun of him for having big hands, and Jamie couldn't stop laughing because apparently I sound that my great-grandma when I lecture Steve. Oh, and they were freaked out by how flexible I am. If I'm honest I could tell they were in a relationship, I'm all-knowing." Peter said, smirking at Steve's reddening face.

"Yeah only cause you have that little girlfriend of yours," Bucky said, making Peter's eyes widen. Peter shoved him and almost pushed him out of his chair.

"Shut up," Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

"Could you tell us what you call your fathers in private?" 

"I call Steve pops, cause he's old, and I call Jamie pa, cause I speak Irish, so when I accidentally called him pa it just stuck." Peter shrugged, remembering the tear-jerking moment the first time Peter called Bucky pa.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I was taught Irish and Italian as a baby and didn't learn English until I moved in with my aunt and uncle, and I'm currently learning Russian and German," Peter said, smiling lightly.

"Can you tell us more about your girlfriend? Possibly how you met and how you interact, do your fathers know her?" Peter flushed get and started coughing, Bucky rubbed his back while he calmed down. 

"Um well, her names MJ, she's great. I've known her since middle school but only got closer to her after I came out at school as bisexual. She can be very scary, but I love her. Pops and pa met her a little after we started the adoption process, and she slapped pa. I have the photo, it's glorious. Her and pops get along because they draw together a lot." Peter shrugged, hoping Bucky and Steve wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"Peter also happens to have a lot of photos of her in his room that he takes without her knowing," Bucky said. 

"Hey, she knows I take them, she's just pretty. And she has a lot of drawing of me so she can't say much." This earnt a couple of awes from the crowd.

\---------

Peter was lying face down on the couch, groaning into a cushion. 

"I can't believe you showed a group of reporters my baby pictures!" Peter shouted, "How did you even get those photos?" He groaned. 

"I have my ways," Bucky said, not looking up from his phone.


	46. Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Peter Parker meets the Avengers, she's Tony's biological kid, and he likes to spoil her.

Pandora was running through the corridors of the common floor, carefully holding the small trophy she'd won in her hands. Tony immediately turned when he heard the distinct sound of his daughter's flats, and smiled when she slid into the room, her knee-length pleated skirt swaying slightly, she straightened her blouse. Her style was clearly influenced by Pepper, but it clearly had touches of Tony, the showy frills on the blouse, and the glittering necklace and matching earrings. She took in a deep breath, pushing her hair out of her face a little, her hair had always been extremely curly, so she decided she's keeping it on a bob, MJ and her cut her bang themselves. He adjusted her headband slightly, flattening the bow a little, banishing the trophy.

"Dad! I won first place! They made me get up in front of the whole school to receive it and," Pandora paused when she noticed other people in the room, specifically the avengers. She deflated, that's what FRIDAY was trying to tell her, "Sorry I didn't know you had guests." She said, attempting to shuffle out of the room and back into the elevator. "I'm just gonna go cause this is really awkward and I have homework, so, yeah," Pandora said, trying to slip out of the room with a lopsided smile.

"All good Pan, you can stay, I knew you wouldn't listen to FRIDAY anyway. Come sit, tell me about the award." Pandora hesitated before sitting in the seat next to Tony, handing him the award, which he turned in his hands.

"I'm proud of you Panda knew you'd win," Tony said, squinting to read the inscription. Pandora smiled brightly beside him, leaning on the counter. She was swaying in the seat, bursting to say something, but was getting increasingly flustered with everyone in the room, Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you thinking? Usually, you'd talk my ear off the second you get home." Pandora's eyes flickered to the team, Tony waved a hand lazily at them, "They're fine, I'll introduce you in a second. Come on you look like you're going to explode." Pandora grinned.

"I think MJ should have won, she got second place but her structure was much better then mine and her conclusion was really good, but my introduction was better than hers. She said my topic was more new so that meant it needed to be talked about more, but MJ spent ages writing her speech and I could tell she didn't mind but I still think she should have won. And she said we should go out as a celebration but I just wanted to invite her over for dinner cause I hate it when everyone looks at us funny cause we're both girls." Pandora rushed out, Tony seemed to follow along, nodding in all the right places. Pandora shrugged, suddenly feeling a little down. 

"Kid, you should celebrate this, I'd be happy to invite your little girlfriend over for dinner if that's what you're comfortable with, but you shouldn't care what everyone else thinks. So what, you like to hold another girls hand, she's your girlfriend, and you love her. That's all the world needs to know." Tony said, petting her shoulder lightly. Pandora smiled at him and threw her arms around him, he chuckled, rubbing her back. 

"I do agree with Michelle though, you should go out, do something nice, I put money in your account." When Pandora pulled back she pulled a face at Tony.

"You just like having an excuse to spoil me." she said, Tony grinned lopsidedly.

"Yeah, your mum says that too. Anyway, we'll put it on the mantel in the lounge room where everyone can see it, I want everyone to see how smart my little girl is!" Pandora swatted him lightly. 

"Shut up, you know I hate it when you do that," Pandora said, crossing her arms.

"Do what?" Tony said innocently.

"Be all," Pandora made a face and made some gestures with her hands, "Creepy? You so shouldn't show me off this much." Tony raised an accusing eyebrow at her.

"Ok, well remind me what your GPA is?" Tony asked, pointing a finger at her.

"4.0," Pandora said quietly.

"Mhm, and remind me what you said when you got an early full-ride scholarship to MIT." 

"I don't want to be the small fish in the big pond," Pandora said sheepishly.

"Oh, and to top it off, how many languages can you speak fluently?" Tony questioned.

"Six, three partially," Pandora said. Tony smirked, leaning back.

"That's what I thought, you're smart and humble, so I think I have the right to show off, cause I have the best daughter in the world." Tony's phone started to ring, he made a face an stood up to answer it, he briefly addressed the team before leaving the room. 

"Natasha, don't let them kill her. Pandora, introduce yourself." Natasha and Panora nodded, just then Pandora realised Natasha was in the room with her, she sprung up and out of her seat, gliding into Natasha's waiting arms. 

"Auntie Tasha! I didn't even see you!" Pandora exclaimed. Natasha grinned, swaying her slightly. He pulled back and held Pandora by her shoulders, narrowing her eyes. 

"Since when did you have bangs?" Natasha said, reaching up to tug on them. 

"Since a while, MJ and I cut them while I was at her place cause we knew dad wouldn't let me," Pandora said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hmm yes, he's a little too overprotective," Natasha said, grinning back at Pandora.

"So I want to know, what was this speech about?" Pandora smiled, sitting back down in her seat.

"We had to write about a pressing social issue that personally affects us. I wrote about the discrimination and oppression LGBT+ people face in the education system, and the lack of support and opportunities they have access to." Pandora recited, smiling lightly. 

"That's one hell of a topic, what did MJ and Ned write about?" Pandora smiled at Natasha. 

"MJ wrote about sexism in the school system, and why it's so hard for girls to thrive at school. Ned wrote about how if students choose not to do PE and Sport they should be presented with other opportunities." Pandora smiled again. 

"Wow, you have yourself some smart friends," Clint said, Pandora turned to look at him while nodding. 

"Yeah, they're the best ever, I've known them both since I was a kid," Pandora said, smiling down at the trophy on the bench. 

"I hate to interrupt, but how do you know Natasha?" Steve said. 

"I can't not know her, I'm named after her," Pandora said, making Natasha smile beside her. They both smirked at the confused faces of the team, "Pandora Natalia Maria Stark at your service." She said, with a small curtsey.

"Wow, ok, I never thought I'd see the day where I was being told Tony has a kid," Sam said, Pandora shrugged, a message pinged from her phone, she looked down at it and smiled. Natasha noticed this and swiped the phone out of her hand.

"Hey give it back!" Pandora said, leaning over Natasha's shoulder to try and get her phone back, overpowering her for a split second, but giving up when Natasha kept her strong grip on the phone.

"Aw, Pandora's girlfriend says I love you, and I would love to come over for dinner, as long as you come to the park with me on Saturday and bring your camera." Natasha cooed. Pandora scowled and snatched her phone back. 

"You didn't have to read it out loud you know?" Pandora said, keeping her phone tightly in her hand. Natasha nodded, enjoying the flustered and red-faced Pandora. 

"How is MJ?" Natasha said seriously. MJ's parents had just divorced and there was a custody battle for her.

"She's staying with her mum in queens, she doesn't want to live with her dad. She comes over to the tower a lot though because her mums never home." Pandora shrugged, quickly replying to the message, "Oh and I'm taking her to the art exhibition for her birthday because she's been talking about it for ages." Natasha nodded happily. 

"The one time having a rich daddy is goo,d let me guess, he spends most of his time drunk and having one night stands," Steve said. Pandora turned around slowly to look at him and walked slowly up to him, not at all intimidated by his height.

"Now you listen here Mister righteousness, and Mister freedom for America." She pressed a finger onto his chest, making him stumble back a little to the team's surprise, "Tony Stark is the best father in the world, he dropped everything for me when my birth mother died. He watched me grow up and taught me life lessons, morals and encouraged me to thrive. And let me tell you he was one of the only people in my life who accepted me when I came out as Lesbian." She pushed him back again with her finger.

"And Mister Star-spangled man with a plan, my dad hadn't touched liqueur since I was five years old. He protects, encourages, and loves me. And you being an ignorant fool will not change that." With another shove, Steve fell onto the counter. Pandora stepped back from him and sat back down in her seat, gripping the counter firmly. Tony started clapping from the corner, Pandora turned to him in a daze.

"Well Steve you heard the lady, trust me you guys don't want to make her angry, she rivals Pepper. Thank you Pandora I appreciate it." Tony said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Panora visibly calmed, now clutching her phone in her hand. "Oh and Pan? No patrol tonight, Pepper and I have already made reservations at your and MJ's favourite restaurant, I invited Ned too." Pandora's face lits up and she quickly hugged Tony around the middle, who let out a breathless laugh.

"Ok, calm down kid, don't let your super strength get the best of you." He said, Pandora pulled back with a sheepish smile on her face. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pandora said, getting up from her seat. 

"I need to go ask MJ what colour to wear, I'll be back!" Pandora said as she ran out of the room, a skip in her step. Tony picked up the trophy in his hands and smiled at it. 

"Sorry to interrupt Tony, but what did you mean by super strength? Is that why she was able to knock Steve over?" Bucky asked, gesturing to an out of breathe Steve. Tony sighed, rubbing his face.

"Of course my kid was stupid enough to get powers. On a school field trip to Oscorp, she got bitten by a radioactive spider, she has freaky powers now. She's Spiderwoman."The team stood mouths agape.

"How old is she?" Scott said incredulously.

"She's seventeen. And don't worry, she has a curfew and I installed a protocol in her suit that notifies me when he puts it on, takes it off when the tracker is diactivated, and when she's injured." Tony looked at his watch, obviously waiting for something. On cue, the elevator opened and out stepped Pepper and a girl they couldn't recognise. Pepper was dressed in a simple formal dress, while the girl was in a similar dress, it was a deep blue. Quite quickly Pandora came rushing back into the room, in a knee-length dress similar to Pepper's, she had managed to pin back her hair and she quickly leant on Tony's shoulder, attempting to put on a high heel.

"You couldn't lean on the counter?" Tony said, but letting her lean on him nonetheless. 

"Nope, you're the perfect height for me to put shoes on, plus I get to make fun of you," Pandora said, putting her foot back down.

"Not my fault you got your mum's height," Tony grumbled.

"And yet, she is still shorter than me." The girl said, making Pandora turn around excitedly.

"MJ!" Pandora shouted, before running up to the girl and hugging her tightly.

"I still don't get how you can run in heels." The girl said, petting Pandora's back.

"Gotta run team, I have a fancy dinner with my lovely wife, beautiful daughter and her scary girlfriend," Tony said, waving to the team. With that, Tony turned and took Pepper's arm, following Pandora and MJ out of the kitchen and into the elevator. 

"That kid keeps getting scarier and scarier."


	47. Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his friends started a band back in high-school, and they have only been doing small gigs, but they are getting their first performance at a stadium. (Nice Flash)(Photo up top of what Peter's wearing) (All songs they play aren't written by me or Peter, but for the sake of the story they are written by Peter)

Peter was jazzed, they'd finally gotten enough support to do a show in New York, with a real actual stadium. Peter was currently running through the compound, having driven all the way there already. MJ, Ned, Flash and himself were together when they heard the news and had a celebration before going their separate ways. Peter skidded into the common room lounge, scaring the team. He clutched his chest in his hand and leant his hands on his knees. 

"Guys! We got the call back from our manager!" Peter panted out, the team sat forward, they knew Peter had been looking forward to this day for years.

"What did they say?!" Tony shouted, Peter held up a finger, catching his breath.

"They said yes! It's in September! We already have our setlist!" Peter shouted, pumping his fisting in the air. Tony shot up and hugged Peter around the middle, almost toppling him over.

"Great job underoos! What songs did you guys choose for the set list?" Tony questioned, lifting Peter up off the ground slightly.

"We choose twenty songs, I want to kiss you, Melting vibes, Bleeding, One way or another, Everybody talks, Love me, Want you to know, Sick boy, Pretty waste, My blood, What's up danger, Parents, Daddy issues, kids don't wanna go home, It's a trip, American Hero, Run boy run, House of memories, Same love and do I wanna know." Peter counted off on his fingers, red creeping up his cheeks. Peter flopped down next to Natasha on the couch, who looked strangely excited. 

"You better get practising, you only have three months," Steve said, Peter nodded tiredly.

"We've booked out the studio out for three days a week, and then we practice our parts separately. I'm gonna be hogging the music room for a couple months, or I'll be in my room with the bass up loud." Peter said he was immensely excited. They had been dreaming of this since they were kids, Peter the main singer, writing songs and playing electric guitar, MJ on bass and backup singer, Ned on the piano and back up singer, and Flash on the drums. Peter had been writing songs since elementary school, and now they had a massive fan base who waited for new songs and albums. 

"Yo, I can't wait to sing sick boy and same love on stage!" Peter said excitedly, making the team laugh a little. 

"Do you guys know what you're wearing?" Natasha said, cocking an eyebrow. Peter smirked. 

"I have an idea, we all have to wear something out of our comfort zones and that defies our own gender norms. I think I already know what I'm going to wear, but I might have to get MJ to help me." Peter said. 

"You gonna tell us?" Clint said, leaning forward toward Peter. Peter grinned at him. 

"It's a surprise." 

\-------------

Peter was currently backstage, Flash, Ned and MJ had already done their dramatic entrances, and he was sweating a hell of a lot. The Renegades had been a band that grew faster then anyone expected, and there Peter was listening to the crowd screaming his name. The curtain opened, revealing Peter with his arms raised. He did a curtsy, smiling up innocently at the crowd. He was slightly regretting wearing the dagger pumps, but they completed the look perfectly. 

"I'm from the east side of America, Where we choose pride over character, And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is, I live on the west side of America, Where they spin lies into fairy dust, And we can pick sides, but this is us, this is us, this is" Peter walked easily around the stage. He looked out at the crowd, raising his arms, and doing a backflip when the beat drop.

"Feed yourself with my life's work, How many likes is my life worth?" Peter sang into the microphone. 

\-----------

MJ, Ned, Flash and Peter were backstage, Peter was face-down on the couch. 

"I can't believe you actually wore the dagger pumps, dude," Flash said, leaning back into his chair.

"Neither can I, honestly," Peter said into the couch cushion. The shoes were no longer on his feet, and were next to the couch, "Remind me to never do a backflip in heels ever again." Peter mumbled, making them laugh. 

"You looked, sick dude! Only MJ had seen what you were wearing." Ned said. Peter snorted.

"Yeah, well I didn't know where to get a bright pink suit so I had to ask MJ," Peter said, MJ was currently on her phone and burst into laughter, making Peter raise his head off of the couch. MJ flipped her phone around so the rest could see.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Peter Parker looks lowkey hot in heels." Peter read, his mouth dropped open, "Dude! That's Liz from highschool!" He exclaimed, making the other three laugh.

"Sure is Loser, and it looks like she's a renegades fan," MJ said, making Peter snort. Peter had his face in the couch cushions, so he fell off the couch when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He rolled over to find an amused Tony.

"Nice show Underoos. Gotta say though, never thought I'd say that you rock pink. Nice abs by the way." Tony sai,d stealing Peter's seat, who threw him a dirty look, shoving him over.

"Move over, I had those heels on for over an hour," Peter said, flopping back into the couch.

"One hell of a pair of heels," Natasha said, examining the nine-inch heels. Peter waved a hand lazily. 

"Peter always has to go overboard," MJ said. 

"That he does," Wanda said, she sounded scared as she held the heels.

"You guys were sick! Everything was on point!" Clint said leaning on the doorway.

"Thanks, man," Ned said, twidling his thumbs.

"I'm so paying just so you guys can have another show," Tony said, making the four teenagers laugh, little did they know he was completely serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kiss you-The speak school, Melting Vibes-Mellowells, Bleeding-White room, One way or another-Blondie, Everybody talks-Neon Trees, Love me-The 1975, I want you to know-Two door cinema club, Sick boy-The chainsmokers, Pretty waste-BONES UK, My blood-twenty one pilots, What's up danger-Black Caviar+Blackway, Parents-YUNGBLUD, Daddy issues-The chainsmokers, Kids don't wanna go home-Declan mckenna, It's a trip!-Joywave, American Hero- Rainbow kitten surprise, Run boy run-Woolkid, House of memories-Panic! At the disco, Same Love-mackelmore, Do I wanna know-Artctic Monkeys


	48. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was around when Peter went to Germany and when Ben dies he comes to the tower like normal, except there is something wrong with him, and the team notices.

Peter was listening to the team laughing and screaming around him, and all he could think about was Ben, and the sound he made when he was shot. He flinched when Tony raised a hand to silence the team.

"What's up with you Pete? You haven't touched your food and you look like you've seen a ghost." Peter looked into Tony's eyes, finally drawing his gaze away from his cold food, and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Someone broke into the apartment last night, Ben was shot. He's dead." Peter said softly, looking down at his hands, the images of the night before flicking across his vision, where he was in the dark, blood soaking his hands, and then where his skin was smooth and clean in the bright light.

"Jesus Underoos, why didn't you say anything." Peter didn't answer him, in favour of whispering.

"There was so much blood Tony. May had to help me clean it off, it took up hours because it had dried by the time we got back from the station. It was everywhere, Tony, it was all over my clothes and it was in the carpet and on the couch and the walls and the ceiling. I had to have a shower to get it off me, it was all over me." He whispered, curling and unfurling his hands. 

"God kid, do you need to spend the night?" Peter ignored him again.

"I was in the hall closet when it happened, May ran out of the apartment to get help. I had his head in my lap, and he was holding my hand so hard it almost broke. I think he knew I that I'm spiderman because the last thing he said was, 'With great power comes great responsibility.' He wouldn't stop smiling when he started closing is eyes." Peter looked up at Tony again.

"I begged him not to close his eyes Tony, but he did, and he's gone now, and he's not coming back. I just want him back Tony, I just want to say I love you again, I didn't even get to say goodbye, Tony." Peter whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony ran around the table to pull Peter into a much-needed hug. Peter responded by sobbing into Tony's chest, scrunching the material of is blazer in his hands. The team slowly stod up and engulfed Peter and Tony in a group hug, Peter continued to sob, it was all too much. Tony was shushing him lightly.

"Of course Ben knew Pete, he was a wise man, but he believed in you, and he was always so so proud. He knew how much you loved him." Steve whispered into Peter's ear.

"He loved you, so so much Peter, no one was blind to that," Natasha added.

"He always knew Peter, and he was so proud of his little boy, for saving hundreds of lives." The team continued to say comforting things into Peter's ears.

"We love you Peter, and we will make sure you get through this. You're our family."


	49. Planes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's parents immigrated to America, and sometimes he forgets words in English, no civil war (All speech in Italian will be in italics)

Peter walked into the kitchen happily, rolling his eyes when Tony ruffled his hair when he passed him. Peter had been coming to the tower frequently now, after the homecoming fiasco Tony wouldn't let him out of his sights.

"Make sure you eat something before patrol Pete," Tony said warningly. Peter nodded, floating over to the fridge, he never spoke much, he hated when he forgot words for things and had to try and play a game of charades. He peered into the fridge and saw a lot of leftovers, his eyes landed on the spaghetti. He stood up and gestured to the container.

"Go ahead kid, it's been in there a couple of days," Steve said, Peter nodded, already loading it into the microwave, he turned to grab the lid and put it in the dishwasher but he couldn't find it, he turned in a circle but couldn't see it. 

"What's up Pete?" Clint asked, Peter huffed, pulling the spaghetti out of the microwave. He motioned to it.

"Where is his hat?" He asked, his Italian accent bleeding into the sentence. Everyone rose an eyebrow at the sentence, they didn't hear him speak much, it was always a shock when they heard him speak. Peter let out a frustrated groan, He gestured to it again, pointing to the top of it, "His hat! I thought I put it on the counter." Peter said, putting the container down. 

"Do you mean the container lid?" Sam questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, thank you, where'd the lid go?" Natasha picked it up off the counter and handed it to Peter, who let out a small 'ah'.

"How did you not know the word lid?" Bruce questioned. Peter shrugged.

"English isn't my first language, I didn't learn it until I was eleven, and May and I speak Italian at home." Peter shrugged again, already digging into the spaghetti. 

"Why isn't English your first language?" Steve asked. Peter narrowed his eyes at Tony who shrugged.

"I thought Mr Stark told you, I'm an Italian immigrant, I wasn't born in America. Took ages to get my citizenship." Everyone stared at Peter open mouth, who continued to eat his spaghetti happily. After they recovered from their shock, they grew curious. 

"Why'd you emigrate to America?" Bucky asked, Peter looked up in a panic talking to Tony in rapid Italian.

 _"Should I tell them? They'll find out eventually if they look up my name, it was all over the Italian and American news."_ Peter said, his eyes flickering around the table. Tony sighed.

 _"Yeah go for it, if you need a minute or help with words just ask."_ Peter nodded, turning back to the team. 

"When I was eleven my mother, father and I took a holiday to America to visit my aunt and uncle, but on the way," Peter paused, his face screwing up, he huffed turning to Tony. 

_"What is the English word for the big flying things, they look like birds,"_ Peter said, making flying motions with his hands. 

_"Planes?"_ Tony said. Peter nodded, continuing his story.

"There was a plane crash, I was one of the only survivors. My parents were dead before I was even found. I got held in a detention centre because my papers were lost. Eventually, I got a citizen ship and moved in with my aunt and uncle, who started teaching me English." Peter said, shrugging lightly at the end, "By the way, American detention centres are horrible, you should have seen what we were put through." Peter said quietly, the team nodded sadly. Peter shrugged again before putting his container in the dishwasher. 

"How hard was it to learn English?" Wanda asked, she had had her own experiences with it, but she wasn't sure if it was the same for Peter.

"English is a deeply flawed language. It is derived from far too many languages, which makes spelling and grammar difficult. The I before E except after C rule is false. I have this problem where when I'm anxious or confused or feeling an intense emotion I slip back into Italian. It can be really frustrating." Peter shrugged, sitting back down in his seat.

"Is this why you don't talk much?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded.

"I forget a lot of words, and sometimes when Tony or May aren't with me I can't explain the word properly." Peter shrugged again, sinking into his seat.

"Fair enough, I do that a lot too," Wanda said. Peter suddenly let out a laugh.

"The first time I tried to use a saying I messed it up real bad." Peter snorted.

"How bad did you do?" Tony asked, ready to use it as blackmail. 

"How the turntables," Peter said, letting out another snort, he greatly regretted this, however, as how the team uses this simple mistake instead of the real thing.


	50. Rubber Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got more eyes from the bite and created cloaking technology, but when Loki visits the tower it's revealed.

Peter was currently standing with the rest of the team, he quite liked Loki, he didn't really know why everyone else did. Even after they found out he was being mind-controlled they refused to forgive him, but Peter liked him, he was nice, to him at least.

"Last rule, no concealing your appearance," Tony said. Loki raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Peter, who froze, his gaze flickering around Loki's face, he could see through it, oh god.

"If I am not allowed to conceal my features then why is he?" Loki asked, a confused and curious look on his face. The team turned to look at him as he slowly backed up away from the team, "Ah, I see, you didn't even know." Loki said, leaning back into the couch. 

"What are you hiding Peter?" Tony asked slowly, Peter froze, this was not how this was supposed to go. 

"I lied." The team looked at him confused, "I lied when I told you about what the spider-bite changed. I was scared and I didn't want May, or anyone else to be in danger, I knew Oscorp would want to do experiments on me if anyone saw me." Peter said, raising his hands to show he wasn't a threat, but they didn't look too convinced. 

"How'd you hide it?" Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"In the time I was sick after the bite I created Tech that could conceal how I looked, all I had to do was upload a photo of how I looked," Peter said, Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Where's the tech?" Tony asked accusingly.

"I took out one of my teeth and put in a receiver, I made it into the shape of a tooth and it just clicks into the receiver. It had to be in constant contact with me. I had to make sure no one could see it unless they knew what they were looking for." Peter said, watching as the faces of the team watched his movements. Suddenly Thor surged forward and grasped Peter by the neck, holding him off the ground. Peter struggled for air, clawing at Thor's wrist, he was struggling for air so much that he couldn't muster the strength to get out fo his grasp. 

"Why would you hide such a thing mortal?" Thor spat, ignoring the protests of the team, no matter how little they trusted Peter.

"I had to make sure I looked like I did before I got my powers." Peter struggled out, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

"But why?" Thor repeated. 

"I was scared. I'm technically Oscorp property, I have no rights, they could take me and do whatever experiments they wanted on me, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to stay conscious. 

"Why did you not tell Stark then, he could have helped you," Thor asked, tightening his grip on Peter's throat. 

"Because I look at myself in the mirror and I don't recognise myself. I look at myself in the mirror and I want to scream and cry for help but I can't" Peter said, black spots were dancing in his vision now. 

"What is so bad about your appearance that no one can see you?" Thor asked. Peter made several frustrating noises.

"BECAUSE I"M A MONSTER!" Peter shouted, Thor, loosened his grip enough that Peter could get his fingers between Thor's and his neck, "I'M THE MONSTER CHILDREN RUN AWAY FROM IN THE DARK, I'M THE MONSTER YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT, I'M THE MONSTER YOU WANT TO DESTROY. _I'm the monster I want to destroy_." Peter shouted, whispering the last part. The bile was riling faster in his throat. 

"I suggest you drop him brother, he's about to throw up," Loki said from his place on the couch. He, however, couldn't care less if Thor got vomit on him, he remembered a time where he was the one shouting those words. Thor dropped Peter in disgust, he fell into a heap on the floor. Loki summoned a bucket under Peter just as he started vomiting. Peter was clawing at his always bruising neck, his breathing erratic. Tony rushed forward to pat him on the back but was stopped by a murderous look from Peter. Peter continued coughing and throwing up into the bucket. When he finally stopped he fell to the floor again. Loki quickly banished the vomit filled bucket and cleaned up Peter's face and mouth. Bruce watched Peter in pity, he knew what it was like to try so hard to conceal something you thought was dangerous. 

"You know, I was going to tell you eventually, but this is exactly what I was scared of," Peter said quietly. He sat up cross-legged and turned his back toward the team and rose a shaky hand opening his mouth and taking out the fake tooth. The team watched as his appearance changed, his hair turning pitch black and lengthening, his skin had patches of red and black, like spots almost. They didn't see however the difference to his face; he now that four sets of eyes and his teeth resembled fangs now. 

"The bite changed the structure of my skull I found out eventually. I can't eat like I used to, like a spider I have this gland that releases liquid which dissolves the food into a liquid. The tech conceals that too." Peter said, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust his focus. 

"But that's not so bad," Clint said. Peter let out a dark laugh, turning toward them, hearing their gasps. 

"You didn't let me finish." He said quietly. The team looked at his eyes in horror, they were completely black and unmoving. Peter's eyes trained on the team. He brushed his hair out of his face, itching to tie it up as he barely ever had it visible. He fiddled with the rubber band on his wrist and eventually reached up to tie his hair, only for Natasha to raise a threatening hand. Peter huffed.

"I see that all that trust I was building up went to nothing. I'm just trying to tie my hair up." Peter ignored the dirty look Natasha gave him in favour of bunching his hair up and tying it back messily. 

"See, no harm is done." Peter frowned at everyone's eyes trained on him, "You know, this is why I never tell anyone, I hate the looks people give me, and the stars and the mistrust. I'm still Peter, I'm still _me_. Can't you see that?" Peter said, his frustration mounting. Tony sighed. 

"Look, kid, it's just unexpected, and it's not every day you see a superhero that actually has features of what they're named after. It'll just take a while for us to warm up to it." Tony said, making Peter frown. 

"Well I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. I don't get to wait for you to warm up to this, I have to _live_ like this every day, and I have to _hide_ it every day. You know, the only reason I actually wear a rubber band on my wrist is to stop me from self-harming. This isn't something you are allowed to hate me for, or mistrust me for. Whether you like it or not I'm still Peter." Peter stood up shakily, resting a hand on his throat, which felt like it was burning, his voice was scratchy and worn thin.

"You know, he's right Tony," Bruce said quietly, stepping away from the group to help Peter up. 

"As much as I hate to say this, Dr Banner is correct. Young Peter must deal with this his whole life whereas you only must for a fraction of yours." Loki said, also standing up to help Peter, who was attempting to get to his room. 

"I like your eyes," Loki said now that they had gotten to the hallway. Peter turned his head to look at him, watching as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes was a strange sight. Peter suddenly engulfed Loki in a hug, shocking Bruce when Loki hugged him back. 

"Thank you," Peter said quietly. Loki looked down at Peter, who had pulled back and was attempting to wipe away all the tears. Loki let out a frustrated sigh, tugging at the rubber band in Peter's hair. 

"You are welcome, however, we must do something about this ghastly hair," Loki said, making Peter chuckle as they continued to his room. 


	51. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets introduced to Pietro, who is immediately smitten with Peter and starts leaving roses in his room when Peter isn't looking. Peter thinks the teams messing with him
> 
> An-Peter is twenty-two in this, but when he was seventeen May died and Tony adopted him

Peter honestly thought it was a joke when the first rose appeared on his bed, he had rolled away from his desk on his chair to get something from his bed-side, and when he turned back there was a rose, and the only clue he got was the quietly click of his door. He frowned at the rose but dug his vase out of his wardrobe nonetheless. It's not every day that someone gives you a rose. 

He had his suspicions, of course, it had to be someone who could get past his spidey sense after-all, so that left Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Bucky, Loki and Pietro. But he ruled out Tony because well, Tony was literally his dad. He ruled out Bruce because Bruce is Bruce, and he didn't think Bruce would be able to sneak in and out of his room in that time. And he ruled out Natasha because they had a very mother and son bond going. And Bucky was with Steve, so he doubted that was gonna happen. And Loki was flirty with everyone, not just Peter, so that was just kind of up in the air. So that left Wanda and Pietro, the strange and quiet twins who had managed to get past his spidey sense the second he met them. He knew that he should be careful of them, but it was hard to be mistrusting when they were so calm and kind, plus they reminded him of himself. His parents being dead, Uncle Ben being shot, and May dying of a heart attack, leaving him in Tony's care.

It was a normal day honestly, Peter came home from his patrol, swinging in by the window until his foot caught on the window cill, which sent him crashing through the lounge room, breaking Tony's nice coffee table in the process, all while giving him a nasty bruise on his arm. Peter groaned at he sat up, huffed at his ripped suit. 

"Nice of you to drop in Underoos." Peter looked up at Tony and narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, I've been working on my dramatic entrances recently." Peter said, standing up, jumping slightly when he noticed two other people in the room, "Jesus Christ you guys scared me." Peter paused to raise an eyebrow, "I think somethings wrong with my spidey sense, it's not working properly." Peter said, leaning back to stretch his back. He looked back up to see the man laughing lightly, while the woman had a smile on her face. 

"You can take the mask off, I was waiting for you to come back so I could introduce you guys," Tiny said, watching as Peter took off his mask, the rest of the suit retracted, leaving Peter in his gym shorts and a tank top. Peter flushed red. 

"Sorry, I would have worn something nicer if I knew I was meeting someone. Although I'm not over that good at first impressions as you can see." Peter pointed over his back to the mess he'd made coming into the living room. He stuck out his hand anyway for them to shake, "Peter Parker-Stark, nice to meet you guys." Peter smiled brightly, glad for some more people his age, or at least in their twenties. 

"Wanda Maximoff," Wanda said, shaking his hand with a smile. 

"Pietro Maximoff, nice to know Wanda and I aren't the youngest." He said, making Peter flush darker. 

"Yeah well, I get the brunt of the baby jokes, glad to take that off your shoulders," Peter said, Pietro, let out a laugh, which made Peter's heart flutter. 

"You are a funny one, why did Stark not tell us about you," Pietro said, resting his hands on his hips, watching as Peter shrugged his shoulders and threw a playful look at Tony. 

"Oh I dunno, probably because he knows I'm funnier than him." Peter ducked as Tony made to swat him over the head, "Hey, that's child abuse, I'll go back to calling you, Mr Stark." Peter said, dodging Tony's repeated attempts to swat him. 

"I'd rather you didn't it took me ages to get you to call me dad," Tony said, making Peter laugh, which made Pietro flush lightly, he had already caught feeling for Peter, two minutes after meeting him. 

"Wait so you're his son?" Wanda said, an amused smirk directed at Pietro. 

"Kinda, not by blood. He adopted me after my last blood-relative died so I didn't have to go into the foster system. We were already really close so it just went from there." Peter shrugged, catching Tony's wrist as he casually talked with Wanda and Pietro. 

"Also you guys are like the coolest, my friend and I watched tons of videos from the Ultron fight." Peter's face contorted when Tony finally landed a hit on Peter, "Oh you're gonna get it old man." With that, Tony ran out of the room with Peter chasing after him easily. 

"I can't believe you're smitten for Stark's kid," Wanda said, jabbing Pietro in the sid, who scowled at her. 

"I am so not smitten," Pietro said, his gaze still on his hand which Peter had shaken. 

"Yeah, sure." 

\----------------

By the fifth rose, Peter was getting frustrated, he held the roses in his hand and stomped his way to the common room. It's not like he didn't smile every time he got a new one, because he did. Except at the same time, Peter never allowed himself to get close to another person again. The team looked up in confusion, Peter was holding the roses in one hand, a frustrated look on his face, even though he looked like an angry puppy.

"Whoever is leaving roses in my room when I look away I am kindly asking you to stop because it's not a funny joke," Peter said earning confused looks from the team. 

"Why would it be a joke, what if they actually like you?" Natasha asked. She, of course, was one of the few that knew what Pietro was planning and had promised to keep it a secret.

"Oh come on, no one would actually like me." Peter scoffed, earning a confused look from Pietro. 

"Why's that?" Pietro asked. Peter's face contorted. 

"Oh, I don't know. I'm literally the geekiest, most socially awkward, annoying person on the team. Not to mention I have so much trauma I'm surprised anyone could see past that to _want_ to get to know me." Peter huffed, carefully depositing the flowers on the new coffee table. 

"Yeah, but you don't let anyone get to know you," Bucky said, making Peter scowl at him.

"Yeah, probably because the last person I dated cheated on me and spread our messages around. That kind of makes a guy hesitant to trust again." Peter said. Although he did want to trust again, he was aching to. He definitely had a crush on Pietro, but he couldn't see any way that Pietro would like him back. Pietro and Wanda shared a look as Peter swiftly shuffled out of the room.

\-------------

After Peter had confronted the team there were now letters being left with the roses, when he received the sixth they delivered the roses he's put on the coffee table that morning.

_I want to get to know you, even with your trauma, it's just another beautiful part of you_

Peter almost cried when he read that, he now realised that this wasn't just some sick joke. He held the note to his chest and cried a lot that night. Of course, before he got sidetracked he put new water into the vase and put the flowers back in. He of course still had no clue who was sending the flowers, but the next morning he walked into the kitchen humming, _humming_. And Tony, of course, had to comment. 

"What's got you in a good mood?" He questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. Peter looked up at him and continued to totter around the kitchen while humming, making his de-caf tea. He wasn't allowed to have caffeine. 

"The person leaving the flowers is leaving notes now." Pietro looked up at Peter, he couldn't help but let his chest swell in pride, he'd been the one to make Peter look like a lovesick puppy. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"I still don't know who it is, but right now I don't really care," Peter said, leaving the kitchen with his mug in his hand, continuing the hum under his breath.

The next flower came that night, with another note.

_I want you to know that I think you are the strongest and courageous person in the world. Come the twelfth rose you will know who's sending them_

Peter flopped back onto his bed, repressing a giggle. He held to rose and the note tightly in his hand. He favoured for calling MJ, who he knew even though she wasn't showing it, was excited for him. He walked into the kitchen humming again the next morning, making Tony groan. 

"Whoever's turned my son into a lovesick puppy, I commend you, he's acting like he did in high school," Tony said, making Peter turn sharply, a look of realisation on his face.

"Oh my god you're right, I'm acting like a school-boy again," Peter said, rubbing a hand over his face. Tony smirked, he, of course, knew who was sending the notes and threw a pointed look at Pietro, who visibly gulped. 

The next note came at the same time, Peter walked into his room to find the rose and note sitting on his desk, he smiled down at the eighth rose. 

_You might not think you are worthy of love or affection, but you are the most deserving of it_

Peter smiled at the note before adding it to his notebook where he kept the other notes. He walked into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, ignoring Tony's dirty look at Pietro, he just assumed that he'd broken another coffee machine. 

"I have a question for you, Peter," Wanda said, Peter hummed from his position at the toaster.

"Why don't you just ask FRIDAY who's been entering your room?" Pietro threw a panicked look at Wanda, but she just shushed him lightly. Peter shrugged and started spreading the butter on his toast.

"The first note said that on the twelfth rose they'd reveal themselves. I kind of want to see what else they're planning on saying. Besides, it'd ruin the surprise, plus I've already narrowed it down to who can get past my spidey-sense and from there it's between a couple of people. And then I worked out if they would actually have a crush on me, and I guess I'm kind of curious to see if I can work it out on my own." Peter shrugged and picked up his plate walking out of the room. 

"Don't worry, he's oblivious to anything and everything, he won't work it out," Tony said, getting up and following Peter out of the room. By now the whole team knew Pietro was the one sending the notes, as most of them had caught him sneaking to Peter's room with the roses.

The next note showed up exactly on time, and Peter picked it up with a smile.

_You're are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, sometimes I find myself staring at you when you aren't looking_

Peter blushed a deep red at the note, placing the note in its place and putting the rose in the water. He walked into the kitchen the next morning blushing darkly, which made Tony choke on his drink. 

"You haven't blushed this much since that time may called you Petey-Pie when we met!" Tony shouted, making everyone laugh. Peter looked like he'd bitten into a particularly sour lemon when he turned to Tony. 

"You so did not need to remind me," Peter said, cracking an egg in a pan. 

"What did they say that is making you so flustered?" Clint asked, his eyes flickering between Peter and Pietro, who was smirking into his coffee. 

"That's for me to know and you to never ever mention ever again," Peter said while flipping his egg. Clint raised an eyebrow. 

"That is so not how that saying goes," Clint muttered, making Peter shrug. Clint muttered on about Peter and his super hearing. 

"I bet they called him attractive," Steve said. Peter dropped the pan he was holding, swearing when it hit his leg leaving a burn, he threw a dark look at Steve as he reddened. Pietro jumped up to help him clean up the mess, which made Peter redden even more. They quickly cleaned up the mess, and Peter grumbled while examining his leg, which was already healing. 

"Thanks, Steve, now I'm gonna have another damn scar," Peter said, grabbing a washcloth and dampening it to clean the burn. 

"You proved that he was right though." Natasha sai, making Peter scowl. Pietro took to cloth from him and cleaned the wound for him, making Peter smile a little. 

"Maybe he was right, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset." Peter finally hauled himself off the floor, cracking a different egg, staring at it as the team laughed behind him.

When Peter received the next note he started crying again. 

_Your scars tell a story, they are a part of you that you cannot erase. I think your scars are beautiful._

So that's how Peter walked into the kitchen the next morning with tear tracks down his face, but a small smile on his face as he made his tea. Tony shrugged it off, he'd made Pietro show him the notes after he realised it was him sending them. He knew how self-conscious Peter was about his scars, and he was glad that Pietro had managed to make him smile. Once Peter sat down the attention was on his again. 

"What did they say this time?" Bucky asked. Tony was the only one Pietro showed the notes to each night. Peter shrugged, a wide smile growing on his face.

"Let's just say that when I see who they are I'm giving them a well-earned kiss," Peter said, sipping his tea, Pietro flushed and ducked his head so Peter couldn't see his face. 

"How do you know you'll like them?" Bruce asked, sipping his tea beside him. Peter shrugged. 

"I hadn't really thought about that. But I'm willing to give them a chance, and I'm pretty sure there's no way I could be disappointed with who they are, they've managed to send incredibly personal notes, and there's no way I could turn them down." Peter shrugged taking another sip from his tea.

"But what if they're a guy?" Wanda asked. 

"Well, I know my sexuality has been kind of left in the air, but I'm a raging bisexual. Not that that's surprising news, you guys have seen me pine for plenty of guys and girls int he past." This made Pietro sigh in relief. 

"God, don't remind me when you were smitten for that kid from the opposing school's decathlon caption," Tony said, holding his face in his hands. Peter scowled at him. 

"Hey! We actually ended up dating for a while." Peter said, getting up to make another tea.

"Yeah, well I hated that kid, he always acted like you were second best to him," Tony said, making Peter smirk at him. 

"Aw dad, never knew you cared about me that much," Peter said, leaving the room with his full mug again. 

The next note and rose were on his bed this time, and he lay down as he read the note. 

_You're the perfect guy in every way. Don't ever forget that._

The note was blunt but made Peter swoon all the same. He walked into the kitchen slightly nervous the next morning, he was practically emitting nervous energy. He spilled his tea three times while carrying it over to the counter, and forgot his sugar, he made a face, standing up again to get the sugar. 

"What's got you all nervous?" Tony asked, laughing as Peter made a content noise when he drank his tea, he practically ran on the stuff. 

"I know it sounds stupid, but I'm finally finding out who's been sending the notes and roses, and I can't help but be nervous, cause they've been sending me incredibly personal notes that most of them I've cried because of, so." Peter shrugged, draining his tea easily and getting up to make another, actually remembering the sugar this time. 

"Trust me kid, you'll be fine. And if they hurt you, I'll hurt them back." Peter chuckled then his face contorted. 

"Wait, you guys know who it is don't you?" Peter said, sipping his tea and eyeing the team who nodded guiltily, "Wow, I guess I really am that oblivious." Peter shrugged, draining his tea and again and walking out of the kitchen. 

Peter had managed to change his shirt five times and finally settled on his favourite button-down. His hair was somewhat cooperating as he spun around in his chair. The roses always came at six o'clock on the dot, so he paced in his room until he heard a quiet knock on the door. he swiftly opened it to reveal a nervous Pietro, who was holding out a flower to Peter, who smiled wide and took the flower. He quickly realised how oblivious he was, and sun the flower in his hand and looked back up to look at Pietro and pulled him into a hug, almost crushing him. Pietro coughed slightly, making Peter remember he had super strength. 

"Sorry! I lose control of my powers when I'm happy!" Peter said nervously, resting his hands on Pietro's shoulders. 

"No problem. I'm just surprised you aren't disappointed that it's me." Pietro said nervously. Peter shrugged. 

"I was kind of hoping it was you." Peter said softly, making Pietro's eyes widen, he went to say a witty remark but was cut off by Peter, "If you're about to make a witty remark this better shut you up." Pietro gasped when Peter grasped his collar and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, the flower was pressed against Pietro's neck. When they pulled away for air Pietro was silent. Peter smiled, dragging Pietro by the hand into his room shutting the door behind them. 

"Told you I'd kiss you," Peter said, pulling Pietro in for another kiss.

\----------

The next morning Peter and Pietro sat next to each other holding hands under the island, Peter was already tiredly nursing his tea in his hands. Wanda was the first to walk into the kitchen, and gave Pietro a high five, making Peter rolled his eyes playfully. When Tony walked in he narrowed his eyes at Pietro. 

"You hurt my kid and you're dead." He said before sitting down opposite them. Pietro seemed to sink into his chair and Peter just threw Tony a dirty look. 

"Shut up dad, he's fine, and I know for a fact you read over the notes, so you know how much they would have meant to me." Peter said. Tony scowled but nodded anyway. When the rest of the team filtered in they threw the two congratulations and giggles. 


	52. Subway pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Barty can tell that Peter is seeing someone because he's getting to that age. Barty is 16 now, and Peter is 31 (Peter x Loki)

Peter was currently tapping the steering wheel and humming a tune, but he didn't realise this until Barty turned in his direction sharply. His hair was slightly darker then Peter's but still the same curl, Barty had chosen to grow his hair out, it was currently elbow length, he looked exactly like Peter with a few minor difference, like his eyes, which were a vivid blue. He, of course, was in Peter's opinion way cooler than him though, his ears were pierced in several places, and he had a nose ring in.

"Are you _humming?_ " Barty said incredulously. Peter stopped humming and tapping suddenly.

"I am not," Peter said with a small smile on his face.

"Are so!" Barty exclaimed, making Peter roll his eyes.

"I didn't even realise I was humming," Peter said quietly, making Barty smirk, his eyes glittered slightly.

"So who's the guy?" Barty asked, Peter sputtered incredulously. Peter had come out to Barty when he turned twelve, explaining that even though he was with his mother, he was gay, Barty took it well but tried many times to set Peter up with guys, much to Peter's distaste. 

"There is no guy." Peter said, turning briefly to look at Barty who had an eyebrow raised.

"You were humming!" Barty all but shouted. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Okay, maybe there is a guy," Peter said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"I knew it!" Barty shouted, bouncing in his seat. Peter huffed, pouting slightly, of course, his son had to figure it out. 

"He's on the team," Peter said, avoiding Barty's gaze. Barty stared at him open-mouthed. 

"You're telling me that I've been to the tower almost every day since I was two and that you've been dating someone on the team and I failed to notice?!" Barty shouted, making Peter snort. 

"I guess you aren't as smart as you like to think," Peter said. Barty was like him in almost every way, except he was far more confident, cocky and loud. But Peter and he shared all the same interests and habits. The team thought this was absolutely adorable, but Barty and Peter despised this.

"How long have you been dating him? And who is he?" Barty said, making Peter blush darkly. 

"Almost a year," Peter whispered, making Barty freeze, he was suddenly angry with his father.

"And you didn't tell me?! Do you think I'm too immature or too young?!" Barty asked, making Peter flinch. 

"No, I would never think you are too immature, you're far too mature for your age, and you've already had to deal with so much of my shit," Peter said softly, thinking about all the times Barty got excluded because he was being raised by his single dad, who was a user in the past with an arrest record. 

"Why then? I would never be mad. I've wanted you to get into another relationship since I was ten." Barty said incredulously. Peter sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Tears sprung into the corners of his eyes, he was trying very hard not to cry in front of his son. Yet another habit he picked up, he was so fearful of becoming a bad impression on Barty he kept a firm wall up and cried when he was in the solitude of his room.

"I remember when you were little you always used to ask for someone to ask me out for Christmas. And I remember when you were twelve and I came out and you asked me if you'd get another dad, you took is far too casually." Peter sniffled, tears finally running down his cheeks. Barty watched open-mouthed, he couldn't remember the last time his father cried in front of him.

"But since your mum, I couldn't bear getting into another relationship. I was so scared for you, I didn't want you to go through the same things I did, I didn't want you to have to grow up without a dad, or without a home. I was so caught up in supporting us, and saving up for the house I guess I forgot about myself. I was so lonely, but at the same time, I was so scared of someone using me and then leaving when I couldn't give them what they wanted. I don't think I can watch another person step out of my life like your mum did. I was so crushed when she left. And I kept beating myself up about you not having a mum to grow up with." Peter sniffled again, they were getting closer to the tower now. 

"I got that job in the coffee shop so I could at least get formula for you, and I worked so hard so that I could get promotions so we could get an apartment. And I was fighting for you, and fighting with myself, those first few months it was so hard. But I loved you then and I love you now, I guess I was so used to doing things on my own and being on my own that I forgot what it was like to be with someone. And I'd been pining for him for years before he made a move, but I was so terrified of letting him in. I kept telling myself that you were enough to keep me from being lonely. But he was insistent on taking me on a date, so I went on the date, and I forgot what it felt like to be alone." Peter reached up to hurridly wipe his nose, refusing the look at Barty. 

"We took it steady for a couple of months, and then he asked me to be his boyfriend, and I felt like a schoolboy again." Peter chuckled lightly, "I was so surprised he wanted to be with me, cause I'm not as young as I used to be and let me tell you Bart, _I scored_." Barty made an Ewing noise beside him, making Peter snort. 

"Does he treat you right?" Barty asked beside him. He never really knew how much his mum leaving them damaged Peter. Barty didn't really care, he never knew his mum and Peter was always enough. But he realised how hard it was for Peter, having raised him since he was 15, missing out on so many things. Peter sighed beside him. 

"He's amazing Bart. He doesn't care about my past, or my scars, or how I act. And he adores you, so so much. And he was completely fine keeping us a secret from everyone, you're the first to know. " Peter snorted, "He has a habit of spoiling me, I'll tell you that." Peter kept his eyes on the road. Barty let out a noise beside him. 

"That's where you keep getting presents from! I always see them on the doorstep and you always go so red!" Barty said, making Peter flush in his seat. 

"Yes, well as he says he likes to see me in expensive things," Peter said, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Ew, I did not need to know that. I did not need to know that my old man is getting action." Barty made a face, Peter turned to look at him with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Yeah well, I don't need my teenage son knowing about my love life," Peter muttered, making Barty swat him. 

"Can I meet him?" Barty asked quietly. Peter was silent beside him, if he introduced him to Barty, he'd have to tell the team. He sighed. 

"Ok, but you have to promise me you won't be weird," Peter said, pulling into the garage. 

"I'm never weird!" Barty shouted, making Peter laugh.

"Trust me, you got it from me, you're always weird." 

\---------------

Barty was positively vibrating beside him in the elevator, Peter rolled his eyes but smiled softly at his son's excitement. He'd texted Loki in advance to meet them in the common room. 

"He's waiting for us in the common room. After you meet him and interrogate him, I'm gonna tell the team." Peter said, Barty turned him and nodded. 

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Barty asked, concern lacing his voice. Peter nodded tightly, gripping his sweater tightly, coincidentally it was one of the ones Loki had gotten him, Loki said it made him look absolutely dashing. The elevator doors opened and Barty ran out, followed by an amused Peter, who was slowly trailing him. Loki was standing stoically in the lounge room. Barty ran into the room and froze. 

"No, you so did not get into the pants of the god of mischief," Barty said, making Loki raise an eyebrow. Peter's face was red, and he threw Barty a disgusted scowl. 

"First of all never say that ever ever again when you are referring to me, and second of all, yes, I did just so happen to win over the god of mischieve." Peter send a smirk in Loki's direction, who turned a suspicious shade of pink. Barty looked him up and down slowly, making Loki sweat slightly. He was dressed in his formal casual wear, long-sleeved button-down tucked into slacks with a belt. He'd even tied his hair up into a bun, it was obvious he was trying to impress. 

"You're right dad, he is a score," Barty said, making Peter sputter. 

"What did I say about being weird?!" Peter asked. Barty just waved a hand lazily at him. He put his arms behind his back, raising his nose in the air. Peter rolled his eyes, he recognised this stance, he was doing his interrogator impression. He walked slowly around Loki, who threw a panicked look at Peter, who just sighed, waving a hand in dismissal.

"So mister wise guy," Barty said once returned to the front of Loki. 

"Yes, Bartholemew?" Loki said, he knew how much it annoyed Barty to be called his full name, he smirked when Barty scowled at him. 

"I'll be asking the questions here," Barty said, pressing a finger onto Loki's chest, making him sway slightly. 

"Do you love my father?" Barty asked accusingly. Peter sighed and decided to sit on one of the chairs to watch the show. Loki's cheeks grew slightly red.

"Very much, in fact I adore him," Loki said casually.

"Very good, will you continue to love him even if he thinks he isn't worthy of it?" Barty asked, making Peter raise an eyebrow. 

"Of course, I will continue to love him until the day I die, even with his scars, his past, and flaws and his trauma," Loki said, earning a small grin from Barty. 

"Good, good. Will you support him when he's having a bad day or having an anxiety attack?" Barty asked. Tears were springing to Peter's eyes. 

"Of course, I am always there for him if he is ever in need to of me, and I am ready to sacrifice everything for him," Loki said, looking over Barty's head at Peter, who was smiling. 

"Okay smooth talker, will you never leave him?" The room was silent as Loki thought of an answer. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said softly, "Your father is an extraordinary man, who completes me and makes me feel human. He accepts me for me, even though I don't accept myself for me." Loki said softly. Barty nodded approvingly. 

"Last question," Barty said. Loki nodded for him to continue. 

"Can I call you dad?" Barty said quietly, the question shocked both Peter and Loki. Peter wasn't expecting Barty to be this supportive, he'd punched another kid one time when they made fun of Peter. And Loki was in awe, he adored both Peter and Barty, and had dreamed of Barty calling him dad, he thought of him as his own. Loki drew in a breath, Peter was in hysterics, crying silently. 

"I would love that," Loki said softly, Barty slammed into him, crushing him in a hug.

"If you hurt my dad I'll kill you," Barty whispered making Loki laugh airily, truth be told he was slightly scared of Barty. Peter stood up quickly and joined the hug, pressing a kiss onto Loki's lips above Barty's head. Peter sniffled as Loki wiped away his tears with a smile. 

"I love my boys," Peter said quietly, making the other two laugh. 

"Also if I catch you two having sex even once, I _will_ riot," Barty said, making Peter scowl down at him.

"We were having a moment Bart, and what did I say about being weird?" 

\-------------

Peter gulped at the dinner table, after Barty meeting Loki, Peter chickened out of telling the team. In the short time following Loki had moved in with Peter and Barty, and Barty helped Loki propose to Peter. So that's how Peter got to be sitting between Loki and Barty during the monthly team dinner, fiddling with the ring on his finger. Loki and he wanted to invite the team to the wedding, so Peter assured Loki and Barty that he would tell them tonight. Once everyone had finished their food and were making conversation Peter cleared his throat effectively gaining the attention of the team. 

"I um, I kind of have an announcement?" Peter said shakily, the team raised their eyebrows at him. 

"Do you want to tell us this announcement?" Natasha asked, Peter chuckled, glancing at Barty.

"Well Bart threatened to stab me if I didn't so I guess I am." The team started laughing making Peter roll his eyes. He had a firm grip on Loki's hand underneath the table.

"Well, um all jokes aside I do have something I need to tell you. When I first joined the Avenger and got a job with Tony," He paused, reminiscing when he refused to call Tony anything other than Mr Stark. "I was very scared of opening up and trusting, and someone managed to get me to open up and trust them." Peter glanced up to look at the team's faces, who were slowly catching on. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on the table. 

"I'm engaged." Peter finished off, smiling sheepishly at the team. They all stared at him open-mouthed.

"I cannot believe I didn't notice," Bucky said, making Peter snort. 

"Well I got very good at hiding I was even in a relationship because I didn't want to tell Barty," Peter said.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me for a year, and then finally told me in the car because I caught him humming of all things," Barty said, making Peter flush slightly. 

"After they met I was going to tell you but chickened out. He moved in with Barty and me, and then got Barty to help him propose, almost gave me a heart attack mind you." Peter said, making the team smile at him.

"Ok, I'm going to ignore that you literally didn't tell your boss that you're engaged in favour of asking who the lucky guy is," Tony said, leaning over the table. Peter smiled slyly, lifting Loki and his hands so they were holding hands on top of the table. The room was silent again, Barty burst into laughter beside Peter, who was smiling sheepishly, while Loki was grinning next to him. 

The team were in varying states of awe, disbelief and congratulations all at once. They were happy for the two nonetheless, and all happily attended the wedding. They two both wrote tear-jerking vows, and Barty was Peter's best man, while Tohr was Loki's. Tony insisted on being the officiant. Loki even took the liberty to adopt Barty when he turned Seventeen making the boy sob ugly tears. But they were a family, a weird but happy family.


	53. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter visiting his parent's graves each Christmas, and the team follows him to the graves wondering where he's going on Christmas

Peter sighed as he stepped into the bitter cold of New York. He knew the team was following him but decided to let them follow, they'd find out eventually. He could hear them complaining as he walked all the way to Queens. 

"He's just wandering, why can't we go back to the tower?" Clint whined.

"Look at his posture, he's got his head down and he doesn't need to look where he'd going. He's clearly walking somewhere he knows well." Natasha said.

"Peter frowned all he turned suddenly to the doorway of the flower shop, wiping his feet off on the mat before opening the door, which tinkled lightly. He heard them debate who should follow him and settled on Bucky, who followed him in and shadowed him. Peter tiredly walked up to the counter. 

"Hey Judy, how are you this year?" Peter asked, smiling, even though he felt like doing the opposite. 

"I'm doing good Peter, how are you holding up this year? Do you want the usual flowers?" the woman asked. 

"Yeah the three bouquets, and a fourth, the one I used to get my aunt on her birthday." Peter thought that that summed up how he was feeling. 

"Oh god Peter I'm so sorry, did she pass?" The woman asked as she made up the bouquets. Peter nodded tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Yeah, she had a heart attack a couple months back. I got adopted though, so I'm doing ok." Peter shrugged, pulling out his wallet. 

"She's in my heart honey. Here you only have to pay for three, the last ones on me. Your aunt was always so kind to me, coming here every year on Christmas." Peter nodded, pulling out the cash from his wallet.

"Yeah, she loved coming here for flowers, said you had the best ones. She was kind to everyone she met." Peter wiped the tear away and picked up the bouquets.

Peter quickly shuffled out of the forest awkwardly opening the door with his foot and letting it shut behind him softly. He sighed, momentarily forgetting the team trailing him. He shifted the flowers in his arms so he could tug back down his beanie and adjust his scarf before walking the rest of the way to the cemetery. It was a short walk, but strangely serene, or at least the Peter. The gate was open when he got there, he saw some other flowers on the surrounding graves. He walked the familiar path to the Parker's, sighing went he reached them. He sighed again before placing the bouquets on the graves, he always got their favourite flowers each year. He carefully sat at the edge of the graves, in the middle so he could see them all properly.

Bringing his knees up to his chest he rested his chin on his knees, watching as his breath misted in the air, swirling into crystals. His eyes flickered on the graves. He heard the team hiding in the trees around him, and the distinct sound of someone standing on a grave, what can he say, he knew the sound well. 

"You know, it's rude to step on peoples graves." He said quietly, his gaze unwavering. The team froze, knowing they'd been caught. 

"I knew you were following me, I just let you. Realised there was no use in hiding it, who leaves their home on Christmas and mysteriously comes back hours later refusing to talk." Peter shrugged, narrowing his eyes at May'd grave, which was drastically newer than the rest.

"I used to come here every year with my Aunt and Uncle after my parents passed, and then I came every year with May when Ben passed, but I guess I'm on my own this year." Peter sniffled letting the tears flow down his cheek, freezing as they went. 

"You don't have to be alone," Tony said, sitting down next to Peter and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. The team followed suit, crowding around Peter and the four graves. Peter smiled lightly. 

"Yeah, I guess I don't." 


	54. Beanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Bucky and Steve walk past some graves that have been graffitied on their way to sit by another. Later on, they see a boy walk into the graveyard with a bucket of soapy water. They soon find out the boy is an orphan

Bucky and Steve were standing above one of the many graves when the boy came rushing into the cemetery. They eyed him suspiciously, he was maybe fourteen at best, a bag of bones, pale skin and dark hair. He was crying freely as he carried the sloshing bucket of water. Their eyes followed his movements as he placed the bucket down in front of four graves. The graves had been grappled with red spraypaint. The teen fell to his knees and quickly pulled up the sponge from the bucket, squeezed it out, and started scrubbing the tombstones hurriedly. 

At a closer glance, the spray paint said things like 'faggot' 'orphan' 'Puny Parker 'Penis Parker' The things were clearly aimed at the boy who's face was scrunched up in anger, tears running down his cheeks. He sighed angrily before scrubbing harder, it was going to take hours for him to get the spray paint off. His knees were already dirtied, along with the knees of his pants, his socks and shoes. It had rained the night before, they could see that by the mud slowly coating his skin and clothes. They shared a look before making their way quickly over to the boy. 

The boy didn't look up when they crouched behind him, he just paused before sighing and continuing. 

"You need help there, kid?" Bucky asked, peering into the bucket which had several more sponges in. The boy paused and turned to look at them. 

"Flash didn't send you guys to beat me up?" He questioned, his face contorted in confusion. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other.

"No kid, we're just some old folks visiting some graves," Bucky said, couching down behind the boy who's hand had dropped so he could look at Bucky curiously. 

"You don't look that old, you can't be more than 25." Peter then turned to Steve and his eyes bulged out of his head, he looked like he could faint, "You're Captain America." He breathed, his mouth hanging open. Steve chuckled before nodding. 

"I had your action figure from when I was little, but one of the other kids broke it." He breathed again, his grip tightening on the sponge. Steve rose an eyebrow, he had no idea they still made action figures. The boy turned back to Bucky and sputtered a little.

"I knew I recognised you, you're the white wolf!" He said, sinking to the floor in disbelief. Bucky smiled a little, picking up a sponge from the bucket. The boy seemed to panic a little. 

"You don't have to help me, you won't want to be seen with me." He said quietly, turned back to the grave he was cleaning and sitting down in front of it. 

"Yeah, and why's that?" Bucky asked, raising the sponge only for the kid to catch his wrist.

"Hold the sponge at an angle so you don't damage it. Wet it before scrubbing, it lessens the deterioration rate." The boy said, before turning back to his grave, "And I dunno, I'm an orphan I live in the orphanage down the road. Not many people want to be seen with an orphan, I look a little worse for wear if you hadn't noticed." the kid said, making Bucky raise an eyebrow, now that he looked closer the boy looked like he was dead on his feet, his face was sunken in and he had multiple healing bruises and cuts. Bucky hummed a little, handing another sponge to Steve who knelt down to start cleaning. 

"You're right, you do look a little worse for wear, where'd you get that bruise?" Steve asked, the kid reached up to touch it lightly. 

"There's this kid at school who always makes fun of me, he's been getting physical for a while now but the school never does anything because they don't believe me. And the other kids in the orphanage pick on me cause I've always been smaller than them." The kid shrugged like this was normal, not picking up the horrified looks from Steve and Bucky. 

"Is that kid from school the one who did this?" Bucky asked, his anger mounting as he motioned to the spray paint. 

"Yeah, he followed me after school to the cemetery. I come every day after school, I don't have any friends to hang out with and I hate going back to the orphanage, so I stay here. But now I can't I guess." Steve and Bucky shared a look, they'd been thinking about adopting for a while now, and this kid seemed like the perfect kid. 

"Say, kid, what's your name?" Bucky asked. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I'm fourteen," Peter said quietly, rinsing the tombstone down with water, and moving onto the next one. 

"Say, Peter, how would you feel about getting adopted?" Bucky asked, making Peter look up in confusion, that was not how the day was planned. 

\------------

The three were currently walking in the doors of the compound, it was a freezing day and Peter didn't have any warm clothes, so he was in Bucky's coat and Steve's beanie, both of which swamped him. He couldn't get his hands out of the coat, and the beanie kept slipping over his eyes, but he didn't complain, this was the first time he was actually warm. His hair was long under the beanie, he hadn't gotten it cut in at least a year, so it stuck out in odd places from the beanie. Bucky kept glancing at Peter and grinning, the kid looked like he could start purring with the content smile on his face. Steve was carrying the small duffle bag, they refused to let him bring his old clothes, saying he could wear theirs until he got some of his own. The bag held mostly school books, stationery and picture frames, most of which were shattered and broken. Peter explained that he moved around a lot before the orphanage. 

Bucky had an arm around his shoulder the whole trip, even with the coat he was shivering, even if he insisted he was warm, but if the shoes with holes in them said anything, he was still cold. Peter gratefully melted into Bucky's side, blushing slightly when he realised he only reached Bucky's ribs, he pushed the thought away justifying it as the super-soldier serum.

"I still can't believe I got adopted," Peter said quietly, making Steve and Bucky grin, Steve wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder as well, leading them to the elevator so they could get Peter settled into a room. Peter was extremely confused, he now has two dads, so what does he call them? He looked between the two super-soldiers and narrowed his eyes.

"So what do I call you guys, I think it's a bit awkward calling you by your names." He said quietly, pushing the beanie back up his face. During the adoption process of six months, the three had gotten extremely close and referred to Peter as their son, and Peter finally felt comfortable enough to ask them, in the elevator to the avengers compound of all things. Steve and Bucky shared a glance, they both almost cried then and there, Peter was very complicated, it took him ages to even allow the two to touch him, and they still hadn't hugged yet. Peter had said that he had problems with getting attached because of his separation anxiety. 

"Well, how about you tell us," Steve said, squeezing Peter's shoulder slightly. 

"How about you're dad, and you're pops." Peter said, pointing to Bucky for dad, and Steve for pops. They both nodded happily, leading Peter out of the stopped elevator. The two had decided that they'd introduce him to the team on the first day, although they had seen plenty of photos of Peter, they still insisted on meeting him, and they also insisted he was adorable. Much to Peter's disgust. Peter followed his fathers happily into the common room, babbling about the test he'd just done that he was waiting for the results. Bucky chuckled, tugging the beanie over Peter's face, making him stumble slightly, and grip onto Bucky's shirt. Peter huffed, standing up straight again and sticking this bottom lip out in a pout. 

"Betrayal," Peter muttered, tugging the beanie back up and pushing his hair back into it. He came face to face with the Avengers, _the avengers_. Peter just about almost fainted right then and there, and gripped Bucky's shirt tighter in his hand and let his fathers lead him once again to the couches. He didn't say anything even when he was squished between Steve and Bucky on the couch. 

"Ok, the photos were cute as hell, but he is even cuter in person." Wanda said, making Peter scowl as he turned to Steve.

"You showed them my school pictures didn't you?" Peter asked, his eyebrows knitted. Steve chuckled before tugging the beanie over his face again, making his huff. 

"They were just too cute Pete," Steve said Peter groaned into the beanie, not bothering to move it again. 

"I hate those photos so much," Peter muttered, muffled by the beanie slightly. He heard the team laughing around him and scowled into the beanie. He sat up and pulled the beanie off so Steve or Bucky couldn't pull it off. He tried to hand it off to Steve only for him to push it back, Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"You can keep it." Peter's eyes widened, he smiled at Steve happily.

"I've never had a beanie before." He shrugged, laying it in his lap. 

"Wow, this kid has missed out a lot," Clint said in disbelief, Peter shrugged, frowning when Bucky put a hand on his head. 

"Yeah well, we're hoping we can make up for it," Bucky said, ruffling his hair, Peter looked confused again. 

"Ok, what are you doing to my hair?" Peter asked, grabbing Bucky by the wrist and pulling it away, making a face.

"You've never had your hair ruffled?" Steve asked. Peter shrugged. 

"I don't think so, my parents died when I was still a baby, and my aunt and uncle dropped off before I was five. And not many of my foster parents liked me that much. Not to mention the couple who ran the orphanage." Peter shrugged, playing with the ends of his hair. 

"You need a haircut, Pete," Steve said, tugging on his hair too. 

"That I do, I haven't had one in ages." Peter said, pulling his head away from Steve.

The room grew silent after this emission, much to Peter's discomfort, the silence was never a good thing, it made him antsy. 

"You ok Pete?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded a little. 

"Yeah, just don't like silence." He said quietly, moving closer to Bucky slightly. Bucky hummed. 

"Well usually it's never quiet around here, but I guess everyone's trying not to over whelm you," Bucky said, Peter hummed, still gripping Bucky's shirt tightly in his hand. Pretty soon the room irrupted in noise and chaos, mostly the team trying to claim Peter, they all just thought he was adorable. When the three stood up to go to their corridor Steve picked up the duffle bag and heard a loud crack come form the back. Peter hurridly took the bag from him and opened it, searching through it for something. He sighed in relief. 

"Everythings ok, one of the picture frames broke again." Peter carefully opened the frame and pulled the photo out, "Is there anywhere I can throw this away?" He gestured with the frame which Natasha quickly took and threw away, Peter carefully handed the photo to Steve and Bucky. 

"I'm three there, I don't have many baby photos but I like that one." Bucky couldn't help but coo at the photo, where Peter was sat in a basket of toys, in a puffy coat and several sweaters, his curly hair flying in every direction, "I've always been really small, that was a doll basket." Peter riffled through his bag again and found a couple more beaten up photos, another of him a couple of days after he was born, and another of him underneath a Christmas tree. Steve and Bucky couldn't help but coo at the photos. Peter picked up his back and rose an eyebrow at the two, it wasn't everyday people cooed over his photos. 

"Hey, Pete, can we put these up in the common room?" Steve asked, holding one of the photos gently. Peter shrugged but nodded. 

\----------

Peter was currently sitting awkwardly in his room, it was weird not having to share it with someone, luckily it was connected to his father's room by a two-way bathroom. Peter sighed and walked through the bathroom and knocked on the door, he heard a small come in and shakily opened to door. He offered Bucky and Steve a small smile, which they warmly returned. Peter awkwardly stood in the doorway not sure how to proceed. Bucky and Steve stood up and met him in the doorway. 

"Everything's ok? You don't need anything?" Steve said worriedly, Peter shook his head. 

"I um, well I wanted to say thank you for everything," Peter said, looking down at his feet. 

"You don't need to say thank you for anything Pete I was-" Peter shushed Bucky. Peter stepped forward and hugged them both at the same time. 

"Shut up, I'm trying to have a moment," Peter said, making Bucky and Steve chuckle, none of them mentioned that they were all crying softly.


	55. Would Not Recommend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Tony introduces Peter as Spiderman and tells him to let down the tech, showing he has several more eyes then he should

Peter was currently sitting next to Tony in the meeting room, they'd gotten past all the formalities of introducing him as spiderman, so the room was now silent. 

"I don't get it, he seems like a completely normal teenager," Clint said while resting his head on his hand. 

"Other than his ungodly obsession with StarWars." Tony teased. Peter grinned before shoving him lightly. 

"Although, if you would allow me, Mr Stark?" Peter raised his hand lightly in warning, Tony shrugged. Peter grinned before pressing the side of his neck, where a small button was located under his skin. He sighed in relief when the nanotech faded. He blinked his eyes and almost started laughing at the looks on the team's faces. 

"Much better, I've had it on all day," Peter said, making Tony chuckle beside him. Peter blicking his eyes again at the team, of course, no eyes brows and eight eyes was a normal sight for tony and Peter, but not for the Avengers.

"Ok I take it back, this kid is completely not normal." Clint breathed. 

"How the hell do you have eight eyes, and how the hell did you hide it?" Bucky asked. Peter shrugged. 

"Well, first of all, I do not recommend merging your DNA with a radioactive spider, 0/10 very painful. But the spider-bite did some pretty drastic changes. And for the tech, I created the first model but Mr Stark helped me modify it so I could wear it longer and so it was more comfortable." Peter shrugged, blinking his eyes again. They were the same colour as they were with the nanotech, he just had eight now. Natasha leaned over the table to take a closer look and nodded in approval. 

"10/10 very unnerving, would recommend." She said, making Peter smirk. 

"See Mr Stark, she gets it," Peter said, pointing over his shoulder to her. 

"Okay, first of all, how is everyone so casual about this?" Sam asked. Peter shrugged yet again.

"I mean I'm sixteen so I've had eight eyes since I was fourteen. And let me tell you I literally thought I was dying I was in so much pain. But they took a while to get used to and I had to hide it from my aunt and all my friends, but then when my aunt found out that I'm spiderman I showed her and she fainted. So not everyone's so casual, oh and my girlfriend has at least one hundred drawings of me without the nanotech." Peter smiled slightly, spinning in his chair.

"You know what, this isn't the weirdest things I've seen. I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen and if when I see you tomorrow and you have eight eyes I'll believe it then." Steve stood up visibly shaken and lest the room pretty fast. Peter couldn't help but laugh when the majority of the team agreed and left the room also.

"Ok, well whenever I'm at the compound I'm turning it off cause after wearing that all day at school I'm toasty," Peter said to Tony, who nodded. 

"Coolio, I'll get FRIDAY to update your file, and I'll make sure anyone who might see you sign NDA's," Tony said, already tapping away on his phone. The only other people in the room were Bruce and Natasha, Natasha who was filing her nails, and Bruce who looked like he was in awe. Tony and Peter ignored him, however, in favour of walking out of the meeting room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like Dumm-E and U.


	56. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter interns with SI when his uncle dies and Tony is curious why his youngest intern is staying late at the tower (No spiderman, Peter is thirteen) (Pretend civil war never happens and that Loki and Bucky are Avengers) (I don't know how American schools work so deal with it)

Tony was currently considering going to bed, but he decided against it, obviously, but he was extremely bored, like BORED. So that's how he found himself in the elevator. 

"How are the lower lab techies going FRIDAY?" Tony asked, not realising it was eleven o'clock at night. 

"They have all gone home except for one Sir, it is currently 11:27 Friday night," FRIDAY said, Tony rose an eyebrow, why was someone there so late. 

"Who are they and what are they doing?" Tony wasn't worried about security, just curious. 

"Peter Parker, 13, he appears to be crying, camera footage shows that he has been crying for over four hours," FRIDAY said, making Tony blanch. He'd heard of that kid, he managed to score better than every single one of his high-class employees, but why was he crying. 

"Does he normally stay this late?" Tony asked he admitted that he was slightly worried. Most kids his age went out and had sleepovers with friends, or had a movie night with their parents on Fridays.

"No sir, he has been staying late at the tower for the last two months, and coming to work with a number of serious injuries," FRIDAY said. Now, this definitely caught Tony's attention. When he finally arrived at the floor it was all dark except for a corner of one of the labs where there was a desk lamp on. The boy sitting at the desk was sobbing, a hand covering his eyes and a fist in his mouth, he was biting down on his knuckles, clearly trying to muffle himself. His whole body shook with sobs, and the front of his long sleeve button down had tears down it. Tony quietly weaved his way to the boy's desk, dragging a chair behind him, for once he was glad for the quiet chairs. He sat in the chair a few feet behind him and cleared his throat. The boy's head shot up and he turned around quickly. He paled when he saw Tony, wiping his face quickly and straightening his shirt. 

"Oh, Mr Stark, what are you doing down in the low-level labs?" The boy questioned casually, acting like his eyes weren't red and puffy, and that his face wasn't covered in tear tracks and splotchy. 

"I should be asking you the same thing, it's eleven-thirty on a Friday night, don't you have places to be?" Tony asked, watching as the boy's eyes flickered around the room clearly thinking of an escape. 

"You know, just finishing off some work." Peter chuckled nervously, avoiding Tony's eyes.

"Kid, your computers turned off and your desk is neater than my CEO's. What's really going on." Tony found himself worrying for the small boy, whose voice cracked with every sentence. Peter sighed, picking up his legs so he could press his knees up to his chest and rest his chin on them. Tony almost screamed at the sight of his dirty tennis shoes on the clean chair, but didn't say anything, he strangely wanted the boy to trust him. 

"My uncle died two months ago in a robbery." The boy shifted slightly in the seat, staring at his open hands in front of him. Tony waited for him to continue, it was clear he was bursting to tell someone, and it didn't quite explain why he was this upset.

"The guy came in through the window in our lounge room and had a gun. He told us to get on the ground, my aunt uncle and I. He went around the apartment to find stuff that was worth anything but couldn't find anything. He pulled me off the ground and said he'd shoot me if they didn't give him something worth his time." Peter was crying again, but he didn't really care, all he could think about was the blood that soaked his hands that night. 

"He was gonna shoot me, but my uncle Ben, he um, he pushed me out of the way and, and he took to bullet. For me." Peter was finished talking, and he thought he did a decent job of explaining what happened. Tony almost cried at the look on the kid's face, his face was screwed up in pain, tears running down his face again, curling and uncluring his hands. Tony had read the kids file, his parents died when he was still a baby, and his aunt and uncle took him in. 

"Jesus kid, why the hell are you at work? You need to go home, take some sick leave," Tony said, rubbing a hand over his face, he almost missed it when the kid shook his head frantically. 

"I, I, I can't. I just, I can't." Peter said, he was cold and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and never wake up, but May didn't let him do that anymore. Tony could see that he was hiding something, and he was going to find out.

"Look, kid, I'm your boss, you have to tell me." Tony didn't like pulling the boss card, but right now it was all he could think off. Peter looked down at the floor again. 

"Technically, Craig is my boss," Peter said, really not wanting to tell Tony what was going on at home. 

"Well, I'm the boss of Craig's bosses boss. So technically I'm still your boss." Tony said, wheeling closer to Peter, who still wouldn't look up from the floor. Tony realised now that the kid was tiny, smaller then any thirteen year old should be. Tony waited patiently for Peter to talk, it was clear he was scared and alone. 

"It's um, it's my aunt." Peter blurted out, instantly regretting it, but he couldn't stop talking, "She blames me for my uncle's death. She never stops yelling at me, and she throws things at me, and she hits me and burns me with the cooking pans. She almost killed me a couple of nights ago because she tried to strangle me against the wall, and um, I can't remember the last time I ate." Peter blurted out again, making Tony's eyes bulge out of his head, no wonder the kid was wearing an undershirt and a long-sleeve button-down, with long dark pants. Tony stared at him, he honestly didn't know what to do. 

"Jesus kid, I'll file a police report as soon as I can, but do you have anywhere else to stay? Friends, family?" Tony questioned, wincing when the boy shook his head. 

"My aunt's my last family member. I don't have any friends, I never have." Peter said, sinking further into the chair. Tony sighed and looked up to the ceiling. 

"FRIDAY, send the recording of this conversation to the police, along with any security camera footage you can get of Peter's apartment, along with a body scan of his injuries. Make sure that they know he's staying with his boss, and that I'll become his guardian, I want her trial in the morning and make sure she gets put away." Tony said, standing up and stretching. Peter looked up in a daze. 

"You don't have to do that," Peter said quietly. Tony waved a hand.

"Yes I do, I look after my employees. Now come on, I'll give you a room up in the common rooms." Tony waited for the boy to stand up shakily and follow him to the elevator. He had a beaten-up backpack with him, and he was holding the left strap tightly. Tony sighed, he didn't know what was compelling him to help him, but he couldn't help it.

\-----------

Now Tony was sat with the rest of the team in the common room; Steve, Thor, Loki, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Pietro, Bruce, Clint, and Pepper included were sitting around on various couches. 

"Okay, so you know how I had FRIDAY tell everyone someone would be staying with us from now on?" Tony said, gesturing with his hands. They all nodded. 

"Yes, I distinctly remember waking up in the dead of night," Loki said with filing his nails. The team hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah well, he's one of my employees. His Uncle just died and his aunt has been abusing him, he didn't have anyone else to stay with so I kind of made myself his guardian, and gave him a room." Tony said, glancing at Pepper who looked disbelieving. The room was silent as they took in this information. Clint looked slightly delighted while also distraught. 

"How old is he? Wait, who is he?!" Pepper said, leaning so she could see Tony's face. 

"He's thirteen. Peter Parker, he works down in the lower labs with the techies, he's a little genius." Tony said, fiddling with his hands. 

"Okay, okay, I have to ask, how did this happen and how did this kid soften you?" Clint asked. 

"I was bored last night after owning in my lab and asked FRIDAY what the lower lab techies were doing and she said everyone had gone home but him and it was 11:30 at night so I was curious. And I dunno, there was just something about him that made me want to help him. You should have seen him, he was so small and broken sitting there. It scared me." Tony shrugged. Just as Pepper was about to ask another question they noticed a small boy in the doorway who looked straight at Tony and looked extremely nervous. 

Tony almost vomited at the sight of him, he's given him some clothes to sleep in and told him to shower. Now that he didn't have a long sleeve on or a collar, he could see the bruises, scabs, scars and burn marks running up his arms, and the distinct bruises shaped like hands around his neck. 

"FRIDAY said you wanted me to find you when I woke up, so I um, I came right here," Peter said, shifting on his feet slightly. Event he shirt that was supposed to be his size was baggy on him. Just then the boy noticed the others in the room and looked like he could faint, he was about to say something but Natasha interrupted him. 

"You're bleeding!" She said urgently, Peter looked down at where she was pointing and shrugged, already putting pressure on the wound. 

"Oh, it's fine, I must have just opened the stitches." He looked back at Tony, "Do you happen to have a first aid kit? I can stitch it back up myself, and I can clean up the blood." Tony shook his head, already standing up and grabbing Peter by the wrist. 

"Nope, Bruce come with me, you're getting proper stitches, and I'm having Bruce check you over," Tony said, rushing to the elevator, the team followed curiously behind them, watching as Tony fussed over the boy, who was protesting animatedly. 

"It's just a little cut, and there's not that much blood, you should have seen it when she did it." He said. Tony shook his head again.

"Nope, I am not having you self-sacrifice in my presence. Now get on the damn bed and take your shirt off or I'll cut it off." By now they had reached the medical wing. Peter paled before slowly taking off the shirt. Tony almost vomited again from the sight, he was covered in healing burns and cuts, and he was littered in bruises. 

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did she do to you?" Tony whispered. Bruce looked like he didn't know where to start.

"Ok, can you tell me how each of these were inflicted so I can disinfect and treat them properly?" Bruce questioned softly. Peter nodded, pointing to wounds as Bruce asked. 

"Oh, that ones from a couple of weeks ago, she dumped some boiling water on me, I can't remember why." Bruce nodded a treated it, placing gauze over the wound which still hadn't healed completely. "That one was cause I fell onto a broken plate, I had to pull out the shards." Bruce cringed but cleaned it up appropriately. Bruce grimaced when he glanced at the words that were carved into Peter's chest, "She did them with a knife." He said simply, shrugging afterwards. Finally, they reached the still bleeding wound from earlier. "Oh, that ones from two nights ago, she stabbed me with a bottle." He said the room was silent as he explained the injuries like they were completely normal. Bruce cringed again but stitched it up and wrapped it. Peter now had gauze and ace bandages running up and down his torso and arms, luckily he didn't have to take his pants off. 

"Ok, no moving around too much, I don't want you ripping out the stitches again." Peter nodded and let Tony and Bruce lead him back to the common room where he was deposited on the couch. 

\--------------

"So, Pete, how are things at school?" Tony asked, he needed to know, he was Peter's guardian after all. Peter shrugged in response. He'd been with Tony a couple of days, so he was a lot more open with him.

"I'm actually on break now, I start high school in a couple of months." Peter shrugged, he didn't feel like mentioning that it was also his birthday soon. Tony nodded, he still hadn't had time to look at Peter's whole file yet, but Pepper had informed him that the court had already informed him he could adopt Peter if he wanted, sometimes being Tony Stark had its benefits. 

"Do you already know what school you're going to?" Tony asked, trying not to press Peter, he wasn't sure how much this kid could take.

"Midtown high school of science and technology. I got in on a scholarship." Peter was smiling a little now, keeping his arms pressed to his sides, those stitches coming out hurt like a bitch. Tony had even managed to get some food in Peter, who he found out hadn't eaten for at least three days prior to him talking with Tony. The days passed quickly and the team warmed up to Peter, who asked more like a puppy than a teenager. They'd already learnt about his extreme fondness for StarWars, this was quite obvious, as Tony had gotten someone to pick up his things from his apartment, and saw the countless posters and action figures. 

"Hey guys, what movie should we watch?" Sam asked, flicking through options on the TV. They all turned to Peter, who shrunk away a little. 

"How about Peter picks, it's his first movie night after all?" Bucky asked. Peter looked at Tony, who nodded in confirmation, Peter grinned, it had been ages since he'd watched StarWars. 

"How about the force awakens?" 


	57. Nappies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter gets turned into a baby and the team scramble to try and care for him (He's 20 in this and lives at the compound) (I don't like this one but here you go)

The team didn't mean to get Peter turned into a baby, but it happened. Bruce said it was something about how the weapon the villain was using reacted with Peter's spider genes, whatever that meant. But now they were sat staring at Peter who was a baby, and extremely chubby baby at that. He was still in the suit, and none of them wanted to change him into clothes, getting the clothes was easy, but none of them wanted to do it. Finally, Clint sighed, he had had a lot of experience with one-year-olds. They also all didn't want to deal with diapers. Bruce explained that Peter hadn't retained his memories or skills, so he wouldn't be able to talk, eat, go to the toilet, dress, or do basically anything on his own for the next week. 

"I'll do it, I'm the only one who knows how to change a diaper, and seeing Peter's butt isn't any different than my own kid's butts." Clint quickly picked up the baby clothes and diapers, ignoring the grossed out sounds form the team. He sighed at Peter, who was looking up at him smiling wide. Clint couldn't help but coo at baby Peter as he picked him up and carried him out of the room. 

"Where are you taking him?" Tony asked accusingly, Clint rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going to go change him where there aren't ten other people watching unless you guys want to learn how to change his diapers?" Clint said, making Tony sit back down, a couple of them stood up though, including Steve, Bucky and Natasha. Clint raised an eyebrow at them but shrugged, at least he wouldn't have to deal with toddler poops by himself. 

Clint quickly taught them how to put the diaper on, while keeping Peter on the changing table, while keeping his feet down. They didn't seem at all phased as they listened, they all fought over who got to dress him though. Clint gave up and let Natasha dress Peter, who looked like he was about ready to drop off the grid. His eyelids were fluttering as he made grabby hands at Natasha, who smiled before picking him up and resting him on her hip. They quickly walked back to the rest of the team, who couldn't help but coo at Peter, who was already asleep on Natasha's arm. 

"Bad news, he's stuck himself to me, so I think I'm stuck with him for the night," Natasha said quietly.

"He won't be able to sleep on his own bed anyway, way too dangerous," Clint said. Natasha shrugged, and the team dispersed, they all already had hundreds of photos of Peter.

\------------

Peter was currently throwing food around the kitchen while crying, Tony had made the mistake of giving him peppermint, which he had conveniently forgotten spiders didn't like. To say he was panicking was an understatement, he couldn't get close enough to snatch the jar of baby food away from him, and Peter wouldn't stop crying. Pepper was definitely going to kill him, for sure. Conveniently she walked in and refrained from screaming at Tony in favour of calming Peter down. She swiftly took off her blazer and in a matter of second Peter stopped crying and allowed Pepper to clean him up. 

Tony stuck his tongue out at him now that he was giggling like a madman, allowing Pepper to feed him. Once this task was finished she picked him up out of his booster seat and started burping him. She glared at Tony as she sat down on the couch. 

"What gave you the bright idea of giving a baby a jar of baby food? Not to mention something with Peppermint?!" Tony shrugged, honestly scared how Pepper could look terrifying with a toddler drooling on her nice shirt. She stopped yelling and Tony in favour of cooing at Peter, who smiles at her and started giggling. She smiled back and put him on the floor where Steve had put some legos. One of the only things that didn't change about baby Peter was his love for legos, they'd already spent three of the seven days occupying Peter with legos, but today was Tony's turn to take care of Peter and he was getting bored staying in the compound and the rest of Pepper's day was free. 

"How about we go on a picnic?" Tony questioned, Pepper, considered this before nodding happily. 

"I think that's the best idea you've had yet. I'll go change, and you can change Peter's nappy and clothes." Pepper said, skipping up to the penthouse while Tony was stuck using the changing table in the common room, and picking out clothes, he had to admit he liked this part. He was able to put Peter in adorable little outfits (not that he thought they were adorable) and he got blackmail material for when Peter turned back. However, Tony did get kicked in the face pretty hard, another thing Peter didn't lose, his super strength, and it's not exactly easy to tell a baby they have freaky spider powers that they need to control. 

\------------

It was now the last day of baby Peter, and he had been restless all day, they already knew what time he would change back so they already sectioned off the med bay room with a pile of Peter's normal clothes. Peter had already cried three times today, paired with the worst tantrums they'd ever seen, let's just say that babies with super strength are extremely scary. Finally, after an exhausting day, it was time to put Peter in the room, where he was giggling. They all left and heard the distinct sound of someone falling off the bed. 

After hearing loud grumbling and falling over the door open, revealing a very confused Peter, in his usual ripped blue jeans and math pun shirt. His hair was going in every direction and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?!" He said, making Tony step forward as he pulled out his phone. 

"Let's just say you are an extremely chubby baby," Tony said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Peter, who looked horrified. 

"Oh my god. Is that me?!" He asked, although he already knew it was him, May still had all of his baby photos. 

"Indeed it is, and you gave everyone hugs and kisses by the way," Natasha said, making Peter blush darkly. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. May always said I was a cuddly baby, I used to hug everyone I met." Suddenly Peter looked even more horrified then normal, " Please don't tell me you had to change me?" He said, making everyone laugh. 

"Don't worry only me and Pepper did, we decided it would be best for your modesty," Clint said, making Peter facepalm. 

"I gotta say though, I very much enjoyed the baby cuddles," Bucky said, shrugging when everyone looked confused at him. Peter rose an eyebrow. 

"If that's you hinting you want hugs you could just ask," Peter said, clearly amused. Bucky rolled his eyes before ruffling Peter's hair and hugging him. The team soon joined in the hug.


	58. Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter never stopped doing marching-band and stops coming to the tower when he has a performance coming up, May steps in and invites the team (Photo up top is Peter-s uniform, whichever one you want him to be wearing)

Peter was extremely stressed since he was a lot bigger then when he last wore his band uniform it didn't fit him, which meant he needed to re-size it, which meant that he skipped a day in the lab with Tony, who was extremely suspicious. When Happy showed up at his school like normal he face-palmed. He awkwardly waited for the window to open, and when it did Happy looked very unhappy to be there. 

"Just get in the car kid I don't have time for this." Happy said. Peter shifted awkwardly. 

"Well, you see, I kind of have this thing on tonight which means I can't come to the tower, in fact, I can't come to the tower for the rest of the week because I have stuff on which means I need time after school." With that, Peter ran in the general direction of his apartment, really not wanting to explain himself to Happy or Tony. He also ignored the frantic texts from both Tony and Happy in favour of picking up his saxophone and starting to practice.

\--------------

Tony was very confused, usually, Peter would text or call if he couldn't come to the labs with Tony, not awkwardly get Happy to tell him, there was obviously something going one. So Tony rook it upon himself to call May and find out what was going on.

"Hi, Tony! I was actually going to call you!" May said, Tony rose an eyebrow, since when did May call him by choice.

"Yeah Hi May. I was calling to ask if Peter was ok? He was really odd with Happy and hasn't come to the tower in a couple of days." Tony said, fiddling with the tool n his hand, May sighed.

"That's actually part of the reason I was going to call. Peter's going to is schools football game and doing a solo with his marching band-" May was cut off by Tony screeching.

"He told me he quit marching band!" Tony shouted.

"Well he didn't, he just didn't want you to think he wasn't dedicated to being spiderman," May said sadly.

"He's a kid, he'd supposed to have extracurriculars!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah well I told him that too but he wouldn't listen. Look Tony this is really big for him, he's gotten a big solo and he's been working really hard for this. The reason I wanted to call is that since he got his powers his old band uniform doesn't fit and I was wondering if I could ask you to pay for a new one? It's just my paycheck doesn't come in for a few more weeks and-" May was cut off my Tony once again.

"Of course I'll pay for it! Although I didn't know he changed that much after the bite." Tony chuckled a little, already depositing money into May's account.

"Yeah you should see the photos, he was a scrawny little thing, glasses and all." May chuckled back. 

After ended the call with May Tony raced to the common room, bursting into the room struggling the catch his breath, "Peter never quit marching band and he's going to be doing a solo at his school football game on Saturday and May's invited all of us. He plays the saxophone and I could hear him over the phone, he's really good." Tony promptly collapsed onto one of the couches. The team was in an uproar as they scrambled to find something to wear tomorrow.

\-------------

Peter was a mix of excited and nervous. He quickly adjusted the cap, as well as the strap on his arm, and shifting his hold on his saxophone. He honestly couldn't believe he'd gotten the solo, he was first pick so this was really big for him. Most of the same people who did decathlon did marching band, so he smiled and waved at a few people. Peter quickly checked his phone and saw the good luck message May always sent him. When the half time was announced the marching band raced out onto the field doing their routine and playing the song.

Peter stepped forward and did his solo, almost passing out near the end. When he stepped back the crowd roared the life as they continued the song. Once they got back to the change room the marching band was roaring in excited, midtown was up ten points and the game was almost over. Once the game finished the marching band rushed back onto the field in excitement, cheering with the football team at their easy victory. Peter got clapped on the back by a couple of the football players he was friendly with. He smiled happily as he congratulated the team on their win. 

After all the excitement he packed up his saxophone, swinging it lightly as he stood looking for May in the parking lot. Suddenly MJ shoved his shoulder, making him smirk at her.

"Since when did you come to football games?" Peter said, putting down his saxophone to cross his arms teasingly. Peter rose an eyebrow at MJ, who's face was dusted in pink as he stared at her. 

"Since you finally got that solo." MJ teased back, he put a hand over his heart dramatically. 

"Never thought I'd see the day where Michelle Jones showed up to football game and basically congratulated me on doing a wicked solo," Peter said, laughing heartily after he saw the furious look on MJ's face.

"Don't get so full of yourself Parker, fame better not change you." MJ quipped, making Peter laugh harder. 

"No matter how famous I get I'll still be a loser to you MJ," Peter said, MJ nodded.

"You better, because I might not do this again," MJ said, surging forward placing her hands either side of his face, kissing him softly. She pulled back and smirked at his shocked face. She was about to walk away when Peter pulled her in for another kiss, his hands also on her face. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

"Well, I have to go. But stay gold Parker." MJ said, rushing away. Peter waved at her, a massive smile on his face. He picked back up his saxophone, he looked up and saw May, along with the entirety of the Avengers, who all ad their mouths open in shock. Peter's face paled slightly when he saw them, he hastily pulled off the cap and put it under his arm. He slowly walked up to them, swinging his saxophone case slightly. May surged forward and wrapped him in a hug. 

"You did so good Peter! I'm so proud of you!" May said, peppering his face with kisses, making him make a face. 

"Ew May, girl cooties," Peter said, making May roll her eyes. 

"You got enough girl cooties to last a lifetime, or did I just imagine you kissing that girl over there?" Tony teased, patting Peter on the shoulder. Peter blushed darkly, shoving Tony lightly. 

"Shut up Mr Stark." Finally, it settled in that the literal Avengers were in his school parking lot after his big game, "What are you guys doing here?!" He blurted out, holding his cap tightly in his hand now. Tony took it from him and mockingly put it on his own head make Peter scowl at him.

"Cheering you on of course. May called and asked for me to pay for your uniform so I thought I'd come and see what I was paying for." Tony said, chuckled when Peter snatched the cap off his head, straightening it out.

"You gotta be careful with these, they wrinkle easy." He muttered, putting it under his arm again. The team laughed at his and Tony's antics, "Yeah haha I care about my marching band uniform." Peter attempted to sound annoyed but couldn't fight the wide smile on his face.

"You were amazing Pete!" Steve said, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they walked to the entrance, where Happy sat in the front seat on an extremely large limo. Peter huffed before following May into it. 

"Thanks." He said, sinking in a seat happily, it really sucked being on his feet that long. He carefully put his saxophone at his feet making sure it wouldn't move around when the car started. They were chattering aimlessly as they made their way to May and Peter's apartment. Peter was pretty sure he could fall asleep at any moment until Natasha decided to tease him.

"So Peter who's the girl?" Natasha said, making Peter glare at her.

"She's just MJ, a friend," Peter said. 

"She is way more than a friend. Peter never stops talking about her, I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to make a move." May said. 

"May!" Peter said, throwing her a look. The team laughed around them.

"You should have seen your face when she kissed you!" Clint said, making Peter scowl. 

"I think Peter deserves _some_ credit, he did pul her in for another kiss after all," Bucky said, ruffling Peter's hair. Peter scowled again. 

"What did she say as she left? I need to know." Wanda said, leaning forward. 

"She said stay gold, it's a reference from a book we both love." The team made Ewing noises at Peter's response. 

"Oh my god, you are both mega nerds," Tony said, burying his face in his hands.


	59. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter can talk to spiders and develops other abilities

Physics teachers officially suck. Mr Boland assigned Peter so much work he was forced to spend the rest of the day at his desk, which meant he was extremely tired and grumpy. Peter was not execting it when he heard May's shriek from the lounge room he jumped up out of his seat and put his head out of the door.

"You ok May?!" Peter shouted he heard muffled thumbs and crashes.

"There's a spider! Get down here and kill it!" May shrieked. Peter quickly picked up his forgotten shoe and raced down the stairs and was met with May standing on the dining room table, pointing at a small garden spider. Peter huffed before crouching, raising the shoe as he went.

"This bitch think he can kill me with a shoe?" Peter heard from the spider. He promptly fell onto his butt and scooched back, screaming as he went, joining May on top of the table.

"What's wrong?! Did it bite you?!" May shrieked, Peter shook his head frantically.

"No-no, it, it talked May I swear!"

\--------------

After frantically calling TOny to get rid of the spider they were now in the med bay, Tony and May insisted on doing scans and tests on Peter. Peter was waiting anxiously for Bruce to return with the result, swinging his legs back and forth. When Bruce came rushing in slamming the door on his way in with a massive smile on his face Peter relaxed slightly.

"This is amazing!" Bruce exclaimed excitedly, he shoved the MRI scans into Peter's hands, who rose an eyebrow, "Look here, you have accelerated activity, which is similar to what a person who can speak multiple languages, except yours is accelerated as much as six-times the normal person! And it'll keep accelterating!" Bruce said, pointing to the scan.

"Which means?" Tony said next to Peter. Bruce nodded.

"It means, Peter can talk to spiders, and possibly other insects," Bruce said. Peter promptly fainted, making Tony and May panic slightly. Bruce just waved it off.

When Peter woke up again he saw May and Tony above him looking at him worriedly, "Please say that was all a dream." Peter said anxiously.

"Unfortunately not, but this means I officially have someone to get rid of all the spiders in my tower."

\---------------

When Peter and Bruce told the team of his newfound abilities they laughed it off, thinking they were joking around but were proved wrong when Peter walked into the kitchen with a dirty look on his face, muttering darkly about something.

"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked curiously, he hoped Peter wasn't having girl troubles, he didn't want to give him the talk.

"Bees are so underrated." Peter deadpanned, angrily making a tea.

"I'm sorry what?" Clint said, who just so happened to be allergic to bees.

"They pollinate every flower and plant and what do we do? We rip out flowers and destroy their hives. I petition for Bee rights." Peter said, slamming the fridge shut.

"And this came up how?" Pepper asked. Peter shurgged nonchalantly.

"I had a very nice conversation with a bee." Peter said, a small smile on his face, Bruce looked in awe.

"So I was right? You can talk to other insects?" Bruce asked, a wid grin on his face. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, although I despise mosquitoes, they are annoying pieces of shit." Peter said, sitting next to Tony with his tea. The team nodded confused and a little scared.

"If you want kid I could pay for the city to plant flowers and all that stuff." Tony said, noticing how Peter's face lit up.

"That would be amazing! I'll tell Barry when I see him next." With that Peter left the room with his tea, leaving some very confused Avengers.

"Remind me not to mess with Peter, he could get an army of bees on me," Clint muttered, the team laughed in agreeance.


	60. Service Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter loses his eyes after homecoming, this isn't a problem until the rogues come back to the tower (Peter is Tony's bio kid)

Peter stepped out of the elevator while talking to Leia.

"You were really good today, I might try to sneak you some of dinner. You'd like that?" Peter was suddenly aware of the objects pointed at him, as well as multiple people standing in front of him. Leia automatically stood in front of him, sitting on his feet. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice said, Peter turned his head to the voice, not knowing that he'd turned in the opposite direction. The team rose an eyebrow at the boy, he looked normal. Short curly brown hair, pale skin, t-shirt under a flannel and ripped jeans, except he was gripping the leash of the dog extremely hard. None of them except Clint and Bucky bothered to look at the harness that read service dog.

"I live here!" He said, grasping Lea's strap tighter in his hand. He prayed his dad would come down soon, this was really scaring him, he couldn't remember whether his mum or dad mentioned random people coming over to the compound.

"Look at me when you talk to me!" The voice said, making Peter shrink a little. 

"Well, that's kind of hard because I'm blind!" He countered. The team blanched slightly, definitely not a threat. Leia whined at his feet, making Peter aware they were moving. He sensed someone behind him, he quickly recognised the smell of motor oil and fabric softener, he relaxed knowing his dad was there. Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulders, pulling him into his side. Tony stabilised him against his side and gripped his arm. 

"Would you guys mind not pointing guns at my son?!" He said Peter rose an eyebrow. 

"Dad, what's going on?" Peter said quietly, still holding Leia's leash extremely tight. Tony sighed beside him. 

"You're ok, no ones gonna hurt you. Some of my dumbass friends forgot that you need the authorisation to get into this building and that if I didn't want them here they wouldn't be here." Tony said, shifting his body to look at the team, who looked slightly guilty. He turned back to Peter briefly. 

"Peter, meet the Avengers," Tony said, sighing afterwards. Peter didn't move but rose an eyebrow. 

"Wow, I thought you guys were the good guys, I didn't know to point your guns at a blind kid and their service dogs were considered good." Peter said bluntly, turning back to Tony, "I need to take Leia off duty, we had a couple of problems today and she was really good. She's really tired and needs a nap so I was gonna go to the lounge room." Peter said, looking down at Leia who was still being good. Tony stifled his laughter so he could answer.

"Go for it, but there's a couple of things in the hallway, I'll help you there." Peter nodded, allowed Tony to lead him so Leia could bound off down the hallway after giving the command. Once they reached the lounge room Peter carefully sat in his seat, patting the spot next to him for Lea so he could take her harness off, he was struggling with the clips, they'd gotten her a new harness. Peter let out a groan fiddling with it more while Leia waited patiently. 

"Here I'll help." Somone said in front of him, making him jump slightly, but he relaxed when Leia didn't react. He leaned into the couch allowing them to undo the harness. He knew they'd succeeded when Leia jumped on his lap excitedly licking his face. Peter laughed, already pushing her away. 

"Calm down princess, you can sneak kisses in at bedtime." He said, settling her on his lap, although this was a difficult task as a labrador definitely isn't a lap dog, so she was half on half off him. He pets her absentmindedly as he looked up to find the person who helped him. 

"I kind of don't know where you're standing but thank you for getting the harness off. We got her a new one so I've been having trouble with it." Peter smiling lightly ahead of him, blushing lightly when he realised he probably looked really dumb. 

"No problem, I'm deaf so I know how hard some things can be." The voice said Peter turned to the left so he could at least look in their direction. 

"Cool! No one I know is disabled, I'm the only one at my school actually." Peter said, smiling wider. He frowned when Leia started licking his hand manically, he looked down at her. 

"That's really surprising actually. Well, I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye." Clint said Peter looked back at him. 

"If you've got your hand out for me to shake, please put it back down to save both of our embarrassment," Peter said a wide grin on his face. Clint laughed lightly. 

"He's definitely yours Stark," Clint said, sitting on a couch. 

"That he is, he's also a little genius," Tony said, sitting on the arm of the lounge. Peter shoved him off, laughing when he heard him hit the floor. 

"Told you to stop doing that, dad," Peter said, still laughing as Tony got up, grumbling all the while. Once the room had died down, mostly with Tony squishing himself next to Peter just to annoy him, and the team sitting down calmly. 

"So is no one going to mention that Tony has a kid, who just so happens to be blind?" Steve said Peter was lucky they'd introduced themselves now because he really wanted to hit this guy. 

"No, we are not going to talk about it. Because I know for a fact you think my father is irresponsible and childish, but he's not. But I'm happy to tell you how I went blind, as long as you don't display bigoted views." Peter huffed, going back to giving Leia belly rubs. The room was silent, Tony sighed before clapping Peter on the shoulder, making him jump. 

"You sure you want to talk about it? I know you hate talking about it." Tony said softly. Peter shrugged, absentmindedly tracing the scars on his face, he was lucky he hadn't died and only lost his eyes. The scars were deep, and still pink in colour, glossy to the touch. They were a mixture of burn scars, along with scars from those nasty claws the vulture had. Even though his mum and dad said they weren't that bad, he still hates how they felt, and how tight his skin felt all the time, sometimes smiling was difficult if his skin was partially tight.

"I'll be fine, I have Leia." Peter petted her for show making Tony snort. Peter didn't bother looking up. 

"I wasn't born blind, it was an accident. I'm spiderman, so that kind of explains a lot. But anyway two years ago I was fighting this villain, the Vulture. He had these metal claws that he used to on me, and he swiped across my face and all I could really see was blood, not that I remember what it looks like. I could see well enough though. He walked into this fire and didn't come out so I went in to get him, it kind of gets hazy from there because I passed out. Dad found me." Peter drew in a steadying breath.

"The scars on the rest of my body faded until no one could see them, but the ones on my face stayed because that's where the most damage was. There was shrapnel in my eyes, they couldn't save them." Peter shrugged, smiling when Leia rolled over again for more belly rubs.

"Well thank you for telling us Peter, we really appreciate you telling us," Clint said. Peter smiled in his direction, humming when he heard Leia yawn and nuzzle into his lap further. 

"What's your service dogs name?" Bucky asked, Peter grinned, she was his favourite subject.

"Leia, she's the greatest. Really good at her job, I always play with her during my lunch hour with my friends. She loves my friends." Peter said, petting her and smiling as she immediately started to snore.

"How are your friends by the way?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged. 

"Ned's going on vacation in a couple of days, and MJ's taking me to the science museum this weekend. She already checked and they allow service dogs so I'll be fine." Peter shrugged again. 

"Why'd you name her Leia?" Wanda asked making Peter blush, Tony started laughing at Peter who's face scrunched up. 

"He named her after Princess Leia from StarWars, he's had a crush on her since he was literally five," Tony said, earning a particularly hard shove from Peter. 

"You are so not nice," Peter said. 

"Better not tell MJ, she'll be jealous." Tony teased, Peter snorted. 

"MJ doesn't care, she already knows about my obsession with Princess Leia, need I remind you I still have that old poster?" Peter said, making Tony make an Ewing sound. 

"You and your girlfriend are weird by the way, don't know why you like her, she's scary," Tony said, pushing Peter lightly to get him back. 

"Why did you marry mum? She's scary. Besides she's not always scary, she's nice to me, and I know she's not dating me for my looks, I don't exactly have the face for that, and she doesn't care you're my dad. I dunno, she helps me out a lot, and doesn't mind that I'm a nerd." Peter shrugged again.

"Touche, I like her though, she always helps you out, and she treats you like she did before you went blind," Tony said. Peter hummed beside him, smiling. 

"I have to ask, how do you get around the compound?" Natasha asked. Peter shrugged, gesturing to Leia. 

"Even when she's not on duty she helps me round, and FRIDAY gives me directions. We have a no moving things rule so that I don't run into things, it took me ages to remember where everything is." Peter said.

"Yeah so get your suitcases out of the hallway, I'm not having my kid faceplanting," Tony said, pulling Peter into his side. The team spent the rest of the night getting to know both Peter and Leia, finding themselves enjoying his personality.


	61. He's a Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is a hoe. That's all I need to say.

Peter thought it was funny, the biggest heroes in America were playing never have I ever like highschool kids. Peter, of course, was taking shots of chocolate milk seeing as he insisted on playing. Everyone was on varying states of drunkenness. Clint was outraged that Tony aimed a question at him to he aimed one at Tony, only for it to have a surprising outcome. 

"Never have I ever slept with more than twenty people." Clint said. Tony proudly took a shot, while Peter tried to discretely take a shot, but he was right next to Tony so that was very hard. Even Tony was silenced by this emission. The sweet little Peter parker who made corny science puns and Starwars jokes is a hoe. 

"What the fuck Peter?" Tony said. Peter flushed red, he really didn't want to have this conversation with his idols. 

"Please tell me you're having safe sex?" Steve said making Peter scowl at him. 

"Of course I am, I'm not an idiot," Peter said, looking down at the carpeted floor, which was suddenly extremely interesting. 

"Jesus christ twenty girls is a lot," Sam said, Peter honestly wasn't thinking when he responded.

"Who said they were all girls," Peter said, blushing when he realised what he said. The room was silent as the words sunk in. 

"Wow, so you're a hoe and bisexual," Clint muttered making Peter grin. 

"I don't see why either of those things are bad," Peter said.

"Well it's just, you must be a douchebag," Sam said. 

"I most definitely am not, consent, comfort and enjoyment actually matter to me when it comes to my sexual partners. And I actually respect people and can take no for an answer." Peter said snarkily.

"I gotta know, do you bring them over to May's or do you go over to their house? And does she know your sexually active?" Tony said, immediately going into dad mode. Peter made a face. 

"Yes May knows I'm sexually active, she was the one who gave me the talk after all, and she jokingly gets me condoms every birthday. And it depends if I'm bottoming I go to their house and if they are bottoming they come to my house. Mutual respect dude." Peter said, laying down on the floor.

"What is this bottoming you talk about? Is it a ritual midguardians do during sexual intercourse?" Thor boomed, Peter paled, he really didn't want to be the one to explain to Thor the concept of topping and bottoming. He quickly stood up.

"I am so not having this conversating filed with a room full of my childhood heroes. I bid you farewell." Peter said, swiftly walking out of the room. 

"So who's gonna explain it to him?" 


	62. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-AU where you are born with a song written on your body that explains your life story, if you press it it plays. (trans Peter Parker)(Mega angst)
> 
> TW-Self harm, blood

No one on the team said anything when Peter started changing his appearance, not that they knew he was Peter, or that he was a boy. You see when he was recruited by Tony he was a she named Petra, and when he joined the Avengers they were told that too. Peter, of course, knew everyone's songs, everyone knew the Avengers songs. Tony's was Hall of Fame, Steve's was We'll meet again, Natasha's was Skinny love, Bucky's was run boy run. Peter never understood his song, it didn't really make sense. Some people had happy songs about love and fame, or they had sad songs about grief and death. But Peter had a song about not belonging, his song was My body is a Cage.

You see Peter didn't pay much mind to it until after high school. He'd always felt like he didn't belong, and that is body was just wrong. And then when he did research on his song he found out it was about being transgender. His whole life was shattered, everything he knew about himself he didn't anymore. Not only that when he looked back every small distinct memory made sense. Of course, the team started noticing when he started sneaking around to go to appointments, they also noticed that no one, literally, no one knew his song, not even Tony. 

They didn't bat an eye when Peter cut his hair short, or when his entire wardrobe changed, or when Spiderwoman started going by Spiderman. They started getting suspicious when he avoided them whenever his song accidentally played. 

They first noticed it when Peter accidentally dropped a plate and one of the shards went into his hip, where his song was. Peter didn't even hesitate, running out of the room in a panic, they didn't even catch the first second of the song. They sat in confusion, Peter then calmly came back into the room some minutes later, a bandage wrapped around his side and shirt pinned up. He calmly cleaned up the mess with the dustpan and brush and wiped down the counter for anything. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Say Petra, what was that about," Tony asked, not noticing how Peter violently flinched at the question, jerking and dropping the washcloth. Peter didn't answer and just picked up the washcloth. 

"Your song's on your hip isn't it?"Natasha asked, Peter jerked his arm again, punching the wall accidentally. 

"Perhaps. Maybe. Yes, it is." Peter said, washing the cloth out and wringing it afterwards. The room was silent with confusion, everyone was proud of their song's, why wasn't Peter? Peter knew why, he'd changed almost everything, his clothes, his hair, how he acted, he'd even gotten a binder, although he never wore it around the others. He only wore it in the confines of his room. Not even Ned or MJ knew what was going on. He realised his song was also about being isolated and lonely due to dysphoria, boy did he understand that. He realised Clint was saying something and sighed.

"Can you repeat that? I zoned out again." Clint rose an eyebrow, Peter had been zoning out more frequently lately. 

"I was saying, are you sure you don't need someone to look at that cut? That shard was pretty big." Peter jerked his hand again, going onto panic mode, he hastily folded the washcloth and put it away, unpinning his shirt to cover the bandage, holding a hand over it, like someone could see through the fabric.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Peter said shakily, hating how his voice went up several pitches, he winced when the bandage rubbed against the cut. 

"Is this about what song you got? Because you know none of us will judge you." Steve said gently, lifting his shirt to show the song on his chest. Peter paled not wanting to discuss this ever, in fact, he planned on never coming out.

"See that's where you're wrong. Just drop it, I don't want to talk about it." With that Peter stormed out fo the room, walking funny so the bandage didn't press the song. The team were left in the kitchen very confused and hurt. Peter obviously didn't trust them enough, most of them didn't even know where his song was. But of course, they didn't know that on several occasions Peter had tried to cut the song out, in fits of rage and pain and sadness, and that no matter what when he healed the song was still there. Under the ink, there was horrendous scaring that never went away, no matter how much he tried to get rid of it.

So that's how Peter got to be sitting on his bed with his side bleeding while he listened to the song on repeat. He hated that he couldn't be who he wanted to be, he wanted so much more for himself then hiding away. Things were easy to make excuses for, 'it's easier under the mask with short hair' 'I hate girls clothes' 'I get more respect as Spiderman'. But sometimes Peter found himself curled up on his bed crying his eyes out, he didn't want to be trapped like this forever, he wanted to get Top Surgery, he wanted to go on Testosterone, he wanted to get his name changed, he wanted everything to change. That was when he decided he'd change his story, he'd tell someone, just one person. Of course, his therapist already knew, she'd diagnosed him with Gender dysphoria and even helped him pick a new name, but he was going to tell someone other than her. 

He started laying out hints for them when someone would mistake him for a boy in public he wouldn't correct them. Not so accidentally wearing his binders around the team, even going as far as wearing the binder with no shirt. (He of course always made sure to cover his song with gauze, he couldn't handle that) Then he decided he would try coming out, he thought that May deserved an explanation first. It went perfectly, other than countless shed tears and countless hugs. May even surprised him with name change documents. Peter hid this, of course, changing his documents in secret and hiding his mail from the team, but of course, they found out. 

"Hey Petra, do you know who Peter Benjamin Parker is? Long lost brother maybe." Sam said, holding the letter and inspecting it. Peter jumped up from his seat and snatched the letter out of Sam's hand, chuckled nervously as he hid it behind his back, blushing madly. 

"They probably got my name wrong, it's fine." Peter said, running out of the room and cursing that he forgot to change his bank statements to online statements. Of course Tony had to try and be a dad and fix it for Peter. Peter was happily eating his breakfast when Tony brought it up curiously. 

"Oh Petra, I called up your bank for you and they said that you'd recently submitted your name change forms and I had them check and apparently you got your name changed a couple of months ago." Tony said, narrowing his eyes at Peter, who had dropped his spoon with a clatter and widened his eyes in panic, "Care to explain?" Tony asked, making Peter shake his head frantically. 

"No, I'd rather not because it is none of your business. Why would you even do that?" Suddenly Peter was so unbearably mad at Tony. He hated that the team always had to meddle in his business, all because he was the youngest, and he was getting sick of all of this, hiding and pretending it didn't hurt when they called him Petra or referred to him as a girl. 

"Woah kid calms down, I was just trying to help." Tony defended. Peter stood up and angrily poured out the rest of his cereal, almost breaking the bowl in frustration when he started cleaning it. He let out a cry when the bowl broke in his hands, he really needed to stop doing that. Peter's face was scrunched up in the effort not to cry. 

"Well, you weren't helping! This is why I never tell you things! For once in your life, since you've known me can you not meddle?! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm twenty fucking two, and it's my damn life!" Peter screamed, slamming his hands down on the counter as the tears started flowing down his face. He huffed, already cleaning up the mess angrily. He didn't bother looking at Tony who was shocked into silence by Peter's outburst, this was the first time in a long time they'd heard Peter yell. Peter quickly left the room so he could cry in the confines of his room. Tony sat shocked in his seat, staring to feel incredibly guilty. Natasha pats him on the back lightly. 

"She's hurting Tony, she'll open up soon." Natasha said calmly.

"She's not just hurting, she's beating herself up about something, and I feel so guilty that I've never noticed," Tony said with his head in his hands. 

"Tony none of us noticed. She'll tell us when she's ready." Steve said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tony nodded, he was still scared though. 

That night Peter tried cutting out his song again and almost killed himself, had he not stopped the bleeding. He basically destroyed him room when the ink bleed through the already healing hole in his side. He screamed as he threw things around, punching several holes in the walls. Peter finally sat on his destroyed bed, crying quietly, his chin on top of his knees which were pressed against his chest. He looked around at the mess he made, sighing as he started cleaning it up, ignoring the stinging pain in his side, knowing it was going to be painful while it healed. The room was too quiet, he almost considered playing his song but decided against it. He sighed knowing he'd have to get new furniture. 

Peter angrily opened his door and shut it behind him, not bothering to change his bloody shirt and pants as he made his way to the elevator. The team watched in horror as Peter walked past them, he'd obviously clawed at his skin if the healing scabs on his face and arms were anything to go by. The shirt was soaked in blood, as were his pants, there was so much they thought he was going to pass out at any moment, for once Peter wanted to thank Tony for the soundproof rooms. He narrowed his eyes at the elevator and decided he'd take the stairs tonight. He pulled out his phone, stopping in his tracks. 

"Jesus Petra what happened to you?!" Bucky shouted making Peter scowl at him. He just started typing up a message to MJ and Ned on his phone, telling them to meet him at the park. He wasn't in the mood for making excuses anymore, so he'd tell the truth. He looked up at the team and almost started crying again. 

"I tried to cut my song out." He deadpanned, already walking again. Suddenly he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. He turned around to see Steve holding his wrist in his hand, a concerned look on his face. 

"This stops now, you sit down and you tell up what is going on right now." He said sternly, not expecting Peter to pull his wrist out of his grip, looking up at him with hurt and pain lacing his features. 

"No this doesn't. I don't have to tell you guys jack shit. I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that Peter started on the stairs, ignoring the cries of the team and the shouts of worry. All he wanted to do right now was die, but he had to tell MJ and Ned first. 

MJ and Ned almost vomited at the sight of Peter, they let out worries and concerns and Peter burst into tears, collapsing into their arms. He frantically explained what he'd tried to do and why they were both heartbroken for Peter. But they made him promise to never do that again, and if he ever felt like doing it again to call them. Peter left the park with fuzzy happiness, by now the wound on his hip had healed, albeit mangled and scarred but healed nonetheless. 

Peter entered the compound with a soft smile on his face, walking straight past the team who were both angry, confused and scared for him at the same time. Peter raised a hand and sighed. "I'm not ready to explain, but I will." Is all Peter said before disappearing into his room. 

The next morning Peter sat on one of the couches staring a hole in the floor, shivering slightly in the morning cold. He felt like doing it again, but he couldn't bare pressing the call button on his phone, he held his phone in his hand, his thumb hovering over the call button. He sighed, placing the phone down on the coffee table and leaning into the couch, staring up a the ceiling. He only noticed he was crying when the tears fell onto his shirt. He'd spent all night fixing his room, filling the holes and sanding them down then painting them. He'd already thrown away all the broken furniture and built the new ones, the one time it came in handy that Tony over bought. He never wanted to do that again, and yet he couldn't bring himself to call MJ and Ned. 

So that's how he found himself in the training rooms alone at five in the morning. He pulled his shirt off, of course after putting his binder on. He didn't even bother wrapping his song mark, the skin still felt raw and tight. He simply lay in the middle of the room, far away from anything he could hurt himself with, his thumb was hovering over the call button again, but again he didn't press call. He just sighed, staring up at the ceiling in despair, he jumped up when he heard someone entering the room, he quickly pulled on his shirt, sighing when he saw Bucky. He really didn't feel like talking about last night. He rolled over so he didn't have look at Bucky.

"What are you doing in the training rooms at five in the morning, I don't think I've seen you in the gym if someone doesn't drag you here," Bucky said, a small smile on his face. 

"Didn't want to hurt myself again, MJ and Ned made me promise not to." Suddenly Peter felt like telling him everything, everything he'd done and everything he was feeling, so he did, Bucky just stood there frozen. He wasn't expecting Peter to come right out with it, especially so soon. He sighed before laying down next to Peter. Peter lay back in his spot, not sure how to proceed. 

"Some heavy shit kid," Bucky said, "I was terrified of my song too when I was a kid, it was a song from the future that no one had ever heard, I tried to cut mine out too," Peter remembered the first time he'd seen Bucky's it looked a lot like his, under the ink was scarred and twisted skin. Peter hummed lightly. 

"I guess I was so scared of having a song that told me I'd be alone and isolated for the rest of my life because of myself," Peter said softly. Bucky hummed. 

"It's ok you know, no one will care, as much as I know you don't believe me."

\-----------

It had now been six months since then, and Peter was finally ready to tell them. With Bucky's, MJ's and Ned's help he managed to stop hurting himself. So now Peter was sitting with the rest of the team at the dinner table. Peter sat up straight, putting his knife and fork down on his plate before reaching down and pressing the song mark. The room silenced immediately, everyone was listening intently. When the song ended Peter looked up from his plate. 

"I'm transgender." Was all he said. The next few hours were filled with a lot of crying, and a lot of sharing stories about songs, but for the first time in a long time Peter remembered feeling completely at home in his body and who we were with. He was finally at home, dancing with the people he loves.


	63. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter realises he can tell when people are pregnant. (Natasha x Bucky)

Peter wasn't sure why, but he found himself getting protective over Natasha, he almost snapped Clint's arm when he hurt Natasha in sparring. He shakily shrugged it off and profusely apologised to Clint, who made a joke about Spiders sticking together. It was all suddenly explained one night during dinner. Peter was calm and content, he had a habit of listening to people heartbeats, in some strange way it calmed him down. Except for this time, he heard a second heartbeat from Natasha and dropped his glass of apple juice. He sat frozen in his seat, and all he could hear was the tiny heartbeat coming from her stomach. 

Peter's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open and his hand was shaking slightly. His glass rolled around on the table slightly as he sat there shocked. He snapped out of it when Tony clicked his fingers in front of him for a couple of seconds. Peter quickly closed his mouth to stand up and clean up the mess, muttering apologies. Peter waited anxiously for dinner to end, continuously listening to Natasha's heartbeat along with the fetus'. He quickly pulled Natasha into another room, ignoring her glare. 

"I think I know why I've been so protective of you," Peter said quietly. Natasha rose any eyebrow and nodded for him to continue, "I think you're pregnant. When I listened for everyone's heartbeats I heard a second on coming from your stomach. I can still hear it." Peter said softly. Natasha gaped at him, she looked a mix of excited, shocked, and scared at the same time.

"But I thought I was sterilised?" Natasha whispered Peter nodded.

"I know, but I heard it, I kept listening for it and it hasn't gone away. I think I have some pregnancy tests in my room, you can do the tests there if you want." Peter said, standing up and gesturing with his hands, Natasha nodded gratefully, then rose an eyebrow. 

"Please don't tell me you had a pregnancy scare?" Natasha said, making Peter laugh a little. 

"No, one of the girls on my decathlon team had one and I offered to buy her tests, she came over to take a couple." Peter shrugged, already leading her to his room. 

"That Cindy girl? All of us thought you guys were hooking up." Natasha asked, nodding to Peter who was holding his door open. 

"Yeah well it was a good cover, and Cindy said he didn't mind. She was a mess and she needed someone. The tests came up negative so don't worry. I don't really know why she trusted me, but I'm glad she told someone." Peter quickly knelt in front of his vanity, pulling out a couple of boxes of tests. Natasha gulped as she took them and closed the door. Peter decided to sit in his seat and spin around aimlessly. He heard a knock on the door and panicked slightly. It opened to reveal Bucky. 

"Hey Pete, have you need Nat? Steve said he saw you and Nat come in here." Bucky said. 

"Yeah Natasha's just helping me with stuff, she's just in the toilet." Peter covered, struggling to keep his eyes steady and breathing even. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Peter a little. 

"What stuff?" He said suspiciously, Peter was sweating profusely. 

"Girl problems. Now please go, this is embarrassing enough as it is with Nat." Peter said. Bucky grinned at him. 

"You know if you wanted I could-" Bucky was cut off my Peter standing up and pushing him out of the room, slamming his door and locking it securely. He heard Bucky's retreating laughter as his face heated up. He turned when Natasha opened the door, a nervous look on her face. 

"Thanks for covering for me," Natasha said. She closed the door quietly, "Now we just have to wait twenty minutes." She said softly, sitting on Peter's bed. 

"No problem, I knew you probably didn't want anyone to know," Peter said, wheeling across his room so he was in front of her. Natasha looked down at her lap.

"Hay Peter?" She asked softly, Peter nodded, "If I am pregnant, I want to keep the baby or babies. Would you be godfather? I trust you, and I know you would never leave them alone if I did die." Natasha looked up at Peter's shocked but excited.

"Nat I would love to, it would be an honour." Natasha nodded, tears slipping out of her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"So about that girl troubles thing, are you actually having girl problems?" Natasha asked, grinning when Peter flushed red. 

"Not anymore, I actually asked MJ to be my girlfriend and she said yes," Peter said, turning his chair to ignore Natasha laughs and congratulations. 

Sometime later Peter's phone went off and Natasha stood up shakily. She opened and door and walked over to Peter with the tests, flipped upside down with the tests in her hands. Peter nodded, she flipped them and gasped, Peter almost squealed. Natasha was crying and she hugged Peter in excitement. She had done three tests and all of them came up positive. 

\------------

Natasha was now three months pregnant, and after Peter started crying, pulling her out of the room, stating he heart two heartbeats Natasha quickly scheduled an ultrasound. She was currently holding the pictures tightly in her hands sitting with Peter in the lounge room, she was determined to telling Bucky today, so she made the team clear out leaving a very confused Bucky. 

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" He said nervously, Natasha and Peter glanced at each other. 

"No, I was actually hoping we would get married after this," Natasha said quietly. Bucky looked extremely confused before a look of realisation covered his face. 

"You guys weren't talking about girls were you that day?" Bucky almost fainted when Natasha and Peter shook their heads, "You're pregnant?" He questioned. He shot up out of his chair when Natasha nodded, crushing her in a hug. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her belly. 

"There's a baby in there?" Bucky said softly. Natasha grinned down at him. 

"Babies," Natasha said. Bucky looked up at her, mouthing 'two?' She nodded. Bucky placed a kiss on her stomach before hugging her again. Peter moved so Bucky would sit next to Natasha, who handed the photos to him. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears slipped out of his eyes. He looked between Natasha in the photos.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" He whispered. Natasha nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

"You're gonna be the best dad James." Bucky and Natasha hugged again. Once they had calmed down Bucky looked at Peter. 

"Why does Peter know? Not that I'm made or anything." He said, still holding the photo tightly. 

"You remember the night when Peter dropped his glass? He heard a second heartbeat, he had some pregnancy tests form when his friend had a pregnancy scare. He's also the one that realised they were twins, that night he started crying and pulling me out of the room he told me." Natasha said. Bucky nodded offering Peter a smile.

"I hope you aren't mad, but I've kind of named Peter godfather because he's helped me so much, he's the only reason I knew, and he's been making excuses for me," Natasha said quietly. Bucky had a wide grin on his face. 

"There couldn't be a better person for the job."

\-------------

Natasha was now five months pregnant and it was getting increasingly hard to hide her baby bump, and how protective Peter and Bucky were of her. Peter tackled Steve who calmly put his arm around her shoulder, and Bucky punched Sam when he jokingly hit Natasha (Although he just wanted an excuse to hit Sam). Natasha decided she'd finally tell the team, who have gathered around in the living room. 

"So Peter, Bucky and I wanted you here because I have something to tell you that only they know." Natasha said, resting a hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant with twins." She said proudly, smiling at the team's shocked faces. Most of them were already crying. 

"You're serious, you aren't joking around?" Steve said urgently. Natasha shook her head no, letting her jacket fall to her sides, revealing her baby bump. The next half hour was filled his congratulations, then the fateful question came up. 

"Who are the godparents?" Tony asked hopefully, Natasha smiled at him. 

"I already have the godfather picked," Natasha said, grasping Peter by the shoulder and pulling him forward and motioning to him. 

"Wow, that's amazing! But why Peter?" Pepper asked, proud of Peter. 

"He was the one that worked it out because he heard the second heartbeat, and he's also the one who worked out that I'm having twins and he also knows the gender," Natasha said. They raised an eyebrow at Peter who shrugged.

"Freaky spidey sense." He said, shrugging again. 

"So that's why you tackled me the other day!" Steve exclaimed. 

"And why you punched me!" Same shouted Bucky snorted. 

"Yeah, but I also just wanted to punch you."


	64. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter gets taken by Ross, and Tony frantically pleads with the rogues to help him. (Peter was adopted by Tony after May died) (Tony calls Peter by his middle name because Peter likes it)
> 
> TW-Torture, elecrocution

When the rogues got the frantic message form Tony begging for their help they really didn't expect it to be real, except now they were sitting in front of Tony. Tony was a mess, unshaven, hair messy, grey t-shirt, Peter's too big midtown sweater, the spiderman pyjama pants Peter got him for Christmas, and the ironman socks that Peter had cheekily slipped into his draw. Tony's head was in resting on his hand as he stared at the table. He finally looked up at the team, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Ross has Spiderman." He said quietly.

"What's the catch? I thought he was just some kid from, Queens." Steve asked, making Tony wince.

"He's my son." He deadpanned, "I adopted him after his aunt died." Tony said plainly. He looked up again to find the blank faces of the rogues. 

"Fourteen hours ago I received a message from Ross, it was a video. He's keeping Benny in the raft, and he's torturing him." Tony said, hiding his face in his hands. The team immediately quietened, Natasha braved the question. 

"Can you play the video?" She asked gently. Tony nodded stiffly. 

"FRIDAY play the video." He said solemnly. A large hologram appeared at the front of the room, revealing Ross sitting behind a desk. 

"We both know that I was outraged, mortified and disgusted when you scraped the accords." Ross said, shocking the team, they didn't know Tony had scrapped them, "I was even more appaled when I found out that it was your son that convinced you to scrap them. You should know how much more delighted I was when I found out that your son is spiderman. I could kill two birds with one stone, get an enhanced, and get Tony Stark." Tony had a hand covering his mouth, Greif covering his features. The rogues listened intently. 

"Your kids a strong one had to put two of those collars on him that Mr Rogers got." Ross laughed, making Tony wince, he hated this part. He'd watched the video over and over again and this part always brought him to tears. 

"But if I had known all I had to do to make it comply was shave its head I would have done it sooner. It didn't even scream when I shocked him the first time, but you should have seen it when I cut its hair. Screaming and crying, the bitch even bit me." Ross paused to stand up and look at the camera seriously. 

"You make new accords with me or I kill the enhanced." The screen faded slightly and Tony held up a hand for the team so wait. The screen faded to a damp room, with a boy in the middle on his knees; Peter. He had two collars around his neck, too tight, restricting his breathing. He was in dirty white pants and a straight jacket. His face was bloody, and his hair was choppy and uneven. He was crying freely as he screamed. 

"He will come for me! I know he will!" Peter was cut off by static noise, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his jaw clenched. 

"You think Tony Stark actually cares for you?" When Peter didn't answer they started screaming, "Huh?! Do you?" Peter raised his head up from his chest to look at the person off-camera. His face was hardened and red, a vein bulging in his forhead. 

"If he didn't care for me he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of adopting me. He wouldn't have paid for my aunts funeral, he wouldn't have held me as I cried and begged for her to come back, he would-" Peter was cut off by the collars going off again, he let out a blood-curdling scream, throwing his head back. Peter panted when it stopped, but he put his head back up to speak again. 

"He wouldn't have cried as he was forced to reset my bones after I broke them, he wouldn't have helped me ask out my girlfriend, he wouldn't have come to my parent-teacher conferences or my career day." Peter was cut off again by the collars going off at the same time. His back arched as he slowly fell onto the dirty floor, writhing and struggling for air. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, he was terrified and in immense pain. 

"I know he cares about me! He's my dad and I love him!" Peter choked out from the floor. Tony had to look away from the screen, putting his head in his hands, crying into them. 

"Please," Peter whispered form the floor, "I just want to go home." Peter curled up when the next shot went off, curling up on his side, screaming as it didn't shut off. 

"FRIDAY shut the damn thing off," Tony shouted above Peter's screams. He tugged on his hair furiously, "The video continues for a couple more hours, he stops speaking though, they just keep shocking him." Tony sighed, frustrated.

"He's just a kid, he's sixteen for god's sake. He still worries over assignments, and is late to school, and blushes when you bring up his girlfriend. He's too young to die and I can't say goodbye to him, not now not ever." He looked up at the team who all had tears in their eyes. 

"He's the light of my life, and it's my fault he's there. I was careless, childish and reckless. I will do anything, I'll get on my knees and beg you. Just please, please help me save my little boy." Tony begged, clutching the table particularly hard. He pleaded with his eyes at the team, his gaze flickering to each of them. 

"You really care about him?" Clint asked, a stern look on his face.

"I love him with all of my heart. He's my everything." Tony said softly. Steve looked up suddenly to look Tony in the eyes, raising out of his seat. Tony was about to get out of his seat and start begging, only to be stopped by Steve. 

"Avengers, Assemble." He said. 

\-----------------

Tony currently had Ross by his collar, Natasha was trying to stop him but he wouldn't listen. 

"Where's my son?!" He shouted, Ross just laughed. 

"You actually care for the freak? Here I was thinking I'd have a nice little experiment." Ross said, making Toy growl. 

"Where's my son you good for nothing piece of shit?!" Tony shouted again, holding his collar tightly, the helmet was off him but the rest of the suit was on him. 

"Guess I better tell you or else I might not get my payback." Tony raised a fist only for his wrist to be caught by Steve.

"You tell me right here right now or I won't hesitate to rip your fucking throat out," Tony growled making Ross chuckle.

"He's down the hall to the left, tell him I'll miss his-" Ross was cut off my Tony's fist hitting his face hard, knocking him out. Tony dropped him a heap, already dashing down the hallway to Peter. The team followed him, SHIELD agents locking Ross up. Tony blasted down the door and quickly retracted his suit. Peter looked up at him his face scrunched up. 

"Dad?" He whispered, smiling when Tony surged forward and got to him knees in front of Peter, already ripping the collars of him along with the straight jacket. 

"I thought you weren't gonna come, I thought I was gonna die here," Peter said, falling into Tony's chest when he was freed of the jacket, burying his face in Tony's neck, and wrapping his arms around him, clutching the fabric of his shirt in his hands. Tony was crying as he held Peter in his arms. 

"I would never ever leave you here. God Benny, I love you so damn much, you hear me? I would never let you die, ever." Tony said Peter nodded into his shoulder. Tony swiftly picked him up bridal style, Peter still had his arms around his shoulders and his head was lolling. When Tony walked past the team, who followed him obediently, Peter smiling tiredly. 

"Did you get the avengers back together for little old me? Didn't think I'd ever see the day." Peter said tiredly, making the team smile lightly. 

"Shut up or I'll put you back in the cell." Tony joked, earning a jab from Peter. 

"You would never, mum would kill you," Peter said a smile resting on his face, Tony hummed in response. 

"You're right, she would. I could always lock you in the med bay." Tony said, a smirk on his face. 

"You wouldn't dare. I hate it there, to bright." Peter mumbled. Tony hummed. 

"Maybe, but you're definitely on couch and bed arrest for two weeks. No going to school or walking." Tony said, earning a groan from Peter.

"Am I at least allowed MJ and Ned over?" Peter asked, resting his head n TOny's shoulder.

"Sure, but no funny business with that girlfriend of yours," Tony said, his smirk growing wider when Peter's smile widened and he wheezed out a laugh. 

"Not what I meant, MJ's probably gonna give me the biggest lecture of a lifetime for letting myself get kidnapped," Peter said. 

"Yeah and then she'll tell you to move over and give her a cuddle," Tony said, making Peter smile. 

"Mhm, that's MJ for you. She's scary." Peter said. By now they were back at the quinjet, Tony placed Peter down and helping him out of his shirt, causing Peter to shiver. He smiled gratefully when Tony helped him into a new shirt and a sweater. He was about to help Peter out of his pants but Peter looked horrified.

"I'm not taking my pants off in front of the Avengers!" He protested. Tony sighed before turning to the team. 

"You heard him, I need to get him into different pants so I would appreciate it if you turned around," Tony said. The team stifled their laughter as they turned around. 

"Thanks, now I won't have the avengers seeing my underwear," Peter said sarcastically. When Tony said they could turn around again Peter was sat putting on the bed, "That bitch Ross took my socks!" He said Tony started laughing at him. 

"Hey don't laugh, those were my favourite socks, they had the periodic table on them," Peter said, even though he had a smile on his face, suddenly he narrowed his eyes at Tony. 

"Is that my sweater?" Peter said, a smirk on his face. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Why yes, Benny it is. This is the only time I'm gonna say it, but I missed you, I was so scared I'd lose you. We need to get Pepper to fix up your hair, I know how much you hate anyone else touching it." Tony was suddenly hugging Peter, who put his face in his neck happily. Peter nodded into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, I thought I'd never see you or mum or Mj or Ned ever again. I didn't want to not say goodbye to you like May." Tony pulled back to wipe Peter's tears. Peter scrunched up his face trying to stop the tears, he sniffled before talking again. 

"Can we watch the force awakens when we get home?" Peter said, before laughing at Tony's face. 

"Yes Ben, we can watch StarWars when we get home, as long as you eat and drink. I can see you're already healing." Tony said, taking the seat next to him. 

"Oh poor me, I get to eat and drink," Peter said dramatically. 

"Don't make me remind you of that time you got shot and refused to eat," Tony said, pulling Peter into his side. The team surveyed the scene carefully, not sure how to proceed, "You guys are invited to watch StarWars with us if you want?" Tony said softly, watching Peter as he curled up into his side. They team nodded in agreement, they didn't mind spending time with the boy who managed to soften Tony.


	65. Haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-When Peter isn't accepted by May he goes to Tony for help (I refer to Peter as Peter, but certain characters do not)(Let's pretend the rogue came back and all that jazz)
> 
> TW-Transphobia

Peter was panicking as he packed a couple of bags. The apartment was too silent, and he knew May was sitting in her room silently staring at the wall like she always did when she was disappointed in him. He started crying harder when he frantically tried to find everything important, basically packing up his life a few bags. He kept crying and sobbing as he opened his window and scaled his apartment building. He huddled himself in the alleyway and froze, he had no on to go to, no one to call, except maybe he did. Quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket he dialled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, pulling his beanie over his forhead, it was bitterly cold in the January night. He considered hanging up before Tony picked up but Tony had already started speaking.

"What's up kiddo, why you calling in the dead of the night?" Tony asked, Peter couldn't hold it back and just started sobbing into the phone, sinking to the ground in a heap. 

"M-may, she she, she. God, I fucked up, I fucked up so bad and, and M-may-" Peter cut off by Tony shushing him quietly. 

"Stay where you are Underoos I'm picking you up, you can explain when we get to the compound," Tony said calmly into the phone. Peter was still crying into his elbow and found himself frozen in his spot, babbling into the phone. 

"I was s-so scared and and I didn't know who to call, and I-I I don't know what to do." Peter cried. On the other end of the phone, Tony felt his heartbreaking, hearing the desperate sobs escaping Peter's mouth. 

"You're ok Underoos, you're ok. I have your location and Happy and I are on our way in the car, stay on the phone with me ok?" Tony said calmly, frantically grabbing a blanket on the way out of the compound, Peter had to be freezing. He waved off the confused team who were following him. He almost cried at the sounds he heard through the phone. 

"Kid, you gotta calm down for me, follow my breathing ok?" Tony exaggerated his breathing as he got into the car, gesturing for Happy to speed up. They quickly arrived at where Peter was and rushed into the alleyway to find Peter in the alleyway his two backpacks and a duffle bag. By now Peter had hung up the phone and was sniffling quietly as he quickly stood up and walked towards them. 

"You alright?" Tony questioned frantically, surveying Peter, who nodded a little. Tony didn't want to risk another panic attack so he quickly ushered Peter into the car, Happy grabbed his bags and Tony handed him the blanket he was holding. When they arrived at the compound Tony sighed, Peter was a mess, he was staring down at his shoes and he obviously hadn't noticed that the car had stopped. 

"Take the kids bags up, I need to talk with her. Just, just tell the team spiderman needs to stay with us a while." Tony said quietly, he then turned to Peter, who was cringing, "You wanna talk inside or out?" Peter shrugged, not really sure how to proceed. 

"Ok we'll sit outside then we can go inside." Tony carefully guided Peter out of the car and sat him on one of the seats near the entrance. Peter wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as he sat next to Tony, who put an arm around his shoulders, Peter curled into his side slightly. 

"I need to tell you something," Peter said quietly. 

"You're not pregnant, are you? I don't think I can handle more than one spider-kid running around." Tony said, earning a soft laugh from Peter. 

"No, I'm not pregnant thank god." Peter sighed, pulling away slightly so he could look at Tony in the face, "I'm transgender. That's why she kicked me out, I was stupid and I came out and I thought she would accept me but she didn't. I was so scared, I'd never seen her so angry. She threw one of the cookbooks at me and I was so shocked I didn't move. It kind of gets hazy from there." Peter sniffled, looking down into his lap, hating the tense silence from Tony. 

"Okay," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. Peter looked up at him. 

"Okay? No, you're going to hell. Aren't you surprised?" Peter said, holding the blanket tightly, it was still cold.

"Do you want me to be surprised?" Tony said, "Although I want to know, did your aunt hurt you?" Tony said the last part seriously. Peter shrugged. 

"The bruise is already gone. And I'm not sure, I guess everyone who I have told has been surprised so far." Peter shrugged again. Tony stuck out his had to Peter, who rose a confused eyebrow at it. 

"I'm Tony Stark." Tony gestured with his hands, Peter had tears in his eyes when he took Tony's hand. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker," Peter said a smile on his face. Tony carefully stood up and helped Peter up. "I also kind of need a hair cut." Tony nodded solemnly.

"Ok Peter, now we have to explain to the team why spiderman is fifteen and staying at the compound," Tony said, already walking away from Peter, who had his mouth open behind him, quickly running after him to catch him, he'd pulled the blanket off and was already folding it. Tony huffed before taking the blanket. 

"The team? As in the Avengers?!" Peter said, following Tony into the elevator. Tugging his beanie down. Tony ignored Peter as he walked out of the elevator into the common room. 

"Can't I just do my sticky thing and we pretend I don't exist for the night? Cause like I kind of have school tomorrow." Peter said, walking next to Tony and looking at him intently. 

"No school, I'll call you in. And no being sticky, it's freaky." Tony said.

"You're _what_ thing?" A voice said in front of them, Peter turned sharply and laughed nervously, there was sat _the_ Steve Rogers, who's said he'd stolen a couple of months ago. Peter shrugged, doing jazz hands. 

"My sticky thing, haven't you heard, it's very in right now with the teens," Peter said, before awkwardly putting his hands by his side. 

"You mean that shit isn't in the suit?" Sam said, Peter almost fainted, _the_ Falcon was talking to him. 

"Nope, he's quite freaky, I once caught him walking on the ceiling," Tony said from beside him, patting Peter on the shoulder, who was currently refraining from fainting. The room was silent as Peter rocked on his heels. 

"You're saying that scrawny little kid can actually stick to things?" Bucky exclaimed, pointing at Peter, who nodded and demonstrated by walking up the wall for a moment before getting back down.

"Ok, can someone please explain why Spiderman needs a place to stay and why he looks ten," Clint asked, narrowing his eyes at Peter, who sighed dramatically. 

"I'll have you know I'm fifteen," Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah but you still haven't gone through puberty," Tony said from beside him, a sly smile on his face. Peter made an offended noise and made to push Tony, only to be stopped by another voice. Peter swore he blacked out for a moment because standing there was the Black Widow. 

"That still doesn't explain why he's here." She said, leaning on the doorway. Peter grew silent and decided the floor was extremely interesting, extremely clean in Peter's mind, he would need to congratulate Tony on that. 

"His aunt kicked him out," Tony said softly. 

"Doesn't he have anywhere else to go? Parents or friends." Wanda asked. Peter snapped his head up to look at her. 

"My parents are dead, and people don't go around making friends with me, apparently I'm not cool enough," Peter said, refraining from crying. The room was silent again. Tony laughed nervously beside him and decided to tug off Peter's beanie, making him cry out and grab for it. 

"You are such as asshole!" Peter muttered, pulling his hair into a ponytail. 

"Peter here needs a haircut, can someone do us all a favour and cut his hair," Tony said, Peter made another offended noise.

"You wound me, Mr Stark," Peter muttered, attempting to get a knot out of his hair. 

"Why's your hair so long? Your aunt want a girl or something?" Bucky asked, Tony froze beside him but Peter just shrugged. 

"That she did, always was my finest mistake," Peter said, finally getting his hair into a ponytail. Natasha stepped forward and grabbed Peter by his wrist. Peter looked at Tony frantically who shrugged. 

"Come with me, I'm cutting your hair." Was all she said as she dragged Peter off, who didn't even bother to protest. 

"Make sure he goes to bed after! Also, Peter, you aren't going to school tomorrow." Tony shouted down the hallway, ignoring Peter's adamant protests, "What kid doesn't want to get out of school?" Tony muttered. 

\-------------

Peter had now been at the compound for three weeks, and Tony had insisted on getting him new clothes and was appaled when he found Peter's binder. Peter pretended he was annoyed at Tony but he couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face when Tony showed him the new suit with the binder and the draw filled with binders. Tony also insisted that Peter needs to stop thanking him so much, to which Peter webbed him in the face and refused to get the dissolvent, the team couldn't stop laughing or days. 

Peter's explanation of what happened at school was interrupted by FRIDAY, "Boss, there is a woman claimed to be related to Mr Parker, I've sent her up in the elevator, she should be arriving now." Tony and Peter shot up and vaulted over the couch as May stepped out of the elevator to stomped her way towards Peter, grabbing his collar and attempting to drag him back toward the elevator. The team quickly went into action, going into fighting stances and looking between May and Peter slightly confused.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to drop Peter's collar," Steve said, raising his hands. May's face twisted as she dropped the collar. 

"What the hell is going on Penelope?! You leave and you don't contact me for weeks! You get your shit and you come home with me." May screamed. Peter stepped back with a confused and angry look on his face. 

"Really? Because three weeks ago you made it very clear you wanted nothing to do with me. Need I remind you you threw a god damn book at me, which mind you left a very nasty bruise. Do I also need to remind you that you were the one that told me to pack my shit and leave?" Peter said, dangerously calm. May stepped back, surprised by Peter's outburst. 

"Now you listen to me Penelope, you're my niece, and you are in big trouble. You are a disgusting sinner, and you need to be fixed." May said, stepping forward slightly. Peter imitated her, stepping forward so he was right in her face.

"I'm not going anywhere, you would have to kill me first." Peter said, his voice threatening and low, "And the aunt May I know would never say that. She would be there for me, and she'd accept me and love me." Peter said, pointing a finger at her chest. 

"Well I am still your aunt, your parents entrusted me with your care when they died," May said, her eyes flickering around Peter's appearance, which in the short time had changed greatly, a haircut, new binder and new clothes. 

"Well, wouldn't they be proud to see how you handled me?" Peter said. Tony stepped forward to put a hand on Peter's shoulder but Peter shook it off, he wanted to say everything he'd been wishing he had that night.

"Whether you like it or not you're my niece, and I get to decided what you do and don't do," May said, pointing to his hair and tugging on the shirt. Peter pushed her away easily. 

"Don't you get it?! It's my damn body, you don't get to decide who I am and who I become, and what I wear and what I do with my body. I could go on testosterone and get all the damn surgeries I wanted and you wouldn't have any _fucking_ say in it." Peter seethed, pushing her away again when she moved forward. Peter was pointing at himself furiously. 

"You don't get how hard for me this is Penny! My little girl-" Peter quickly cut her off.

"Hard for you?! You don't know what it's like to go to sleep wishing and praying _so hard_ that everything was different. You don't wake up in the morning and wish everything was just a horrible dream." Peter was gesturing wildly with his hands. 

"You don't know what it's like to look in the mirror and see someone who isn't you. Don't you get how much this is killing me? I have never belonged, I've always been different! I'm trapped in the wrong body and there is _nothing_ I can do about it! All I ever wanted from you was unconditional love and support, and you couldn't even give me that!" Peter said, Tony wanted to step forward and get May out of the building but he knew Peter needed this. May turned sharply toward Tony, pointing at him. 

"You did this! You infected my little girl with all of your sins!" May screamed. Tony almost stepped forward but Peter stepped in front of Tony and walked forward May, making her step back.

"All Tony did was care about my safety, happiness and whether I felt loved and cared for. What is wrong with you that you _don't?_ " Peter said, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wiped when away furiously. He stepped back and a determined look covered his face. 

"You want to scream at me? Go wild. You want to kick and punch me? Do it. You want to kill me? Go for it. Because that is _never_ going to change who I am. I am Peter Benjamin _fucking_ Parker, and I'm proud to be me, I am proud to be transgender." Peter said, his voice threatening and hoarse. Tony finally stepped forward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter didn't push it off this time. 

"Get out of my building and never come back. My lawyers will be in contact concerning your guardianship of Peter, and I will have someone collect his belongings from his old room." Tony said, waving her off. May turned and quickly got into the elevator, leaving Tony, Peter and the team in the dust. 

Tony led Peter, who was shaking like a leaf in the wind, to the couch and sat him down. The team gathered round the two on the rest of the couches. Peter huffed, curling into Tony's side, who hummed a little. 

"I really thought she would have changed. I thought that space would make it easier." Peter said softly, wiping his face. 

"Some people never change kid. You did me proud, you stood up for yourself and you put her in her place." Tony said softly. 

"Did you really mean it when you said that about my guardianship?" Peter said softly, the hope and pain in his voice made Tony's heartbreak. 

"I was gonna ask you at some point, but I felt like I needed to say it," Tony said. Peter felt the couch dip beside him, and someone hug him. He turned his head to see Natasha. 

"I think you're incredibly brave and kind. I also think Peter suits you better." She said, Peter couldn't fight the wide smile that split across his face.

"Thanks Nat," Peter said. Natasha nodded but didn't stop hugging him. 

"Did Tony know?" Steve asked, Peter looked at him confused, "About you being transgender before you moved in." 

"No, I told him the night my aunt kicked me out," Peter said. Peter was constantly surprised by the openness of certain people, like now, the team shrugged it off and called it a day. Although they wouldn' admit that they spent the rest of the night hugging Peter and maybe running to the store to get him his favourite flavour of ice cream.


	66. Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter has to move schools and is encouraged to join the art program, Peter doesn't like to talk about the reason why he moved schools (Post-homecoming, no endgame/FFH, Avengers reformed)(Picture above is like what Peter draws, except with himself)
> 
> TW-Sexual assault, PTSD

Peter wasn't doing so well in the loud and noisy kitchen at the compound. After the incident with his teacher, he couldn't stand noise, something about how it triggers an emotional response which triggers a flashback. So yeah, Peter was thoroughly not enjoying the screaming team and the laughing. He almost cried when they quietened down to eat, finally. Peter wasn't really eating, more like continuously picking at his food. He couldn't stop thinking about the trial, and his face, he tried to shake it away but couldn't he was thankful Tony was nosy.

"So how's school, Pete?" Tony asked, way too interested in why Peter wasn't acting like normal, he seemed like over the course of the last few months he'd changed. Quieter and less open, reserved and scared. Peter shrugged, putting his fork down. 

"I'm actually transferring schools." He said quietly. May had been trying to convince him to tell the team what had happened, so Peter was finally taking her advice. 

"Since when? I thought you loved midtown!" Clint said. Peter shrugged again. The team were worried for Peter, he was the light of their lives and suddenly he was dull. 

"Well," Peter paused to push his plate away, "I hadn't really told you, but there was an incident with one of my teachers that got taken to trial," Peter said simply, fiddling with his sleeves. He didn't wear anything that showed skin anymore, he hated when people could touch and grab him so easily. He could feel himself overheating, but the hoody made him feel safe, ish.

"Did they hurt you?" Natasha said gently. Peter shrugged, for once he was grateful for his enhanced eyesight because he had something to distract him, this time it was the stitching of his jumper. 

"In a matter of speaking," Peter said, shrugging again. He stood up to clean off his plate, he didn't feel like eating anymore, he only ate when May made him. He was trying, he ate half of the plate at least, if he couldn't do it for himself, he'd do it for May. 

"What do you mean by that?" Bucky said. Peter shrugged, leaning on the counter with his hands, staring intently at the splashback. 

"It had been happening for a couple of months, but I didn't know who to tell, so I just hid it. He um, he was sexually assaulting me." Peter said the last part quietly. He hated how he could almost feel the silence, it made his skin crawl and his throat itch. He considered clawing at his throat, just to get rid of the feeling. He pulled on the sleeve of his jumper, covering his hands with the fabric. He heard Tony's sharp intake of breath, and Steve's opening and closing of his mouth, Bucky shifting in his seat. Everything was just too much and Peter forced himself to squeeze his eyes shut, doing the breathing exercise his therapist taught him; breath in for six seconds, hold for seven and out for eight. 

"I told May when she found a bruise on my arm. She went straight to the school, they had a camera in the room the whole time. He's been convicted and he's now a registered sex offender and he'll never work with children again. I had to make a statement at the trial." Peter said, tugging on his sleeve more, his therapist explained it was a coping mechanism, trying to hide his body. 

"God kid I'm am so sorry that happened to you," Bucky said softly. Peter nodded mutely. 

"Me too," Peter said quietly.

\--------------

Peter hated moving to highschool, he was going somewhere no one in his middle school was, and now he was going to the same high school as the kids from his middle school. He hated that people just never left him alone, of course, he understood why people were curious about him. No one had seen him since middle school, and he'd changed a lot, he wasn't outwardly happy anymore for one thing, but he was also physically different, he wasn't gangly and scrawny, he was muscled and fit. So yeah, Peter really didn't appreciate the eyes boring at him or the whispers surrounding him as he tried to open his locker. 

May and he had done a tour of the school on the weekend, and Peter memorised the school's layout so that he didn't have to have a buddy. But now he was struggling with a _stupid_ locker, that he had to put his _stupid_ books in, but he couldn't because the _stupid_ lock wouldn't turn. Peter almost punched the damn thing, but instead took a deep breath and leaning it forhead on it. He hated this, he hated that he couldn't talk to Ned about StarWars or lego anymore, he hated that he couldn't be called a loser by MJ anymore, but most of all he hated how everything was messed up now. He jumped when someone spoke behind him. He wiped round with his arms raised, he put them down when he saw a female teacher. He reminded himself that he wasn't in danger. She didn't look fazed, and suddenly Peter felt embarrassed because he remembered May mentioning that all of his teachers now knew about his PTSD.

She had a kind smile and just then he realised he was saying something, "Sorry, what was that? I wasn't all there." Peter said softly. She shrugged, pointing to the locker.

"The lockers here are hard to work out, you need to turn it left before right, then it should work." Peter was surprised, he expected a witty remark about his PTSD and a lecture, but he rose an eyebrow, turning to do as she said. He hummed when it opened. 

"Thanks, I was considering punching it if I'm honest," Peter said, the woman chuckled lightly. 

"My names Claire, I'm one of the art teachers," She said, Peter rose an eyebrow again. 

"Do you have a last name, Claire?" Peter said. She let out another one of her airy chuckles. 

"I do, but I prefer to be called by my first name, makes me feel old when kids only a couple of years younger then I call me by my last name." She said. Peter hummed, thinking of Tony.

"Yeah, someone I know always says that." Peter almost slipped up and called him dad, Tony didn't know he thought of him as a father-figure. Peter didn't really remember how it happened, although it did. 

\----------------

Prozac, Zoloft, Tenex, Peter repeated in his head. The nurse handed him two pills in a cup, he looked up at her. 

"One of them is missing." He said simply. It was his third week here and somehow they always forgot the third pill, always the Tenex. He really didn't understand why he had to take them at the sickbay, but he did. The nurse looked at him confused, Peter huffed showing her the pills. 

"You've given me my Prozac and Zoloft, but not the Tenex. I need the take the Tenex with the other two or they don't work." She nodded, opening the Tenex box, Peter winced when it ripped. He huffed, making a show of taking the pills before walking out of the sickbay without a backward glance. He hated that he had to take them, but they were helping. He sighed when he realised he didn't have anyone to sit with, usually, he'd sit with Ned and MJ, but he couldn't do that anymore. Transferring senior year is the worst, by then people already have friend groups and no one wants to welcome you in. 

Peter, of course, sat in the cafeteria alone, May made a habit of checking with the teachers if Peter ate, so he settled with eating his lunch. He thrived on schedule, so he made his own lunches now, his skin crawled when he had to interact with more adults them necessary. He picked at his food as he pulled out his notebook, it was habit now; ignoring the whispers while he ate and drew. It was nice, but he couldn't help but feel a little like MJ, drawing whatever he saw. But it was fun it made him smile, he had quite a lot of drawings of New York, and the labs, and inside the towers. He had a couple of his friends, he had a really good one of MJ and Ned together. Today he was drawing the team, him and May. It took up two whole pages, but he loved the photo he was going off. It was them on his first day before he moved here, he was even smiling in the photo. 

He jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder, dropping his sandwich in fright, gripping the pencil tightly in his hand. Looking up quickly and tucking his hair behind his ear. May kept insisting that he cut it but he refused to, he liked that he wasn't recognisable, or that no one could see him. He frowned when he saw Claire, she was a little too bright and Peppy, she worked at a school for god's sake. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you weren't responding and I was worried you were having an episode." Peter hummed, Claire was nice enough, she was understanding and had helped Peter out a lot in the three weeks he'd been there. 

"I saw you drawing, and I was just wondering if I could take a look at your notebook. I'm always looking for new recruits for my class." Claire said. Peter shrugged, putting own his pencil and handing her the notebook, she flipped through it with a large smile on her face. She stopped near the front, Peter recognised the page. It was full of colour, it was one of his favourites, MJ let him draw her while they were at the park. 

"These are amazing Petey!" She exclaimed. This earned a few glancing from the other tables, everyone knew Peter never let people see inside his notebook, not that they knew what he was always doing in it. Peter just shrugged as she handed it back. Claire sat next to him, ignoring as Peter made a face at her. 

"Do you always have to do that?" He said. Claire made a habit of sitting next to him at lunch and talking to him. 

"Well, you sit alone at lunch, who else do you have to talk to." She quipped, spreading out across the seat, making Peter roll his eyes and move away from her. She looked up at him seriously. 

"Peter, I think you should move to my art class. You have such amazing talent, and you have a future in art." claire said, Peter narrowed his eyes at her a little, not many people other then May and Tony had seen his drawings, he wasn't sure if she was serious.

"Ok, and if I do yo have to promise to never ever call me Petey again," Peter said, smiling when she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Deal."

\-------------

Tony and Peter were in the lab again, Peter was at the compound for the weekend, he suddenly had a thought. 

"Hey, Tony?" Peter said, he cringed every time he said it, Tony wouldn't let him call him anything other than Tony or dad now, not since Peter slipped up during a breakdown. Tony hummed from the other side of the lab, Peter knew he was listening. 

"Does the compound have anywhere I can paint?" Peter asked. Claire had assigned the class a task, they had to portray their essence, whatever that meant. May complained whenever he painted in the apartment, it always stunk up the rooms. Tony stopped what he was doing to turn in his seat to look at Peter, who was furiously trying to continue the coding, he was embarrassed by the question.

"Since when did you paint?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged again. 

"Usually I'd do it in the apartment but May's been telling me I need to do it somewhere else," Peter said. Tony shrugged. 

"There's an art room third level, what're you painting?" Tony asked, wheeling closer to Peter. 

"Just a thing for school, I have to write an essay on what I do too. I dropped ethics so I could do art." Peter said. 

"Coolio," Tony said, drumming on his knees. Peter looked up at him. 

"Why are you over here?" Peter asked accusingly. 

"What, I can't just spend time with my son?" Tony said. 

"You blew something up didn't you?" Peter asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, can you help me?"

\---------------

Claire had somehow managed to convince Peter to get up on stage and talk about his painting. He was currently standing on the stage next to his painting with a microphone in his hand, and he almost bailed until he saw Tony give him the thumbs up. He hardened his face and raised the microphone. The painting was beautiful, he did a portrait on him, and did the details with words, the background was a bur of colour. 

"I was asked to write about my essence, and don't worry I didn't know what that meant either when I was told that." He smiled when the crowd laughed, "In reality, it just means who you are, and I realised the one thing I can't live without is my schedule. If I don't have my schedule I spiral and struggle to function. I'm guessing everyone remembers that meltdown I had last week third period?" There were a couple muttered yes's in the crowd. 

"Well, it happened because I forgot my lunch, something so simple can trigger terrifying and horrible flashbacks cause by several traumatic experiences I've had. I struggle to do a lot of things, loud noise, lots of people, touch. But I think what I struggle with most of all is lack of structure. On my third day here I had to go home early because my third period class got cancelled and I panicked. I panicked because I was so scared of being hurt again. I'm guessing your confused by that statement so I'll explain." Peter took a deep breath, looking at TOny for support. 

"There was a man, who I trusted and looked up to. He was my Chemistry teacher for the fourth year running, and he had never said or done anything that made me weary or mistrusting of him. But then one day that changed, a simple flash of a smile and encouraging words were enough to get me to stay back after class. But that flashy smile and kind remarks soon were what I was scared of. I was sexually assaulted as many times at sixty times over the course of three months. By that teacher, who I trusted." There were gasps int he audience, and Peter felt himself wanting to bail again, but he saw Claire's encouraging smile. 

"Schedule is so important to me because it makes me feel safe like no one can hurt me like that ever again. And sometimes it's _so_ frustrating, but it's me, it's my essence." Peter swiftly turned off the microphone and put it back on the stand, easily picking up his painting and walking off the stage with it. He hastily avoided the eyes and walked out of the hall, fleeing to the art rooms, he knew that only Claire and Tony would be able to find him there. He carefully put his painting down on an easel before sitting on one of the seats, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

He turned when Tony came rushing into the room, pulling off his sunglasses worriedly. If Claire knew who Tony was she didn't act surprised. Tony quickly rushed over and enveloped Peter in a hug. Tony was one of the few people who Peter let touch him. 

"You ok Underoos?" Tony said, concern lacing his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. I felt good, to let it out." Peter said quietly. Tony pulled back and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. 

"I'm proud of you." Was all Tony said, before pulling Peter towards him again, placing a firm kiss on his forhead. As Tony led Peter out of the room, he swore he could see tears in Claire's eyes, but he wasn't going to mention it.


	67. First Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter's decathlon team come to the tower (Peter's home) and Flash makes fun of him because of his sexuality and Peter snaps.
> 
> TW-Sexual assault, homophobia

Decathlon practice was going fine, no surprise visits from any of the Avengers, his dad had even steered clear from the common room so the team could practice. It started when Peter got up to get snacks, usually, he wouldn't let Flash get to him, but today he was feeling fragile. He had a massive smile on his face when he walked into the kitchen, he didn't even let the appearance of Nat get him down. He just waved merrily at her, before opening the cupboard and digging out some snacks. And then his face dropped and his smile faltered. 

"I can't believe Parker would go to these lengths to get popular. I mean, he's just an orphan. He's just a nobody." Flash said. Peter almost dropped the bag of chips and the bowl he was carrying. Nat saw him falter and jumped up to catch the bowl before it hit the floor. He couldn't hear Natasha as he listened to Flash. 

"I bet he broke in, a nobody like him would ever be able to get in here otherwise," Flash said, Peter was used to this, but somehow hearing it in his own home, where he felt safe and loved shattered his world. Suddenly the one person who made Peter feel horrible and dirty was invading his safety. Suddenly Nat nudged him, looking at him worriedly. 

"You ok Peter?" She said softly, handing the bowl back to him. 

"Yeah I'm ok, just remembered some homework I needed to do, due tomorrow," Peter whispered, already walking back into the lounge room, plastering on one of the biggest smiles he could. Peter avoided Flash's gaze as he sat down, shrinking into the floor. He hated that simple words could ruin his whole mood, he'd been looking forward to this for weeks, he never had friends over. The meet up went sort of smooth from then on, with tight smiles and airy laughs from Peter, but something Flash said snapped something in him. Peter dropped one of the flashcards and tried to laugh it off.

"Jeez Parker, why are you so gay?" Flash sneered, snatching the cards from him. Peter was frozen, he came out at while ago at school, and he was used to the slurs and comments, but something about it made him want to punch Flash _so_ hard. Peter slowly turned his head to look at Flash, his hands still frozen in their previous position. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Peter questioned loudly, knowing full well he could hear the team in the kitchen, "Was it something I said? Because usually I can handle the slurs, and the pushes and the shoves. But I'm sick of handling it." Peter said, standing up so he could tower over Flash, who looked slightly terrified. 

"So fucking what Flash. I'm gay. I like boys, I think they're pretty fucking dandy." Peter said, Flash was slowly standing up to get in his face, "And you being too immature to handle that isn't going to stop me from loving who I want. You can call me what you want, a fag, a fairy, a cocksucker. But that is never going to change me. So suck on that." Peter said, pushing Flash back. 

"The one thing I'm not going to let you do is say that shit in my own fucking home. So you either apologise to me, or you get lost." Peter said, venom dripping from his voice. Suddenly, well it wasn't sudden, Peter could almost see it in slow motion. Flash was kissing him, his lips on Peter's his hands on his face. Peter frantically pushed him away, staring at him open-mouthed. Flash looked confused, trying to go in for another kiss, only for Peter to press a firm hand into his chest, keeping him in his place. A single tear made its way down Peter's face. 

"I think you should leave," Peter said softly. Flash took the hint and picked up his bag and left in a rush. Peter was frozen, staring at the wall in front of him. He stumbled back into the couch, the back of his knees hit the couch, making him collapse into it. MJ tried to say something but was interrupted. 

"I want to be alone right now," Peter said quietly. The decathlon team nodded mutely, packing away the cards, muttering small thank yous on their way out. How did it all go to shit so fast? Had Flash been gay this whole time? Had he only made fun of Peter because he was so insecure? Peter must have been sitting and thinking because when he blinked back his tears and looked up it was dark outside. He blinked again before starting to cry. He hated this, that he was so confused all over again. He was suddenly so confused and hurt and _not ok_ all of a sudden, from a _stupid_ kiss.

He barely spared Tony a glance when he sat next to him gently, easing into the seat. Peter curled up against the arm of the lounge, his knees in his chest. Peter's eyes were wide, he hated crying, it always made him feel empty and tired. And he was so sick of being tired all the time. 

"Hey," Tony said softly.

"Hi," Peter responded. The team were slowly filtering into the room. 

"So you're gay?" Tony said. 

"Yep," Peter said. Tony nodded, drumming on his knees. 

"Any boys I need to kill?" Tony said. 

"Nope," Peter said.

"So what was that about?" Tony said softly. Peter shrugged.

"Dunno," Peter said. Tony sighed next to him. 

"You want to talk about it?" Tony questioned. 

"Yeah," Peter said.

"You want a hug?" Tony asked. Peter nodded, leaning into Tony's side. Tony and Peter had this understanding that Peter struggled to use more than one-word answers when he's upset. Right now was one of those times.

"That was my first kiss with a guy, and he ruined it. I've hated him for the longest time, he's made my life a living hell since the minute I came out. He's mean and he's nasty and he's insecure. And then he goes and kisses me like he hadn't made me dread school since I was thirteen." Peter blurted, wrapping his arms around Tony's middle, who sighed. 

"You know, I'm really proud of you," Tony said quietly. Peter looked up at him confused, "You stood up for yourself, and you stood your ground. You knew your boundaries and you didn't let him disrespect you." Tony said, rubbing Peter's arm. 

"He's an asshole," Peter said softly. Tony chuckled above him. 

"That he is." Tony hummed. Peter nodded into his side. 

"So, are there any boys you like?" Tony said. Peter made a face up at him.

"I am so not talking about this with my old man." Peter said, "But just this once I will. There is a boy." Peter said, smiling into Tony's blazer. 

"Mhm, and who is this boy, I'm taking notes," Tony said, pulling out his phone for show, Peter quickly snatched it out of his grasp. Peter couldn't hide the blush dusting his cheeks, and the smile that made its way onto his face. 

"His name is is Abraham. He's in my year, and he's bi. So ya know, I have a fifty-fifty chance. He's nice, he talks with me in maths and physics, he likes StarWars and lego too, or at least I think he does." Peter shrugged.

"It sounds to me like he'd trying to get you to like him," Pepper said, a smirk on her face. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Mum, no. Besides I have game, I already have his number." Peter said, a sly smile on his face, watching as the room quickly irrupted into chaos.


	68. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter has a twin, who the team are only just finding out about (Percy is the twin)

The team did a massive double-take when two Peter's walked into the elevator. Except one of them was taller, and definitely a lot cooler looking, while the other looked as dorky as can be. Tony walked in and past the two bickerings on the couch, and turned on his heels and stared at the two. Peter was trying to read his book straight-backed, while Percy had an arm slung around his shoulders, his full body weight leaning on him. Peter had a sour look on his face, trying to ignore Percy. Percy was chattering aimlessly, a hit-eating grin on his face. 

"Since when did Peter have a twin?" Tony said. Peter looked up, sour look still on his face. 

"Since forever unfortunately," Peter said. Percy's face twisted, he pulled away to shove Peter, who faked horror. 

"You wound me, Petey!" Percy shouted, making Peter's face twist again. Peter shoved him back, almost pushing him off the couch. They continued to bicker in good fun until Tony cleared his throat. Peter currently on top of Percy who was on the floor on his stomach, Peter was pulling his hair. Peter rolled his eyes before sliding of Percy and onto the floor, Percy jabbed in the side, Peter raised a threatening fist only for Percy to burst into laughter. 

"You would never punch me!" Percy shouted. 

"Yeah but I'll pull your hair again!" Peter shouted back, already crashing into Percy, they wrestled for a while until they burst into laughter and rolled away from each other. The team watched the exchange in confusion. Percy sat up to straighten his hair narrowing his eyes at Peter who was laughing at his face. 

"Oh no! Did I mess up your hair your highness?" Peter said dramatically. Percy lunged at him, putting him into a head lock and noogying him. Peter screamed out his protests, "Say it or I'm not letting you go." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Percy is the all mighty twin, and the best big brother in the world," Peter said. 

"And?" Percy said. 

"Percy is all-knowing and all-powerful and I owe my sanity and safety to him." Peter said. Percy's face split into a grin before he let Peter go, who huffed and turned his back toward Percy. 

"Aw come on Petey, I was just joking," Percy said, draping himself on Peter. 

"You're mean," Peter said. Tony rose an eyebrow, the dynamic between the two was extremely confusing.

"So is someone going to explain what the hell is going on or?" Tony trailed off. Peter shrugged. 

"May wanted us out of the apartment and he bugged me until I said he could come with me," Peter said, making a face before pushing Peter off himself and onto the floor. 

"What? I'm not allowed to meet the people y baby brother spends most of his time with?" Percy said from the floor. 

"Baby brother?" Sam said amused. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Only by ten minutes," Peter said.

"And yet you will always be in my shadow," Percy said, making Peter scowl. 

"I get the better grades out of both of us," Peter said. 

"And yet I get all the ladies," Percy said, pretending to tip fake top hate. 

"And who out of the both of us actually has a girlfriend?" Peter said smugly. 

"Well I'm not sure if I want a girlfriend if all girls are like MJ, she's scary." Percy said, this time Peter raised his fist for real, ready to punch Percy, "Okay okay, calm down. Don't go giving me a hit cause of your girlfriend." Peter nodded, dropping his fist in satisfaction. 

"Ok this is trippy, you guys are like identical," Clint said. Percy and Peter shrugged at the same time. 

"Not really. He's taller." Peter said.

"And he had greener eyes." Percy quipped. 

"And his hairs lighter," Peter said. 

"And his hairs curlier," Percy said. They shrugged at the team, "Although, I gotta say I don't have freaky spider-powers, no stickiness." Percy said, tapping his chin.

"Wait so you know? May doesn't even know." Wanda said. The boys shrugged again. 

"Of course I do, the moment my baby brother woke up ripped and not needing his glasses I knew something was up and made him spill the beans," Percy said, making Peter roll his eyes. 

"Yeah only cause you threatened to tell May something was up." Peter muttered. 

"I wouldn't have actually told her though, she's scary as when she's angry," Percy muttered back. 

"So wait, Peter has had a twin the whole time we've known him and we didn't know?" Bucky exclaimed, making Peter and Percy grin. 

"Well, I'm very good at hiding things," Peter said, slinging an arm around Percy's shoulder, who grinned wide. 

"Bullshit, I found out in one day you asked MJ out," Percy said. 

"Well, I'm good at hiding you," Peter said. 

"Well, you aren't good at much Peter," Steve said. Percy noticed how Peter's smile dropped and he looked down into his lap. Percy narrowed his eyes at Steve. 

"You guys have like the same personality but like, look at you, your styles are completely different," Tony said, tugging Peter's sweater. Peter frowned. 

"Yeah cause he thinks he's sooo cool," Peter said. Percy shoved him. 

"That's because I am cooler than you," Percy said making Peter stick out his tongue. 

"What do you want me to say? I'm not one for fame." Peter shrugged, Percy nodded.

"You don't need to remind me, I was your only friend until you met Ned." Percy said. 

"Well, you're the twin everyone likes. You're more charismatic, fun and social." Peter said, shrugging afterwards, "I need to go to the bathroom, don't let the team intimidate you, I can take all of them on my own." Peter said, standing up and leaving the room. Percy looked up at Steve with an unreadable look on his face. 

"You know I've always been the typical big brother, beaten a couple kids up cause they made fun of my baby brother. I won't hesitate to beat you up too if you say something like that again. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. He's come home in tears because Captain America is bitter Spiderman is stronger than him. You're nothing but a bitter old man, who shouldn't be allowed to call himself a hero.

"You say one more bad thing about Peter and I'll give you the beating of a lifetime. And I won't need powers to do it. I'll protect Peter wit my life, he's always gonna be my baby brother. So lay off him, he's had a hard life." Percy said, leaning back onto his elbows. The room was quiet, no one had ever stood up to Steve. Tony started laughing and clapped Percy on the back. 

"I think I like you, you can come round to the tower as much as you like. Anyone you stands up for Peter is a friend of mine." Tony said. Percy nodded.

Peter came running back into the room, an excited look on his face. He ran right up to Percy and pulled him up off the floor, shaking him by his shoulders, "Percy, Percy! I just realised that I can crawl on the ceilings here!" Peter shouted. 

"No, you can't. I never said you were allowed to do that." Tony said. Percy waved him off, wanting to hear what Peter had to say. 

"What are you trying to say?" Percy said, rolling his eyes when Peter started shaking him again. 

"You know how when I first got my powers you wanted to know what it was like to be upside down on the ceiling?" Percy nodded, catching on, "I can take up on the ceiling here because they're high enough!" Peter exclaimed. The team watched as Peter carried Percy effortlessly up to the ceiling, keeping him steady as he walked with him on the ceiling. 

"This is so awesome!" 


	69. Camatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter has a prosthetic after a car crash and moves into the tower with Tony after May goes into a coma, the team want to know how he got the prosthetic but he won't tell them

Tony jumped when the elevator opened and he heard the sound of Peter throwing his backpack across the room into the wall, thankfully he didn't leave a hole. Peter stomped past the team and right into the lounge room, curling his fingers into fists, resting them on his knees as he tried not to punch something. Tony had never ever seen the look on his face before, it was full of so much anger and pain. If he was honest Tony was scared. He watched as Peter rolled his jaw and closed his eyes in the effort to even out his erratic breathing. 

"I am going to kill Flash," Peter said. By the tone of his voice he actually meant it. Tony was taken aback and calmly sat across from Peter. 

"Okay, and why's that?" Tony asked carefully. Petr opened his eyes, which softened slightly when he saw Tony. Peter flexed the prosthetic, he hated it honestly, all he could ever associate it with was the accident and May. 

"He followed me to the hospital when I visited May last and got a video of me talking to her. It's everywhere, all over Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook, Reddit, Pinterest, everywhere." Peter took in a sharp breath, "I swear to fucking god I'm going to fucking kill him." Peter said calmly. 

"We both know you wouldn't actually kill him, Pete. He's an asshole, granted. And he deserves to be killed, but you would never." Tony said. Peter huffed, pressing his palms into his eyes, forcing himself to see stars. 

"I can take when he makes fun of my prosthetic or the car crash. But the second he brings May into this I can't just let it go. She's in a coma for fucks sake! Can't he have a shred of decency?!" Peter said, standing up from the couch to pace around the room. 

"If I'm not allowed to kill minors then you aren't either," Tony said firmly. Peter glared at him, now pacing on the ceiling. 

"Yeah well, this one fucking deserves it," Peter said, crossing his arms and sitting cross-legged on the ceiling. Tony sighed, he was obviously pouting, and Tony hated it when Peter pouted. 

"Kid please don't pout, come down from the ceiling and I'll take you to the gym. I put some new protocols into the training bots." Tony aid, gaining Peter's attention.

"The ones that are faster?" Peter questioned hopefully, slowly walked down the ceiling.

"Yeah, and I made them more durable," Tony said, a pleased smile making its way onto his face as Peter touched the ground, walking over to Tony. 

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, and I'm sorry for worrying you." Peter said, hugging Tony quickly before making his way out of the room, "I'll tell you how good the bots are after I test them out!" Peter shouted from the hallway. The team watched a content smile made its way onto his face, his gaze still on where Peter fled the room. Tony sighed, picking up Peter's bag and making his way to his room.

\--------------

Peter came rushing into the room with a bright smile on his face, sitting down between Bucky and Tony. 

"The bots are great Mr Stark! They're definitely almost there! One of them clipped me, and one of them almost got me down!" He said as he put food on his plate. Tony threw a disgusted look his way. 

"And you didn't think about showering before you came down to dinner?" Tony asked, looking at Peter's sweat-soaked T-shirt. 

"Nope," Peter said. He sat back down with a smile on his face and frowned at his metal hand, he turned to Tony and looked him in the eye, "Can you help me take the prosthetic off, I just kind of don't want it on right now." Peter asked awkwardly, usually, the team wouldn't be around when he asked Tony to help him. 

"Sure kid, move your chair closer." Peter nodded moving closer and sighing in content when the arm came off easily. Tony handed it to him awkwardly, a grin spread onto Peter's face. 

"Anyone need a hand?" He asked. Everyone groaned around him. 

"Put the damn arm down and eat your food. I've had just about enough of your puns." Tony said, making Peter roll his eyes, but ran off to put the arm in his room. He came back quickly and started eating his food, basically choking on it. 

"Slow down kid you'll choke," Bucky said from next to him.

"Will not, just haven't eaten since lunch," Peter said, putting a second serving on his plate. 

"You gotta stop doing that Pete," Tony said, cringing when Peter fumbled with his fork and dropped it. Peter sighed picking it up again, he wasn't right-handed so it was hard to do things without the arm. Tony adjusted his grip on the fork for him. 

"There you go, hold it like that and you should be good," Tony said Peter's face scrunched up as he did what Tony told him, muttering under his breath. Tony sighed, going back to his food. 

"Say, Pete, who made your arm?" Bucky asked form beside him. 

"Shuri, the same one that made your arm. Tony contacted her when I lost my arm. Although Tony has to fix it a lot because I damage it a lot." Peter shrugged going back to his food. Bucky nodded, satisfied with his answer. Tony noticed Steve slowly putting his fork down out of the corner of his eye. 

"Why won't you tell us how you lost your arm? Even Bucky's told us how he lost his arm." Steve said. Even Bucky froze beside Peter, who looked up at Steve, calmly putting his fork down. 

"Because, _Captain_. I'm not obligated to tell you what you don't know." Peter said bluntly

"But what's so bad about how you lost your arm that you won't talk about it?" Sam said. Peter turned to look at him, his gaze hardening. 

"Because _Sam_ , the same thing that lost me my arm put my Aunt in a coma. And because of this." Peter said, quickly pulling out his phone and scrolling for a moment before slamming it down on the table in front of Sam and Steve. Peter fled the room as the team leaned over the phone in curiosity, it was a video. Tony cringed, he stopped Steve's hand so he could explain. 

"One of Peter's classmates took the video. Peter goes every couple of days to visit his aunt in the hospital. He never lets anyone come with him. He must have followed Peter, I'm already working on getting the video removed." With that Tony allowed Steve to click play. 

_They watched from somewhere in the corridor as Peter walked into the room and put his bag down beside the bed in the room. The room was decorated with pictures and flowers, and a middle-aged woman was lying in the bed. Peter was pulling something out of his bag and standing up with it._

_"Hey May! Sorry, I couldn't come by yesterday, had a massive test I had to cram for. I've been practising this new braid in MJ's hair, I got some new scrunchies. MJ said you would like them." Peter was shuffling around her bed, sitting her up and placing a basin under May's head._

_"Freeda, the nurse on today said she didn't have time to wash your hair today, so I guess there's a first time for everything," Peter said, already starting the water. He hummed lightly as he proceeded washing her hair._

_"MJ says hi. She and I are going good, we had our six month anniversary the other day. I took her to the art museum, and gave her that Necklace I was telling you about, she said she likes it. She wore it to school today and everything. Oh, and she stole my hoody, I think it looks better on her though. Everything looks better on MJ." Peter said, rinsing her hair out._

_"I aced the algebra test the other day, I got one hundred per cent. Flash went off at me for it, like he always does. Oh! And I stopped thirty-six muggings in the last two weeks, and seventeen molestations, and ten attempted rapings. I even stopped a drug bust! It was that massive one on fifth street that the NYPD called me in for." Petet was now drying her hair, a wide smile on his face._

_"Mr Stark says he's gonna update those robots in the training rooms so that they can keep up with me. They're really cool though, they're already almost perfect. Mr Stark even let me take one of them apart, they're amazing May! I've never seen anything like them, they're so complex. Although everything Mr Stark shows me is complex and amazing. He says he might help me build an R2D2." Peter now expertly braiding her hair, still smiling softly._

_"Mr Stark fixed up my arm the other day when I crushed it accidentally. I was wringing my hands so much I crushed it, he almost killed me for it, apparently, he had to explain to T'challa how I managed to crush vibranium in my hands. T'challa was fine though, laughed it off and sent the shipment over. Shuri and I are still in contact, we face timed the other day for a while. We are making lightsabers together." Peter finished off the first braid and started on the second._

_"I think I'm doing ok, I've been taking my arm off a lot more. Mr Stark still has to help me do a lot of things, and I'm getting better at a lot of things. I've been getting better with the arm, I don't hate it as much. Ned got me a couple of StarWars magnets for it, I put them on. I guess they help me not associate it with the car crash. And I can get into cars now, so that's good, I don't have to go everywhere on my bike now." Peter sighed, tying off the next braid._

The video cut off there.

Peter walked back into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe, watching the team. They looked up with their mouths open, Peter was looking at the floor when he started talking. 

"I'd just gotten my license, it was my first time driving without my L's. May let me put on my Panic! At the Disco playlist, and everything was going fine. Until a drunk driver T-boned the car, and my arm got pinned. May got a head injury and fell into a coma after her surgery. They couldn't save my arm." Peter looked up at the briefly, most of them had looks of shock on their faces. 

"Until a few days ago I couldn't get into a car, and I still can't listen to Panic! Anymore. I can't be in loud places because I have flashback and panic attacks. And it took me ages to be able to even look at what as left of my arm. I didn't tell you guys because I still don't talk about it, I can't really. I'm still scared." Peter said, walking forward slowly to sit back in his original spot. 

"I don't talk about it because stuff like that happens. I can't go back to my old apartment because all I can see is her and pray that she's gonna come out of that coma. She's all I have left and now I don't know what to do. They say that talking to her and interacting with her will help with her brain activity, but um, she's been in that coma for almost a year now. They're saying I have to start considering whether I want to pull the plug or not." Peter said the last part quietly. Tony jumped up from his seat to hug Peter fiercely, who just buried his head into his shoulder, sniffling a little. 

"Why didn't you tell me Underoos?" Tony asked softly. 

"I was so scared, I just told them I needed to think about it. I don't want to let her go Mr Stark." Peter cried into his shoulder. 

"How about this Underoos, we'll talk about it when you're ready. How about tomorrow when you go to see May we come with you." Tony said, running a hand through Peter's curls. 

"I'd like that."

\----------------

Peter sat holding May's hand in the room. Tony had a hand on Peter's shoulder, ad Natasha had her head on her shoulder. The whole team was sitting around May's bed, Pete was crying, the doctors had spoken to him again about taking her off life support, her heartbeat was still steady and she wasn't on breathing help, but she still wouldn't wake up. Peter thought he was imagining it when he saw May's eyes flutter, and her hand twitch. 

"Did anyone else see that?" Peter said breathlessly. Tony nodded, surging forward to stand over May. Her eyes opened slowly and her gaze flickered around the room, finally landing on Peter. He jumped up and pressed the call button. When he shouted to her that he was waking up countless nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. 

When the doctors had finished explaining Peter pulled May into a bone-crushing hug. He was sobbing into her shoulder, May chuckled before patting him on the back. 

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Peter pulled back to look at her face, "You're actually awake! You're blinking and talking!" He exclaimed, a grin splitting across his features. 

"I am Petey-Pie I am." She said softly. Any other time Peter would have cringed and rolled his eyes at the name, but he couldn't remember a day going by where he didn't wish May would call him that again. Peter just hugged her again, when he pulled back next May had tears in her eyes. 

"I remember everything. Everything you said, everything you bought. God you came every week just to do my hair?" She questioned incredulously. Peter nodded, sniffing loudly. 

"Knew how much you hated it when your hair wasn't tidy," Peter said. May rolled her eyes before drawing him into another hug, she looked over Peter's shoulder at the team, who were surveying the scene with tears in their eyes, "Get in here."


	70. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter's PTSD manifests into hallucinations

Peter smiled and hummed as he tottered around his room. He vaguely remembered that he needed to cut his nails before Monday, so that's he found himself tottering into the bathroom. He looked up with a lazy smile on his face, which was wiped off when he saw Ben standing there. His face paled and his blood ran cold. Ben smiled at him, walking forward and slinging an arm around Peter's shoulders, swaying them slightly. 

"What's up Petey? What you up to this fine afternoon?" Ben said. Peter shook his head frantically. 

"You aren't real." He whispered. Ben raised an eyebrow at him, his face twisted in confusion. 

"What are you saying, Pete? I'm right here." Ben said. Peter cried out in frustration. 

"You aren't real, you aren't real, you aren't real!" Peter muttered over and over again, rocking on his heels. Ben's smile haunted him in the mirror. Peter screamed bloody murder as he punched the mirror, shattering it into hundreds upon hundreds on pieces. Peter kept crying as his hand was cut open, spilling blood all over the clean white tiles. He stumbled back, clutching his bloody hand in his other.

\----------------

Tony was sitting in the worlds most boring meeting ever, Fury's eyepatch was extremely interesting. He almost fell out of his seat when FRIDAY interrupted Steve's speech. 

"Boss, Peter has had another episode and is extremely injured, I recommend immediate medical attention," FRIDAY said. TOny shot up and out of his seat at the words.

"Where is he FRI?" He asked frantically, already scooping up his phone.

"He is just outside the door, sir, I directed him here when he asked for you," FRIDAY said, being interrupted by the door slamming open, Peter stumbling into the room, blooding dripping onto the floor from his hand. Peter looked up at Tony, his eyes frantic, darting around the room frantically. 

"I saw, I saw him. I saw him again in the mirror and I, and I, I, I punched it because he wouldn't go away and I, I-" Peter's stuttering was cut off by Tony who was running toward him, already tearing off his blazer and wrapping it around Peter's hand. 

"It's ok kid, I don't care about the mirror. I care that you're safe." Tony said, Catching Peter as his knees gave out. Peter looked up at him, his eyes still darting around. 

"He was so real Tony, but I knew he wasn't and and, I couldn't get him out of my head. He was just there and and-" Tony but of Peter's stuttering again. 

"I know Underoos, I know. But you're ok, he's gone and you're ok." Tony said softly, wrapping the blazer around his hand tighter.

"But I broke your mirror." Peter chuckled softly, letting Tony slowly bring him back onto his feet. 

"I don't care about the damn mirror. I'm just happy you came straight to me this time." Tony said, holding Peter steady as he swayed on his feet. 

"Only cause FRIDAY would have gotten on my ass if I hadn't," Peter said with a sly smile. 

"I detest that statement, Peter," FRIDAY said. 

"Sorry FRI," Peter said sheepishly. 

"You've lost a lot of blood kid, we need to get you to medical." Tony said, only to be stopped by a worried Steve. 

"I'll carry him, there's no way he should be walking," Steve said. Tony surveyed him then nodded. Peter looked at Steve starstruck, trowing an awed look at Tony as Steve effortlessly picked him up. 

"You're Captain America," Peter muttered Steve couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah, I am kid." Steve said, noticing how light the kid was. 

"Wow. Can You sign my arm?" Peter said the team who were following chortled at Peter.

"Sure kid. After we get all the blood off." Steve said, making Peter frown, he seemed to have forgotten all the blood. 

"S'not that bad. Just a little bit of blood." Peter slurred. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but you're soaking my shirt there kid," Steve said. Peter nodded, his facial expression was dazed. 

"Yeah, Tony always gets mad at me because I get blood on his nice carpet. I have a pile of bloody shirts in my room." Peter said. 

"Jesus who is this kid Tony?" Steve asked. Peter laughed a little. 

"No no, don't tell him, Tony, I wanna. 'M Spiderman. Ya know Pew pew with the webs. Stole your shield. Sorry, bout that by the way." Peter said. Steve frowned. 

"Queens?" Steve asked, realising where he recognised the kid's voice. 

"The one and only," Peter said. 

"Ok queens, why the hell are you do light?" Steve asked, Peter rolled his eyes.

"Spiders don't have bones." He muttered, Steve paled, shooting a look in Tony's direction, who was cackling.

"Don't worry Cap, the kid has bones. He just has a very low bone density." Tony said. Peter nodded.

"My bones are bendy." Was all he said as he was deposited on the bed. He giggled at Steve's face, "Tony, look at his face. D'ya see it?" Peter giggled again. He almost fell off the bed, but Tony steered him onto it again. 

"Stay put Kid, you've lost a hell of a lot of blood there. Cho will be here in a second." Tony said, holding Peter on the bed, who nodded, a dazed smile on his face. Cho rushed into the room and paled at the sight of bloody Peter. She immediately got to work, disinfecting his hand and stitching him up. 

"Another episode Peter?" She asked gently. Peter nodded. 

"Punched a mirror." He said guiltily. 

"Don't worry about it Peter, Tony doesn't mind. He likes excuses to spend money." Helen said. Peter grimaced as she continued stitching him up, "Do you want to talk about it?" She said quietly, Peter shrugged. 

"Saw him again. I was going to cut my nails, and then he walked into the bathroom, put his arm around my shoulder and asked what I was doing. I told him he wasn't real but he didn't go away like normal." Peter said, "I was having a good week too, no manifestations or other symptoms. I don't even know what triggered it." Peter said, wincing when his hand moved. 

"Well you're symptoms are definitely getting better. How are the sessions going?" She asked. Peter shrugged. 

"You mean with Susan? She's ok, really freaks me out though, and she's always asking me about MJ. So how's MJ? Are you thinking of taking MJ on a date? Are you and MJ intimate? Like who asks that? She's more nosy about MJ then TOny." Peter said, a grin making its way onto his face. Tony made an offended noise at the statement, making Peter giggle. 

"Yes well, I think Susan is just concerned about your relationships." She said, a smile present on her face. 

"Yeah well, she doesn't need to ask me what MJ and I do at her place," Peter said, a blush spreading across his face. Helen couldn't help but burst into laughter, pausing the stitches in favour of laughing.

"Sorry Peter, but I know for a fact that you and she would be reading books or watching StarWars." She said, continuing the stitches. 

"Hey, StarWars is great! Besides her dads scary." Peter muttered. Cho finished the stitches and straightened up, disposing of the tools, Peter went to get up but Tony stopped him. 

"Is he allowed to move?" He asked, Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I still need to wrap his hand. He's not allowed to move it al all for at least three days. No patrol for a week. Don't want those stitches coming undone." She said calmly, already wrapping his hand.

"A week?!" He said incredulously. 

"A week. And I recommend not walking, you lost a lot of blood." Peter huffed at her words. But he let himself be manoeuvred into a wheelchair and wheeled out of the room, "How many stitches?" He asked, stopping Tony from wheeling him out of the room just yet. 

"67." She said. Peter grinned up at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"New record I know," Tony muttered.

"Wheeeeeeee." He said sarcastically as Tony wheeling him to the lounge room. Tony laughed as he wheeled Peter. 

"We can watch StarWars if that makes you feel better," Tony said. Peter hummed. 

"And cuddles?" Peter questioned hopefully. Tony sighed, but couldn't fight the smile making its way onto his face. 

"And cuddles," Tony said. Peter smiled in triumph as Tony helped him onto the couch. 

After the movie was softly playing in the background, the team had settled in the couches, and Peter tucked himself into Tony's side, he smiled in content. Tony was running a hand through his hair, Peter hummed, nuzzling further into Tony's grasp. Tony sighed, hearing as Peter's breath evened out into sleep. Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up at the team hesitantly. 

"I adopted Peter here after his aunt moved for work. He had a severe case of PTSD, which manifests into hallucinations. Sometimes he can snap out of them, but days like this they are really really vivid, and he hurts himself. Believe it or not, that's not the worst he's done. He broke a couple of bones that last time he hurt himself." Tony said, looking down at Peter who looked perfectly content curled up in his arms, his breath hot on Tony's chest. 

"The kids gone through a lot?" Bucky said. Tony nodded sadly. 

"Parents died when he was still a baby, watched his uncle die, and has intense separation anxiety. He gets attached to certain people." Tony said. Leaning into the couch and feeling his own eyelids dropping. 

"I'll tell Fury we will re schedule the meeting," Natasha said quietly. Tony only hummed in response, already falling asleep.


	71. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter has separation anxiety, and one of the only things that help him is his intense amount of stuffed animals, and Sam finds them

Peter always had the constant ebb of anxiety gnawing at his bones, his eyes were basically always on the move. He was having an ok day today, sitting and laughing with the team. He paled when Sam came running into his room with his favourite plushie. Mr Cuddles, so named by May when he was still a little kid, they'd worked out pretty soon they helped. It was a blue elephant, Peter's breath hitched as he saw Sam's hand around his throat. Peter jumped up and snatched it out of his hands, ignoring the teams laughs as he sat down and flattened his hair frantically, brushing fluff off of him. Checking him over for tears or missing patches of hair. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised Mr Cuddles was ok. He finally tuned in on what Sam was saying and froze. 

"So I walk into his room and there on his bed is the biggest pile of teddy bears I have ever seen," Sam said, doubling over in laughter. Peter felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, everyone was laughing at him, pointing at his face, which twisted in frustration. 

"What are you gonna do Peter? Go hug a teddy bear and cry?" Steve mocked. 

"Aw, the babies gonna cry!" Sam mocked. Peter' ears burned as he listened to the team's jeers when Tony joined in he exploded. 

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The tears pilling out of his eyes and running down his cheeks. He was holding Mr cuddles in his hands tightly, but not enough to hurt him of course. 

"I have separation anxiety." He said quietly. He looked up at the team who now looked slightly guilty. He sniffed, wiping his face hurriedly, drawing in a shaky breath. 

"They help with the nightmares, and the panic attacks and the anxiety attacks, and, and the loneliness. And they stop me from crying during panic attacks and screaming during flashbacks. They stop me from clawing at my skin, and, and tearing my hair out. I can't sleep without them, I literally need them." Peter said quietly, he didn't bother looking up at the team, rocking back and forth as he spilled everything out. 

"I learnt to sew holes shut, and restuff them, and polish the eyes and noses, and even put new ones on, I even know how to clean them properly, they all have names so I feel less lonely. MJ's teaching me how to make clothes for them because it keeps me distracted when I'm away from her and Ned. They're basically the only reason I can function without May while she's overseas." Peter finished, gripping Mr Cuddles tightly in his hands, he let him go when he realised he was smothering him, running his hands through the fur lightly. He was still rocking, and he could feel the oncoming anxiety attack. He jerked away from the hand which gently rested on his shoulder. He relaxed when he realised it was just Pepper, he sunk into the couch. 

When he looked up at the team they all looked regrettable and shocked, no one but May, Ned and MJ knew about his separation anxiety. Peter looked back down at his feet, holding Mr Cuddles to his chest. He cleared his throat, sniffing again. 

"I have to one with me everywhere I go in case I have a panic attack or if someone isn't there with me. It's on my record at school and everything, I um, I have a lot of incidents with teachers so I have a signed note from the principal so I can keep them on my desk and everything." He said quietly. He had stopped his rocking now that Pepper was there, she made him comfortable, her presence reminded him of May. 

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged. 

"Well look how you reacted? You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. I know it's weird, I'm a sixteen-year-old boy with a pile of toys sitting in his bedroom that he can't sleep without." Peter said. Holding Mr Cuddles tighter against his chest, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes. 

"Do you still buy new ones?" Clint asked, Peter flushed, his cheeks burning. He nodded though. 

"MJ and Ned get them for me all the time, and I buy quite a lot too." Peter smiled a little, "May Ned MJ and I go to build a bear on my birthday every year too, we've been doing it since I was twelve." He said, his grip loosening on Mr Cuddles. 

"God Pete, I am so sorry," Sam said quietly, the team muttered similar apologies, Peter suddenly had a wide grin on his face. 

"I forgive you guys, as long as you let me introduce all of them to you." Peter said, the team smiled lightly, but let themselves be dragged off to Peter's room, "I will warn you, I have over one hundred Stuffed animals." 

\--------------

Peter had braved taking two stuffed animals today to school, he had had a rough weekend and had two panic attacks on Sunday. Tony had texted MJ, and she's sneakily picked up a new Stuffed animal for Peter, which forced him into a good mood. Every time he looked down at the ditto in his hands he couldn't help but smile gently. He was glad MJ and Ned were accepting of his separation anxiety and his plushies. He smiled and waved as he walked past the team. 

"What've you got there?" Tony asked, not mentioning the limbs of one of Peter's toys peeking out from his bag. Peter smiled at him and raised the small ditto plushie. 

"MJ got me a ditto! He's adorable." Peter said, smiling at he put him into Tony's hands, who couldn't help but smile at Peter's excitement. Peter smiled as he made his way to the fridge, pulling out a juice box, taking back ditto and walking to his room. He didn't notice the whole team trailing behind him as he hummed his way to his room. He opened his door easily and dumped his bag down, looking up then freezing, dropping his juice box, spilling at his feet. He stood open-mouthed and frozen in his doorway staring at the massive bear plushie. He felt the door thump against his side but he stayed frozen in the doorway. He blinked for a few seconds before turning on his heel, running straight into the team who all had massive smiles on their faces. 

"Am I dreaming? Or is there actually an eight-foot stuffed bear in my room?" Peter said breathlessly. The team seemed to be stifling their giggles. 

"You sure aren't dreaming," Bucky said, a soft smile on his face as he watched to cogs ticking inside Peter's head. 

"Is it for me?" He said hopefully. Tony couldn't help but laugh. 

"Of course it is kid, why else would it be in your room?" Tony said. Peter's eyes lit up, he was still frozen in his doorway though.

"We wanted to apologize for how we treated you when we found your plushies," Natasha said. Peter thought he could just about starting crying, instead, he surged forward and hugging Tony, who stumbled slightly. 

"This is the moment where we have a group hug." Peter aid, muffled by Tony's shirt. The team laughed and gathered round, all hugging Peter happily. 

"So what are you going to name hem?" Clint asked. Peter popped his head out of the hug. 

"Oh my god, I didn't even think about that!"


	72. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-As a team-building exercise the team is forced to take a serum that forces them to tell everything they are ashamed of or their secrets. Peter has only just joined the team and is terrified of what he might tell them. The OG avengers Plus Peter and Bucky.
> 
> TW-Mentions of sexual assault, violence, panic attacks, outing
> 
> (I wrote this a while ago but hesitated to post it because it was so emotionally draining)

"You guys need to be a team, and lately I've noticed you are keeping secrets from each other, and that's just not going to cut it. In turn, you are going to take this dandy little drink and it'll make you tell five things you either regret or secrets, maybe even more if they are big ones." Fury said, the avengers around the room cried out, shouting about the ridiculousness of the idea, all except Peter who was silently examining the glass of water he had just been drinking from, realisation dawned on him.

"We don't have a choice do we?" the team were silent, looking at Peter in confusion. Fury smirked at him. "I knew I felt weird when I came in here, and my spidey sense was screaming when I picked up my glass." the team looked between Fury and Peter in confusion, who was hidden under his mask. "Don't you get it? He drugged the water." Fury smirked again at the outraged looks from the team.

"See this is why he's here, he's smart. Now I'll leave you, I'm locking the door by the way." with that he left the room, the door shutting with a click.

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting out of here!" Tony shouted, only to have his sleeve pulled by Peter, who forced him to sit back down. 

"We all has secrets Mr Stark, some worse then others, I heard the lock, it'll take us too long to get it undone. We are better off just sitting and listening until it wears off. Based one who drank first I think Mr Barton will be affected first." Tony nodded a little, unsettled by Peter's quiet scared tone. Suddenly Clint burst.

"When I was five I accidentally broke a glass and blamed it on someone else and they got in trouble for it." he said, growing a dark shade of red, placing his hands on his face. "I was the one who broke the coffee pot last ear when Tony broke the window, I just didn't want to admit it." Tony threw him a glare. "When I signed up with SHIELD my boss refused to let me have by hearing aids in and then wouldn't assign me missions." the team made varying noises of anger, stopping when clint continued. 

"Laura and I divorced, and we have split custody of the kids. I hid it because you guys kept asking how they were and I didn't know how to tell you." tears were now slipping out of his eyes, falling onto the table, his whole body was shaking. "I think I might be Bisexual and I'm scared. I'm really really scared because everything will be different from before." Clint was now sobbing into his hands. The team was silent until Natasha spoke up. 

"You have no need to feel ashamed of your sexuality, its ok to be scared, but we are here to help you through this. I feel like I've failed as your friend because you couldn't come to me about Laura." she put her arm around his shoulder. he turned and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. Muttering I'm sorry over and over again. She just rubbed his back until he calmed down. When he did he leant back in his chair. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that, who's next Spidey?" Peter nodded a little

"Dr Banner." 

As if on cue Bruce started to speak, "When I was getting my first PhD I helped this guy study for the test and we ended up having sex. We had a relationship that lasted five years." he face grew extremely red, he looked down at the table. His glasses falling to the tip of his nose, "In pansexual. I didn't understand my sexuality until recently, because I started to do some research." Thor placed his hand on Bruce's, offering a sympathetic smile. "The first time I turned back from the hulk I didn't have pants on and managed to flash at least twenty people." Bruce chuckled a little, now looking less solemn than before. "Back when I'd only had hulk for a couple of days, I tried to kill myself. I was terrified of hurting someone." Bruce looked down again, a few tears slipping down his face. "Sometimes the hulk talks to me in my head, and sometimes I can't help but laugh at the things he says, and I keep a diary of all the things he says" after this, he smiled a little. 

"Let me tell you, Bruce, all of us accept you one hundred per cent, I'm glad that you've finally been able to tell us, even under the circumstances. If you ever enter that dark place again we are here for you." Tony said, offering bruce a kind smile, which was quickly returned. Just as Tony finished talking, Thor started to. 

"When I was a small child I accidentally unrooted a tree when I got angry," Thor said, earning a small laugh from the team. "When I first came to earth and saw people expressing their love I was extremely confused at why they were allowed to. Until Jane explained sexuality to me, I got so excited I told my father about it, who told me that such relationships were wrong." Thor glanced at the table, seeming to know what was coming next. 

"After my talk with Jane, I realised that I am what you Midguardian's call Gay. Jane helped me hide this from Odin." Bruce had now placed his other hand on top of Thor's, squeezing a little. Thor glanced at him, he smiled, like he knew what was coming. "Bruce and I are in a relationship, but have not told you because I feared you would think of me differently, as it was so wrong in Asgard." Thor continued to look at Bruce and his own hands. "I once accidentally broke my collarbone because I smashed into a wall so hard." the team laughed softly at the last one. This time it was Steve to speak.

"We would never treat you differently based on your sexuality, I'm sure most of us can understand even just a little. It's ok to be scared of yourself sometimes. We all one hundred per cent support your and Bruce's relationship." Thor offered Steve a tight smile, now looking at the team. 

"Who is next young spider?" Peter looked up from his lap, only to answer. 

"Mr Barnes." Bucky looked up in a panic, looking frantically at Steve before he answered. 

"I can't stand the sound of static because when I was in HYDRA I had an implant in my chest that administered stocks as a punishment." Bucky looked at Steve again, a scared look on his face, Steve only reached for his hand, confusing the team slightly. "I once got beaten up when I was in the ninth grade so bad I was in the hospital for three weeks. Stevie wouldn't stop fretting, and his ma made him bring me soup." Bucky smiled sadly, Steve squeezed his hand. 

"While I was being brainwashed in HYDRA they were looking through my memories and found out that I'm gay and started to brand me with a tringle, like the patches gay people had in concentration camps." Bucky gulped, shutting his eyes tightly, "I hate eating in the same room as everyone because I hate the way I eat. It's still really hard for me to use utensils, and sometimes I get stuck in the mindset that I won't ever eat again." Bucky was now crying, this was the first time the team had seen him cry, other than Steve. "I can't stand to take my shirt off with anyone, and I still can't take it off in front of Steve. There are just so many scars." Bucky was now sobbing slightly, still staring a hole in the table. It was Clint who consoled him. 

"Scars are hard to accept, but they are a part of your story, and no matter how covered you are in them, they make up a beautiful story. The team and I would never judge you for your habits and are happy to help you on your bad days. I'm sure all of us are covered in scars. I didn't take my shirt off around the team until I got an injury." Bucky nodded mutely, shaking a little now. right then Steve started to talk.

"When I was in high school I got called all types of things, but the name that bothered me the most was when boys called me Stevie. It made me feel like they owned me. From then on I only let Bucky call me that." Bucky looked up at Steve, smiling a little. "One time I got sick after going out in the snow with Bucky and he spent three days looking after me non stop." Bucky smiled a little wider at Steve, "Bucky and I swapped dog tags after he came back, he always wore it but didn't remember why it was a tradition back when to give your partner your dog tags." Steve flushed a little, Bucky was smirked at him. "Bucky and I got together after I kissed him when he got back from deployment." Steve flushed more, sinking into his chair. Bucky was now grinning at Steve, knowing what was coming. "When Bucky and I found out that came sex was legalised we both proposed at the same time. We wear the rings on the same chain as our dog tags because I didn't want to tell you guys." 

"You don't have to hide Stevie, they would have found out eventually, if you guys ever want more stories about him getting sick I will happily supply." Steve glared at Bucky, now sitting up fully, and reaching into his shirt, pulling out the chain, unclasping it to take off the silver band, putting it on his ring finger, bucky copied his actions, smiling wide. 

"I have to say I was expecting that, you guys better let us help you plan the wedding," Tony smirked, pointing between the two off them. His face dropped when he started to speak, "I stopped drinking because of a kid named Peter Parker came into my life and changed it." Tony glanced a little at Peter, who the team still didn't know who he was under the mask. 

"Sometimes when I see the arc reactor in the mirror I have a panic attack and it won't stop until Pepper or Peter talks to me." he gulped, looking at his hands on the table, "Once when I got a good grade on a paper I tried to show it to Howard, and he hit me for interrupting him." Tony gulped audibly, "I once had a serious relationship with a guy but then found out he was trying to get into my will." Tony raised his fist and slammed it back onto the table in frustration, startling the group, "I have scars from self-harm, and when Pepper found them she made me promise to never do it again, which is when I stopped cutting." Tony looked back up at the group, a scared look in his eyes. Natasha this time was the one who spoke.

"It's good that you have another important person in your life. We never knew how much you were struggling, and you have to promise us that if you ever want to hurt yourself again that you tell us. It's horrible that you had to experience that response from your father, I wish we had known so we weren't as hard on you." Tony nodded, smiling a little, his eyes glassy.

"Whos next?" Natasha said to Peter, knowing it was between spiderman and her. he looked up for the first time since Fury left. 

"You." he deadpanned, looking back to the table. 

"I keep having nightmares about the people I tortured, and I keep a diary of them," Natasha said, a determined look on her face. "I'm lesbian. I felt outnumbered as the only woman on the team, and didn't want to also be outnumbered as the only not straight person, not knowing there were so many others." the team smirked slightly, "I once walked in on Spidey with his mask off but only saw the back of his head. He made me promise to not tell, and I intended to keep that promise." she threw Peter an apologetic look, who didn't look up in response, worrying her. "I have been in a long term relationship for the last two years" Natasha reddened a little, still looking determined. "I had thought that from the red room I was internally infertile, but recently I have been menstruating again, I went to a gynecologist from SHIELD, who said I managed to heal enough that I might be able to try for a baby." she smiled after this, shocking the team. it was Steve who spoke.

"Let me tell you, I want to meet the dame who captured your heart, and I don't have words for how happy I am for you that you are fertile, I know how much it bothered you. I don't think any of us are remotely straight. I'm pretty sure all of us have nightmares, and we are all here to talk about them." Steve finished, throwing Natasha a smile. Bruce spoke up, looking straight at Peter. 

"He drank his last, and only a little before Fury locked us in, we might have to wait a bit for it to kick in." the team nodded, turning to face Peter. Who drew in a shaky breath, his head pounding and his vision blurry. He looked up at them, before reaching up to grasp the top of his mask, pulling it off as he started to speak. 

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, I'm 16, I live with m Aunt May because my parents died in a plane crash when I was 5, and my uncle Ben was shot in a robbery." the mask was off now, showing the face of a young boy, clearly terrified, his eyes watered a little, his curly hair obscuring one of his eyes. The team gasped, all except Tony. 

"When the spider that gave me power bit me I blacked out then woke up with a sensory overload as my senses had been enhanced, I couldn't stop crying and I thought I was dying. I couldn't go to school for a week until I figured out how to control my senses." Steve ad bucky threw him sympathetic glances, knowing the pain of a sensory overload. 

"When I fought the Vulture, he blew out the support beams, making the building drop on top of me. A piece of scaffolding went through my chest and out my back. I had to pull it out when I got back to my apartment, and I didn't even tell Tony what happened. The scar is as big as my fist, and is indented." Tony gasped, then placed an arm around Peter's shoulder, muttering small 'I'm sorry's'. Peter shook Tony off, shaking his head as he continued. 

"I got outed as Bisexual at school in freshman year and got beat up in the boy's bathroom during class. I passed out on the floor, and they cut up my back and it left scars that say 'slut' 'whore' 'tramp' and 'faggot'" Peter was now holding his fist up to his mouth, trying to stifle his cries, sobs wracking body. pulling away from Tony who was trying to draw him into a hug. 

"I once tried to jump off of the empire state building to kill myself, but I slung a web five metres from the ground." Peter continued to sob, closing his eyes tightly. Shaking his head more, placing his hands over his ears attempting to stop the ringing, unable to stop talking, "After getting one hundred per cent on a chemistry test a boy in my class was mad at me and sexually assaulted me because he said he deserved something from me. He kept doing it every time I scored higher then him." Peter kept shaking his head, trying to stop himself from talking.

"I only stopped cutting because the cuts would be gone by the next morning." he was now holding his head in his hands shaking it frantically, he was now shouting, "I leave flowers at my parent's and uncle's graves every month and I visit them every Christmas alone because I talk to them." he was still sobbing into his hands, his throat sore and voice horse. The last confession came out as a whisper. "The only reason I joined you guys was that I kept getting shot at by police and arrested for being a vigilante. My aunt made me join because I came home needing her to help patch me up. I had 23 bullets in me, and I was grazed by ten."

Peter let out a breath, feeling his eyelids flutter closed as he fell forward and out of his chair. He didn't hear the shouts of the team who frantically tried to help him.

\--------

When Peter came to he was in a soft bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, he looked around only to see the whole team sitting on chairs around his bed. He tried to say something but his voice only came out hoarse and broken. Abandoning his attempts to speak he shuffled to the side of the bed, shaking Tony hard, waking him up with a jolt. 

"Peter!" he shouted, making Peter whine, while simultaneously waking up the team, who jerked up, rushing the side of the bed. Peter pulled away from the side of bed in fright, just wanting to go home and cry on May's shoulder. "You're ok kid, you're ok," Tony said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter cried out launching at Tony's chest, bunching up the fabric of Tony's shirt in his fists, clutching at him desperately, being soothed by Tony's repeated reassurances.

"You gave quite a scare there Pete, you collapsed after you spoke. We did tests and found out that the chemical reacted violently with your spider genes, that's why you couldnt stop speaking, and why you passed out." Bruce said quietly, who was standing next to Tony, having placed and hesitant hand on Peter 'back, rubbing it soothingly. Peter nodded into Tony's chest. he pulled back from Tony to look at the team. 

"I'm sorry you guys had to hear that, I feel like a burden all the time and I can't bring myself to talk about it, and it just came out and I couldnt handle it. sometimes I feel so powerless." Peter sounded broken, bringing tears to the team's eyes.

"Kid, what happened to you is entirely not your fault. You are the strongest kid I know, nothing is going to change that. No matter what I consider you my son Peter. You are so unbelievably strong, kind, caring and compassionate. You are Peter Parker, and you are so so much more than your past." Tony said, tears slipping out of his eyes. Peter just held him closer, he pulled back to look up at Tony.

"I love you, dad." He said quietly.

"I love you too son," Tony said, pulling Peter into another hug. Pretty soon the whole team were gathered around Peter and Tony, offering each other hugs and reassurances.

"By the way, I'm going to kill Fury," Tony muttered, a pleased smile making its way onto his face when the team made noises of agreement.

eement.


	73. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is actually Thor's son, Fury recruited him when he came to earth and came up with the spider bite as a cover story. Things get a little wild when Peter decided to tell the team his identity
> 
> TW-Abandonment, Spiders

The team was currently sat in the meeting room around the long oval table, the team now included Loki and Spiderman. When it was discovered that Loki was undermind control he was allowed to stay on earth, under the condition that he joined the avengers. The team didn't really know spiderman that well but respected him as such if he was able to grab the attention of Nick Fury, they didn't want to mess with him. He was sat next to fury, in a plain white button-down, and black tie and black jeans, his mask covering his face, only formal for the young hero as he usually was in pyjamas and sometimes even shirtless.

"So the reason your here is because Spiderman has informed me he is ready to reveal his identity now that Thor and Loki are back on Earth, and staying for the foreseeable future. Hence the formal wear, good see you're finally trying to impress Spiderman." he scoffed at Fury, going in circles in his chair, laughing when he finally was facing the team, placing his hands on the table, pulling himself in. 

"Well that's just dandy, it's not like we've been trying to get it out of him since he joined the team." Tony sassed, facing Peter, Who let out a laugh. "So who are you? and why was it so important that Thor and Loki were here for this." Peter laughed, placing his chin on top of his hands, the eyes of his mask narrowing slightly.

"So, I know you guys think you don't know who I am, but what you don't know, is that I personally know Loki and Thor," Loki smirked a little, and Thor looked sceptical. 

"How is that so mortal? I do not recognise you." Thor said, leaning forward over the table impatiently. 

"Ah ah ah, but of course you wouldn't, you did abandon me after all."Peter looked right at Thor's face, not cowering in the slightest. "Of course you always were thick-skulled, Lokster, you remember me don't you?" Peter said, turning to Loki and smirked under his mask. The team sat back in shock at the calm tone coming from Spiderman, and his nerve at addressing Loki so friendly.

"Of course I do, the moment I heard your voice I knew who you were." Loki pushed back his chair and stood, "Come here I haven't seen you in a long time, you've grown since the last time we met. I think I deserve a hug." this further shocked the team, not only was he allowing spiderman to call him a nickname, but he was also demanding a hug from him. Peter only laughed, pushing back his chair happily and walking over to Loki, embracing him happily. "It is good to see you again." Loki said into Peter's ear. When they drew apart they shared a laugh at the faces of the team. 

Peter walked slowly back to his seat, sitting down slowly, twirling in it. "What is the meaning of this trickery?" Thor boomed, making Peter narrow his eyes at him, continuing to spin in his chair he answered. 

"You still haven't caught on? I'll give you a clue, do you remember my mother? Merida, because you seemed happy to forget her when you started your training, forcing Loki to practically raise me. Or do you also forget that you can't just leave a young god with their powers." Peter said, now stopping the chair, crossing his legs and shifting in the chair, looking at Thor expectantly. Thor now had his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"You cannot be mad at me, when I left for my training I was told I had to cut all ties on Asgard, I wanted you to be safe, I couldn't bring myself to put you in danger, I trusted Loki to look after you." Loki and Peter laughed, Loki swiftly composed himself, however, Peter continued to laugh, throwing his head back, then suddenly stopping. 

"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to knock my dear old mum up, not to mention that when you returned you were yet to even hold me. Not to mention that is was Loki that gave me my name. Not to mention that it was Loki who helped me control my powers and learn to use them. Not to mention that is was Loki who fought for me to be added to the registry. Not to mention that you abandoned me on Asgard the moment you found a new lover." Peter laughed again, shocking the team, but his words slowly took affect. 

"Oh, you messed up point break." Tony said, now laughing, finishing with a cough, Tony, however, seemed to be the only one who understood. 

"What're you trying to say spiderman?" Steve said sternly, Peter looked at him, reaching up to his mask, pulling it off swiftly, shocking the team into silence. 

"Nice to meet you. Peter Thorson, the god of spiders and venom. Although, he's hardly my father." Peter said, standing up to stretch his back, walking slowly over to Thor, stopped when he was in front of him, as he had turned in his chair to watch him. "But I bet you didn't even know that did you, dad?" Peter spat out the last word bitterly. Still holding his mask, he threw it at Thor, who caught it, fumbling with it he peered at it. 

"When did you come to Midgard? Who allowed you to come to Midgard because I certainly didn't." Thor said, raising the mask at Peter, who just rolled his eyes raising his arms. 

"No hey how are you doing son? Sorry for leaving you on Asgard to let you discover your powers on your own, something that has probably traumatised you beyond relief." Peter said, raising his voice now, something he didn't do often. "You lost the right to allow me to do things when you didn't become a father. But I guess the one this I did get from you was the lack of commonsense. I managed to get myself banished, I didn't like it much when I was called a bastard by my own grandfather." he said, pointing his finger at Thor accusingly. 

"I am still your father, I did nothing wrong by leaving you on Asgard for safety." Thor said, raising his voice to match Peter's volume, Peter only laughed in response. 

"You don't know a damn thing about my safety. You wanna know how the first apparition of my powers went?" Peter shouted, "Huh? do you?" Peter shouted again, raising his hands into the air.

"I was angry, angry because you were back after so long but hadn't said a word to me. I had no memories of you except for what Loki had told me, he still admired you at this point. He told me of all the noble things you had done, but you didn't seem at all Nobel to me. I was down in the dungeons, and suddenly I couldnt breath, and then I realised that I was vomiting spiders. Turns out intense emotions are good for developing powers.

"They were coming out of everything. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't smell, I couldn't hear, and couldn't see. Do you know how terrifying that is? To be terrified of your emotions?" Peter drew in a shaky breath, now realising there were spiders coming out of the collar of his shirt, their legs tickling his skin. "Do you know how terrifying it is to not understand what's happening to you, but having to just work it out?" Peter's voice was dangerously quiet, his fists were clenched at his sides, the small black spiders now falling from the cuffs of his shirt, and spilling out from this collar and the bottom of his pants.

"Are you proud of me? because you managed to create something terrifying. You managed to create something no one wanted because no one wants a monster Thor, especially one who's more powerful than them. That's why I was banished, Odin feared me enough that he didnt know what to do with me." Peter said, now looking back up at Thor. Peter jerked slightly when Loki placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, green mist in the air. 

"You need to calm yourself, you know what your powers can do, they will only grow stronger as you get older young Peter, but do not waste your power on him." Peter turned to look at Loki, nodding. Loki withdrew his hand, the green mist disappearing, slowly the spiders crawled back toward Peter, disappearing into his clothes again. 

"Just know that the only reason you aren't choking on spiders right now is Loki. I hope that you finally understand how much he's changed." Peter said, turning to look at Fury. 

"We're done here Fury, I dont want to destroy your precious meeting room, if you need me I'll be in my chambers." Fury only nodded in dismissed, Peter quickly turned away, walking out of the room, followed closely by Loki. 

Thor sat back at the table, holding the mask in his hands, staring at it. 

"How olds the kid pointbreak?" Tony said quietly, wanting to understand the timeline better. 

"In Earth times, 15." thor said quietly, causing the team to gasp slightly.

"We thought he was at least 21, he's massive for god's sake! We don't even know the limits of his powers yet!" Clint said, now getting angrier at Thor, not only for keeping this from them but also thinking of his own children. "How could you do that Thor? He's just a kid?" Clint said. Thor sighed. 

"He is right, I do not have the right to call myself his father. I should have been more present in his life, or at least help him understand his powers, had he not been experienced such a strong negative emotion, the first manifestation of his powers would not have been as violent." thor said quietly, still staring at the mask in his hands. 

"Or you could have at least spoken to him. From the experience that's the least, he would have wanted. But I think it's too late for that." Tony said, "You know, I never would have guessed, he looks nothing like you. He looked more like Loki." Tony said, making thor growl slightly. Natasha hummed in agreeance, remembering Peter's face, high cheekbones, pale skin, long dark hair pinned back neatly under his mask, the only thing that was remotely Thor's were his eyes, and his structure. Other than that he could be mistaken for Loki's child, not Thor's. 

"Well, I guess that concludes this meeting. I already knew by the way. I was sent to investigate a hoard of spiders and found a particularly scared and beaten young boy. The spider-bite was a cover story. We needed him on our side, and we needed to understand his powers. I would at least try to patch things up, Thor. This team needs both of you, but I will not hesitate to kick you off is it means we keep him on our side. Those itty bitty black spiders aren't the only ones he can manifest." Fury sighed a little, walking out of the room swiftly. Thor only nodded in response, still staring at the mask, wondering, just how powerful was Peter?


	74. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-When TOny comes to recruit Peter him and May are having a fight and she hits him
> 
> TW-Abuse, blood

Tony sort of panicked when he heard yelling inside the small apartment, he'd purposefully come by when the kid wouldn't be home yet so that he could talk with his aunt. Turns out Peter was home anyway. Tony ran for the door and thanked Thor it wasn't locked. He was shocked and sort of scared by the sight. The apartment was clean and tidy enough, but he didn't like the sight of the young boy with blood running out of his mouth while he and his aunt screamed back and forth at each other. 

"You can't tell me what to do!" The boy screamed, raised his hands in the air and gesturing wildly with them. 

"You listen here Peter, I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm your aunt and you listen to me, I put a roof over your head, feed you and give you clothes and this is what you do to thank me?!" She shouted back. The boy's face was screwed up, his fisted clenched by his side in an effort not to lash out. 

"That's your responsibility! When you took me in when my parents died you knew that!" Peter shouted. Tony's mouth opened in shock when the woman slapped him across the face, Peter jerked, raising a shaking hand to his cheek, looking back up at May. 

"You listen to me Peter, and you listen well-" Peter cut of May's demands. 

"What did I even do?!" He shouted over her. 

"You messed around with that Ned-" Peter cut her off again. 

"This is about Ned?! Jesus May he's the only friend I've ever had. He's my boyfriend, and I am not letting you change that!" Peter shouted May stepped back, clearly put off by Peter's outburst. 

"That Ned is a bad influence on you, your grades have been going down and-" Peter cut her off with a scream, he was pulling at his hair frantically. 

"Ned doesn't do shit to my grades! You wanna know the real reason my grades have been slipping?!" He shouted, "Do you?!" He shouted louder, he huffed before pulling at his hair harder. 

"It's because every fucking day Flash beats me up, flushes my head in the toilet, rips up my school work. You have no idea what it's like to be terrified to leave the house! You didn't even care when I went to the hospital, I almost died! And all you could say was 'Be more careful Peter'" Peter huffed, dropping his hands, staring at May with fire in his eyes. Tony watched in slow motion as May raised a fist and hit him across the face, a deafening crack resonated around the small apartment. Peter fell to the floor with the force of the hit, clutching his bleeding nose in his hands. 

"Don't you ever speak like that to me again Peter Parker." Peter was staring up at her with tears in his eyes. 

"You hit me?" He cried desperately, "I didn't think you'd ever do more than slap me, but you actually hit me?" He cried again, tears slipping down his red cheeks, blood dribbling into his mouth and onto the floor. Tony snapped out of it and stepped forward. 

"Miss Parker I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Mr Parker," Tony said calmly. Peter looked up at him, terrified. 

"Nothing was going on Mr Stark, Peter and I were just having a friendly chat," May said. Tony shook his head and helped Peter up, who was slumped in his grasp. 

"I saw the whole thing. You actually hit him? What kind of parent does that?" Tony asked, offering Peter his handkerchief, which he took gratefully, avoiding Tony's eyes. 

"She's not my parent. She never was." Peter said quietly, the look on May's face was a mix of shock, anguish, sadness and guilt. 

"The police are already on their way Miss Parker, I have sent them a recording of that fight. I would suggest you stay here." He said, carefully leading Peter out of the apartment. Peter was still crying, holding the handkerchief to his still bleeding nose. 

"Pretty bad break kid," Tony said softly. Happy was looking at the two confused, wasn't the kid supposed to be spiderman. 

"I can't believe she actually punched me. She never went more than slapping me. I thought she was going to kill me." Peter said softly, his voice was broken and hoarse, Tony cringed at the sound. Tony rubbed his back as they sat on the curb, he waved happy off. 

"I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner, I honestly didn't know what to do," Tony said, Peter shrugged, gripping the bridge of his nose and re-setting it, Tony watched in horror. Peter shook his head, waving Tony's horror off. 

"It was already healing," He said quietly, "Why are you here by the way? It's not every day we get people coming into our neighbourhood in fancy cars." Peter said, Tony hummed, looking around at the falling apart neighbourhood. 

"Spiderman," Tony said, watching as Peter rolled his eyes. 

"I don't really feel like Spiderman right now," Peter said softly. Tony hummed.

"How about you stay with me?"

\---------------

"So tell me again why you scraped the accords? And got us pardoned." Steve asked, leaning forward. 

"And let us all stay at the compound again, not to mention Bucky," Sam said. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut. The terrifying scene at the apartment flickering across his vision. 

"There are things more important. I realised that." Tony said. In a short time, Peter had been living at the compound Tony had grown to love him, and he was extremely protective of him. Tony and Pepper had even adopted him, Peter refused to admit he started crying when they told him.

"Thing like what?" Clint said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Things like my son," Tony said, he really wanted to just go back to his lab and wait for Peter to get home, but instead he was stuck in the living room with the team. 

"Sir, Peter has arrived and is on his way to you. He is refusing to go to his room." FRIDAY said, Tony looked toward the door and counted down from three, Peter promptly burst into the room, panting and holding his chest. Tony jumped up in worry and steadied him so he wouldn't fall over, noticing how his shirt was soaking wet. 

"Jesus Kid, what the hell happened?" Tony asked frantically, already pulling Peter's shirt off and offering his blazer. Peter shrugged, taking it gratefully, he really hated spider genes sometimes, he was always either too cold or too hot now. 

"Flash flushed my head again," Peter said softly. Tony had to step back from Peter so he didn't scare him. 

"I swear to god I'm going to kill that kid if he even touches another hair on your head," Tony growled, tapping away on his phone. Peter jumped up and started pleading. 

"Please don't call the school, it'll just get worse! It got worse when May called." Peter said the last part quietly, Tony sighed. 

"Well, we have already established that May was never a good guardian. I am calling the school and that is final. If this kind of thing happens again you call me and I'll storm that stupid school myself." Tony said, Peter rolled his eyes but smiled lightly, "How'd you get home by the way?" Peter laughed nervously. 

"I kind of ran." He said sheepishly, Tony ran a hand over his face. 

"You're giving me grey hairs kid. Go eat, don't fight me on this, right now. You've got that wacky metabolism." Tony said, shooing Peter off, holding the wet shirt in disgust. 

"FRIDAY contacts the school and tell them I'll be there tomorrow, and that Peter won't be coming back until this is solved." Tony made a small ewing sound before dropping the wet shirt with a shrug, plopping back down onto a seat as Peter said something from the kitchen. 

"Please tell me I just imagined the Avengers in the lounge room?" Peter asked quietly, Tony rolled his eyes, for spidey sense he was oblivious as all hell. 

"No Peter you did not just imagine the Avengers in the lounge room. Just get your food and come sit by your old man. We have some explaining to do." When Tony heard Peter mocking him he almost vaulted over the couch, "Hey don't mock me!" He said, smiling when he heard Peter giggling, and the microwave start. Tony turned back to the team and shrugged. 

"Told you I had a son." Was all he said, ignoring their protests, waiting for Peter to come back. Tony rose an eyebrow when he saw Peter had another shirt on, and a too-big sweater on. He handed Tony his blazer back and sat next to him, sitting criss-cross on the couch. 

"What? I wasn't going to wear that blazer for the rest of the day. It's freezing in here." Peter said, shifting to get comfortable. 

"You're always cold, or your overheating," Tony said. Peter grinned at him, pointing his fork at him. 

"That's what you get for adopting kids with freaky genetics." He said, leaning into the couch to start on his food. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to the team. 

"Team meet Peter, Peter meet the team." Was all Tony said. 

"Since when did you have a kid?" Steve asked. 

"Since he walked in on my aunt hitting me," Peter said nonchalantly, Tony paled, this kid really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter. 

"I was going to recruit him, but when I got to his aunt's apartment, they were fighting about something, she slapped him, then she punched him and broke his nose. I had him stay with me while I got her put in a nice prison cell." Tony said calmly. 

"You forgot to mention that you adopted me," Peter said, picking at his food. Tony threw him a glare. 

"If you don't finish eating your damn pasta I'll force-feed you." Was all Tony said before Peter started eating again, "Sorry, he has a habit of not taking care of himself. He fainted the other day when he didn't eat after school." Tony ignored the shocked looks on the teams' faces. 

"Oh and yeah, Pepper and I adopted him. Great kid, other than the setting on the ceiling." Tony said. Peter looked up at him and placed his plate down now that he was finished. 

"Not my fault I have a weird brain." Was all he said. 

"What do you mean by 'recruiting' him, he's just a kid," Scott said, peering at Peter who was now poking Tony, just to annoy him. Tony ignored him, making Peter sigh dramatically and drape himself over Tony's lap. 

"Give me attention." Was all Peter said. Tony sighed and started running his hand through Peter's hair, making a content smile to make its way onto Peter's face. 

"He's Spiderman." Was all Tony said, Peter threw the team a thumbs up, "He's also a genius." Peter rolled his eyes up at him. 

"'m not a genius, you need to stop telling your friends that," Peter said. 

"I'll tell them what I want," Tony said back, making Peter roll his eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter's sweater. 

"Is that Ned's sweater?" He questioned, pinching the fabric in fingers. Peter blushed deeply. 

"He left it here last time he came over." Peter smiled sheepishly. 

"You are so lucky I like that boy," Tony said. Peter narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You don't have to like him, he's my boyfriend after all," Peter said, Tony paled, he knew it was a sensitive subject for Peter. 

"You know that's not what I meant kid, I care about you and don't want someone going and breaking your heart," Tony said softly, Peter sighed.

"Sorry, I'm used to May disapproving of all of my decisions," Peter said softly. 

"Not a problem," Tony said. Peter suddenly sat up. 

"I need to clean my room!" He shouted, Tony rose an eyebrow as Peter stood up and picked up the forgotten plate.

"Since when did you clean your room without being told first?" Tony asked. 

"Ned's coming over tomorrow," Peter said, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Remember our open-door policy," Tony said, Peter scowled as he left the room. 

"Remember our open-door policy." Peter imitated in a high pitch voice. 

"What did I say about mocking me?" Tony said, only getting a hum in response. He turned back tot he team, "Try not to freak him out, as much as he's good at hiding it, he hates new people. He's a great kid, makes everyone grow on him. His boyfriend comes over every couple of days like they don't have classes with each other already." Tony said. Clint smiled and let out a dramatic sigh. 

"Ah, young love!" He said, making Tony scowl, "Before you know it your little boy will be getting married." Clint said dreamily, snickering when Tony stuck his tongue out. 

"Not on my watch."


	75. Plushies Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Flash is an asshole (I thought this was cute)

Tony jumped when he heard Peter slam his bag down onto the floor in the kitchen, opening the fridge angrily and getting his juice box out of the fridge. No matter how angry he was Peter always kept to his routine. What worried Tony was the lack of presence of a plushie. Peter always had at least one in his hands, no matter what. Instead, he was curling his fingers into fists around his juice box, which he practically crushed and threw away quickly. 

"What's wrong Pete?" Tony asked gently. Peter ignored him and walked straight out of the kitchen, forgetting his backpack and stomping to his room. The team were stunned, they'd never seen him to livid, and they didn't miss the tears bubbling up in his eyes. Bucky stood up carefully and picked up Peter's bag. Everyone looked at him in question, he just shrugged. 

"He didn't take his bag, I'm guessing it's part of the reason." Bucky shrugged again and opened the bag, letting out a sigh and pulled out what the team recognised as a mangled Mr Cuddles, no wonder Peter was so upset. His head was torn off, and both of his eyes were missing, and all of his stuffing was pulled out. Most of them had their mouths open in horror. 

"Who the hell would do this?" Steve asked softly. 

"Peter sure all hell wouldn't have, he almost had a heart attack when I dropped one of the others," Natasha said. 

"Oh My God, that's Mr Cuddles?" Tony said. 

"And that has to do with this how?" Clint asked tentatively. 

"Mr Cuddles is, was, Peter's first toy. It had never gotten damaged, ever. He made sure of it." Tony said, reaching forward to take the toy gently in his hands.

"I'm going to go get my sewing kit." Pepper said softly, she'd stocked it up with supplies for situations like this, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fix him. 

\---------------

The team quietly crept to Peter's room, and was met with the sound of Peter crying. He had forgotten to close his door, Tony stepped forward and opened it. The sight was heartbreaking, Peter was curled up under his blankets, his curly brown hair only just peeking out. His bed was covered in his plushies, and he looked like he was hugging quite a few of them at once. He was sobbing so hard the blanket was moving with him. Tony's jaw dropped open at the sight, he crept forward and sat on the edge of his bed. Peter stilled, and peeked his head out of the blankets, tears still running down his face, his eyes red and puffy, his chin wobbling in the effort not to cry. 

"I'm so sorry Bambino," Tony whispered. Peter leaned into his touch when Tony wiped away the tears, running his thumb over Peter's cheek. The team crept into the room and sat around Peter on the bed, most of them taking some of the plushies into their laps. Peter's head was in Tony's lap as he continued crying. 

"We found Mr cuddles," Tony said softly. Peter sniffed, hiding his face in Tony's legs. 

"Who did it bud? We know you'd never do something like that." Bucky asked. Peter turned his head to peek at Bucky, he almost smiled at the sight of Bucky holding at least ten plushies in his lap. 

"Flash. He's a kid in my class, and he always makes fun of me for my separation anxiety. He waited until the teacher left the room and he picked Mr Cuddles up off my desk he ripped his head off, and and," Peter obviously couldn't continue as he started crying harder into Tony's lap. 

"We'll call the school and we'll get him punished. We are not letting this go." Tony sai,d running a hand through Peter's hair. Peter nodded, cuddling the plushies in his arms closer to him. 

\------------

Peter was now sat between Tony and Bucky on the couch, he had taken two plushies with him as they were watching a movie. Peter wondered where Pepper was but shrugged it off, she was probably just in a meeting. Peter was curled up in Tony's side, happily breathing in the smell of motor oil and fabric softener. He realised pretty quickly that he was extremely attached to Tony, but also most of the team too. When Pepper came into the room and turned off the movie they all groaned, she walked right up to Peter and stood in front of him, holding something behind her back. Peter sat up and looked up at her, she smiled gently at him. 

"I have something for you." She said, Peter rose an eyebrow an watched as she pulled something out from behind her back. Peter's jaw dropped open as he carefully took him from Pepper. He was perfect like Flash hadn't even done anything. 

"How did, how did you fix him?" He said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Pepper smiled. 

"I watched a couple of video on YouTube in case I ever had to help you fix them." Pepper said, letting out a small 'oof' when Peter crushed her in a hug, she smiled and pat his back. 

"Thank you!" Peter said, muffled by her shirt.


	76. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An- Quote-"By god did he not want to die"
> 
> TW-Blood, injuries

That night under the warehouse, Peter suddenly realised he didn't want to die. He considered letting the building crush him, he'd been looking for a way to finally end all the pain. He just wasn't good enough, he never was. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

The line danced across his thoughts like a firecracker. He wanted himself to be better, he strived for better. But he was never good enough not to him, not to Mr Stark, not to May, not to Ned, not to MJ. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

The building sifted and he cried out, the weight on his shoulders was crushing him, he crumpled, holding it with his back. He had always doubted himself, he never seemed to be able to be proud of himself. He barely ever slept anymore, he didn't have time for it, not when he could be stopping crime. And god Mr Stark believed in him so much, and Peter just wished so hard he was like Mr Stark. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

But how could he ever be better than Mr Stark? He was Iron man for god's sake. Mr Stark believed in him so much, he took a chance on Peter, _on Spiderman_ , and he blew it. He wasn't going to get another chance. The building was crushing him he knew it, he was going to die there. A piece of the metal scaffolding was piercing his skin, digging into his shoulder. He cried out again as his feet sunk more into the ground, bringing him to his knees. He suddenly realised he was screaming and crying. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

And god, May. _May_. She had done so much for Peter. Her and Ben taking him in when his parents died, and then keeping him when Ben died. She even helped him scrub the blood off of his hands from that night. He was so broken he never realised May was too. The memories suddenly came rushing back of May crying through the thin walls, May hiding her tears from him when he handed her the bills. She was so strong. So much stronger than Peter was ever going to be. She could carry the world on her shoulders but Peter never could. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

Peter took her for granted, he knew that. He came home to her screaming and crying because he had gone on patrol too long. Her angry and frustrated with him when he skipped school. Her frowning at him when he needed new backpacks. Peter couldn't help but feel like a burden, and a waste of space. May would just be better off without him. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

Peter laughed bitterly as the line ran across his thoughts again. But the laugh dies out into sobs when he thought of his best friend. He had known Ned since they were knee-high, and Ned had never left his side. Not when Flash started picking on Peter, not when Peter lost his Uncle, not when Peter became Spiderman. Not when Peter tried so hard to push him away. He remembered the break down clear as day, Peter had told him they shouldn't friends, and Ned just stood his ground and insisted Peter was his ride or die. Well, now Peter was dying, and he knew it. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

And then he saw MJ, she was just so perfect. Peter suddenly realised it was her he liked, not Liz. If only he hadn't been a coward and told her. If only he hadn't been a coward and stopped this before he had to die. But there he was, lying face down in the dirt, screaming and crying. But he didn't want to die anymore, _by god did he not want to die_. He wanted to kiss May on the cheek and dance on the kitchen tiles in his socks with her. He wanted to build more lego with Ned, and laugh about StarWars. And he wanted to be called a loser just one more time by MJ, he wanted to kiss her so hard he saw stars. He wasn't going to die today.

"Someone! Please! Help me! I'm under here!" He knew no one was coming. No one was ever there to save him. 

"Come on Peter. COME ON SPIDER-MAN." HE screams at himself. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

_And I wanted you to be better_

_And I wanted you to be better_

He pushed off the floor, dislodging the building from his back, pushing it off with a surge of strength. He staggered forward, the scaffolding had sliced clean through him, there it was, just there. He staggered toward the fire where Toomes had disappeared into. He dragged him out, vaguely aware of his ringing ears and flickering vision, and his body screaming for him to just die, but he was not dying, not today. Toomes screamed and thrashed in his grip, finally dying down when Peter tied him up. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

_And I wanted you to be better_

_And I wanted you to be better_

Peter's hands were shaky as he webbed the boxes together, and even more so when he wrote the note, signing it with he famous 'Sincerely, your friendly neighbourhood spiderman.' He didn't even notice the blaring of the Stark Industries siren. The pole was still in him, he couldn't move his left arm anymore, he couldn't even feel it. He sunk to his knees, finally aware of his blood soaking his stupid suit, and his stupid hands. The note was covered in blood, it was stained red in his hands. He blinked away the tears, hearing a voice he recognised. 

"Peter! Peter, can you hear me?" The voice said frantically. Peter turned his head to look at the person, his vision blurry and flickering. 

"Happy? What are you doing here?" He said, his voice scratchy and quiet.

"That doesn't matter kid. We need to get you to the tower. You're hurt bad." Happy said, already picking him up bridal style, carefully avoiding the pole. He cringed as Peter looked up at the sky. 

"Am I gonna die Happy?" Peter asked softly. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to die. The mantra was interrupted by Happy's fuzzy voice. 

"You are not going to die Peter. You are going to make it through this." Happy said, climbing into the waiting car, which quickly sped off to the tower. 

"Good. I don't wanna die. You can't let me die." Peter pleaded. They weren't going to make it to the compound, it would have to do. Peter hummed lowly, vaguely aware of someone trying to clean up the blood. 

"I hate blood," Peter muttered. He tried to move his arms again, but he just couldn't. 

"You have to stop moving kid. You're loosing too much blood. Do you know your blood type?" Happy asked, positioning Peter on the seats so he wouldn't slip. 

"AB positive," Peter muttered, he couldn't remember why it was important. He just wanted to fall asleep while hugging May. He wished he had stayed at the dance, everything would have been different if he had never become Spiderman. He reached out for Happy grabbing his hand, watching as he smeared his blood onto Happy's hand. Happy cringed but squeezed his hand. 

"Happy, I'm scared. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna go." He cried, tears slipping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Happy realised he was crying, god this kid was so damn strong, and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know how the kid was still alive, let alone how he had gotten the building off of him. 

"You aren't gonna die. We're gonna get you patched up, and you'll be home in no time." Happy responded, holding his hand tighter. Peter hummed, looking up at the roof of the car. 

"You think May will make her lasagna?" Peter said softly, he wished he could just go home, and crawl into bed, and pretend this never happened. Happy couldn't help but smile softly. 

"I bet she will bud, I'll tell her to make it myself." Happy said. Peter smiled, humming again, the taste of metal hot on his tongue. 

"You should try it. She's made it since I was a kid. No one makes lasagna like May." Peter said. Happy ignored the tears slipping down his face, dedicated to keeping Peter awake. 

"I would love that. Maybe we could get her to come over to the compound and make it for the team." Happy said, watching as Peter grinned. 

"She'd love that. She loves cooking, always gets me to invite Ned and MJ over on lasagna night." Peter said. 

_And I wanted you to be better_

_And I wanted you to be better_

"Is the team back together then?" Peter asked, he was starting to recognise the way to the tower now, he hummed, maybe he wasn't going to die. 

"Yeah kid, Cap and Tony made up. Said something about how you said something that convinced him to. They're all back at the compound, Tony and Cap have been butting heads the whole time." Happy said, swiftly opening the door and helping to get Peter on the gurney. 

"Course they are, Cap and Tony will make up though. They're family." Peter said softly, whining when he started to feel pain all over himself. 

"Yeah kid, yeah they are." Happy said, swiping his card desperately, the whole medical wing was gathered in one room, they'd been warned about an enhanced seriously injured. 

"You think Mr Stark with come and visit me?" Peter asked hopefully. He knew May and Ned would, maybe even MJ. 

"I bet he will kid. He really cares about you. You know that right?" Happy said. Peter snorted, wincing when his body moved. 

"Mr Stark doesn't care. I was never good enough, he wanted me to be better." 

_And I wanted you to be better_

_\---------------_

Peter's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he was aware of the numb kind of pain all around his body. He was also aware of a hand holding his own tightly. He blinked, watching as the room came into focus. He wasn't in the tower med-bay, he knew that much. He could hear the beeping of the machines and the pumping of the IV. He didn't bother looking down at himself, he knew he would be covered in Bandages and maybe even blood. He turned to his side, stunned to find Tony sitting in a chair, sleeping, clutching Peter's hand like a lifeline. Peter rose an eyebrow, he remembered what happened, and the pain, and the blood, and he suddenly really really needed water. He whined, he wasn't able to move. He let out a frustrated noise, looking pointedly at Tony as he made another. Tony jerked awake and blinked at Peter. He jumped up and stood over Peter, who made another noise. 

"What do you need kid?" He asked. Peter tried to croak out water as best he could, Tony seemed to have gotten it because he helped Peter drink out of a straw. Peter couldn't move anything but his head. He looked down at himself and realised why, if his limbs weren't in casts, then they were heavily bandaged. He then realised his arm was missing. He wasn't surprised really, he guessed that it hadn't really sunk in yet. He slowly put his head back down on the pillow. Tony sat back down once Peter finished drinking. 

"You had us all worried. We weren't sure when you were going to wake up. You've been out for two months." Peter only hummed in response. 

"Who's 'us all'." He struggled out. Peter could wiggle his fingers at least, that was something. 

"May, Ned, MJ. Your whole class signed a card, most of them brought you flowers." Tony said softly. Peter hummed, reaching for Tony's hand which was resting on the bed. Tony didn't look bothered, he just took it again, squeezing lightly. The room was silent for a long time. 

"How did you do it?" Tony asked softly, Peter looked at him confused, "I saw the footage from the plane, you lifted a whole building off of you, how?" He said incredulously. 

"I don't know really. I kept thinking about all the things I wanted to do. To hug May one more time, hang out with Ned one more time, kiss MJ and tell her I like her. And I realised if I let that building crush me I wouldn't get to do any of that." Peter said softly, not even bothered he'd admitted his feelings for MJ. 

"But how?" Tony asked desperately. 

"You remember after the ferry?" Peter turned his head to look at him. Tony nodded, a look of understanding took over his face. 

"You wanted me to be better. And I didn't get it, but then I realised that the reason you gave me a chance was that I never gave up. So I wasn't gonna give up again." Peter said. Tony had tears slipping down his face. 

"You'll always be better than me."

\-----------------

Peter hated that he couldn't walk around, luckily his healing took care of his broken bones enough that he at least didn't have to have pins in his legs. And some of the casts had come off. He could eat and drink on his own at least. It was still hard though, slowly learning to walk again, they said he might never again, not properly. May came to visit, she hugged the life out of Peter, and he cried so hard he pulled some of his stitches. He told her how much he loved her that day, she just nodded and agreed. Ned visited too, and Peter had never seen him so silent, but they were the same, Peter and Ned cried that day, and Peter told him how much he appreciates him. MJ visited him too, the first thing he did was kiss her, he was right, he kissed her so hard he saw stars. He wasn't embarrassed that Tony or May were in the room. He didn't really care anymore, he realised how precious everything in his life was. Besides, he managed to get a girlfriend out of it. 

Peter liked to make a show of wheeing every time someone pushed him on his wheelchair. Usually, Tony just chuckled and rolled his eyes. May would shush him, Ned and Peter got in trouble for pushing him around too fast, although they wouldn't stay in trouble too long. Peter would constantly quip about his 'sweet' ride with MJ, earning a roll of the eyes and peck on the lips that always made him blush. When Tony said he was finally ready to see the team Peter hesitated, but he wasn't going to say no of course. 

Tony was always careful with Peter when he wheeled him, which always made Peter frown. When Tony finally got Peter into the living room, he was being snarky.

"Come on old man, I'm not made of glass. I can handle a little speed." Peter said, making Tony roll his eyes. 

"Maybe, but your aunt will kill me if you get hurt again," Tony said. Peter hummed. 

"Yeah, we don't want that," Peter said, grinning at the team a little, who looked mortified. Tony went to help him onto one of the couches but Peter just waved his hand, "I can do it, I was practising with Ned the other day." Peter's grin grew when he managed to get into the seat successfully, sighing in content when he sunk into it. 

"Good job Underoos, you're making progress," Tony said, moving the wheelchair out of the way. Peter rose an eyebrow at the team who was staring at him incredulously. Maybe he did look a little funny, covered in bandages, and in a tank top and short shorts. May insisted that he wore them as not to dislodge the bandages. 

"What? These couches are so much better than the ones in the Med-Bay." Peter said. Tony sat next to him, jostling Peter slightly, who quickly settled himself. 

"That's Spiderman?" Steve said incredulously. Peter scowled at him. 

"Not anymore, I might never walk again," Peter said bluntly. He hated thinking about it, but it was the reality. Peter paled, realising what he said, "Sorry about that, I kind of hide my emotions with jokes." Peter said. Steve nodded, shakily sitting down on one of the other seats. 

"Peter here wanted out of the Med-Bay," Tony said, patting him on the back. 

"Only cause I've been in there for months," Peter said. 

"You had company," Tony said. 

"Like your good company," Peter said, grinning when Tony sighed dramatically. 

"Wait wait, so your that freaky spider kid who stopped my metal hand?" Bucky interrupted, his eyes flickering over Peter's appearance. Peter nodded.

"Yep. Bet I could still stop it." He quipped. Bucky smirked and went to raise his hand, only for Tony to stop him.

"Nope, none of that. If he gets hurt I have to deal with his aunt, and no one wants that." Tony said. Peter nodded. 

"He's right, no one wants that," Peter said solemnly. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked incredulously. Peter shrugged. 

"A bad guy dropped a building on me. Hurt like a bitch." Peter said, Tony side-eyed him. 

"It did more then hurt you, you almost died," Tony said. 

"That I did. But I'm here aren't I?" Peter said, grinning at Tony. 

"That you are, but I'm the one who has to put up with you," Tony said, rolling his eyes when Peter leaned to the side to drop into Tony's lap. Peter grinned up at him and winked. 

"You love me," Peter said. Tony sighed again. 

"That I do Underoos," Tony said, covering Peter's face with his hand. 

"If you don't move your hand I'll lick it." Came Peter's muffled voice. Tony jerked his hand away, scowling at Peter's smirk. 

"If you lick me I'll spill all your secrets," Tony said, Peter rose an accusing eyebrow. 

"I don't have any secrets, Tony," Peter said. Tony rose an eyebrow in retaliation. 

"So do you want me to tell the team about what happened with MJ?" Tony expected Peter to blush, but he didn't. Peter rolled and turned to the team. 

"I kissed a girl. There now they know. Wow, Peter kissed his girlfriend." Peter said, rolling his eyes and flopping back into Tony's lap. 

"She wasn't your girlfriend when you kissed her the first time," Tony said, irritated. 

"And? She was when she left the compound." Peter countered. 

"She was crying though," Tony said. 

"Because she thought I was dead," Peter said. The team watched in defeat as Peter and Tony continued to bicker with each other. 

Over the next few months, everyone came to enjoy Peter's constant presence and joined him in crying when he started walking on his own. It happened naturally, Peter got up and started walking to the kitchen, then he froze, realising what he'd just done, he collapsed into Tony's arms and didn't stop crying for hours. FRIDAY sneakily sent it to everyone. They found themselves thinking of Peter as part of the family. And Peter was happy, he was glad he told himself he wasn't going to die that night.


	77. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN-the one person who was never scared of Wanda was Peter, but Peter also had some dark secrets
> 
> Request for @arrogantdog Hope this is ok????? (Wattpad Request)

Wanda, of course, could see the appeal of Peter Parker. He was friendly, kind, caring, and yes maybe she thought he was cute. But most importantly he wasn't scared of her, which confused her of course, everyone was scared of her. In fact, he looked like an excited puppy the first time he saw her use her magic, she was hesitant but happy to explain her powers and how they came about. She didn't know why, but she found herself caring for him. He was all smiles and giggles and made her laugh uncontrollably with his stupid puns and goofy impressions.

Except what Wanda didn't know, is that for some reason he felt drawn to her. She was one of the few people who didn't make his spider-sense go off, so he immediately felt himself going soft around her, the uncontrollable urge to spill all of his secrets to her. But he wasn't one to let his guard down, you see Peter has a secret.

Everyone knew that Peter had been through a lot, becoming an orphan at six, watching his uncle die. Of course, he still had aunt May, but there were some things that no one knew, things that Peter had never told a soul. And he didn't plan on it. Skip Westcott had done horrible things to Peter. Skip was in his class for years, and he was one of Peter's only friends for years, and then the second Peter came out as bisexual, Skip decided to take advantage of Peter. So now Peter couldn't handle drinking alcohol or being touched by people.

Wanda, of course, didn't know why Peter couldn't be touched, but she respected it. She had her own problems, nightmares and trust issues. But she couldn't deny the curiosity Peter brought out in her. He was secretive and jumpy, and Wanda honestly wanted to know why.

Everything started when the team decided to do a drinking game, never have I ever in fact. Which instantly made Peter freeze up and chuckle nervously, his eyes darting around the room desperately looking for an escape.

"Come on Pete, it's just alcohol!" Tony shouted, Peter, winced moving closer to Wanda, who eyed him curiously.

"I don't think so. I'm just gonna stick with chocolate milk." Peter chuckled nervously, motioning to the carton of milk. Clint groaned next to him.

"Come on kid, you're twenty-one!" Clint said. Peter shook his head.

"I really don't want to drink. The last time I drank bad things happened." Peter said, cowering next to Wanda, who considered throwing an arm around his shoulder but refrained.

"Like what? You hook up with someone?" Tony teased. Wanda heard Peter's breath hitch, caught in his throat. Peter's whole body was burning, vague memories from that night flashing across his vision. Tony narrowed his eyes at Wanda and Peter.

"What's got you cuddling up to Wanda? Aren't you scared of her?" Tony said. Peter narrowed his eyes in return, suddenly feeling protective and defensive of Wanda.

"What's there to be scared of?" He asked. Steve leaned forward.

"She's ex-hydra, she's evil." Wanda shrunk into herself, Peter leaned forward in retaliation.

"Bucky's ex-hydra," Peter said.

"Yeah, but there's a difference," Tony said. Peter suddenly felt himself losing all respect for Tony.

"No there isn't. Wanda willingly let hydra experiment on her only because she had no other choice, nowhere to go. Hasn't anyone noticed that Wanda doesn't use her powers in fear of losing control?" Peter said. Wanda was staring at Peter, no one had ever stood up for her.

"Yeah but she's a monster," Clint muttered. Peter's head snapped around to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Well then if she's a monster, then so am I," Peter said, leaning back onto his elbows. Peter saw it in slow motion, Sam bursting into laughter, spilling his drink onto Peter. Peter quickly shrunk back, the smell of alcohol making his nose burn, he couldn't stop the onslaught of memories flickering in his vision.

He quickly stood up and pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor before rushing out of the room, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the skin. He slammed open his door, ignoring Sam, who was shouting about how didn't mean it. Usually, alcohol wouldn't be a problem, if he wasn't drinking it. Then again he hadn't ever had someone throw it on him, the smell of it was a vivid reminder of what happened when he was fifteen. Suddenly all he could see was his face, and feel his burning and bubbling touch on his skin.

He, of course, knew he was having a flashback induced panic attack, but none of his strategies was working. So now he was on his hands and knees on his plush carpet, except all he could feel was the dirty grimy concrete of that alleyway. He could feel his blunt nails, calloused hands, and rough voice.

Back in the common room, the team were in stunned silence, Wanda couldn't fight the content smile on her face. "Mr Parker appears to be having a flashback induced panic attack and requires assistance. I suggest either Mr Stark, Mr Barnes or Miss Maximoff assist him." FRIDAY said robotically. Tony waved her off, pouring another drink, Bucky and Wanda both stood up, but Wanda shook her head, already running down the hallway, and opening Peter's door quietly.

Her jaw dropped open at the sight, Peter was biting his lips so hard he was bleeding, trying to keep in his sobs. He was whimpering and shaking, his elbows buckled suddenly and he fell to the floor, curling himself into a tight ball. His sobbing was louder now, letting out the whimpers and cries. His hand was covering his eyes, and he was muttering something over and over again. Wanda walked closer to hear him.

"No, no, no. Please I don't want to. Please don't make me." Wanda keeps closer, using her powers to force him to remember good things, she wished she didn't see the flashes of the memories. She smiled when she saw him as a kid, running around in the park, chasing after his aunt and uncle. Then him a little older fiddling with his new glasses, grinning at himself in the mirror. Then she saw Ned and him building that LEGO Death Star Peter always talked about. She smiled as the memories continued.

Peter slowly pulled his hand away from his eyes, sitting up, turning to look at Wanda. He offered her a tight smile, which she returned. He looked down at himself and blushed. He shakily stood up to get a shirt, only to fall back down.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a shirt." She said, turning her back, she pulled out the shirt she loved the most, it was a Spider-Man and scarlet witch T-shirt she'd caught him wearing. Then she turned again Pater had managed to drag himself up and onto his bed, his head in his hands. She handed him the shirt, he looked up at her and took it, given the situation she shouldn't have been blushing like mad.

"Thank you." He said quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest. Wanda hummed.

"I should be thanking you." She said quietly, "No ones ever stood up for me like that." Peter shrugged.

"They weren't telling the truth. No one deserves to be bullied for something they can't control." Peter hummed, "Besides, I am definitely in your debt, you just brought me out of the biggest panic attack I've had in a long time." Peter pauses, he suddenly felt like opening up.

"Of course I have panic attacks all the time, but usually they are only ten to thirty minutes long. But usually, I can pull myself out of them. But that one was terrifying, I couldn't breathe, and I could see and I, I, I couldn't move. I was so scared." Peter but his thumb, trying to stop the onslaught of tears.

"If you ever have another panic attack, I want you to get FRIDAY to contact me. You don't deserve to go through them." Wanda said gently.

"But what if I do? If I had just told him no if I hadn't of gotten drunk. I hate that I can't forget his face and I hate that the smallest and most insignificant things trigger panic attacks. I just wish it would go away." Peter said. Wanda suddenly realised what he was saying, and felt the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Peter," she said softly, "What that man did to you was not at all your fault. We all have things that make us feel ashamed. We all have things that we wish we could forget, and erase. But our pasts shape us, they make us who we are. You are a wonderful person Peter, and don't let what he did to you define you." Wanda said, Peter turned his head to her, and suddenly felt himself craving her touch.

"Hey, Wanda?" She hummed for him to continue, "can I have a hug?" Peter asked nervously. Wanda just nodded and opened her arms, smiling lightly when Peter collapsed into her arms.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think you're an angel. You're kind, caring, compassionate, empathetic and just perfect." He said, looking up at her. She felt the tears gliding down her cheeks, Peter reached up to delicately wipe them away.

"Thank you, Peter, you have no idea how much that means to me." She said. Peter hummed, his cheeks reddening as he stared into her eyes, he honestly just felt so safe and sound.

"Hey, Wanda?" He asked nervously, she hummed for him to continue, "Can I kiss you?" Wanda just leant down, connecting their lips.

They spent the rest of the night curled up in Peter's bed, exchanging several small kisses every now and again. Peter hadn't been this close to someone in a long time, and it was nice.

————————-

Peter and Wanda were found the next morning curled up with each other on one of the love seats. Bucky smiles at the two young heroes before tottering off into the kitchen, ignoring that they were holding hands, foreheads and noses rested against each other. He didn't even question how that had made their way to the lounge room, last he knew they were in Peter's room. When the team finally were sitting around the lounge room they decided to steer clear of the two young heroes. They couldn't help but coo, no matter how terrifying the sight was, Wanda and Peter never let anyone touch them, and there they were curled up with each other. 

Peter's eyes fluttered open when the sun hit his face, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Wanda, so peaceful and content, he felt so lucky to be holding her hand, his arms wrapped around her. He hummed, nudging her lightly, she woke up slowly, a smile immediately resting on her face. 

"Morning." He whispered. She smiled wider, pecking him on the lips, making him blush. 

"G' morning." She whispered back. When they heard someone clear their throat they both screamed, Peter, rolled and fell onto the floor, accidentally pulling Wanda on top of him. They both stared at each other for a second before springing off of the floor, standing next to each other awkwardly. Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at his watch. 

"Shit I'm so so late for classes. I gotta go, see you Wans." He said, pecking her lips again, rushing out of the room, already pulling his shirt over his head, muttering under his breath. Wanda awkwardly drummed her thighs, smiling nervously. She knew that the team didn't like her, and she was worried that they wouldn't approve of her and Peter dating. 

"So when did that happen?" Bucky asked, a sly smirk on her face. 

"Last night, after Sam spilled his glass on Peter," She said. Bucky nodded, leaning back into his seat. 

"Was he alight after that panic attack?" Bucky asked. Wanda cringed.

"Kind of. I had to push forward happy memories to get him out of it. We talked for a while then went to sleep." She said, her cheeks heating up. 

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Steve said, disgust lacing his voice. Wanda didn't know what to say honestly. Luckily she didn't have to say anything, the next thing they knew Steve's mouth was webbed up by Peter, who was standing in the doorway, an unimpressed look on his face. 

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." He said, picking up his pencil case and a textbook from the coffee table, flipping through it before shoving it into his backpack.

"You say something like that again and I'll do more than web your mouth. In fact, if anyone decides yo say something like that to Wanda, or even look at her the wrong way I won't hesitate." Peter zipped up his backpack, standing up straight to look at the team who nodded quickly, his face broke into a smile as he turned to Wanda. 

"I missed my first lecture, so I have a couple of hours free. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast or coffee?" Peter said, blushing madly. Wanda smiled, taking his hand.

"I would love that."


	78. Don't Tell Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Trans Peter Parker who gets kicked out of home, and stays with Ned (his boyfriend), and Tony finds out

Peter shuffled into the lab like normal, plonking his bag down and tottering over to his work station, humming a song under his breath. Ned had managed to get it stuck in his head, so he could thank him for that. Tony wasn't there yet, but FRIDAY said that he would be in around half an hour, so it was the perfect time to work on Ned's birthday present. He was working on a photo collage for him, they had a bunch of photos together since they'd been dating since they were thirteen, in four years you can take a lot of photos. He was quite proud of himself, he wasn't one for craft but he managed to make something he knew Ned would love all colours and stickers. He was sticking down another photo when the elevator opened. He hastily tried to shut the book, Tony didn't know about him and Ned, so he was just a little bit embarrassed, but Tony got there first, peering over his shoulder. 

"Present for Ned?" He asked, Peter blushed darkly.

"Yep, it's his birthday this weekend," Peter said, trying to flip the page, but it was definitely too late, Tony had seen the photo of them kissing. 

"You guys are close?" Tony asked. Peter hummed, sweating profusely. 

"Yep, he's my best friend." Tony chuckled behind him, making Peter scowl as he started writing next to the photo, he had a knack for remembering where the photos were taken, every single one of them. 

"Sure kid, but best friend don't kiss with their eyes closed." Tony said, "So what is he, best friend with benefits, casual relationship?" Tony asked, Peter make a gagging noise. 

"Shut up Mr Stark. You win, he's my boyfriend. We both know I am not one to go round having casual sex." Peter said, highlighting certain parts of the paragraph, drawing small hearts. 

"He's got you smitten. You're even drawing hearts everywhere." Tony said, slapping Peter's hand away so he could flip through the pages. Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Of course I'm smitten, I've been dating him since we were thirteen," Peter said, rolling his eyes, then realising what he said. Peter laughed nervously as Tony craned his neck to look at Peter. 

"You're telling me that I've known you since you were fifteen and you neglected to tell me this?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

"It's not like I don't trust you or anything, it's just no one knows. Not Ned's parents, not MJ, not anyone at school, not the decathlon team. No one." Peter said firmly. 

"Yeah but gay marriage is legalised now, you don't have anything to worry about," Tony said, closing the book. Peter shrugged. 

"It's not just that," Peter said, Peter being trans and gay was one thing, he got made fun of enough for that. And of course, Ned was out as gay, but Peter didn't want to make his life harder for him than it already was, he got enough shit for just being friends with Peter, let alone dating him. Tony shrugged, knowing Peter didn't want to talk about it. 

"Does May know?" Tony asked, sitting on Peter's desk just to annoy him, he knew Peter hated it when he did that. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes growing glassy. 

"No, she doesn't know anything about me anymore," Peter said. Tony rose an eyebrow, but decided not to ask what he meant, sighing before going over to his own workbench, he decided he should call May to see if everything was okay. He didn't do that much, when he thought about it he hadn't had to call May since Peter was fifteen.

\---------------

When Peter heard Tony walking up to him angrily he spun in his chair to greet him with a smile, only for it to falter when he saw the look on Tony's face. Tony walked right up to him and pointed at his face. 

"Care to explain why when I called May she said that you haven't been living with her since you were fifteen?!" He shouted making Peter flinch violently. Peter shook his head no, "God Peter we agreed no secrets. Did you run away? Did you get a girl pregnant? What the hell kid?" TOny shouted again. Peter rolled his chair back to get away from Tony, he hated it when people shouted at him, it scared him and made him want to cry. He blinked away the tears to stutter out a reply. 

"I know we promised no secrets but I couldn't tell you, you'll be disappointed and, and I can't take that again Mr Stark. I couldn't tell you because I, I, I just I couldn't!" Peter said desperately. Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony pulled the chair out from beside Peter, flopping into it, making Peter cringe. 

"Pete you gotta tell me what's going on with you. You hid a relationship, you hid that you haven't lived with your aunt for two years? What else are you hiding?" Tony said. Peter looked away from him. 

"Mr Stark I swear it's not like that!" Peter shouted, raising his hands in defeat. Tony looked up at him, a murderous look on his face. 

"Well then what is this like?! Are you doing drugs or something? Are you in a gang? Did you drop out of school?" Peters's face was just as angry, red and tear-stained. 

"I got kicked out." He said softly, sinking into his chair. Tony looked up at him, anger still in his eyes. 

"Jesus Peter you have to tell me what the hell this is all about! I'm your boss!" Tony said a flame burned in Peter's eyes. 

"I don't have to tell you shit! It's my fucking life, where were you when Toomes dropped that building on me? Nowhere! Where were you when May hit me that night? Nowhere. Where were you when I got beat up at school? Nowhere. I'm used to doing things alone, and I don't need anyone's help, people get hurt when they help me. Just stay out of it Tony!" Peter shouted, standing up and shoving his things into his bag, zipping it up hurriedly. Tony caught Peter's wrist in his hand, catching the fear in Peter's eyes at the contact. 

"Kid I care about you! I know that you're used to doing things on your own but you dont have to! You can be selfish for once in your life. You need to tell me what the hell is going on!" Tony pleaded, Peter shook his head, wrenching his wrist out of Tony's hand. 

"You won't like what's going on," Peter said, rushing out of the lab and bursting into the common room, running past Natasha, who'd eyes following curiously, Tony hot on his heels, pressing the elevator button several times. 

"FRIDAY for the love of god help me out here!" He said desperately. 

"Mr Stark has told me not to let you out of the building." She said calmly. Peter groaned, dropping his backpack, pulling off his shirt and pants to reveal his suit, Tony ran into the room when he pulled his mask on. Peter ran to the window, pulling it open, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Kid hang on! I'm worried about you!" Tony shouted, panting as he stopped at the window. Peter shook his head. 

"I don't want to talk." 

\-----------------

"God Ned, what the hell am I going to do?" Peter seethed. Peter was dressed in his bike shorts, and one of Ned's shirts, it swamped him of course. He loved wearing Ned's shirts, they were always warm and smelt like Ned. He was pacing in front of Ned, tripping on the carpet every now and again. 

"It's ok Pete! He'll understand if you tell him! He loves you." Ned said. Peter snorted, not noticing Tony in the doorway. 

"So what I tell him and then I lose my job? I can't handle another person pushing me out of their life. He's the closest thing I have to a dad." Peter snorted, chewing on his thumbnail, "I messed that up too though." 

"You have to let people in. I know you've been hurt before, but you won't heal if you don't let someone help you." Ned said softly, watching as Peter continued pacing, he was probably wearing a hole in the floor, "Stop pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor, my mum will kill me." Peter snorted again. 

"Just tell her I did it, she loves me." Peter said irritably, "I let you in didn't I?" Peter said softly. Ned sighed, pulling Peter by his hand onto the bed, Peter fell onto his with a small 'oof'. Peter sighed, curling into Ned's side. Ned rolled his eyes, Peter still hadn't noticed Tony in the doorway. Tony smirked at the sight, he had to admit they were cute. 

"And I'm flattered. But Peter, you can't spend your whole life hiding away from the world." Ned said, throwing a look at Tony. Peter groaned into his side, flopping down onto the bed. 

"Yes, I can. It just wouldn't be convenient." Peter groaned again, covering his face with his hands, putting his legs in Ned's lap, Ned rolled his eyes again and rubbing his hands up and down Peter's legs, "I hate it when you're right. I do need to tell him I'm just scared. What if he reacts like aunt May did? What if he hates me?" Peter aid softly, wrapping around Ned's body. 

"He won't Pete. Trust me." Ned said. 

"Your little boyfriend's right kid, I won't," Tony said, standing up and walking into the room. Peter shot up from the bed, springing away from Ned, landing hard on the floor, right on his face. Ned jumped up from his bed, helping Peter up, who paid no mind to his bleeding nose.

"What? How? You, why?" Peter shuttered, making Tony laugh. 

"Well, I thought about who you talk about most and concluded that that person is Ned, who you happen to be in a not so secret relationship with. Ned's mum let me in, gushed about how it's so obvious you two are in love. She wanted me to tell you to go downstairs for a talk. I need to borrow Peter for a minute." Tony said, pulling out Ned's chair to sit on. 

"Does he do this a lot?" Ned asked Peter, sighed angrily, snatching the tissues off of Ned's desk. 

"Yes, he does have a habit of being a creep," Peter grumbled, shoving a wad of tissues under his nose, already collecting blood. 

"Will you be ok?" Ned asked, patting Peter's shoulder worriedly. 

"Yeah I'll be fine, go deal with your mum before she pulls off the sandle." Ned rolled his eyes, standing up was a wave to Tony and Peter, "I love you!" Peter said with a smile. 

"Love you too!" Ned shouted back. Peter finally turned to Tony, blushing when he realised what he was wearing. 

"Um, can you like turn around so I can change?" Peter said awkwardly. Tony rolled his eyes, but he turned in his chair though. Peter quickly closed and blinds, pulling off his shirt, hastily putting on his binder, pulling back on the shirt. He huffed, leaving the shorts, but putting some socks on. He sighed, he really wasn't ready for this. 

"You can turn around again," Peter said. Tony turned around again, he was silent, he looked Peter up and down. 

"The only thing you did was put on some socks?" He said. Peter shook his head. 

"No, I didn't. That's part of what I need to tell you." Peter swallowed, avoiding Tony's gaze.

"Go ahead kid," Tony said, getting comfortable in the seat. Peter slowly sat back down on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, collecting his thoughts.

"Well, I've been hiding something for a long time. I hid it from May too, she didn't know a thing until I told her that I 'lost the internship'." Peter shifted on the bed, clearing his throat.

"I wasn't ever going to tell you honestly, I'm seventeen now so I was just going to wait it out and tell you I moved out of May's. But I guess you were worried or something." Tony went to say something but Peter put you a hand to stop him.

"You have to understand that what I'm about to tell you people usually don't take well, I get called things, or beaten up." Peter paused to look up at Tony who had his eyes narrowed at Peter, "Tony, I'm transgender. As in I'm biologically female, transitioning to male." Peter said, the room was tensely silent, Peter almost winced.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Why you cut me off from saying Peter when I met your aunt, why she freaked out when I called her that night." Tony said. Peter nodded, so far it was going well, no screaming or shouting.

"When I got home the first thing she asked me was why you said, Peter. And I told her the truth. She didn't like it that much, she said I had to be fixed, and that it was just a phase. When I talked back she hit me. Sure we'd had fights before where we would be screaming and yelling, but she had never ever hit me before. She didn't really kick me out, I ran away. I packed up everything I could and I just left. It was the middle of the night and I turned up at Ned's with a black eye. He was so worried and angry, I thought he was gonna go to May's and give her a talk." Peter smiled lightly.

"He's been great, his whole family has, I came out to my friends and their families when I was twelve, and Ned and I started dating when we were thirteen. They took me in with open arms, got me everything I needed, changed the guardians on my file, my address so that I never had to see May ever again." Peter said, pulling a blanket into his lap to fiddle with. Tony sighed, making Peter look up, Peter's mouth almost fell open when he saw the tears running down Tony's face.

"If I hadn't have called May that night none of this would have happened." He said quietly. Peter shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

"It would have eventually, it was getting hard to hide, and a couple of friends of mine and I had slipped up in front of her already. It was just a matter of time. Maybe it would have gone differently but it needed to happen, so I don't blame you." Peter said, offering a Tony a smile.

"Got kid I'm so sorry for yelling at you and making assumptions. I should have asked you before I started making things up." Tony said, wheeling closer to Peter. Peter quickly stood up and crouched in front of Tony.

"No, I should have told you the second I ran away. Yes maybe you shouldn't have yelled but you were mad and scared. Shows that you care, and honestly, that doesn't make me mad." Peter said. Tony sniffed motioning with his hands.

"Get up here, we both need a hug." Tony said, Peter nodded, hugging him tightly, he only just realised he was crying, "How would you feel if I adopted you?" Tony said quietly.

"Would I be able to call you dad?" Peter asked, Tony hummed.

"That would kind of be the point," Tony said.

"Then yeah, I'd love that, _dad_ ," Peter said. Tony hummed again.

"So this Ned kid?" Tony said making Peter immediately pull away.

"Nope. Nope. I have already had the talk, I know about safe sex. I know how babies are made." Peter said, blush creeping up his cheeks, Tony just smirked.

"Good because that's more Pepper's department," Tony said.

"Peter! Mr Stark! My mum made dinner! She says Mr Stark is staying for dinner!" Ned shouted from downstairs. Peter smiled pulling Tony out of the chair.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope. Besides its taco night, you'll want to stay. Oh and they know I'm Spider-Man, they walked in on me changing after you gave my suit back." Peter said, dragging him down the hallway. Tony huffed.

Once they were seated at the table they chattered until Peter suddenly looked up, "Does Pepper know about the adoption?" He smiled then Tony's face paled and his smile dropped.

"She's gonna kill you," Peter said, doubling over in laughter. Tony sniffed.

"She'll kill you too, you didn't tell her what was going on," Tony said, smirking when Peter had the same reaction.

"Oh my god, she will."


	79. Child Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter comes from HYDRA and Bucky recognises him (Bucky be his dad)

When the window smashed the team went straight into battle mode, Bucky being the closest to the window shot up and shot in front of the intruder. Except he recognised them, when they swung a leg at his head he caught it in his metal hand, he didn't miss the flash of recognition in their face. He just wished it was under better circumstances, it was like HYDRA knew he was coming for Peter.

"Peter?" Bucky said, they were definitely Peter, except his veins were black, and his eyes were inky. The fighting style was slightly different to what Bucky had taught him too.

"Not today." They said, cold and dripping with venom. Spinning in the air, connecting two kicks onto Bucky's midsection. Bucky huffed, blocking the hits. 

"Steve I'm about to do something really stupid," Bucky grunted, Peter got strong since he last saw him. 

"Stupid like what?" Steve asked, the team had stepped back, they sensed it was personal. 

"Stupid like trying to get my dumbass son back," Bucky said, catching Peter's foot, Peter made a small huffing noise, Bucky would have smiled if he wasn't being beaten, he knew Peter remembered him. The mask on his face slipped, showing the concentrated and pained look on Peter's face. Steve gaped at the two, since when did Bucky have a kid?

"Uh, tony, I think we should stand down," Steve said, stepping back from the scene. 

"No shit Cap," Tony said, slamming the door closed, sealing them in. They watched as Bucky continued the blocks that were getting increasingly more viscous. They trusted Bucky but almost lunged when the kid manged to get Bucky on the ground, pressing his knees onto Bucky's chest, holding a hand to his throat. 

"Freeze soldier!" Bucky shouted Peter did, freezing in his place. 

"Mission report!" Bucky shouted, yanking Peter's hand away from his neck. 

"Eliminate lost asset, James Buchanan Barnes. In the event, the mission is failed self-elimination is required." Peter said, except it didn't sound like his Peter, it sounded cold and unforgiving, and like there were several voices overlapping. 

"Ulterior motives?" Bucky said, stilling his body. 

"Protect the host." The boy said Bucky wanted to scream. 

"Code name?" Bucky asked, he wasn't sure when they started using Peter, but they did. 

"Brown Recluse." The boy said, his waiting fist still frozen in the air above Bucky face. 

"Host name?" Bucky asked he needed to know how much of Peter there was left. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker, Sixteen years of age." The boy said, his pleading eyes locked onto Bucky's. 

"Any physical ailments present?" Bucky asked begrudgingly. The boy rolled his neck, his jaw locked, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, whitening momentarily. 

"Deafness in both ears. Hearing aid implants administered." The boy said, his eyes rolled again, whitening further. 

"How was the ailment acquired?" Bucky asked he knew he didn't have much time to get all the information he could. 

"Host failed to withstand high-frequency noise." They said regretfully. 

"Disingage target, I repeat disengage target. Mission has been cleared." Bucky said, watching as the boy jumped off of him, standing next to Bucky stiffly. The team watched as Bucky stood up standing in front of the boy, hands behind his back and arms straight. 

"Who were you trained by soldier?" Bucky asked. 

"Trainer, Hans Turner. Head scientsit of experimentation and testing, Jil Kint." The boy said, Bucky cringed, they were the worst of the worst. 

"Status report?" Bucky asked, he really hoped Peter wasn't as bad as he looked. 

"Last meal three days, severely dehydrated, the host has not slept in 72 hours." This time Bucky almost screamed. 

"Opinions on the host?" Bucky asked, he hoped that the personality wasn't as aggressive as the winter soldier was.

"His body is physically appealing, along with strong and durable." They said, an eyebrow raised. Buck sighed, he was itching to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"Opinions on the host mind? Was he left intact?" Bucky asked, hope lacing his voice. 

"The host mind is fully intact. I make sure that he is not aware of my actions at certain times." They paused, rolling their head again, "They are kind to me, understanding and compassionate. Not scared or fearful of me." they said, fingers twitching at his sides. 

"Do they have memory of me?" Bucky asked, his gaze flickering over Peter's body, he was wearing the standard assassination gear, like what Bucky used to. 

"Yes, they have strong memories of you. They are fond of you, they care for you, feel safe with you." They said quietly. Bucky sighed in relief.

"Rest Soldier," Bucky said, read to catch Peter. The person nodded, their eyes rolled into the back of their head again, where they fully whitened. Peter's body crumpled, Bucky caught him easily. Peter's head jerked before he blinked, looking up at Bucky confused. 

"Dad? Where am I?" Peter asked, fear lacing his voice, he hadn't seen Bucky in years, let alone had he seen the outside of the base in years. 

"You're outside the base, you're at the Avengers tower." Bucky said gently, laying Peter down on the floor, who's hands were shaking violently. Peter punched him hard across the face, then dropped his hand.

"That's for leaving me behind," Peter said, he wasn't able to move now. Bucky blinked a few times, rolling his head. 

"Okay, I deserved that. You got a good hit in there. Broke the window pretty bad too." Bucky said, Peter's eyes travelled to the shattered window before he winced.

"Don't tell me you were my mission?" Peter asked, screwing his eyes shut. He was talking like this was a normal occurrence. 

"Yep. Look, bud, you need to tell me the last thing to remember." Bucky asked, untying the mask from around his neck, brushing Peter's hair our of his face. 

"Jil had just finished routine testing, and Turner came in wanting Rick," Peter said, his eye lids fluttering. 

"Rick?" Bucky questioned, riping the jacket off of Peter, which was restricting his breathing. 

"Like the Winter Soldier," Peter said, Bucky cringed again, pulling the jacket off the throwing it to the side. He fumbled with the collar wrapping around Peter's stomach, it was there to stop hunger pains. 

"Well we can get him out bud, but for now we need to-" Bucky was cut off my Peter's hand latching onto his upper arm. 

"You can't get rid of him without killing me." Peter said, his eyes catching Bucky's for a moment. 

"I'm sure we can work something out." Bucky said, unlatching the collar successfully. 

"You can't. When they put the sider DNA in me, it was like the spider they extracted the DNA from was put into my mind. If you try to get rid of its DNA, you get rid of mine. And I swear, he's not that bad. He takes over during missions so that I can't remember what I do. And he takes over during testing and training so that Im not feeling the pain, and he comforts me when we go back into the cell, and, and, he makes sure I'm safe." Bucky shot him a disbeleiving look. 

"I swear, he's not bad. I care about him, he's my friend dad. We made them beleive he was in their control, it saved us both." Peter said desperately, Bucky sighed, pulling Peter's shirt back down. 

"Okay, he can stay, as long as you're safe." Bucky said, rolling Peter so he could pull the electrocution implant out, "Can you move?" Bucky asked, noticing how Peter was pliant under his touch. 

"Nope. Never can after Ricky's out." Peter said. He winced when Bucky pulled the implant out, Bucky groaned when it started bleeding. 

"I didn't think that one through." Bucky said. Peter chuckled darkly, his veins darkened, and his voice changed. 

"No shit old man." Ricky said, Bucky sighed, ripping his shirt to stem the bleeding. 

"Don't get short with me. Not my fault I thought you were HYDRA." Bucky quipped, pressing the wound. Ricky hummed, taking over putting pressure on the wound. 

"Peter got scared from the pain. I come out when he' scared or nervous, force of habit." Ricky said. Bucky sighed. 

"Well usually that part isn't painful, nor does it bleed. Mine never did." Bucky said, picking Peter up carefully. 

"Yes well, Peter's healing his more advanced than yours. I was going to try and stop you but Peter wouldn't let me, he trusts you a hell of a lot." Bucky watched as his veins lightened, along with his eyes. Peter's head lulled in his arms. 

"Ricky's a bastard. Yeah bich I called you a bastard." Peter slurred, his veins darkened for a moment before Peter shook his head, "I'll beat your meaphorical ass any day." Peter said. Bucky couldn't help but smile. 

"Steve I need to get him to medical, he has a tracker in him I can't take out." Bucky said Steve nodded, putting in the code for the door. Peter turned his head to watch Steve's movements carefully. 

"Didn't you say he was small?" Peter asked, looking back up at Bucky, who couldn't help but smile. Steve threw them both a dirty look as he opened to door. 

"That was pre-serum Steve. Remember I told you he got bigger?" Bucky asked, the team were following them, which he wasn't happy about. 

"Yeah but now he looks like he's all muscle. What the hell happened to body fat am I right." Peter paused, "Shut up Ricky you aren't funny." Peter smiled, "Ricky says you need a hair cut." Bucky snorted, kicking the door open with his foot. 

"You sure that wasn't just you?" Bucky said, depositing him onto a bed. 

"Well, I agree with him." Peter said. Bucky snorted. 

"How'd he get his name?" Bucky asked. 

"Brown recluse? Ricky? You don't see any correlation? We usually talk in my head, but sometimes he's a bitch." Peter said, smugness lacing his voice. Bucky huffed, picking up a scalpel, Natasha stopped his hand.

"Nat, he needs the tracker out or HYDRA will come after him. I'm not losing my son again." Bucky said, his voice cold and serious. Nat dropped his hand, watching as Bucky picked up Peter's arm, running the scalpel alon it. His veins darkened again but faded quickly.

"That hurts like a bitch," Peter said, his head thumping against the pillow. 

"Don't let Cap hear you swear," Bucky said, cringing as he dug his now gloved fongers into the wound, feeling around for the tracker. Peter's veins darkened and stayed that way. 

"Peter and I can take him. I was holding back on you." Ricky said, glaring at Bucky, who pulled out the small metal device. 

"Why was that? Wouldn't you kill me to protect him?" Bucky was working on stitching him up now. 

"No. I knew you would recognise him, and I knew you would help us. He missed you, I kept telling him you were gone, but he kept insisting we'd see you again. I guess he ws right." The blackness faded and Peter shifted in the bed slightly. 

"He's right, I did miss you, I thought I would never see you again." Peter said softly, turning his head so he didn't have to watch Bucky stitch him up.

"You would have, I was planning a raid with Fury on the base you were being held," Bucky said. Peter hummed, waiting until Bucky finished cleaning him up to pull him into a hug. Tear flowing down his cheeks. 

"I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again," Peter whispered, wetting Bucky's shirt. Bucky hummed into his shoulder. 

"I would never let that happen." Bucky said, ignoring the tears soaking Peter's shirt also. Peter let out a small ow, and Bucky quickly let him go. 

"Bruce can you help me set him up with a drip? His metabolism is like mine and Cap's so extra strong." Bruce nodded, rushing forward to get the equipment. Peter watched him with calculating eyes.

"What's outside like?" Peter asked quietly. Bruce had got in the drip, and propped the bed up so Peter could watch the team who were sitting around him.

"It's great. The skies the bluest blue you've ever seen, and the grass is so bright. And trees move in the wind, and dirt moves when you step on it." Bucky said softly, Peter hummed turning onto his side, reaching for Bucky's hand.

"Can you take me outside?" Peter asked hopefully.

"When you're better, I promise." Bucky said, watching as Peter yawned holding Bucky's hand tighter, "You can sleep bud, I'll stay with you." Bucky smiled as Peter closed his eyes and snores lightly.

"Cute kid," Natasha said. Bucky blinked at her, nodding.

"When did you have a kid?" Steve asked incredulously.

"HYDRA decided they wanted another one of me, so while I was in stasis they took my DNA and an agents and made him. I met him when he was eight. Even with the brainwashing, I was gentle with him, I wanted to protect him. I trained him so they wouldn't hurt him, and I gave him my food and water when they would give him some. They let me name him at least." Bucky said, stroking Peter's hand with his thumb.

"I thought I'd never see him again." Bucky let the tears slide down his face, hitting the bed, "He was always so kind and caring, even though he knew he might never leave HYDRA. He was always so small, he's still small." Bucky said, shushing Peter lightly when he moved closer to Bucky in his sleep, pulling Bucky forcibly closer to him. Bucky smiles fondly at him, sighing when he realised Peter had stuck to him.

"You really love him then?" Tony asked. Bucky nodded.

"How could I not? Even though he was there, and even though he should have hated me he didn't." Bucky said, squeezing Peter hand, making him smile in his sleep.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. Bucky sighed, offering Peter more of his arm, which he latched onto.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be allowed to join the team if I had connections to HYDRA. That's why I set it up with Fury, I was gonna get him on my own." Bucky said Peter's face was scrunched up in his sleep.

"What did he mean by 'What's outside like?'" Clint asked.

"He's never been outside, only seen the photos that people have given him, gave him vitamins and such. If I'm right Rick must not let him remember missions. Which means he's never set foot outside." Bucky said sadly he looked up at the team, who were watching the scene with sad smiles.

"When he's better, I want him to go to school, have a normal life, with normal fourteen-year-old things. Friends, crushes, a favourite class. But I can't give him that if you guys won't let me." He said desperately.

"Buck, we don't care where he came from, he's your son, which means he's part of the family. Well help him get better, and we'll help you." Steve said, patting Bucky's shoulder, who nodded.

"Can someone get a washcloth for me? I would, but he's stuck himself to me."

————————————

"You nervous?" Bucky asked, his arm over Peter's shoulder. They were standing in the office door, where they had signed Peter in. Peter was in a StarWars T-shirt, faded ripped blue jeans, converse and one of Bucky's camo jackets. He insisted on wearing it, Bucky didn't really mind.

"Yep." Peter said, holding his binder tightly in his hands, "But I think I'll be ok. Not many kids would mess with the white wolf's son." Peter said, a smirk on his face.

"You're right, they'd have a death wish if they did. You even look like me." Bucky said. Peter nodded stiffly, "Well I'm going now, text me if you need anything." Bucky said, Peter nodded, walking out of the office and down the hallway, stopping at his locker. Bucky leant on the doorway and watched as a boy came over to Peter and pointed at his shirt, Peter nodded, smiling wide. Yeah, he'll be ok.


	80. Crutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-The team pick up signs of Peter being abused (Italics are events they are telling to other people)(Let's pretend Peter doesn't have super healing)
> 
> TW-Blood, explicit abuse scenes, abuse

"Has anyone noticed that Peter doesn't exactly act like a normal teenager?" Steve asked he wasn't sure if Peter acted like teenagers do now, or if he was just weird.

"Definitely not, he's always nervous or irritable," Bucky said. Natasha put her hand up to shut them up.

"There is a high possibility Peter is a victim of abuse." She said quietly. Tony's eyes shot open, looking at Natasha.

"Peter? No! He's always happy and excited, he couldn't be. Could he?" Tony asked, Natasha hummed.

"Just think about it, symptoms of abuse include, constantly apologising, hiding their feelings in fear of upsetting you, breaking down during small arguments in fear of them blowing up, needing a lot of reassurance. All small things that on there own would be normal, but together are a terrifying statistic." She said irritably. Tony looked her in the eyes.

"Now that I think about it, there was this one time," Tony said, trailing off.

_"Are-Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Peter asked irritably, pausing the screwdriver, looking up at Tony nervously. Tony looked up at him, his eyes bugged out of his head, Peter was doing it better then he could._

_"You're doing amazing kid! Better then I could do anyway!" Tony said excitedly. Walking over to peter who was smiling sheepishly. Peter looked back down at the project._

_"But are you sure, I swear I did this part wrong and-" Peter started, Tony cut him off._

_"Kid it's perfect, you're doing fine," Tony said gently. Peter nodded hesitantly, continuing screwing it in._

_"But are you sure I'm not-" Peter started again._

_"Kid it's fine! Just get back to it!" Tony exclaimed._

"It was small but now that I think about it he does it all the time. I thought he was just self-conscious but he does it way too much." Tony said, putting his head in his hands.

Clint suddenly snapped his head up, a look of understanding on his face. He looked like he could cry any second.

"Oh my god, I thought it was his senses but I was so so wrong." Clint nudged Nat who looked solemn.

"I was at fault also," Nat said quietly.

_Peter was sitting with the team in the lounge room, watching as the team slowly filtered out. May was on a retreat for the weekend so Peter was staying with the team for the weekend. Clint decided to flop his feet into Natasha's lap, staring her in the eyes. She pushed his feet off, only for him to do it again. They repeated this a few times before Natasha spring off of the couch pointing a well-hidden knife at him._

_Peter put his bowl down beside him and stood up and got between them, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, "Can we please not fight. Not today." He pleaded, his face was scrunched up._

_"He put his dirty feet on me," Natasha said, venom dripping from her voice._

_"Just please, don't fight today." Pete pleaded again, he hastily wiped away the tears slipping out of his eyes._

_"Jeez, Peter we were just playing around."_

"We thought he was having an off day, didn't think anything of it," Clint mumbled. Steve's head shot up, he made a face.

"I thought it was stupid, but I just realised something."

_The team were gathered around the lounge room, figuring out a movie to watch. Peter shot up and his eyes darted around the room excitedly._

_"Have you guys ever watched Stargate?!" He shouted bouncing in the seat excitedly. Steve scoffed at Peter, rolling his eyes lightly._

_"You actually like that stuff? It's a completely unrealistic representation of the Air Force. And the story doesn't even make sense!" Steve said, sinking into his seat. Peter visibly deflated, and Steve instantly regretted saying what he did, "I'm sorry kid I didn't mean it, you can like that stuff if you want I don't mind."_

_"It's fine, we can watch something else," Peter said tightly. The room was silent, everyone knew that Peter loved Stargate, he would usually burst at the opportunity to watch it with the team._

_"Kid I'm really sorry we can watch it if you want," Steve said. Peter looked down at his lap._

_"It's fine, if you don't want to watch it we don't have to."_

"He was so upset and I didn't even realise how upset till I found him crying that night, because he thought I was angry at him," Steve said quietly. Tony looked up again, a look of understanding on his face.

"One-night Peter came back from patrol and he was bleeding really bad. He almost refused to let me clean him up, saying he deserved it, but that he didn't want to go home. When he realised he was bleeding on the carpet he freaked out and started crying and wouldn't stop apologising. I thought he was just loopy but he left a note the next day thanking me for cleaning him up and that he'd cleaned the blood up. Not even my cleaners can do that." Tony said irritably. Natasha nodded, about to say something when Tony's phone rang.

"It's Peter, but he never calls me," Tony said, hitting accept call. They were met with whimpers and heavy breathing Tony looked up worried.

"Kid you there?" Tony asked, already calling his suit.

"Mr, Mr Stark, I'm hurt, I'm hurt really really bad. I, I, I need help, I please, please you gotta help me. She's, she's coming." Peter said, panic and fear lacing his voice. They all winced at the sound of his hoarse and broken voice.

"Kid I'm already in my suit, where are you?" Tony said. They heard the sound of a bottle smashing and a door slamming open.

"Peter Parker you get your ass over here! I'm not done with you!" Was all they heard before the call ended abruptly. They all sprung up from the floor or their seats.

"There's only one person I know that sounds like that, and it means Nat was right."

_A few hours earlier_

Peter had gotten hi speech back and was holding the marking criteria tightly in his hands. He'd gotten full marks but he could still see all the things wrong with it, he swore that he was going to fail. May said he would, although she says that about everything. The team were there too, but he was only vaguely aware of their presence, if he couldn't even perfect a stupid speech how was he going to succeed after high school? May would probably call the school and tell them he didn't deserve the 100% because he didn't. 

"What've you got there Pete?" Pepper asked, Peter, blushed and quickly tried to hide the paper from her. But Natasha was faster and took it from his hands, putting it into the light so she could read it. She lowered it and raised ane eyebrow at Peter, who was looking at his hands.

"This mark is amazing, why would you hide it?" She asked, handing the paper to Pepper. Peter shrugged. 

"I could've done better, I don't deserve the mark." He said simply, waiting for Pepper to hand the paper back, but she was now reading through his speech, making Peter sweat. 

"Peter this is amazing! I should get you to write for our PR!" She exclaimed, handing it back to Peter. 

"But the intros so bad, I messed up the first sentence and the grouped the subjects wrong." He said, looking up at Pepper confused. 

"Pete, there is literally nothing wrong with that speech, it is 100% perfect." She said, watching as Peter's face twisted. 

"But nothing ever perfect, there's always room for improvement." He said, clearly confused by the prise. 

"Well, you've proved yourself wrong. I want you to write my next speech for the conference, you've got talent." Pepper said, ruffling his hair lightly. 

"You wouldn't want that. Besides, May doesn't want me-" Peter was interrupted by Pepper. 

"I'll send May an email explaining that I would love for you to become a part of our PR department." Pepper said, Peter panicked, sitting up straight. 

"You really don't have to do that Miss Potts." He said desperately if May found out he would be grounded, which meant he wouldn't be allowed to come to the tower or see Ned and MJ. 

"Nonsense, I'll go write up the email now and send it off." She said before Peter could protest. The team didn't offer their sympathies as she walked away, most of them were giggling lightly. 

Sometime later Peter's phone started ringing, he paled when he saw May's contact. She didn't call him unless he was in trouble, he hated when he was in trouble. He motioned for the team to be quiet so he could answer it with a grim look on his face. May immediately started yelling in his ear making him wince. 

"Peter Parker! Are you going to explain to me why I just got an email from Pepper Potta saying that she wanted you apart of the PR team? What have I told you about annoying her?! I let you go to that tower and you are nothing short of ungrateful!" She screamed, Peter's breathing was already getting uneven as he clutched the phone in both hands. 

"May please I didn't-" Peter was cut off by her. 

"I don't want to hear it! You get your ass back to the apartment before I come to get you myself and tell all the Avengers about how much of a failure you are!" She screamed, right before she hung up. Peter basically dropped his phone, standing up to pull on his shoes and jacket, shoving his things back into his backpack before zipping it up, pocketing his phone. 

"I gotta go guys, May wants me home." Was all he said before rushing out of the room and into the elevator.

When he got to the apartment it was eerily quiet, he saw the beer bottles on the counter and gulped, May never drank. He put his backpack down and walked further in, he knew she hated it when he made things hard for her by making her get up to greet him. 

"May! I'm home!" He said, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. He turned into the living room to find May sitting there, his computer in her hands, except it, was shattered into pieces. He gaped at it, he's fixed it up himself, she didn't even have to pay for it. 

"What the hell is this? You go off making your own computer? Do you think I can't provide for us or something?" May said, standing up and walking toward him. He shook his head quickly. 

"I would never think that May!" He exclaimed, his shoulders hunched. 

"In this house you call me ma'am." She seethed, Peter nodded quickly. 

"Yes Ma'am." He squeaked, May stood up from her seat, swaying on her feet slightly.

"Maybe I should teach you some matters," she waved him forward, Peter stepped closer nervously, "Come here, Peter." She said, he stepped closer a little, nervously shifting in his feet, May's eyes flashed. She lunges forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

"I said come here!" She shouted, pulling him closer until he was looking down at him. Tears were slipping out of Peter's eyes as he grasped at May's wrist. 

"Please stop May, you're hurting me!" He pleaded, gripping her wrist harder. She kicked at the back of his knees, dragging him along the floor, and finally throwing him into the wall. 

"See what I have to put up with? You're weak, and you're selfish, you're _nothing_." May said, pulling him up by the collar and slamming him into the wall again. She had somehow gotten them into the kitchen, where she threw him to the floor, she swiftly picked up one of the beer bottles, swinging it at Peter's head. It smashed into a million pieces, imbedding into Peter's skin, She repeated this a few times. When May opened the fridge for another beer Peter took his chance and crawled to his room, falling to the floor in a heap, nose pressed against the carpet.

Peter couldn't remember when she shattered his wrist, or when he got four broken fingers, or when his nose broke. But he ignored it in favour of shakily pulling his phone out of his pocket, he winced when he saw that it was shattered and smeared with blood. His vision was blurry as he opened his contacts, succinctly clicking on Tony's. He didn't even hesitate on clicking call. 

When he heard Tony's voice through the speaker he started crying, Tony was there and he'd come and he'd save him, "Kid, you there?" Peter let out a whimper, trying to move closer to the phone which he had dropped, he cried out when he moved his torso. 

"Mr, Mr Stark, I'm hurt, I'm hurt really really bad. I, I, I need help, I please, please you gotta help me. She's, she's coming." Peter said, panic and fear lacing his voice, he cried out when he nudged the phone further away from him. He heard the panicked replies form Tony but ignored them in favour of turning his head to look at the door, which had slammed open. Peter's breath was caught in his throat at he watched May stalk closer. 

"Peter Parker you get your ass over here! I'm not done with you!"May screamed, dragging him by the ankle closer to her, Peter faintly heard the hang-up dial over the phone. 

"You guys go in first and deal with May, I'll get Peter!" Tony shouted, hearing the crashes and thumps through the door. They all nodded, Bucky easily broke down the door leading them into the small apartment. They were met with Peter curled up on the floor at May's feet, who was delivering kicks to his midsection. The team easily subdued her and got her away from Peter. Tony rushed forward and rolled Peter onto his back, Peter was covered in blood and glass, Tony cringed at the sight buck swiftly scooped Peter up. 

"You came?" Peter said softly, Tony nodded stiffly. 

"Of course," Tony said, carrying him out of the building with the help of his suit, depositing him into the ambulance waiting to make its way to the compound. 

\------------------

In the week following the event, Peter had barely spoken to anyone, only answering nursery questions with yes or no answers. His right arm was in a cast, and his left leg was also, which made walking with crutches extremely difficult. He had a split lip and multiple gashes across his face and body; they'd had to dig the glass out of his skin, he knew they'd leave permanent scarring. Tony was nervous about letting Peter go back to school even three weeks later, but Peter insisted he could, and he got the clear from Bruce as long as he didn't move around too much, turns out he'd just bruised his ribs. Peter and Tony were sitting in the car outside of his school, Peter looking out the window but not making a move to get out of the car. 

"That was the first time she actually hurt me." He whispered, Tony winced, he knew that Peter couldn't stop replaying the events in his mind, trying to analyse the event to see where he went wrong and where things happened, "I know that what she said was bad, but I could deal with it. But she had never ever laid a hand on me, until then." Peter said softly, Tony could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Peter quickly got out of the car at the emission, making his way up the steps, ignoring Tony who was calling after him. He only had his laptop with him, he wasn't allowed to carry anything heavier, so he didn't even have to bother with his locker. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Ned or MJ yet anyway. 

Although when Flash started following him down the hallway to their first period he would have much rathered braving MJ and Ned. It was quite obvious Flash was following him, Peter was practically moving at a snail's pace, so if he turned his head he could see Flash easily. Peter had enough of it and turned slowly. 

"You need to get better at following people," Peter said bluntly. Flash paled, avoiding Peter's eyes, "What are you following me for? Are you here to make fun of me? Are you here to call me names?" Peter said, motioning with his hand that wasn't broken. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted someone to carry your bag," Flash said quietly. Peter rose an eyebrow since when was Flash nice to him. 

"You're being serious? No ulterior motives?" Peter asked cautiously, Flash shook his head, "Ok then, it would be nice not having to carry my computer, the straps killing me." Peter said, handing Flash his laptop, which he took with a smile. Now, he was walking beside Peter to class, instead of trailing him. 

"So what's the catch? Do you want browny points or something for helping me out?" Peter said.

"No, I would never! I know I've said and done some pretty bad things, but you being gone for so long really scared me. It put it in perspective how much I messed up. You know I always wanted to be friends?" Flash said nervously. Peter wanted to shrug but couldn't. 

"You didn't exactly give me 'This guy wants to be friends' vibe," Peter said, grunting when he turned to fast around the corner. They were silent for a while longer until Flash braved breaking the silence. 

"How did it happen?" He asked, Peter cringed, no one knew, he'd basically ignored MJ and Ned since it happened. 

"My aunt did it." He said quietly, Flash stopped in his tracks, making Peter follow suit. 

"May? Really? I always thought she was the best." Flash said quietly, Peter shook his head. 

"She was a charmer. You know she had never actually hit me or anything? It was the first time she'd ever done anything like that. I could handle the insults and the invalidation, but I was so," Peter paused, trying to find the right word, his eyes flickering around Flash's face, "So scared. I thought I was gonna die. The only thing I was thinking was, 'Wow I'm actually gonna die looking at my aunt's face' The one person who supposed to keep me safe." Peter finished, turning back around to walk the rest of the way to class. 

"Who found you?" Flash asked. 

"I called Mr Stark. When I opened my phone I instinctively called him. I don't really remember any of it that well, but apparently, when he found me I asked if he actually came." Peter said. 

"Wow. I don't really know what to say." Flash said, opening the door for Peter, who huffed before going into the classroom. The halls were empty, and everyone stared at Peter as he entered. 

"Welcome back Mr Parker, we missed your presence." The teacher said sarcastically, Peter looked up at her through his curls and plastered on a sweet smile. 

"Sorry miss, I was busy stuck in bed after my aunt almost beat me to death, oh and have panic attacks." He said, equally as sarcastic. The teachers smile dropped and her face paled. 

"Please take a seat, Peter." She said quietly.

"Will do." He said, Flash followed him and sat next to him, Peter manoeuvred his crutches so no one would trip on them, Flash handed him his laptop. Peter looked around for Ned and MJ and sighed when he couldn't see them. 

\-------------------

Peter and Flash were standing next to each other at the exit to the school, waiting for Happy, who was of course late. Peter insisted Flash didn't have to wait for him every day after school to be picked up, but Flash insisted he wanted to make sure Peter got home safe. When the car pulled up and Flash gave Peter his back he turned sharply. Stepping closer to Flash, who looked down at him confused, Peter smiled up at him, before leaning in, pressing a soft kiss onto Flash's lips. When he pulled away Flash was blushing madly, a dazed look on his face. 

"What was that for?" He asked softly, touching his lips with his fingertips. Peter smiled. 

"Think of it as a thank you for helping me out, and a promise to take you on a date when I'm better," Peter said, smiling nervously. Flash nodded mutely, placing his hand on the back of Peter's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, which was interrupted by Happy beeping the horn. They pulled away and grinned at each other. 

"Happy'll get mad if I keep him longer." He said quietly, Flash grinned wider and nodded. 

"Bye Peter!" He waved when Peter got into the car, Peter rolled his eyes but waved back. When he finally got settled in the front seat he realised it wasn't Happy who picked him up today, it was Tony. 

"Did I just imagine you kissing a boy?" Tony breathed, Peter grinned. 

"Nope." Was all Peter said.

"Jesus kid you're giving me grey hairs."


	81. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-"Who hurt you?" Quote
> 
> Peter sings and dances to tainted love very passionately in his room at the tower, not realising he forgot to turn on soundproofing

"Sometimes I feel I've got to, DUN DUN!" Peter sang, dancing around in his room, punching the air on the beats, "Run away I've got to, DUN DUN!" Peter sang again, punching the air with fury, dancing around his room to the beat. He hadn't been the same for weeks since MJ and him broke up, locking himself in his room, only coming out at night to eat food and get water in the dead of night.

"Get away, DUN DUN!" He sang, jumping up onto his bed and dancing around on top of it, his eyes scrunched up, tears slipping out of his closed eyes. 

"From the pain you drive into the heart of me!" He screamed this time, thinking of that day he walked in on MJ with another guy, his _best friend_.

"The love we share, Seems to go nowhere, And I've lost my light, For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night!" He thought of all the times he had said I love you, all the times he had given her gifts, all the times he had spilled his guts out to her. He thought of all the sleepless nights he lay awake thinking about whether MJ's love was fake the whole time.

"Once I ran to you, I ran, Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given!" He thought of all the times he had gone to MJ when something happened, the first person he texted when he got hurt, when he got caught up on a mission, but now when he saw MJ's contract he wanted to cry and scream because it wasn't _fair_. 

"I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Oh tainted love, Tainted love!" He thought of all the times he'd stood up for her when someone called her things, all the times he had taken her on dates, all the times he'd held her while she cried, but that wasn't good enough for her anymore. Someone who could have sex with her was worth it. It's not like he hadn't explained to her why he couldn't have sex, he couldn't handle touch, he was wasn't ready.

"Now I know I've got to, Run away I've got to, Get away, You don't really want it any more from me, To make things right, You need someone to hold you tight, And you'll think love is to pray, But I'm sorry I don't pray that way!"She said she would make it right, and that he was the only one. That the guy meant nothing. But if he meant nothing, then MJ was willing to hurt Peter for nothing.

"Once I ran to you, I ran, Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Oh tainted love, Tainted love!" What made it worse was that she had slept with his best friend, Ned. Not only did MJ cheat on him when he was hurting, but she also did it with his best friend. Of course, Peter had spent nights crying about Ned, who had held his hand on the first day of preschool, who had hyped him up when he asked MJ out, who had supported him through everything, _everything_.

"Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease, I love you though you hurt me so, Now I'm going to pack my things and go!" MJ followed Peter out of her bedroom, when she caught his arm he wrenched it out of her grasp. _"Don't touch me!"_ rang in his ears, there was a time where he wanted nothing but for her to touch him and hold him, but now her skin felt like fire. What made it worse was that he still loved her, but wanted to hate her. She followed him around her apartment as he picked up his things laying around. His jumpers, and his mugs, and his textbooks, and his earphones. So many reminders of the domestically they had. 

"Tainted love, tainted love, Tainted love, tainted love, Touch me baby, tainted love, Touch me baby, tainted love, Tainted love, Tainted love, Tainted love!" He screamed the last few notes, falling backwards onto his bed, curling into a ball as the tears slipped out of his eyes. He couldn't help but bring his closed fists over his eyes, pressing them into his eyes so hard he saw stars. He didn't hear the door open as the song started again, he sniffled, curling into himself tighter. 

"Who hurt you?" Someone said from his doorway, making his sit up quickly. He paled when he saw the entire team standing there. 

"FRIDAY turn off the music." He said tiredly, the song slowly faded. He wiped his face and nose quickly. 

"No one," Peter said unconvincingly. Standing up to change his shirt, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he changed it, plus it was a good distraction. 

"Kid you were just singing your heart out to a song about toxic relationships and cheating. I repeat, _who hurt you_?" Tony said, Peter shrugged, sitting down on his bed. 

"MJ cheated on me." He said quietly, he heard a few gasps from his doorway, they were what they called a power couple, "With Ned." He said, more gasps rang out around the room, they were now finding surfaces in Peter's room to sit on or lean against. Natasha poked at the project he had been doing at his desk, a new suit. It kept his mind off of the reason why he was hiding away in his room. 

"So that's why you haven't come out of your room for three weeks," Wanda said softly, sitting next to him on the bed. 

"Yep." He said, wiping away the tears slipping down his face, he made a frustrated noise in his throat, putting his head in his hands, "I don't know what I did wrong! One day we were fine and then the next I'm walking in on her having sex with my best friend!" He said, pushing his palms into his eyes again. Tony said, sitting next to Peter, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

"You didn't do anything wrong. She made a decision that you can't change. The best thing you can do is cut them out of your life and move on." Tony said, rubbing his back. 

"But it hurts so much. I want to hate her but I still love her." Peter cried into his hands. 

"I know kid, and it won't stop hurting for a long time. But it will, and you'll look back on this and think about how you're glad it happened." Tony said, Peter sniffed, pulling his head out of his hands, nodding a little. 

"For now though, let's watch a movie and get some hot chocolate in you," Natasha said softly, pulling him up by his arm. Peter thanked the gods he had showered that morning. 

\--------------------

Six months later, with a lot of hugs from the team, and hot chocolate, Peter had moved on. In fact, he was holding his boyfriend's hand in the elevator to introduce him to the team, he was, of course, nervous, Flash had been the source of a lot of angst in his teen years. But they had both changed, forgiven and forgotten. 

"You sure they'll like me?" Flash asked nervously. Peter rolled his eyes, rocking on his heels. 

"They'll love you, I promise," Peter said, dragging Flash out of the elevator when it opened. Flash plastered on a tight smile as Peter guided him to the common room. Flash gritted his teeth and talked through them. 

"Why are they staring at me like that?" He whispered to Peter, who shifted nervously. 

"I think they're trying to be intimidating?" Peter said back. 

"Well they are intimidating, they're the Avengers," Flash said, Peter hummed lightly. 

"Not when you live with them." Peter countered. 

"Yes, no need to remind me that my boyfriend is Spiderman and a part of the Avengers. You come to my house bleeding everywhere enough." Flash said, now turned to Peter, who rolled his eyes. 

"Only because you're good at doing stitches," Peter said, smirking at Flash. 

"Yeah, only because of you." Flash said, a smirk growing on his face. 

"Hey, you love me," Peter said, which made Flash smirk wider. 

"That I do." He said. 

"He's a keeper!" Tony shouted, bringing Flash and Peter out of their bubble. Peter immediately blushed, along with Flash. 

"I can already see a wedding!" Wanda said in a sing-song voice. Flash watched as Peter let go of his hand and ran at Wanda, who caught him in a bubble of red, making him pout. 

"That's a good look on you." Flash teased making Peter pout more. 

"Get over here new guy, I want to get to know the guy dating my son," Tony said, waving him over. Everyone ignored that he'd called Peter his son, it was bound to happen eventually.


	82. Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-While on a mission, Peter gets injected with a solution that makes him hallucinate
> 
> An-I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS

"So you're telling me in about thirty minutes I'm going to start hallucinating?!" Peter shouted furiously. It was Steve's fault he got hit with the stuff, he pushed Peter in the way and he got injected instead. Steve looked sheepish as he looked away from Peter. Bruce winced at Peter's tone but blinked away his shock. Peter wasn't one to shout.

"Unfortunately," Bruce said, wincing when Peter scowled at him. 

"Is there anything we can do to get it out?" He asked, far calmer now, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No. It has to run its course." Bruce said. Peter was suddenly terrified, what if he saw Ben? Or his parents? What if he said or did something embarrassing? Peter sighed, thinking it through in his head. 

"Okay, well, first of all, _Captain_ , fuck you right to hell. And second of all, someone please tie me down." Peter said, not at all happy. Steve looked away from Peter again sheepishly.

"You're serious?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded quickly, "Why?!" Bucky asked again, Peter frowned at him. 

"You want to be the one explaining to Fury why you let me break something?"

\----------------

Peter was now tied to a chair with power proof ropes, in an observation room, the whole team was on the other side of the glass. Peter sighed, he was supposed to be seeing something by now. He was wondering whether the toxin had actually done anything, although he was staring at his lap.

"You seeing anything?" He heard Bruce say over the speaker. Peter looked up and saw them, his parents, standing there like he hadn't seen the light fade out of their eyes that night. His mother was dressed in one of the floral sundresses she always did, and his father was in his crisp white button-down tucking into his black slacks, tie hanging lazily. He tasted the bile rising in his throat, his breath caught in his throat.

"If my dead parents standing in front of me is anything to go by, I would say yes." He said softly, watching as they walked forward toward him, he suddenly regretted letting the team tie him down because now he was stuck in the chair as they walked forward. 

"What do you mean Peter? Where as alive as day!" His father said cheerily, Peter shook his head frantically, pushing his back firmly onto the back of the chair. 

"N-no, y-you aren't real!" He shouted, pressing harder onto the chair. His father rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, making his jerk away from it, terror in his eyes. 

"Honey we're right here." His mother said gently. 

"No, no, no, no." He muttered, "You-you died when I was ten, in the plane crash, I was there. I watched you die!" He shouted in their faces, they stepped back, puzzled looks on their faces. 

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" His mother said softly, Peter shook his head frantically, tears welling up in his eyes, and spilling down his cheeks. 

"W-we were going to the UK, for my birthday, and-and the plane crashed, and I was the only survivor," Peter sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else, "I watched you die! You were holding my hand and you told me everything was going to be ok!" Peter screamed, pulling at the bonds around his wrists harder, trying to wrench his hands out of them. 

"But everything's not ok!" He shouted, pressing himself into the chair further, trying to get away from his mothers extending hand stroking his cheek. 

"No, no, please don't touch me." He pleaded, he wished he could just close his eyes forever and forget their faces. 

"Petey you're ok, we're here now." His mother said softly, Peter shook his head. 

"No. No. You're not real, you're not real. You're dead, you're buried in the cemetery near Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's apartment. I was there! I was at the funeral!" He shouted, his jaw clenched hard, his neck taut. 

"Sport you're not making any sense." His father said softly. Ruffling Peter's hair, when Peter looked down he wasn't seventeen anymore, he was ten, and his voice was small. 

"N-n-no, you're gone, I'm seventeen and I go to Midtown High School, and I live with Aunt May and I work at Stark Industries." He pleaded, hating how his tiny voice crackled. His father just chuckled softly. 

"Peter we aren't playing make-belief, you're our little boy." His father looked behind Peter briefly, looking at something over his shoulder, paying no mind to Peter who was slumped in the chair, breathing ragged and strained, "Come here Ben he's not making any sense." Peter almost threw up when his father said that, his head shot up and he craned to look behind him. Tears started spilling out of his eyes again when he took on his appearance. He was in the same clothes as when he died; his crisp Police uniform, he'd just become Captain of the precinct when he got killed. He'd picked Peter up from school in a happy daze and asked Peter to come to the grocery store with him on his way home from school. Suddenly Peter's body was thirteen again, all voice cracks and skinny.

"What's got you in a twist, Benny?" Ben said. Peter would have smiled if he weren't hearing it like that because no matter how real they looked and how real they felt, they weren't. He had wished hundreds upon thousands of times to hear Ben call him that again. When he was little it made him giggle and smile, but right now all he could do was let out a broken sob, dropping his head to his chest. 

"Woah there bud." Be soothed, picking Peter's head up with his hands, holding Peter's head in his hands, "What's up champ?" Ben said softly. Peter just let out another sob, the nicknames and tone made him want to scream and cry, but the noises were caught in his throat as his eyes flickered around Ben's face. 

"You aren't real, as much as I want you to be, you aren't." He said softly. Ben looked at him puzzled, pressing a kiss onto Peter's forehead, moving his wild curls aside. 

"I'm right here bud, I'm not going anywhere," Ben said softly, hugging Peter around his shoulders, Peter shook his head into his shoulder, his body shaking with his sobs. 

"You-you died. I heard the shot, and, and you took the bullet for me." Peter cried into his shoulder, "It all happened so quickly, one second we were talking about Ned and school, the next you were one the floor. I remember the colour of your blood, it was so bright and vibrant, and you were still warm when I pulled you into my lap." Peter said, crying harder when Ben squeezed him in his arms. 

"You-you didn't stop smiling, and you put your hand on my face, you didn't even realise you were smearing blood on me. You were coughing up blood and, and it was everywhere, I was on the floor, it was in your clothes, it was in _my_ clothes. My skin was wrinkly with it after they got me in the ambulance. They said I was in shock. You were so calm, but you were dying." 

"Shh, shh, bud you're ok, it was just a bad dream." Ben soothed, Peter just shook his head frantically. 

"No, no, it's not a dream. You're dead, and you're never coming back." Peter whispered, screwing his eyes shut. He only opened them when he felt the pressure around his shoulders disappear, the tears stopped and he felt a surge of unbearable grief and anger. He looked around himself, his mum dad and Ben were gone. He drew in a shaky breath and looked up at the window. 

"Someone get me out of these fucking ropes." He growled when the door opened behind him and revealed Bruce, who checked his pulse, which was rapid. 

"Didn't I ask you to get me out of the ropes?" He growled again, Bruce sighed. 

"Look, Pete, I know you want nothing more than to get out of them but I need to check that it's out of your system before I let you go." Peter jerked away from him. 

"I just talked to my dead parents and Uncle who I watched die. If you get me out of these ropes right now I will do anything." Peter pleaded, tears slipping out of his eyes again, "Please Bruce." He whispered. Bruce sighed and complied, untying the ropes for Peter, who brought his hands to his lap, looking at his wrists which were cut up and bleeding. He vaguely felt Bruce pull him up from the chair and guide him out of the room. He was still staring at his hands, it was so real, he could almost feel the lingering touch of his mothers hands in his own. When Bruce sat him down on a bed in the med bay he looked up, he didn't even realise they had left the floor. 

"Let's get those cuts cleaned," Bruce said gently, pulling Peter's wrists towards him, cleaning the cuts up with a damp cotton pad. When he looked past Bruce he saw the team staring back at him, his eyes automatically found Steve's. 

"If you ever, ever do anything like that on a mission ever again, I'll kill you myself," Peter said, dangerously quiet, and Steve knew he meant it. Steve just nodded and looked away. Peter turned back to Bruce who was wrapping his wrists in an ace bandage. 

"Were they supposed to be so real?" He asked softly, "They felt real, they were walking and talking, and when they touched me it felt like they were real, their hands were warm." He said quietly, Bruce almost cried at his tone. 

"Well, the file did say that the hallucinations were supposed to trigger an emotional response," Bruce said, placing Peter's hand in his lap, Bruce sighed putting a hand on Peter's knee. 

"I knew they weren't real, but they were so real at the same time. They were wearing clothes like they used to, and they were talking like they used to, and they, they called me the names they used to when I was little." Peter said, curling his fingers into fists. Bruce sighed, knowing Peter wouldn't be able to move for a while, he had a panic attack while he was in the room. 

"They mostly manifested from memory," Bruce said, watching as Peter nodded. 

"My parents died when I was ten, and my uncle when I was thirteen. I watched them die, and there they were, calling me their little boy again. And, and Ben used the nicknames he always used to when I was little." Peter said tiredly. Bruce nodded. 

"I know kid, but you're okay, you're at the compound and you're here. You don't ever have to go through that again." Tony said, stepping forward to hug Peter, who buried his head in his shoulder, "Come on let's get you to bed." Tony said gently.

"Can't move," Peter said. Tony sighed, waving Steve forward, Peter just threw Steve a sour glare, shaking his head at him, refusing to be picked up by Steve. Bucky sighed and stepped forward, he was the only other one that could pick Peter up.

"It can happen after a panic attack, I've already told your aunt what happened, you're staying here tonight," Tony said gently, rubbing Peter's head. Peter hummed curling into Bucky slightly. 

"If you drop me I'll kill you," Peter muttered into his chest, Bucky couldn't help but snort. 

"I think I'll be fine, we're almost at your room already," Bucky said, Natasha stepped forward and opened the door for them. Bucky plopped Peter down on his bed, Tony stepped forward and helped Peter under his sheets, thanking god Peter was already in sweats and a tank top. 

"Can someone stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Peter asked shyly, hugging one of his pillows to his chest. Tony sat next to his on the bed, the rest of the team followed, finding somewhere on Peter's bed.

"We'll all stay with you."


	83. Conquer the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-"Jesus, do you hear yourself? How did your mother not slap the shit out of you, with how you talk to people?" -Quote
> 
> Peter is upset and rants to the team and Sam is a bitch

Peter stormed into the kitchen, roughly opening the ridge and slamming it shut, not taking anything out. He stormed over to the toaster, snatching the bread off of the counter, shoving it into the toaster. He huffed we he accidentally punched the counter, shaking his hand off mumbling under his breath darkly. Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. 

"How you goin' Pete?" He asked, Peter turned to him sharply. 

"I want to kill myself." He said flatly, his eyes boring into Tony's. 

"Okay, what's really going on," Tony said, Peter huffed, punching the counter again. 

"My human rights have been violated," Peter said bluntly. Tony rose an eyebrow. 

"Okaaaaay, care to explain?" Tony asked. Peter rolled his eyes and threw his toast on a plate. 

"According to article sixteen on The Universal Declaration of Human Rights: You have the freedom to marry and to raise a family." Peter huffed, spreading butter on his toast. 

"Okay and?" Sam said. Peter turned sharply to him. 

"Well in most states Gay people can't adopt, which leaves little option for children, denying gay people the ability to foster and adopt directly violates article sixteen." Peter seethed, spreading his butter more aggressively. 

"And that affects you how?" Sam said, Peter turned to him, his face scrunched up. 

"You're forgetting I'm gay? And I can't have damn kids cause of ignorant people." Peter said, Sam stood up and pointed at Peter. 

_"Jesus, do you hear yourself? How did your mother not slap the shit out of you, with how you talk to people?"_ Sam said. Peter turned to him, narrowing his eyes at him. The team were watching nervously, they knew Sam had fucked up _._

"Jokes on you my mums dead! In fact, both of my parents are dead!" Peter shouted, pressing a fingertip onto Sam's chest. Sam's face dropped, he opened and closed his mouth in shock. 

"Jesus Peter I'm sorry I didn't mean it-" Sam started, Peter cut him off. 

"No, you said it so you mean it. I'm gay, I don't have rights, and my parents are dead, thank you for the motivation to take over the world." Peter said, angrily picking up his plate to leave the room. Sam stared after him. 

"I will support young Peter's endeavours to conquer this world," Loki said, following him out fo the room.


	84. Nicky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Baby Peter loves to be held on Tony's hips (Tony is Peter's bio dad)(Kind of shitty but I thought it was cute)

"Pepper please don't leave me with him, I've got a meeting with the team." Tony pleaded, his eyes on Peter who was babbling while wheeling one of his toy trains away. 

"As long as I'm running your company, you take care of Peter. He'll be fine Tony, just take some of his toys, some books, and a blanket and he'll be fine." Pepper said. Tony huffed, watching her leave. He turned awkwardly to Peter, who looked up at him and blinked, making grabby hands at Tony. 

"Upies!" He squealed. Tony sighed but picked Peter up anyway. 

"Come on bud, let's get you dressed, and a bag packed for you," Tony said, gathering up Peter's things. 

\----------------------

"He's late," Bucky said. 

"Of course he is," Steve said. Just as he finished the door slammed open, revealing Tony with a toddler on his hip. Peter was wearing a miny suit that matched Tony's and he even had a pair of sunglasses on. Peter was fiddling with them, whining when he couldn't get them off. Tony sighed and looked down at him. 

"Keep em on bud, don't you wanna be cool like daddy?" Tony asked, pushing them back up his nose. Peter looked up at him. 

"Daddy's cool," Peter said, slumping into Tony, wrapping his small arms around Tony's middle. Tony smiled and walked forward with Peter, dumping the bag of baby things onto the table. 

"Did you steal a toddler?" Clint asked, clearly confused. Tony threw him a sour glare. 

"No, I didn't steal a toddler, meet my son, Peter Benjamin Stark," Tony said, plopping Peter down on the table, Peter looked up at him and giggled wildly, swinging his legs. 

"Want upies." He said, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

"Pete you can't say on my hip all the time," Tony said gently stroking his cheek. Peter pouted more. 

"But upies!" Peter insisted. Tony huffed, picking Peter up again. They smirked at the scene of Tony being panicky around a two-year-old. 

"What! He's a crier, and when he cries I cry." Tony said, walking up and down the meeting room to calm Peter down, who was snuggling into his side. 

"Wuv you daddy," Peter said into his side, Tony felt the tears springing to his eyes, Peter had never said it before. He took in a shaky breath and looked down at Peter. 

"I love you too Pete, so so much," Tony said, smiling fondly when Peter gurgled into his side. 

"If anyone were to hurt Peter I would kill everyone in this room then myself," Tony said sternly, ignoring the tears sliding down his face. 

They eventually got the meeting back on track, Peter was on Tony's lap, and Tony was making faces at him, wiggling his favourite teddy bear's arms around making him giggle excitedly. When Fury cleared his throat Tony and Peter looked up at him. Peter's mouth morphed into an oh and he crawled onto the table and to Fury, reaching up to poke his eyepatch. the team watched in fear, almost passing out when Fury's face broke into a grin. 

"Eyepatch." Peter breathed, Fury, nodded.

"Yeah, a mean bad guy took my eye." He said gently, taking Peter's hands in his own. Peter giggled again, bouncing a little. Fury cooed at him and picked him up, Peter giggled as Fury swung him around. 

"What's y'name?" Peter asked, placing his chubby little hands on Nick's cheeks. 

"Nick Fury." He said, smiling down at Peter. 

"Nicky!" Peter shouted. Tony winced, but his jaw dropped open when Fury's face split into a wide smile. 

"Stark, do you have some toys for this handsome young man? We have a meeting to continue." Fury said, Tony nodded, pulling out one of the model trains, showing it to Peter. Peter immediately jumped off the table and made his way to Tony and took the toy from him, going under the table with it. Tony heard the faint sounds of Peter running around under the table, making zooming sounds. When Natasha jerked Tony paled, he heard Peter form under the table. 

"M'sorry miss Tasha." He said quietly, Natasha smiled down at Peter who looked like he was about to start crying, clutching his toy to his chest. 

"It's ok Peter, I don't mind. How about we ditch this meeting and go play?" Natasha said, already picking him up, she didn't even wait for confirmation before she stepped out of the doorway. 

"Stark, I'm taking your son and you're not getting him back until I say so."


	85. Marching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-In a march honouring medal Peter wears his grandfathers and bumps into Bucky and Steve (Still Spiderman, but no ones recruited him because the civil war didn't happen, but Peter still needs glasses, helps for the story.)

"And marching for Peter Benjamin Parker Senior is Peter Benjamin Peker junior. Peter was an esteemed member of the howling commandos." The announcer read out, signalling for Peter to walk down the clearing in the street, he was wearing his grandfathers old uniform, along with his countless medals and dog tags. Peter saw May, Ned and MJ waving to him, he smiling lightly but continued marching. He was the only one that marched anymore. None of the other kids wanted to do it or didn't have memories of their relatives. But Peter had always been close with his gramps; having the same name kind of does that. 

"And this year we have two special guests, Steve Rogers and James Barnes, the only surviving members of the howling commandos." The announcer read, Peter paled, why did he never read the schedule? Steve and Bucky followed closely behind Peter, waving to the crowd behind him. When Peter got to the end of the clearing he stood where he had been told, luckily he always marched last, so when Steve and Bucky finished they did the salute and dispersed. Peter sighed, pulling off the cap and putting it under his arm. May rushed up to him and hugged him, he swore she broke a couple of his ribs. 

"He would be so proud Peter." She said in his hair. 

"I've done it every ear since I was ten May." He muttered, May leaned back and hurriedly wiped away a tear. 

"Maybe so. You look so much like him Peter, you even act like him," she said, smiling at him fondly. 

"Except for the glasses." He said, pulling them off, "Can you clean them for me? I don't want to get the uniform dirty." He said May nodded, taking them and cleaning them on her shirt. When someone clapped him on the shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin, he felt someone shove his glasses back into his grip. He hurriedly put them back onto his face, paling when he saw it was Steve Rogers, Bucky was standing next to him with a smile on his face. 

"Wow, it's an honour, Mr Rogers." Peter breathed, shaking Steve's outstretched hand. Steve smiled and shook his head. 

"No, the honours all mine. Your gramps was a great man, spoke to him when I came out of the ice, he never stopped talking about his little boy, although you're not so little anymore. He was a great friend, he'd be so proud of you." Steve said, Peter nodded his head, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"He used to tell me stories about the war all the time. We were really close." Peter said, a grin on his face. 

"You're a spitting image of him kid," Bucky said, Peter nodded. 

"Everyone says that, except the glasses, those are all me," Peter said, pointing to his thick frames. Bucky threw his head back and laughed. 

"God, you even sound like him," Bucky muttered, Peter frowned slightly. 

"Say, kid, why do you march for him?" Steve asked curiously, Peter blushed. 

"Usually I'm the only one that marches for the howling commandos. All the other kids don't remember their grandparents or don't care, I just don't want anyone to forget them. He went through a lot, they all did, dying doesn't take that away." Peter said, his eyes misting over slightly. Steve hummed. 

"Well, you're doing them proud. Say, Buck and I were gonna go out to a cafe, you want to come with?" Steve said Peter nodded, turning to May who shrugged. 

"As long as you have him back in queens by 10:00."


	86. Stonewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Nick introduces Peter to the team for fun (Peter's fifteen, no spiderman)

"Why did you go to the dentist again?" Nick's voice filtered into the meeting room through the closed door, they all cocked an eyebrow when Nick opened the door for a teenage boy, who was holding a stack of papers in his hands, waving them animatedly. 

"I got a new wire on my braces, it's thicker than the last one." The boy said, he had a slight lisp, mostly caused by his braces, which had bright red bands on them. He had curly brown hair falling over his forehead, and he was in baggy jeans and an oversize jumper.

"How long do you have them on for again?" Nick asked, closing the door behind them. 

"Only a couple more months." The boy shrugged, riffling through his stack of papers for something.

"You excited to get them off?" Nick said with a smirk, Peter nodded excitedly. 

"You have no idea, I can't wait, literally. I'm so sick of Flash making fun of my lisp." Peter said, looking back up at Nick, who was leaning on the closed door. 

"I keep telling you I'm happy to take care of that Flash kid," Fury said, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"And I keep telling you I can handle it," Peter said, pulling out one of the papers. 

"Pete, he broke your nose. I'm fine with hiding from May, god knows that woman's scary when she's angry, but I'm not gonna let it slid if it happens again." Fury said, Peter rolled his eyes again and finally turned toward the team, freezing instantly. His stack of papers fell from his hands, flying around the room. He blinked briefly, before blushing darkly. 

"Aw man, my drafts." He muttered, bending down to pick them up and put them back in order, Natasha bent down to pick up a couple of the papers. Peter blinked when she went to hand them to him but quickly blinked away his shock, "Thanks, Miss Romanoff." He muttered, taking the papers. He stood back up and pressed the papers to his chest, staring at them. Fury was laughing up a storm behind him. 

"You okay Pete?" Fury asked. Peter nodded weakly. 

"I have to tell Ned about this." Peter breathed. This made the team break into laugher at his face, "Wow, I'm, I'm Peter B Parker." He said, recovering from his shock and smiling brightly, they all basically melted at the sight, he was adorable. 

"Well hi, Peter, what's the B for?" Clint asked, Peter blushed, he should really stop saying that, but if the person was right they caught the reference. 

"Benjamin, I was named after my gramps and my uncle," Peter said. 

"Which part?" Pietro asked, leaning forward over the table. 

"Peter's my gramps, Benjamin's my uncle," Peter said tensely, holding his papers tighter to his chest. Fury stepped forward, clapping Peter on the upper back, making him jolt slightly. 

"Peter here is my godson, he lives with me but visits his aunt every second weekend." He said, shaking Peter slightly. The team nodded, curious about who Peter was. 

"What're the papers for?" Bruce asked, Peter almost fainted when he saw him, he decided to keep his fanboy tendencies to himself. 

"Oh um draft papers for an essay competition. I'm applying early to MIT." He said nervously, he'd only really talked about it with Nick, who was practically his dad. 

"Cool! What's the theme this year?" Tony said finally interested in this kid. Peter's eyes lit up, Nick was sick of his essay and no one else except Ned wanted to hear it. 

"A protest or march that has changed the course of your history." Peter said, pausing briefly to find the criteria, "I had to write about something that had it not happened would have changed my life. I chose the Stonewall riots." Peter said, handing Tony to criteria. 

"You're like twelve, why the hell are you writing about Stonewall," Sam said, making Peter blush darkly. 

"I'm fifteen actually, and um, well you see I'm kind of gay?" He said, his palms sweating profusely. 

"Got a boyfriend?" Wanda asked teasingly, Peter paled slightly. 

"Maybe." He said, blush creeping down his neck. Fury laughed at his face, slapping him on the back repeatedly. 

"Of course he does, was his best friend for years before Peter made a move." Fury said. Peter blushed darker, blinking rapidly. 

"Shut up Nicky." Peter seethed. 

"What? You were hilarious, you had been pinning for him since you were twelve." Fury said, Peter frowned at him. 

"What was I supposed to do, he was my best friend since I was five," Peter said, narrowing his eyes. 

"I dunno maybe be more smooth." Fury said, making Peter scowl. 

"Please, please tell me how you found out," Bucky begged, he was enjoying teasing Peter. 

"I walked in on them making out in Peter's room." Fury said, making several gagging noises, Peter hit him over the head with the stack of papers.

"Nicky!" He shouted. Fury continued laughing. 

"You couldn't hurt me if you tired kid." Fury cackled, Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"I so could, I've been doing jujitsu since I was five," Peter growled. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are you introducing us to Peter? Not that he's not interesting or anything, I'm just confused." Sam said. 

"Peter has a tendency to sneak into places he shouldn't. I had no doubt he'd accidentally make his way into the common rooms. He got grounded a couple of months ago because he dropped out of the ceiling into a confidential SHIELD meeting. And he got grounded before that because he hacked into SHIELD. And before that, because he managed to get into FRIDAY and-" Peter cut him off with a hand covering his mouth. 

"So you're the one who changed all of our names!" Tony said, pointing an accusing finger at Peter, who nodded sheepishly. They all smiled when the StarWars theme started blaring out of Peter's phone. Peter smiled wide and quickly shoved the papers into Fury's chest to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

"It's Ned! I'm gonna go outside for a minute." Peter said, already picking up the call and walking out of the room, "Neddie, Baby, Honey, you are never going to believe who I just met!" He said excitedly as he closed the door, they faintly heard him talking outside of the room. 

"Don't feel insulted, that boyfriend of his comes above anything and everything. He's loved you guys since he was like five." Fury said, "The real reason I wanted to introduce you guys is that Peter's been having trouble with a couple of kids in his class since he came out. It's not right that he's been getting picked on because he's gay. He deserves to love who he wants.

"I promised his parents I'd keep him safe, all I want is for you guys to have a nice friendly chat with the kid and his parents." Fury said. The team instantly leaned forward, in the few minutes they'd known Peter they were already attached. How could you not be? He was like an adorable puppy, braces just added to it. 

"We'd be happy to," Bucky said, cracking his knuckles. 

"I'll wire in the information, but don't tell Pete, he's too good to everyone. Won't even let me email the school." Fury said, he turned when Peter slammed open the door. 

"Dad! There's a new exhibit at the science museum! Can I go with Ned on the weekend?" He asked, using his famous puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine, but no funny business." Fury said, if he was honest he melted every time Peter called him that, he barely ever did. 

"I promise! I owe you one!" Peter said picking back up his papers and making to leave the room again. 

"Where are you going?" Tony said, he wanted to ask the kid more about MIT. 

"To get flowers! He got them for me last time we went out." Peter said, running out of the room. 

"How often do they go out?" Natasha said, eyebrow raised. Fury rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

"Basically every weekend." He grumbled, "Don't worry, the shock will set in that he met the Avengers and he'll send me a flood of texts." As if on cue his phone started dinging. 

**Peter**

_Wait was that a dream???_

_Did I just come out to the Avengers????_

_Nicky_

_Nicky_

_Dude, I was just mega gay in front of the A v e n g e r s_

_Dad, Natasha freaking Romanoff handed me my papers_

_Dad, BRUCE BANNER WAS THERE_

_Dad_

_Dad_

_I am never going to stop talking about this_

_I talked about MIT with Tony fucking Stark_

_Is this real life_

_Dad_

_Why aren't you answering me :'(_

The team snickered as the messages kept flooding in, he kept sending several crying cat memes. The team were laughing as he kept questioning his sanity. 

"This kid is great Nick." Clint snickered. 

"Wait, you let him call you Nicky?!" Tony exclaimed. Fury just narrowed his eyes at him. 

"If you tell anyone, they'll never believe you."


	87. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is a reporter and gets into the Q&A(Peter is in his early twenties, still Spider-Man)(deaf and trans Peter)(Avengers include, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Loki)

Peter almost fainted when _the_ Tony Stark pointed at him for his question, he hurriedly dropped his camera and picked up his notepad and pencil.

"Many people in the media paint you as selfish, and yet during the Chutari invasion you flew a live mussel into an open portal to save the planet's population, knowing you may not survive. Why?" Peter asked, looking back up at Tony briefly, who was staring at him.

"What's your name kid?" Tony asked, Tony was curious honestly, he was at least ten times younger the rest of the reporters, and he was on his own.

"Peter Parker, with Benjamin productions sir," Peter said nervously, he really needed this question for the issue of his paper, he'd been struggling to get news.

"Where's your camera, Peter Parker?" Tony asked, Peter blushed darkly before picking his camera up off his lap, taking a photo with it for show. Tony leaned back in his seat, of course, the young reporter and photographer was also the kid they'd had eyes on as Spider-Man.

"Well, I realised that there were more important things than me and my lifestyle. I have friends now, people I care about, I can actually make a difference now, and I want the world to be alive to see it." Tony finished, watching as Peter scribbled it all down, before switching to his camera.

"You have any other questions, Pete?" Tony asked, watching as the boy looked up at him, his eyes glittering.

"Yes sir." He said, Tony narrowed his eyes, this kid asked way more interesting questions than all the other reporters, "Then fire away kid." Peter blinked at him before flipping through a couple of pages.

"Hawkeye, what's it like knowing you inspire hundreds of disabled children across America?" Peter said, Clint looked taken aback by the question, no one ever asked him about his disability, let alone asked him a question.

"You got a disability kid?" Clint asked.

"Yes sir, deaf in both one ear, partial hearing in the other," Peter said proudly, Clint nodded.

"Well I honestly didn't know I inspired kids, but I guess I'm one of the only disabled superheroes out there. I guess it makes me feel proud of my disability, but also makes me angry for all the kids who don't have disabled role models. I guess I just want to say to all those kids is that you can be who you want, don't let your body limit you." Clint said, watching as Peter hurriedly wrote down his answers, no one else was writing the answers down except him. When he looked up Tony motioned for him to keep asking away.

"Captain America and White Wolf, as a transgender man I found your coming out speech's heart wrenching and inspiring, how does it feel knowing that you inspired thousands of youths to come out to close friends and family?" Peter said, catching their faces of his camera, Steve and Bucky took liberty at the moment to take Bucky's hand in his own.

"Well we came out because we were sick of hiding it, we knew the consequences of our actions. Even though it's not the forties it's still a rough world out there." Steve said, looking at Bucky for him to continue.

"Stevie and I cried when we saw the tag on Twitter of kids coming out because of us. We had hundreds of kids come to us and say that we were the reason they came out and we were in shock, now we can do more than stop people from dying." Bucky said. Peter nodded, writing it all down, before taking a final photo. Tony motioned for another question again.

"Black Widow, what's it like being the first woman on a team of superheroes? Do you feel outnumbered or pressured to succeed?" Peter asked shakily, all the attention was on him, that's why he became a reporter, so the attention wasn't on him.

"Yes. Sometimes I feel like there should be more women on the team, not only because it's demeaning but also because young girls should have more role models for themselves. At times, yes, I do feel an intense need to succeed, but the boys are pretty scared of me so I don't always have to show them who's boss." Natasha said, she was also closely watching as he smiled as he wrote down the conversation. Tony and he repeated their game.

"Dr Banner, last year you released a book detailing your work on Gamma radiation, is there another book coming in the near future?" Peter asked, swinging to his camera again. Bruce laughed nervously.

"Would anyone read it?" He said irritably.

"I would," Peter said. Bruce blinked at him, clearly shocked.

"Well, Um, I have a couple of draft copies of a new book I've been wanting to publish," Bruce said, Peter didn't pause his writing to ask another question.

"Can you tell us what this book will be about?" He asked, finally looking up at Bruce to take another photo.

"Well, um, I'm doing a detailed study on the genetic of individuals with powers. The title is still a work in progress." Bruce said, Peter nodded, looking up at Tony for confirmation again, flipping through his notebook.

"Falcon, how is it being the only person of colour on the team?" Peter said, switching to his camera as Sam's face twisted.

"Well I'll tell you, kid, it's wild, none of these assholes can take spice." Sam laughed loudly at the crowd's faces, Peter had a small smirk on his face, "But on a serious note I'm kind of used to it, I've always been the only black kid of the bunch. I guess it would be nice to not be outnumbered, and I also know a lot of people don't take me seriously so." Sam just shrugged, Peter nodded as he wrote down the answers.

"Thor Odinson, the god of thunder and Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief and chaos, what is it like learning and adjusting to Midguardian customs?" Peter said, snapping a particularly good photo of the brothers leaning in on each other. Loki smiled down at Peter, who snapped a few more photos, Loki was quite enjoying the attention. 

"Well Peter, I must admit you have some strange customs, and there are many things I could do on Asgar that are not allowed here," Loki said slyly. 

"Could you list some examples?" Peter asked, oblivious of Loki's flirting. 

"Well apparently flirting is frowned upon, Stark says I need to be more subtle but when I see something I like I will get it," Loki said, Peter blinked and reddened under his gaze, but shook it off easily. 

"What about you Thor?" Peter said, willing his cheeks to lighten. 

"Starkson has been couching me on Midguardian customs and actions, I must say they are very difficult to adjust to." Thor boomed, making Peter wince slightly. 

"Got all your answers kid?" Tony asked when Peter finished scribbling. 

"Yes Sir," Peter said with a bright smile.

—————————

The team heard the loud cursing behind the door, along with thumps and crashes, before the door finally opened to Peter putting in his hearing aids and looking down at the floor, shuffling on his slippers.

"Sorry my phone didn't alert me when you rang the doorbell and I didn't have my hearing aids in, I really need to-" Peter cut himself off when he looked up and saw the team, his eyes widened and then he grew extremely red. He didn't have a shirt on, the Avengers were standing there in his doorway and he was _shirtless_ , which meant they saw his surgery scars.

"That's because we didn't ring the doorbell," Tony said, Peter blinked a couple of time and looked out the door, his sign wasn't there, he huffed and leant back into his doorway.

"The landlord must have taken it down. There's usually a sign that says that I'm deaf and you need to ring the doorbell." Peter said, shifting on his feet awkwardly, he spoke in Italian for a moment, "Stupid asshole, always taking the fucking sign down, Mr I'm so smart and all-knowing." Tony rose an eyebrow, this was the one time he was happy he learnt Italian as a kid.

"Are you going to let us in?" Tony asked peering over Peter's shoulder into the apartment. Peter blushed darker and shuffled out of the way, opening to door wider for them to walk in. He quickly locked his door and rushed over to his dresser, opening one of the draws roughly, pulling out his old midtown sweater and tugging it over his head.

"I um, I have some fold up chairs?" He said, the team shook their heads, already finding places to sit. His apartment was small, no separate rooms, just one big room with his bed, desk, bookcases, couches and coffee table and the kitchen cabinets. He quickly rushed over to the coffee table, shifting the notebooks around, shoving papers into the open books and closing them, stacking them and closing his computer.

"Sorry I don't have people round much, let alone the Avengers." He said quietly, cringing when Natasha picked up his open notebook.

"What language is this?" she asked, Peter laughed nervously, taking a seat on the couch opposite Tony Natasha and Steve, next to Thor on the other side of the couch.

"Italian. It was my first language, I translate to English when I type everything up. My teachers used to hate it because they couldn't read my work." He said nervously.

"Is this, is Um, is this about the newspaper issue I'm writing? Because I don't have to publish it if you don't want me to. Oh shit!" He said, hearing the familiar beep on his hearing aids, he'd forgetting to charge them again. He took them out and held up a hand when he saw that they were speaking already. He quickly got up and went to his bedside, ignoring Loki who was eyeing him curiously. He made a couple of noises that sound like a mix between a sigh and a whine. He opened the drawer and started ruffling through it, reddening as he sensed their eyes on him. He sighed when he found the extra pair of hearing aids, clicking them in and turning them on before putting the others on charge.

"Sorry, forgot to charge them last night I guess." Peter said, wincing when he accidentally slammed the draw shut, cracking the draw, "for fuck's sake." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, he'd made a right fool of himself. He sat back in the seat heavily.

"We are actually very much looking forward to the issue, but that's not what we're here for today," Steve said gently, Peter rose an eyebrow, looking around at the team who were sitting on his floor, his desk chair, his couches and even his kitchen bench.

"Well then what are you here for? I'm sorry but it's not every day the Avengers come round these parts." He said, eyeing Natasha who had picked up bus draft copy of his book, "Can you please put that down, it took a very long time." She looked at him and showed him the copy.

"You're writing a book?" She asked, Peter stood up and took it from her, slamming it down on the table again.

"Yes, I am. Look I really need to get back to work, I have a deadline for my next issue and I have photographs to deliver to my boss." He said, covering the front page of the book. 'Memoir of a teenage transgender man.' It read in a bold font. Tony sighed, flicking up a hologram screen.

"This is you? Crime-fighting spider? What is it, spider boy, spiderman?" Tony said, Peter winced, catching that bus hurt like hell on his wrists. His mind immediately went to the stack of X-rays on his desk, which Bruce was conveniently flicking through.

"Impressive feat kid, four hundred tons at fifty miles per hour," Steve said, the video kept replaying, Peter was sweating profusely. Bruce had opened one of the envelopes and was looking at the one of his shattered wrist he'd gotten when he was seventeen.

"Is that on YouTube? Cause you can fake anything." Peter laughed nervously.

"If you aren't Spider-Man why do you have his suit?" Bucky said, Peter's breath hitched as he turned to him sliding the suit out from under his pillow. Sam picked up the goggles and held them up to his face.

"Can you even see in these?" He said, Peter stood up and snatched the goggles off of his face and the suit from Bucky's hands, opening the draw on his desk and shoving it inside.

"You have normal eyes so you can see, my senses are dialled up to like eleven, yours are at five. Hands off man, they took ages to make." He huffed, fiddling with his camera, "You know I was having a great day, got a call saying that I might be eligible for new hearing aids, I have two drafts for newspaper issues, and I got news back from a publisher." He turned to the team sharply, "and then the Avengers waltz into my life and try to mess it up. What are you gonna do? Send me to the raft? Report me to the police as a vigilante?" Peter seethed, his whole face was red and he could feel the tears pricking in his eyes.

"What we want to know is why you do what you do," Bucky said.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. I would love to do things kids my age can, play football, go on testosterone, have friends, be a kid for fuck's sake." Peter said, staring at his table again.

"But you can't, because you're different," Tony said.

"I couldn't before I got these powers, so why should I now? I'm supposed to be puny orphan Peter Parker, not Spider-Man." Peter said, turning sharply.

"Well if you join us you can be Spider-Man," Natasha said.

"Sorry what?" Peter said, eying Thor who was bowing his couch.

"Join the Avengers," Loki said simply. Peter's has dropped open in shock.

"Why? Why would you want me?" Peter said softly.

"Because you've got skill, and we don't want you against us," Bucky said.

"Although, you could use some training," Natasha said.

"Okay, and if I do join your little band?" Peter asked, putting his camera back down.

"Well, you wouldn't have to live here for starters. Do you even have a bathroom?" Tony said in disgust. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Haha. It's down the hall, the level shares one." The team's eyes widened, "What? It was all I could afford." He said irritably.

"Well if you join the team, you get your own room with a bathroom. You get a paycheck, you wouldn't have to struggle to get by, and you could do that little paper of yours in your spare time." Tony said.

"We looked at your food bills, you have an enhanced metabolism," Bruce said, Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seems I have enhanced everything." He muttered, Loki started laughing from his spot on the kitchen counter.

"I'll say." He said, Peter blushed darkly but shrugged it off.

"We might even be able to synthesise testosterone for you." Bruce offered, Peter's eyes lit up at the mention.

"Okay. Fine. I'll join your band, but I stay the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man." Peter said firmly.

"Deal," Steve said, Clint started opened Peter's drawers, Peter looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, we should get you moving as soon as possible. Pack a bag kid, I'll get someone to pack up the rest of your stuff." Tony said, standing up.

"I don't have a suitcase," Peter said. Tony walked over to his front door and opened it when he stepped back inside he had a suitcase.

"Come on, get packing," Clint said, Peter sighed, opening the suitcase, and starting to put things in, muttering darkly in Italian as he gathered up the things he would need, Tony couldn't help but snicker at the words. The team watched him, handing him his notes books and books that were on the coffee table, and things form his desk. He opened his desk draw fully, which morphed into a stand for his gear. He pulled open his backpack and put the extra web fluid in, along with his suit.

"I could make you a new suit too," Tony muttered, Peter frowned, he was proud of that suit.

"You said something about new hearing aids too?" Clint asked, Peter shrugged.

"I didn't get hearing aids until I turned sixteen, and I've had the same pair since I was eighteen. I don't get to decide if I get the new model, my insurance company does." Peter said, carefully slipping his computer into his backpack, along with his chargers and cables.

"We can change that too." Tony said. Peter carefully took a few photos off of his wall, humming as he went.

"You can leave to photo frames." Tony said, Peter shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't trust anyone with these." He said, slipping them into another back pack. Bucky picked up one of the photos.

"Who's in the picture?" He asked, water peeked at the photo as he took it.

"My mum, my dad, my aunt and my uncle. They're all dead now, parents died when I was five, uncle when I was thirteen, aunt when I was nineteen. No more family left except me." Peter said, closing his back pack. He checked his draws and the kitchen and the coffee table, he had everything.

"That's rough kid." Steve said. Peter shrugged.

"I'm used to losing people. I had to grow up before anyone else my age." Peter said, shouldering a backpack, Sam went to pick up the other before groaning and dropping it back into the floor.

"How the hell do you carry that?!" Sam said, Peter grinned.

"Super strength." He said, taking it from Sam's feet. 

"You'll fit right in kid." Clint said, clapping him on the back. 

"Maybe."


	88. Notebooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter works at the sharwama restaurant after the Chutari invasion and serves the team (Still spiderman, but he's seventeen and hasn't been recruited)(Bucky is part of the avengers, sue me)

"You'll have a waiter in a moment, he's just late for a shift." She muttered the last part but walked away. When the door opened with a tinkle they watched as a boy, who was crying freely tied on his apron, throwing his backpack behind the counter before picking up his note pad and pen.

"You're late Peter, it's the fifth time this month." The lady who spoke to them earlier seethed. 

"My aunt just flatlined and I had to sign a new lease before I got evicted." He said angrily, opening his notepad with a sigh. 

"Why didn't you call? I would have changed your shift." The lady said, grabbing his arm. 

"I need the money, I can't just stop working. I might need to drop out of school just so I can pay rent." The boy said, avoiding her eyes, "Which table am I doing?" He asked, clicking his pen. The team turned quickly when she pointed to them, "You're giving me the table with the Avengers?!" He whispers shouted. 

"Just get to it, Peter." She said. They heard a sniff and shuffling of clothes before the boy appeared at their table. 

"Hello everybody, I'm Peter and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get for you?" He said, plastering on a wide fake smile, hoping they didn't notice his splotchy skin and red puffy eyes. 

"How about seven number ones and three number sixes and three number eights, and one number nine," Tony said, Peter nodded, scribbling down the orders. 

"Have you had a chance to look at our drinks menu?" He said sweetly, Tony cringed at his voice crack and the hoarseness of his voice. 

"Just waters please," Steve said, Peter nodded.

"Make sure it's ice water kid," Bucky said, swatting Steve. 

"Certainly." He said, flipping his note pad shut. They watched as he got behind the register, punching in their orders angrily, then getting glasses and a pitcher of water. He quickly spread out the glasses. He poured the water quickly and swiftly walked away to get another full pitcher. 

"Anything else for you today?" He asked calmly, Tony looked up at him, making Peter sweat profusely. 

"How old are you kid?" Tony said, watching as Peter's smile dropped momentarily before he smiled wide again. 

"Sixteen sirs. Why do you ask?" He said, his eyes searching for an escape.

"You just lost your aunt?" Tony said, Peter's smile dropped again and he weakly smiled. 

"I'm afraid so sir." He said quietly. 

"Why aren't you living with your parents?" Tony asked, Steve prodded him for him to stop, but Tony was determined. 

"They died in a plane crash when I was five sirs," Peter said, his lips no firmly pressed together. 

"No other relatives?" Tony asked, taking a sip from his drink. 

"Afraid not sir," Peter said, straightening his back. 

"Why aren't you going in to foster care or something?" Tony insisted Peter was sweating more than before now. 

"I'm old enough that I can own property, so I had a choice whether I went into foster care or not," Peter said, praying the order bell would ring. 

"Why didn't you choose foster care?" Tony asked, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Not many families are willing to take a sixteen-year-old, I wasn't going to risk being shipped out of state," Peter said, fiddling with his pen. Tony was about to say something when Peter interrupted him, "That's your orders, I'll be back in one moment." 

Peter returned with the orders, passing them out easily, he was about to walk off when Tony caught his arm, "You might want to hide those web-shooters kid, don't want your co-workers finding out who Peter Parker really is." Peter paled, wrenching his arm out of Tony's grasp, yanking off the web-shooters and stuffing them in his pocket. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir." He said bluntly, walking away behind the counter. Peter was sweating as he returned to the table, taking away the plates, "I'll be back with the bill momentarily." Peter easily deposited the plates in the kitchen, coming back with the book bill. 

"I'll pay," Tony said, already offering Peter his card, Peter nodding, taking the card swiping it before returning it. 

"Have a lovely day," Peter said, Tony smiled back at him and gripped his wrist, making Peter wince. 

"You're coming with us kid, I've been trying to catch you down for months. Remember that time you webbed up my tower?" Tony said, Peter winced, Tony's hand was angled so Peter couldn't get his hand out. 

"I'll be back in a moment Boss, I have to show these fine heroes out of the restaurant." He said with gritted teeth. 

Once they got outside Peter ripped off his apron and pointed a finger at Tony's chest, "Are you trying to get me fired?! Maybe you don't live paycheck to paycheck, but I do! I have a secret identity for a reason!" Peter said, lobbing his apron at Tony, who caught it easily, "You're a real asshole Stark! I can't risk going to prison! I have a funeral to pay for, and I've already been shot at by the police six times this week!" Peter whisper shouted, pressing a finger onto his chest.

"And for your information, those webs were the least of your problems! There was a high-class villain who was planning on destroying your tower! Ever heard of the green goblin?!" Peter said, louder this time, "My day just keeps getting worse and worse! First, my aunt dies, then I have to sell my life away to get my lease, I have to drop out of school just to pay rent, and now you're on my case because I webbed up your tower?! You're a billionaire! You can pay to get them cleaned off, or are you stupid enough not to realise they dissolve?!" Peter all but shouted, he turned sharply away from Tony, holding a hand over his eyes, tears spilling out of them. 

"Can you just leave me alone? I don't really want to cry in front of the Avengers." Peter said quietly, crouching on the dirty alleyway floor. Tony instantly regretted his actions as he watched as Peter's shoulders started to shake, along with his whole body. Tony crouched behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I wasn't gonna hurt you or anything kid. I actually wanted to recruit you." Tony said softly, Peter looked over his shoulder at him. 

"Didn't you hear me? I can't lose my job." Peter said, wiping his nose. Tony thought on it for a second.

"How about this, you can move into the compound, I'll pay for your aunt's funeral, and I'll hire you as my personal assistant. I've had my eye on you for a while and you're pretty damn smart, you made those web-shooters." Tony said, Peter's eyebrows knitted. 

"But why would you do that? I'm just a vigilante from queens." Peter said, wiping his nose again, Tony made a disgusted face, handing Peter a tissue from his pocket, Peter took it gratefully. 

"I dunno, I like how you don't take shit, even from billionaires, and you don't seem insane," Tony said, shrugging. Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, but only cause my aunt deserves the best."


	89. Chubby Toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter gets turned into a child, he retains his memories but has the mentality of a toddler

When Tony walked into the common room to find a baby in Peter's clothes he was very confused and off-put.

"Hey FRIDAY? Why is there a toddler drooling on my nice carpet?" Tony said, the toddler whipped around and waddled their way towards him, crashing into him.

"He appears to be Mr Parker, he ingested an experimental serum he was manufacturing." FRIDAY said amusement lacing her voice. 

"And why did he do that?" Tony sighed, cringing when Peter looked up at him with his wide eyes. 

"He and I quote said, 'Someone needs to test it.'" FRIDAY said\, playing the recording from the video feed. Tony sighed, raising an eyebrow at Peter who was clinging to his pant legs. 

"Why's he so huggy?" Tony said, smiling down at Peter who was babbling and drooling on him. 

"He appears to have the mindset of a four-year-old." Tony sighed, and picked Peter up with a grunt. 

"Are you my daddy?" Peter asked making Tony smirk, he had no idea Peter thought of him that way. 

"Sure kid." Tony said with a smirk, "FRIDAY how long is he going to be stuck like this?" Tony said, the rogues were coming back today, and sure maybe they were on goodish terms right now, but he really didn't know how to take care of a baby, let alone baby Peter. And they didn't even know he had an intern, let alone a basically son. 

"According to my calculations, five hours." FRIDAY said, Tony cringed and bounced Peter who was giggling in his arms, "Sire the rogues are in the elevator." Tony paled and shifted Peter in his arms, he had to admit, Peter was a cute kid. 

"Can this day get any worse!" Tony exclaimed, Peter promptly started tugging in his hair while giggling again. When he turned around the elevator dinged and opened, and out stepped the team. Tony sighed deeply, his eye twitching when Peter pulled particularly hard on his hair. 

"Hey, Tony how you-Who'd the kid?" Steve said, eyebrow raised. 

"You and Pepper have a kid?" Clint asked excitedly. Tony huffed, taking Peter's chubby hand in his own to stop him from pulling on his hair. 

"No, he's my personal inter." Tony huffed, he had to admit he was fighting the urge to coo at Peter. 

"Your interns a baby?" Scott asked, Tony rolled his eyes. 

"No dummy, well, actually he's the dummy. He made a serum and decided to test it out on himself, so now he's a four-year-old, he has all his memories but the mentality of a four-year-old." Peter giggled and poked at his nose, "Not that he doesn't normally have the mentality of a four-year-old." 

"How old is he usually? Ya know when he's not all de-aged." Bucky asked, Tony sighed, letting Peter place his tiny hands on his cheeks and smooch them around. 

"Sixteen. He's usually not this touchy either, but I guess four-year-old Peter is a hugger," Tony paused, "And chubby." 

"How long is he going to be like that?" Sam asked, looking disgusted at the scene. 

"Five more hours." Tony said, "Okay Pete, let's get you on the couch, you're gonna rip my skin off." Peter giggled again but let Tony dump him on the couch. Peter rolled onto his stomach, the shirt slipping down his shoulder revealing a large bruise, Tony rushed forward to examine it.

"FRIDAY is this bruise a side effect of the serum?" He asked. 

"No sir." She said.

"Get Karen to scan and see if they match injuries from his patrol." He said, picking Peter back up who latched back onto him. 

"Karen reports no injuries matching the one Peter has," FRIDAY said, worry lacing her voice. 

"FRIDAY get May on the line, I want to know who did this," Tony said, stopping when Peter grabbed his hand. 

"May's gone." He said quietly, tears springing to his eyes. 

"What do you mean Pete?" Tony said gently, crouching to get on his level. 

"May's heart stopped, she said goodnight," Peter said sadly, Tony, of course, knew what that meant. Peter's young mind didn't know how to rationalise death. 

"Where are you staying now Peter?" Tony said, setting his hands on his shoulders. 

"The mean lady from CPS took me to an orphanage," he said, his face screwing up into a pout. 

"Is that where you got that nasty bruise?" Peter nodded, his chin started to wobble with the effort not to cry, "Oh Peter don't cry, I'm right here. Can you tell me what happened?" Tony asked gently, hugging Peter tightly again. 

"Some of the boys cornered me and were really mean, they held me down and wouldn't stop hitting me!" Peter cried into his shoulder, Tony could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Well it won't ever happen again, I promise," Tony said, Peter seemed content with the promise, as he snuggled into his chest more. When they finally pulled back Tony looked back at the team and smiled awkwardly. 

"Now we need to find a way to entertain a toddler," Tony said. 

\---------------------

Tony awoke with a start when he heard a thump on the floor, and panicked when he didn't see Peter asleep on his chest when he looked over the side of the couch Peter was laying there rubbing his head. His clothes finally fit him again. 

"What the hell happened? I have the worst headache ever." Peter grumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning tiredly. 

"You thought trying an experimental serum would be a good idea?! How stupid are you?! Don't you realise how dangerous that was?! How bad you could have been hurt?!" Tony said, Peter smiled up at him sheepishly. 

"Did it work?" Peter said nervously. 

"If you meant to turn yourself in a four-year-old then yes," Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Well no I didn't mean to do that, I meant to reverse certain changes to the body, like a healing potion if you will," Peter said, standing up and popping his back. 

"To hide that nasty bruise on your back?" Tony said. The team were surveying the interaction with interest. 

"How did you? Oh, turned into a baby, mentality of a baby." Peter said, ducking his head. 

"Yep, you were quite a huggy baby, very cute too, who knew you'd be so chubby?" Tony said, smirking when Peter's face reddened. 

"Hey! I was not chubby!" Peter shouted irritably. 

"My cameras beg to differ. Now, why the hell didn't you tell me your aunt died and that you moved into an orphanage?" Tony said, leaning forward. Peter sighed, visibly deflating and flopping down into the couch next to Tony. He paid no mind to the team watching them. Peter shrugged, pinching his pants between his finger and thumb.

"I dunno, I was just worried I guess. I was so scared when she died, and I was so angry, and I couldn't stop crying the first week. They said if they didn't find someone to foster me then I'd be moved out of state, and I didn't want to do that because schools finally been good, Flash has stopped picking on me, and Ned and I have never been closer, and MJ and I just started going out. And crime rates have finally been going down. 

"I've never even left New York other than that one time, and I don't really want to leave. I guess I'm just really really _really_ scared." Peter finished, tears dribbling out of his eyes, Tony sighed, rubbing Peter's back, "I didn't want to be a bother." He whispered. 

"Kid you aren't a bother. I promised your aunt I'd take care fo you, and I also promised little you that I wouldn't let you get hurt again. How about I adopt you?" Tony said, Peter snapped his head up to look at him. 

"Have you talked Pepper about that?" Peter said slyly. Tony waved a hand lazily. 

"She won't mind she loves you to bits," Tony said, Peter rose an eyebrow. 

"But you can't be serious! I couldn't ask you to do that for me." Peter aid sheepishly. 

"You're practically already my kid. Little you thought so, wouldn't stop calling me dad." Tony said, grinning when Peter blushed darkly. 

"You aren't going to let me forget that are you?" Peter asked, blushing darker when the team started laughing. 

"Not a chance."


	90. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN-Peter is on Dr Strange's watch list and he takes him in after homecoming, where he is extremely hurt

Peter was breathing heavily, his breath coming out in pants and ragged. Central Park was nice and quiet at night, which meant he could sit under the stars without worrying about someone find him. He shakily lay down, holding his side firmly, wheezing when he finally hit his ground. He hummed when his head hit the soft ground, his hair fanning out around him. He had always liked the stars when he was little he'd wanted to be an astronaut, he huffed. That could never happen now. Stupid spider giving him stupid powers that he didn't ask for. 

"Nice night to watch the stars?" A voice said behind him, Peter shot up from the floor and paled when he saw the silhouette of someone behind him, he quickly pulled on his mask. The person stepped out of the shows and into the moonlight. They looked relatively normal, except they were wearing a cape?

"Sorry man I just got beat up by a supervillain, I don't need to get beat up by another one," Peter said, flopping back down onto the grass, he didn't really care if he died right now. 

"I'm not a villain Peter, in fact, I've had my eye on you for some time." The man said, Peter rolled over onto his stomach. 

"You know what, I'm so done with weird famous people knowing my secret identity. Aren't you that neurosurgeon turned sorcerer?" Peter asked, already pulling off his mask again. 

"You know your facts." Stephen said, sitting down next to him, "You're bleeding you know?" He said, Peter sighed. 

"Yep, it'll heal soon enough," Peter said, he was still holding his side. 

"Not if it gets infected," Stephen said. 

"Well I can't exactly go to the hospital, and my aunt will kill me if she finds out who I am."

"How about you come back to the sanctum, I'll get you cleaned up as best I can with my hands. 

"Sure, as long as you have water," Peter said, allowing Stephen to help him up and through a portal. When they stepped through Peter fell into one of the couches. 

"Who's the kid?" Wong said, coming round the couches, "Oh, you got the spider kid?" 

"It's Spiderman." Peter wheezed, pulling the top half off the suit. Stephen winced when he saw the obviously cracked ribs and large lacerations. 

"Not with those ribs you aren't," Stephen said, Peter shivered when Stephen reached out to touch him. 

"Not my fault Toomes is a petty bitch," Peter muttered. 

"Levi, I need your help here, he's not getting any better if he's cold," Stephen said, Levi complied, wrapping around Peter's body, who rose an eyebrow.

"You know what, I've seen enough funny business to understand that this is completely normal." Peter winced when Stephen reset his ribs, "You son of a bitch!" He shouted Stephe shushed him. 

"Never had a rib reset I presume?" He said, disinfecting the cut, which was already healing under his cloth. 

"I've had a dislocated shoulder and knee reset, but never a broken bone." He wheezed, "So why have you been keeping an eye on me?" Peter asked, he didn't really care honestly, he was just trying to distract himself.

"Well, I have a list of certain powerful individuals, who under the right circumstances could become a danger. You are one of them, you are exceptionally powerful." Stephen said, gently wrapping up Peter's ribs tightly. 

"You won't have to worry about that. I promised my uncle I'd never do the wrong thing. When he died, the last thing he said to me, was, 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I was thirteen, I had just gotten my powers. I think he knew, he could always see through me." Peter wheezed, taking the glass of water gratefully. 

"I didn't think I would have to. I watched the fight with Toomes, you went back for him, why?" Stephen asked, watching as Peter sipped the glass of water. 

"No one deserves to die, no matter what. Good or bad, for no reason." Peter said, putting the glass on the coffee table. 

"I think you're a good kid Peter, you just need to pick your battles," Stephen said gently.

"And what about the battles I don't pick, who picks those?" Peter said firmly. 

"Look, kid, some battles are too big for you." He said, Peter stood up at those words.

"I'm sick of people telling me I can't take it. Queens is my home, and I'm not gonna let someone destroy it, not now, not ever. Thanks for the help, but I have to get home before my aunt starts to worry." Peter said, pushing Levi off of him and pulling back on his suit. Stephen didn't stop him, just standing by Wong as he left the sanctum, swinging off into the distance. 

"He's a good kid," Wong said, Stephen hummed beside him. 

"He'll save the world one day."


	91. Red Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-The team play a prank on Peter and destroy the only photo he has left of his parents

Peter paid no mind to the snickering team as he made to his room, he did raise an eyebrow however when he smelt the distinct smell of paint. He didn't remember leaving his paints out. He shrugged and opened his door, when it opened fully his mouth dropped open. The team were laughing loudly behind him, paying to mind to his senses. The first thing on Peter's mind was the photo.

He rushed into the room pulling his desk draw open roughly, everything in it was coated in a layer of bright red paint, oil paint, which meant that everything was going to stain. He dumped everything else on the floor and when he found the photograph his breath got caught in his throat. He could barely see his parents through the paint, let alone little him. He tried to wipe the paint away but it had soaked the photo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted at the laughing team, who blinked at him and only laughed harder.

"They're only possessions, Pete, you can replace everything." Tony said kid laugh. Peter saw red and rushed forward and slammed the photo into his chest.

"Yeah well they're only memories too, that shirt Ned got for me on my twelfth birthday, that computer I spent three years building, my final exam results, my countless class notes, and the only fucking photo I have to my parents and I are gone! Because you thought it was funny to use oil paint! Was this a funny joke or something!?" Peter shouted, Tony was staring down at the photo in his hands, a look of regret on his face.

"We didn't think there was a difference in the paint," Clint said quietly, Peter turned sharply towards him.

"Of course there is! And it doesn't matter what type of pint you were using! What were you thinking?!" He shouted, this time to all of them.

"It was just a joke!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah well a joke inst going to get that photo back. I never should have come here, I'm going to Ned's." Peter said, picking up his backpack, leaving the silenced team in the compound.

——————————

Peter hadn't actually gone to Ned's, he'd spent the whole night walking around New York, he didn't even feel like patrolling. He probably should have thought it through, because that's how he ended up getting arrested for suspicious behaviour. When he finally returned to the compound it was deathly quiet. He would have gone back to May's, but May was gone. When his hand rested on his bedroom door he honestly couldn't remember getting there. Although when he opened it all the pain was gone, and it looked like there had never been paint on anything, was it all just a really bad dream?

When he saw a few things missing he realised that it wasn't a dream and that the team had just cleaned what they could, or more likely Tony had gotten some of the bots too. Of course, Peter hadn't slept all night, so he decided he'd deal with it after he'd slept, so he dropped his backpack, kicked off his shoes and crawled under his covers.

Back in the common room, FRIDAY addressed the team, "Peter has returned to his room." She said, the team looked up from their laps.

"What's he doing?" Tony said nervously.

"He appears to be sleeping. If I am correct Peter has not slept since yesterday." She said, deathly calm.

"Didn't he say he was going to Ned's?" Natasha asked. 

"I have tracked his phone, and it appears he was walking across New York," FRIDAY said, Tony paled.

"He only does that when he's gonna do something stupid," Tony said.

"Stupid like what?" Steve asked urgently. 

"Stupid like running away." Tony said, "FRIDAY alert me when he leaves his room and how he does it. When he wakes up tell him I need to see him." 

Peter woke up pretty soon it turns out, and Tony was alerted he was making his way to the kitchen already. Tony paled when he saw him, he'd clearly been crying, his cheeks were blotchy and tear-stained, and his eyes were red and puffy. 

"Pete, can you come here?" Tony asked tentatively, pointing to a seat, Peter looked up at him and sighed, but complied anyway, "I um, well, the team and I wanted to apologise for what we did to your room." Tony said nervously, the look on peter's face made him cringe. 

"Yeah? So why aren't the team here to apologise for themselves?" Peter said, tiredness lacing his voice. 

"They were worried you were going to yell that the again. You're pretty scary when you yell, you know that right?" Tony said, smiling when he got a chuckle out of Peter. 

"Yeah, I think it's cause I don't usually," Peter said, leaning on his hand. 

"Look kid there's no excuse for what we did, we thought it was funny but didn't think it through." Tony said, pulling the stack of photos from behind his back, "I found something that might make you feel better." Peter gently took the stack of photos, his eyes wide. He carefully removed the rubber band and started looking through the photos. 

"How did you?" Peter started, staring at a photo of him as a baby in his mum's arms. 

"I went through some of May's things, they were in a box," Tony said, watching as Peter looked up at him with tears in his eyes before he knew it he was being crushed in a hug from Peter. 

"Thank you." He whispered, clutching the photos.

When the team entered the common room they were met with Peter and Tony curled up together on the couch, countless photos spread across the coffee table.

"Looks like Peter's fine again." Steve said quietly.


	92. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Bucky left the compound and never came back, he found baby Peter. When Steve finds him he brings Peter to the compound with him

When Bucky rolled up to Peter's kindergarten he was surprised to see Peter yelling at Steve, wait _Steve_? Bucky immediately bolted off of his bike and scooped Peter up, who hid his face in his chest, he was crying madly.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked, ignoring Steve for the time being.

"The mean man didn't know our safe word, and he kept trying to get me into his car!" Peter cried, Bucky sighed, looking tiredly between Steve and Peter. He sighed, already s done with the day.

"It's ok bud, he's a friend of Daddy's. You did the right thing, making sure you didn't get in a strangers car, and you made lots of noise so people knew what was going on." Bucky said calmly, running a hand through Peter's hair. 

"If he's your friend why doesn't he know the safe word?" Peter said, looking up at Bucky with wide eyes. 

"Because I haven't seen him in a long time." Bucky paused to put Peter down, holding his hand tightly, "You know that Steve I was telling you about? That's him!" Bucky sai,d smiling gently down at Peter who looked back up at Steve with wide eyes. 

"My uncle Steve is Captain America?!" He exclaimed Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I might have forgotten to tell you that part," Bucky said, picking Peter up again, resting him on his hip.

"Safeword?" Steve asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Something I taught him so that he's safe. If you don't say the safe word he goes and gets an adult, or stays where he is until I find him." Bucky said, looking down at Peter, covering his ears when he looked back up at Steve, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much danger you've put him in?! Showing up to his fucking kindergarten?!" Bucky seethed, keeping his voice quiet. 

"Well you didn't leave us any other choice, he was the only link we could find of you. We couldn't get hold of your address." Steve said, looking down at the floor guiltily. 

"That was the point, you idiot!" Bucky said, "What the hell do you want anyway? I left for a reason." Bucky said, uncovering Peter's ears, who smiled at him before putting his head on his shoulder.

"The team wants to talk to you," Steve said. He sighed when Bucky frowned at him, "Buck they miss you, we were terrified when you ran." Steve reasoned, Bucky sighed, shifting Peter on his hip.

"Fine, but I need to take my bike home," Bucky said, already turning around, but it was already gone. 

"Already had someone take it to the compound." 

\---------------------------

Peter was sat on Bucky's shoulders, holding his forehead tightly as he babbled on about his day. Bucky wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, Peter was talking, that's all that mattered. 

"And then Ned and I played light sabres at recess!" Peter shouted Bucky hummed, swaying Peter lightly. 

"Who'd you play? Let me guess, you were Hans solo?" Bucky said, grinning as Steve opened a door for him. 

"Yeah! And, and Ned was Chewy!" Peter said excitedly, Bucky made a gasping noise. 

"No way! Who won?" He said, Peter giggled above him. 

"I did! We were going to have a rematch but the bell rang." Peter said the last part sadly, Bucky hummed. He froze when he looked up and his eyes met the teams.

"That's too bad bud," Bucky said nervously, walking further into the room. 

"Daddy look it's the avengers!" Peter said in a hushed whisper. 

"I know Pete, how about you introduce yourself," Bucky said, Peter seemed to shrink a little. 

"Hi, I'm Peter B," Peter said shyly, Bucky picked Peter up off his shoulders and put him on the floor, taking his hand tightly. He frowned when he realised there wasn't an extra seat, he sighed and sat in the only free seat, putting Peter on his lap. He took his backpack off for him and pulled out his homework folder. 

"How about you do your homework, Pete, daddy's gotta talk to his friends about grown-up stuff," Bucky said, smiling at Peter who had stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. 

"But I don't wanna," Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"If you want another gold star from the teacher you have to. You want another gold star don't you?" Bucky said, feigning horror. Peter took the folder of homework from him. 

"I do like gold stars. But I don't gotta pencil." Peter said, Bucky sighed, his eyes found the cup of pencils on the table, he reached forward over Peter and pulling it toward him, emptying the pencils onto the table. Why Tony had coloured pencils in his meeting room Bucky wasn't sure. Peter quickly picked up a red pencil and started scribbling away at his work. 

"Bribery?" Clint teased, Bucky rolled his eyes, pushing his chair closer to the table. 

"It worked didn't it?" Bucky asked, Clint, nodded and looked back at Tony. 

"So you have a kid now?" Tony asked, staring straight at Peter who was babbling as he scribbled away. 

"Yes," Bucky said shortly, adjusting Peter's grip on his pencil. Peter smiled up at him before continuing. 

"Since when? He can't be younger than six and you were only gone for four years." Natasha said, Bucky shrugging, choosing to stare down at Peter instead of meeting someone's eyes. 

"A couple of weeks after I ran, I found him in an alleyway, he was two. I didn't know where to take him so I took him back to my apartment, cleaned him up, put him in some clothes, fed him. When I took him to the police station the next morning he didn't want to leave me. When they realised who he was they asked if I wanted to keep him, seeing as he was so attached to me." Pucky said, pushing a lock of hair behind Peter's ear. 

"Who is he then?" Steve asked, leaning over the table to get a view of Peter's face. 

"He was Peter Benjamin Parker, but he wanted to change his name to mine. His parents were killed in a shooting and he managed to crawl away to where I found him." Bucky said, finally looked up to meet the team's eyes. He'd changed a lot, his hair was cut short, and he wasn't wearing his arm. 

"Where have you been? And why didn't you come back?" Sam said desperately. 

"I was going to come back, honestly. But I was scared I guess, I had to take care of Peter and I didn't want time getting involved with the Avengers because it would put him in danger. But I guess we can't avoid it now because Steve showed his face at his kindergarten." Bucky said, glaring pointedly at Steve, who shrunk under his gaze. 

"Sorry bout that," Steve said sheepishly, Bucky waved it off. 

"It's fine maybe he'll actually be popular now," Bucky said, Peter turned in his lap, brandishing his homework. 

"I'm finished!" He said, a bright smile on his face. 

"Good job Pete! How about you pass me a different pencil and I mark it for you." Bucky said, leaning over Peter to put the paper back down, taking the blue pencil, "Aw man, you have maths homework? You know bad I am at times tables." Bucky said with a wide smile, making Peter giggle. Bucky quickly scanned the questions, seeing no errors. He swiftly did his signature and put the paper back in Peter's homework folder. 

"You got any more homework?" Bucky asked, Peter shook his head no. Bucky nodded, putting the folder back into his backpack, putting out Peter's juice box, "How about you have that, I still need to do some more things." Peter nodded, taking the juice box, opening it by himself. 

"You're really good with him," Natasha said, smiling at Peter who had his head on Bucky's chest, swinging his legs happily. 

"He makes it easy, he's the best-behaved kid I've ever met," Bucky said, running a hand through Peter's curly hair. 

"Where have you been for the past four years?" Wanda asked, leaning forward over the table.

"Currently we're in Queens, we used to move around a lot more but when he started school we had to stay in Queens. I'm good at pulling strings, so it's pretty easy to get everything we need." Bucky said, at least Peter was looking good today. He had on his favourite StarWars shirt, little jean shorts, and his little sneakers and socks, and he'd just gotten a new pair of glasses, they were red-framed and thick-lensed.

"You know you don't have to pull any strings, you could move here with him," Tony said, Bucky sighed, watching at Peter drained the juice box. 

"I just don't know. He's barely safe with me in his life, I don't want to risk him getting hurt. He's my son, and I'm not letting him get hurt." Bucky said firmly. 

"But you going off into hiding is what's putting him in danger! He could be safe here! You could be safe!" Tony shouted Bucky saw it in slow motion as Peter dropped his juice box in fright, hiding his face in Bucky's chest. He ignored the juice spilling all over the table and he wrapped his arm around his son.

"Daddy I wanna go home." He said quietly, Bucky glared at Tony over his shoulder and pried Peter away from his chest to look at his face.

"We can't yet bud, not for a little longer," Bucky said gently, looking Peter in the eyes, holding his head in his hand. 

"Why not?" Peter said softly, tears falling down his cheeks, Bucky cringed, wiping them away quickly. Bucky sighed, screwing his shut for a moment.

"You know how I told you how I used to work for some very bad people who made me do some very bad things?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded, holding Bucky's shirt in his hands. 

"And then the Avengers saved you and you got better," Peter said quietly, Bucky nodded. 

"You're right they did and they did a very good job. But I was really scared, everything was different and scary, and I was scared everyone would leave me again. So I decided to leave before anyone could disappear. And that's how I found you." Bucky said, stroking Peter's cheek softly. 

"In the alleyway?" Peter asked, Bucky nodded. 

"Yeah, in the alleyway. You were hurt real bad and really dirty, but I took you home and took care of you, and then I decided to keep you." Bucky said, Peter nodded. 

"But why can't we go home?" Peter asked, Bucky sighed. 

"Well, you know that grumpy man with the sunglasses at the end of the table?" Bucky asked, Peter nodded, "Well I hurt someone really close to him, and he was really angry at me for a long time, and we all had a fight over it." Bucky said, Peter nodded confusedly. 

"But you apologised," Peter said, his eyebrows knitted together, Bucky sighed again. 

"I did, but sometimes saying sorry doesn't make the hurt go away. Do you remember when Flash took your glasses and broke them? And even though he apologised you were still mad at him?" Bucky asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Peter made an oh face. 

"Yeah, I know. Even though I apologised and he forgave me he was still really sad and angry. I got really scared and I left because I get scared when people are angry at me. When I left I stopped talking to all my friends, and now they're all really worried about me and you." Bucky said. 

"Like how I get scared when people yell?" Peter asked timidly, Bucky nodded. 

"Yeah, like that. I did the wrong thing and now I need to fix it. We can go home as soon as I fix it, Petey." Bucky said gently, Peter nodded and smiled a little. 

"Only if you let me paint our nails," Peter said, Bucky couldn't help but smile. 

"Okay, you can paint out nails, what colour though?" Bucky asked, Peter thought for a second. 

"Red!" He said excitedly, all traces of fear gone now. 

"Okay, we can go red," Bucky said, pulling the tissue box towards them to clean up the mess, Steve took it from him and started cleaning up the mess, Bucky smiled thankfully. 

"Can I have hugs?" Peter asked quietly. 

"You can have all the hugs you want," Bucky said, pulling Peter toward himself again, hugging him firmly. Tony avoided his eyes when Bucky looked back up. 

"Sory for scaring him," Tony said quietly, Bucky shook his head. 

"No, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to leave without telling you why. I should have told you why I left or at least talked to you guys. I was really really scared. Having Peter in my life has taught me a lot. And I think you're right, we should move here, he can go to school, and he won't have to stay on the move his whole life. That is if the offer still stands." Bucky said hopefully. Tony nodded. 

"Of course it does. But I gotta ask, nail polish?" Tony said, smirk resting on his lips, Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not going to enforce gender roles on him, he wears what clothes he wants, he talks to who he wants, and he can act the way he wants. He went as Elsa last year for Halloween." Buck said, smiling a the memory. 

"Who did you go as?" Sam said, amusement lacing his voice. Bucky's smile dropped. 

"He made me go as Anna. I wanted to go as Olaf or Kristoff but he insisted." Bucky said, Peter looked up at him in a pout. 

"But Anna's the best character! Besides Elsa, she's a queen!" Peter said happily, Buck nodded. 

"I know bud, we watch frozen almost every night." Bucky said he looked up at the team stifling their laughter, "What? It's the only Disney movie we own." He said sheepishly.

"Well how about we load up frozen two on the TV and get to know this little man? I might even be able to get you guys some nail polish." Natasha said, Peter looked up at Bucky excitedly. 

"Daddy please?" He asked, using his puppy dog eyes, Bucky groaned inwardly. 

"Sure bud," Bucky said, depositing Peter onto the floor, Natasha held out a hand for him, which he took and walked off with her. 

"I only just got used to let it go, and now he's going to be singing new songs." Buck groaned into his hand, he honestly felt like crying. 

"The things we do for our children," Clint said solemnly, Bucky nodded. 

"He's been wanting to see it for ages though, so I guess it's not that bad," Bucky muttered. 

"Well there are more Disney movies where that came from, he can watch them all," Tony said. 

"Good to have you back man," Sam said, Bucky rose an eyebrow. 

"Good to be back." He said.


	93. Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is in the airforce as a scientist and comes back from an assignment and meets the team (Tony is his bio dad, no Spider-Man)

Peter was grinning in the elevator, he hadn't had any contact with his family in over three years, other than letters and sometimes a phone call. When the doors opened he silently crept out of the elevator, dumping his bag on the floor. The team looked at him oddly, he was still in his uniform, with his cap tucked under his arm, he put a finger to his lips and grinned. Tony walked in at the perfect time, typing away on his Stark pad when he looked up and saw Peter he dropped it with a clatter on the floor. 

"Oh my god! You're home!" He shouted, his body completely frozen, "But you weren't supposed to be home for another three months!" Tony shouted again, his eyes flickering over Peter's body. Peter shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. 

"I got dismissed early. Do I get a hug?" Peter said, Tony, rushed forward and hugged Peter around his middle, picking him up and spinning him in a circle. Peter laughing loudly at his actions, tears springing into his eyes. When Tony finally put him down he hugged him again, Peter wheezed at the tightness. 

"You're home! I can't believe it!" Tony exclaimed, a massive smile taking over his face, "Since when did you have a shaved head?" Tony asked, rubbing his head, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Commanding officer said it grew to fast and he made me buzz it," Peter said, resting his hands on his shoulders. Tony smiled softly. 

"I missed you kid." He said, Peter's sniffed, tears spilling out of his eyes. 

"You're making me cry, old man." Peter muttered, hugging him roughly again, "I missed you too." Peter said into his shoulder. Tony pulled back and nodded, ignoring the tears on his cheeks.

"Hey Tony FRIDAY told me where you were, I need you to sign-" Pepper cut herself off at the sight of Peter. The file of papers came crashing down to the floor before Peter knew it he heard the clicking of her heels and the strong smell of her perfume in his nose. Pepper immediately started crying into his shoulder, Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Hi, mom." He muttered into her shoulder, Pepper sniffed, holding him tighter. 

"Don't hi mom me, I haven't seen you in three years." Pepper said, pulling back and pressing a kiss onto his forehead, "I can't believe my little boy is back!" She said excitedly. Peter chuckled wetly, tears flowing down his cheeks again. 

"Why are you crying?" She said, Peter sniffed hugging her tightly again. 

"I missed you guys so much." He muttered into her hair. Pepper nodded, willing the tears not to flow. 

"You're gonna ruin my makeup." She muttered making Peter chuckle again. She pulled back to tug on his blazer, "You look so nice in your uniform." She said, running her hands over his shoulders then stopping, "Did you get promoted?" She asked incredulously, Peter nodded. 

"I am officially a cernal now." He said, Pepper gasped, hugging him again, Tony quickly joined in the hug. 

"We need a cake," Tony said as he pulled back, Peter nodded in agreement. 

"Care to explain?" Steve asked, after the three had separated, Peter chuckled. 

"I'm gonna go to my old room and shower and change first. We can explain in a bit." Peter winked Tony's direction, shouldering his bag and leaving down the hallway. 

When he returned he looked much more relaxed in his sweat pants, fluffy socks, Star Wars T-shirt. He flopped down next to Tony and hummed, "You have no idea how much I missed these couches." He muttered making Tony burst into laughter.

"The airforce doesn't compare?" He teased making Peter wave a hand, scoffing lightly. 

"So are we gonna get an explanation or what?" Sam asked, Peter looked up at Tony and waved a hand for him to start talking. 

"Peter is Pepper and I's son." He said, watching as the room descended into chaos. 

"How old is he?" Clint asked, sitting up straight in his seat. 

"I am twenty-five," Peter said, flopping into Tony's lap.

"Okay, how and why did you hide him?" Natasha asked, Peter snickered. 

"Well you have all met Peter at least once, he is very good at sneaking into places he shouldn't be. We hid him because we wanted him to have a normal life, only Rhodey and Happy know about him." Tony said, Peter shot up from the couch. 

"When's Rhodey gonna be at the tower?!" He said excitedly as if on cue the elevator opened and out stepped Rhodey, who's eyes widened when he saw Peter. 

"Peter! My favourite nephew!" He shouted, Peter laughed, vaulting over the couch to crush Rhodey in a hug. 

"I'm your only nephew." Peter laughed. 

"You don't know that." Rhodey countered. Peter laughed as he pulled back. 

"Guess what," Peter said, Rhodey raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Rhodey asked, Peter was bouncing on his heels. 

"I got promoted," Peter said, his grin widening. Rhodey gripped Peter's shoulders tightly, shaking him. 

"No way!" He shouted, Peter nodded. 

"Yes, way!" Peter shouted back, Rhodey hugged him tightly again. 

"I'm proud of you kid, I know you've worked damn hard over the last three years." Rhodey said, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Only cause you have high enough clearance to know what I'm doing," Peter said, Tony scowled form the couch. 

"I'm still so mad you won't tell me what my son's doing with his life," Tony said, Peter laughed and waved him off. Peter sat back on the couch, sighing in content. 

"So what do you do?" Sam asked, Peter blinked at him. 

"I'm an archeologist, physicist, engineer and linguist. Or those are the most important things." Peter said. 

"And you're with the airforce?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter nodded. 

"Doing what?" Bucky asked, Peter shrugged. 

"That my friend is classified. It is a matter of national security, and I am not at liberty to discuss it." Peter said calmly. 

"But if Peter's interested in it, it's damn important," Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder. The team nodded, happy with the explanation.

"It feels great to be back."


	94. Order in the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-An old enemy comes back into Peter's life, one Steven 'Skip' Wescott
> 
> TW-Graphic mentions of sexual assault, rape (warning I cried while writing this)

"Care to explain what you're doing in my tower officers?" Tony asked, the team were gathered around him, Peter was standing next to Tony. 

"We are looking for one Peter Parker-Stark?" The female officer said gently, Peter raised a hand. 

"That's me." He said shakily, out of his suit he'd never interacted with the police before. 

"We need you to come down to the station hun, you're involved in a high-class case." She said, looking him in the eyes. 

"Is Peter in trouble?" Pepper asked worriedly, she didn't think of Peter as the type of kid to get in trouble. 

"No ma'am, we've come across some disturbing evidence that involves Peter." She said, the other officer was cringing hard. 

"Can you tell us what it is?" Tony asked. 

"I'm afraid not sir, we can't discuss it with anyone other than Peter." She said regretfully, Tony nodded, stepping back. 

"Son, are you familiar with the name Steven Wescott?" The other officer said, Peter's breathe was caught in his throat, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He nodded mutely. 

"Son, I'm sorry but I need a verbal confirmation." He said regretfully. 

"Yes, I know him." Peter croaked, Pepper and Tony exchanged worried and confused glances. 

"Is it alright if we ask you a few questions and show you some things? We can stay here if you'd like, I have everything we need here." The lady said, Peter looked toward Tony, who nodded. 

"I'd like to stay here," Peter said quietly. 

\-----------------------------

When the three came out of his bedroom Peter was wiping his nose frantically, tears streaming down his face, his whole body shaking. Tony rushed forward worriedly. 

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Tony asked, Peter shook his head. 

"I'm not ok, but I will be. I just need a hug." Peter said shakily, refusing to meet Tony's eyes. Tony hummed as he wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders. Peter was only just taller than him, he'd hit a growth spurt when he turned eighteen and shot up. He was nineteen now, but he was still oddly childlike. One Peter and Tony separated themselves the two officers addressed Tony and Pepper. 

"Peter has asked us not to reveal why, but he is being called to a court hearing in three weeks time. Peter will need a lawyer, we will give them everything they need to proceed with the case. I would like to clarify that Peter is in no way at fault, nor is he at risk of imprisonment." The woman officer. 

"Why can't we know whats going on?" Pepper asked. 

"Peter is an adult in the eyes of the law, he can choose whether or not he wants his part in the case to be confidential. He has chosen that until the day of the trial to remain anonymous, and we are legally bound to this request and cannot share the nature of this case with anyone but his representative or him." The second said, Pepper and Tony nodded. 

"Is that all?" Tony asked, his arm around Peter's shoulder. 

"Yes, we will say in contact with Peter via phone. Have a wonderful rest of your day." He said, his partner followed him into the elevator. Peter looked up at the team finally. 

"I can't tell you anything, because I'm not ready. But I want you to be there for me at the trial." Peter said quietly, wiping away the tear stains. 

"We'll be there kid," Steve said gently. 

"All of us." Natasha added. 

\---------------------------

After many sleepless nights, screaming and crying, Peter finally had his prepared statement, as well as gathering evidence. He was sitting next to his lawyer, he had to give it to her, she was amazing. Tony and Pepper had taken him out for a suit fitting, so he was sitting in a crisp blazer that matched his slacks, clean white button-down and matching blue tie to his blazer. THe whole team were in formal where, sitting in the audience. The whole trial was going to be filmed and released. When Skip got on the stand he had nothing to say, he said what he did was within his rights. Peter cringed when they read out the allegations, there was a lot. 

"We now call Peter Parker-Stark to the stand." Peter's head shot up, with an encouraging smile from his lawyer; Megan, he stood up shakily and made his way to the stand. After the oath, he felt his hands start shaking wildly. 

"Can you tell us how old you were when you met Steven Westcott?" Megan asked. 

"Eleven ma'am." He said, Megan nodded. 

"Can you explain the circumstances of your meeting?" She asked. 

"I was in the local library to write a book report, he offered to help me." He answered. 

"Did Steven want you to pay him for this tutoring?" Megan asked. 

"No, he said that as long as we were friend I didn't have to pay him." Peter said. 

"Do you think this aided in gaining your trust?" Megan asked, staring Peter in the eyes. 

"Yes, my guardians were struggling for income, and him not wanting me to pay him for help made me trust him, and feel safe with him." Peter said, looking down into his hands as he spoke.

"Can you tell who your guardians at the time were?" She asked, walking closer. 

"Benjamin Peker and May Parker." Peter said. 

"Can you explain to the court why you were placed in their care and why you are no longer in their care?" She asked. 

"My parents, Mary and Richard Parker died in a plane crash when I was five. My uncle was shot in a robbery when I was thirteen, and my aunt May died of a heart attack when I was sixteen." Peter said.

"I call evidence lot 322 A t the stand." Megan said, she paused to look at Peter, who nodded, "The series of photos are some of over eighty photographs, the jury has been provided with a copy of each photograph. They are polaroids that are dated, timed, and have a written description of the events happening in them, written by one Steven Westcott." Megan turned away from the jury to click the projector on. She slides the physical copies of the shown polaroids to Peter who picked them up. 

Staring back at himself was twelve year old Peter Parker. Some of them he was naked, some of them he was half-clothed, or in ripped clothing.

"Could you please identify the person on these photos?" Megan asked, Peter nodded. 

"It's me. In the photos." He said quietly. 

"Can you tell the court how these photos make you feel?" Megan asked gently. 

"Scared, sad, angry, weak, dirty, ashamed," Peter said, taking a long pause between each word. Megan nodded, standing right in front of the podium.

"How do you know it's you?" Megan asked, Peter pushed forward one of the photos, she clicked so the photo was showing on the screen. He was on his back in the photo, naked from the waist down, covered in Skip's semen. 

"Because I have the same scar on my leg, I got it when I was eight on, a fishing trip with my uncle Ben." Peter said quietly. Megan nodded. 

"I now call Evidence 322 B to the stand," Megan said, the screen flickered and it showed Peter in his boxers int eh police station for evidence gathering. 

"Can you please explain what is happening in the photograph?" Megan asked, Peter nodded. 

"That's me at the police station. When I told the officers it was me in the photos they needed to get more evidence, so they took photos of the scar on my leg that matched the polaroids." Peter said looking down at his lap. Megan clicked the remote again, showing the two photos side by side. 

"Although the scar is slightly lighter it is the same scar, placement and texture-wise. If more evidence is required we have more. However, Peter has prepared a written statement." Megan said, she lead him back to his podium where he was previously sat, he cleared his throat before stepping up to the microphone. 

"When I met Steven Wescott, or Skip as he had me call him, he was kind, trustworthy, caring and compassionate. He made me feel grown-up and safe, when someone asked me who my best friend was I would say Skip. In retrospect, a child calling an adult their best friend was suspect because that's all I was. A child. I cried when I failed a test, I did stupid things to impress girls, I still built Lego, I still called spending the night with my bet friends sleep overs, I still couldn't stay more than two nights away from home. My voice hadn't dropped, I hadn't had my first kiss, I hadn't graduated middle school, but Steven Westcott took everything from me.

"He took restful nights sleep from me, he took intimacy away from me, he took feeling the comforting squeeze of someone hugging me away. He took my first kiss, he took my virginity, he took my innocence, he took my child-like wonder away, he took unreasoned happiness away from me. He took my childhood from me, because he forced me to grow up, he forced me to do things no child should." Peter could feel the tears streaming down his face, he ignored them, he needed to, he needed to get this out. He took a deep breath, blinking away the blurriness. 

"The first day we met he helped me with my book report, I even got an A+. Soon he was helping me with my maths homework, my science homework, my English essays, and then he was helping me with every signal test and assignment. I revered him, he was smart, he helped me, and he made me feel successful. Then he offered to babysit me for free. I was a troublesome kid, always getting into things I shouldn't and hurting myself in ways that didn't make sense. My aunt and uncle jumped at the chance of someone looking after me without wanted to be paid. 

"I was twelve when he started babysitting me, he was still the same Skip. He let me stay up late and eat ice cream while watching cartoons, he let me go on the computer and play video games, he didn't make my shower before bed like all my other baby sitters. So I trusted him when he said I should take my clothes off whenever he came over. He called it a game, I would take my clothes off when my aunt and uncle left and I'd hide from him until he found me, and then I would rush to put my clothes on before May and Ben came back home. I had to not get caught, it was all part of a game. 

"That's when he started taking the photos, he called them trophies, and he said he'd keep them safe. Then the game started getting more complex, with strange rules and rewards. The first rule was that I always had to sit on his lap, the second that I couldn't tell anyone about the game, and the third that I had to let him touch me however he wanted. It was innocent at first, petting my hair, holding my hands, but then I didn't like it anymore. He started hurting me when I didn't follow the rules, pulling my hair, hitting me, slapping me, pinching me. I told him that what he was doing hurt, and that I didn't like it." Peter sniffed, wiping his nose. 

"He said that I would like it and that if I didn't let him do it he would hurt me. At first, he made me pleasure him, his my hands, and my mouth. But then he started touching me, penetrating me with his fingers, kissing and licking me, leaving marks everywhere. And then one night I kicked him in the crotch to get away from him, and he finally used his penis to penetrate me. It hurt so much that I couldn't walk the next day, he just told my aunt and uncle that I fell down the stairs and hurt my bum, and they believed him. He only took photos whenever he ejaculated, but sometimes he would do things to me for hours without stopping or finishing.

"He only stopped when my voice dropped when I was thirteen. He said he didn't have time to help me with school or babysit me. By then I was old enough that my aunt and uncle trusted me alone at home, I begged them to never let anyone babysit me again. It wasn't until I was taking sex ed in high school that what I found out what he was doing was wrong. I decided to keep it to myself, telling myself that I could handle it and that I would be ok." Peter paused to wipe his face again. 

"But I wasn't ok then and I'm not ok now. I wake up from nightmares screaming and crying and my family don't understand because I couldn't tell them. They are sitting in the stands hearing me talk about this, and they never knew a thing. I can't forget the way his rough hands felt on my skin, or the heat of his breath on my neck, or the sound of his voice and his laugh. I can't do things like normal kids my age can, I developed separation anxiety because of the trauma. I can't go a few hours without being with my parents, and I panic when I can't find them. I'm nineteen and I feel like a toddler. I suffered because of his pleasure. 

"There is not a moment where I don't wish I had never gone to the library for that book report, and just stayed home and taken the failing grade. If one thing had been different maybe I wouldn't be here. But I want you to know Skip, that you didn't break me, I'm getting better, I can hug people now, I can hold hands with who I want, I can remember without having a flashback. Because you don't own me, you never did, and you never will." With that Peter folded his papers and stepped off of the podium, the judge nodded in his direction. 

"The jury will now deliberate, a recess is granted." The judge said, Peter collapsed into his chair, holding his head in his hands. The papers were crumpling in his hands, Megan was rubbing his back, handing him a tissue. He took it, wiping his face clean, straightening his tie and shirt. Peter curled his hand into a fist around the tissue, pressing his knuckles into his eyes. 

"You did good Peter. He'll be put away for a long time." She said gently, Peter nodded, wiping away the tears again, "Your family is looking this way, do you want to talk to them?" Peter looked up at her, shaking his head no. 

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to your mum and dad. Are you ok here by yourself?" She asked gently, Peter nodded, putting his face back in his hands. Megan nodded and stood up, walking away. Peter was finally left alone to his thoughts, the ugly smile Skip had on his face while Peter was questioned and when he read out his statement was haunting him. He wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face. He had changed, he was older now, Skip had gotten quite a few facial scars. Peter had changed to, he didn't have glasses anymore, he was stronger and taller. 

When someone sat next to him he jumped, his head shooting up to look at them. It was just Bucky, Peter looked away from him. All the feelings of fear, shame and anger coming crashing down on him. 

"I know Megan said that you didn't want to talk to us, but we wanted to let you know that we still love you, no matter what. You don't have to be ashamed or scared anymore, because we will be here with you for the rest of your life." Bucky said, he stood up, making the chair creak, Peter looked up at him, watching him go. When Megan sat back down he straightened his back. 

"Order in the court!" The judge shouted, everyone sat back in their places, Peter watched anxiously at the Jury member stood up in front of the microphone. 

"The Jury finds Steven Westcott Guilty of over 90 accounts of sexual assault and our 60 accounts of rape and sexual abuse. Over 80 counts of child pornography. Mr Steven Wescott is sentenced to three lifetimes in prison, with no chance of Parol or bail. Thank you." They said, Peter's face broke into a wide smile, tears slipping out of his eyes again, the court started clapping, giving a standing ovation. Peter stood up shakily, watching as Skip was led off in chains. Megan crushed him in a hug, which he quickly returned. 

"Thank you." He whispered into her shoulder, crying freely. 

"It was my pleasure, Peter." SHe said, she was crying too, they'd worked hard on this case, and it all paid off. Peter turned, his eyes quickly found his parents. The room quickly cleared, multiple people, offering him congratulations and personal stories. Megan gave him a pat on the back and soft smile. Peter turned to his family finally, walking shakily toward them. Pepper had been crying, her mascara and foundation running down her neck. They had all been crying, even Tony. 

"I'm so proud of you," Tony whispered, surging forward to hug Peter fiercely, who just chuckled into his shoulder, crying harder now. 

"I was so scared," Peter said, clutching Tony's blazer. 

"You were so brave sweetheart, so so brave," Pepper said, joining the hug. 

"I'm so sorry I never told you," Peter whispered. Tony pulled back, fire burning in his eyes as he looked Peter in the eyes. 

"Don't you dare apologise! You are the bravest, strongest boy I have ever known, and I feel honoured to call you my son." Tony said, Peter nodded, grinning at him. Pepper reached forward and loosened Peter's tie for him. 

"How do you want to celebrate?" She said gently, Peter chuckled wetly. 

"Lots of hugs, Star Wars and pyjamas." peter said, Pepper nodded. 

"We can make that happen."


	95. Typing Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Tony and Pepper decided they want to adopt, eight-year-old Peter is a very complicated child, Peter has select mutism

Tony and Pepper watched the small boy build the tower of blocks, his face screwed up in concentration. He was in a little collared polo shirt, shorts, little socks and shoes. His legs were covered in bandaids, his hair fell over his face every few minutes. They couldn't help but coo at him, he was an adorable little thing. 

"Don't mind the bandaids, Peter falls over a lot. He runs too fast and then can't slow down." The caretaker said, Peter looked up at the mention on his name and waved at her excitedly. She grinned and waved back, leading Pepper and Tony over. 

"How are you today Peter? What are you building?" She asked, crouching down to Petr's level. Peter pointed out the window to the skyscrapers in the distance, the woman's face broke into a wide smile. 

"It's very good Peter, are you almost finished?" She asked, Peter nodded, placing the final block before motioning to it. Peter smiled at he crouched down beside him. 

"It think you could win first place with that tower!" Pepper said, Peter's eyes glittered as he started giggling. The caretaker and Tony walked away while Pepper and Peter continued playing with the blocks. 

"He doesn't talk. He never has. We don't know whether if his voice box is damaged if he doesn't know how or just won't. His parents died when he was really young, no one knew he was at the house. When they found him he'd been alone for three weeks, he'd made a lot of progress. He will express emotion now, and he will point and gesture, just no talking. Other than that he's completely normal, too normal. He eats on his own, gets dressed on his own, he does everything by himself." She said sadly, smiling lightly when Pepper managed to get him to laugh at her impression of Tony. 

"His brains not damaged if you're going to ask. He's brilliant, way ahead of all the kids his age, he can understand you, it's just like he can't communicate. His psych evaluation revealed that his parents were neglectful, he'd never been touched or hugged. The first time I gave him a cuddle he fell right to sleep. He loves physical affection, takes it at any chance he can get." They watched as Peter hugged Pepper around her neck, she laughed before wrapped her arms around his small body. 

"Do you think he will use sign language?" Tony asked. She shook her head no. 

"We know he knows it, because he responds to questions when we use it, but he won't use it himself. He refuses to, but I think with time he might." She said, watching as Pepper picked Peter up and carried him over to Tony and the caretaker. For an eight-year-old he was tiny. 

"This is Tony, how about you introduce yourself?" Pepper said gently, Peter turned in her grip, signing his name slowly, pointing to himself after. The caretaker's mouth fell open, Tony grinned, Clint had taught him a couple of things. 

"Hello, Peter, my names Tony." 

\----------------------------

Peter was situated on Tony's shoulders, gripping his forehead tightly. He had on his little backpack, his face was excited and full of glee. Happy was rolling his small suitcase behind the two. Peter was a delight, Tony couldn't help but grin every time he saw him. When the elevator opened Pepper, Tony, Happy and Peter stepped out. Tony had a firm grip on his shins so he wouldn't fall. The team stood up from their seats and gathered around the four. Happy left to put Peter's back in his new room. 

"Hello everyone," Pepper said brightly, Peter waved excitedly, making a small happy noise from the back of his throat. 

"Oh, he's so cute!" Wanda said, waving back at him, Peter started giggling at the comment. Tony grunted as he pulled Peter off of his shoulders, Peter immediately took his hand. 

"You want to introduce yourself?" Tony asked gently, Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, then turned back to the team. He signed his name slowly, pointing to himself afterwards, Clint looked between Peter and Tony. 

"Is he deaf?" He asked curiously. Peter shook his head no, moving closer to Tony. 

"No, he just doesn't speak, he never has," Tony said, picking Peter back up, resting him on his hip. 

"Does he understand us?" Steve asked, Peter narrowed his eyes at Steve, nodding head with a glare. 

"Yep, he's a smart little boy too," Tony said, bouncing Peter lightly. Peter smiled up at him, giggling quietly. 

"How old is he?" Natasha asked, peering at the small child who was beaming at the affection. 

"Eight, he likes physical affection," Tony said, Peter hummed, wrapping his arms around Tony's middle in a tight hug, the team couldn't help but coo.

\----------------------

"Tony he can't have hugs whenever he wants!" Natasha said. This all started when Peter panicked at school and had to get Tony to come and get him. Peter watched the fight with tears in his eyes, they always acted like he could see them or hear them. But he could, he heard every time they called him a baby, every time they made fun of him. He knew it was childish, being thirteen and still needing his mum and dad to hug him goodnight, and needing them to hug him goodbye for school. 

He couldn't explain why he needed them to because he couldn't speak. It wasn't like he didn't know how, or that something was damaged, he just couldn't. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue but just couldn't get them out. He watched as Tony took Natasha's screaming when he noticed Peter crying in the corner of the room he quickly shushed her. When he rushed over to pull Peter in a hug he did the unimaginable, he pushed Tony away, crying harder. He hated that his parents had to baby him, he loved them with all his heart but he could tell that they were frustrated sometimes. 

Tony looked at him with wide eyes, Peter had his knees pressed into his chest, a hand extended, resting on Tony's chest. Peter shook his head again, placing his head in his knees. Natasha finally looked regretful as she watched the interaction. Peter get out a small grunting noise, screwing his eyes shut afterwards. Tony stared at him wide-eyed, that was the loudest noise he'd ever made. Peter still wouldn't sign more than his name, and he still only communicated in hand gestures and pointing. He wouldn't even write down what he wanted to say. Peter made another noise, screwing his eyes shut tighter, they flew open and he pulled out his phone in a frenzy. Peter didn't really know why Tony got it for him, he refused to text or call with it. 

He opened the notes app, his fingers pausing above the keyboard, his breathing laboured. They used to hit him when he talked, and they never talked to him. He didn't want to get hit again. Tony watched him, his eyes still wide open, Peter barely ever used his phone, let alone got ready to type on it. He watched as Peter took a deep breath, typing slowly, he was holding his breath. 

_I don't want to go back_

Was all he types, shoving his phone into Tony's hands, pressing himself up against the wall. Tony rose an eyebrow, it didn't make sense. 

"You don't want to go back to school?" He asked, Peter screwed his eyes shut again, shaking his head no frantically, "Can you type something else?" Tony asked gently, Peter nodded, shrinking in on himself. 

_The orphanage_

The second line said, Tony drew in a sharp breath, he looked up at Peter with tears in his eyes, "We would never ever send you back, we love you so so much. Why would you ever think we would do that?" Tony asked, Peter pointed to Natasha, who was still standing in the doorway. 

"The argument?" Tony asked, Peter nodded. All the doctors said he would grow out of the hugs and the attention-seeking, but when he was diagnosed with severe separation anxiety they knew it would never go away. Natasha was firm on trying to get him to stop with the hugging, but it was the only way Peter could communicate. With hugs, handholding, forehead kisses, squeezing. It was the only way he ever communicated his emotions. 

"Oh, Peter," Tony said, pulling him into a hug, Peter accepted it this time. Pushing his face into the crook of his neck, crying into it. As much as Tony wished Peter would be more verbal, but he also wished he didn't have to hear the choking sobs and whimpers coming out of his son's mouth, "We will wait as long as you need, you don't even have to talk if you don't want to. I don't care about the hugs or the piggyback rides, I love you, and I care about you. They make you feel safe and that's all the matters to me." Peter nodded into his shoulder, not holding back the awful noises his body made. The whole had heard the commotion and watched the scene in sadness.

Peter was complicated, on good days he would nod and shake his head, pointing to things easily, on other days he refused to even move. Today had been a bad day, Pepper almost didn't let him go to school when the call came about the anxiety attack neither of them was surprised. Peter was better then he was before, but it was still a learning process. 

\-----------------

Peter realised pretty quickly that he hated the sound of pen on paper, usually, it was ok, but when he was using it to communicate it made him cringe and freeze. He didn't remember much from when his parents had him, but he could remember the blinding pain and association with talking and communicating. He realised he could use his phone because it didn't make noise when he communicated. The next time anyone saw him typing out a message was when they were all in the lounge room. 

_I love you_

Was all it said, Peter pushed his phone into everyone's hands after they handed it back, making sure they all read it. They all cried, of course, they did, it was the first time he had ever even communicated something like that. When he got his phone back he frowned at his screen, he wanted to say more but didn't know what to say. There were so many memories that he wanted to talk about, so many laughs and smiles he wanted to share. Peter had a habit of taking hundreds of photos, in class, during movies, of the team. He quickly opened his photos app, swiping to a photo of them all at his tenth birthday party. 

He flipped his phone around so everyone could see the photo, he pointed to it, then to himself then smiled wide. They didn't seem to get it, he frowned again, trying to figure out a way to communicate how he felt that day. He wanted to tell them how every single memory made him feel. He made a loud happy sounding noise, pointing to the photo. 

"Did you have fun on that day?" Pepper asked with a smile, Peter repetitively pointed at her, nodding his head. He swiped to another photo, it was of him and Tony. He frowned at it before flipping his phone, he pointing at it and then to Tony, pointing to Tony's heart and then his own. He didn't seem to get it. He took a deep breath in, placing his phone down softly next to him. He screwed his face up in concentration, he had never actually used sigh language. 

I love you, he signed, Tony nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. 

"I know kid, you just said so," Tony said, Peter shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. 

Like a dad. Peter signed Tony's eyes bugged out of his head at the words, he surged forward and knocked Peter over with the force of his hug. Peter made a distressed noise, he wasn't finished. Tony muttered his apologies as Peter sat back up. Peter pulled his emotion cards out of his pocket. He spread them out on the carpet, looking up at Tony and pointed to him. 

"Me?" He asked, Peter nodded, he pushed forward the happy card, "Am I happy?" Tony asked Peter shook his head, screwing his face up again, making a frustrated sound. 

"Take your time honey," Pepper said gently. He didn't really understand it himself, some things he just couldn't type or sign, they needed to be acted out. Peter pointed to Tony. 

"Me?" Peter nodded yes. He pointed to himself, "You?" Peter nodded his head fast, then he slides forward the happy card, "Happy? I make you happy?" Tony said, Peter nodded frantically, a wide smile breaking out on his face. Peter pointed to Tony than to himself then pushed forward the car. 

"I make you happy." Tony breathed, Peter let out a mix between a sigh and gasp. He turned to Pepper. He did the same, pointed at her, pointed to himself and pushed the happy card forward. 

"You make me happy to Peter." She said, hugging him, he hummed. He turned to the team, he gestured to all of them, then pointed to himself, and slid forward several cards, Happy, Safe, Laugh. Natasha looked up at him. 

"We make you Happy, feel safe, and laugh?" She said, Peter pointed to her several times, nodding his head. Pretty soon Peter was in the middle of a massive group hug. He made a content sound from the back of his throat. 

That night Pepper and Tony cried together, sure maybe he was thirteen and saying I love you for the first time, but it was a big step. 

\-----------------

Peter was now fourteen and was making progress on his communication skills. He could type almost every sentence now and show it to someone as communication. It was a long year, but they made it. Peter decided he wanted to talk, so he went to Ned and MJ. They were the only people other then the team who could understand him if he couldn't type. They helped him communicate on bad days and defended him from kids like Flash. 

Today was a good day, so he pulled out his phone and started typing. 

_I want to talk._

Ned and MJ exchanged shocked glances, when they looked up Peter nodded, a grin on his face. MJ leaned forward, handing his phone back, "WHy now Loser?" She asked, Peter made a humming noise. 

_It feels right_

They both nodded, that was how Peter explained a lot of things when he typed. It was strange, he could handwrite a whole essay as long as it didn't have first-person pronouns, he could type any answer, and he got perfect scores. He just couldn't communicate. 

"Do you know how?" Ned asked curiously. Peter nodded.

_Yes, just scary. Need to get used to it._

"Well, when do you want to start?" MJ asked. Peter shrugged. 

_As soon as possible_


	96. Typing Pt.2

Peter was now fifteen, and Ned and MJ had been helping him speak for a whole year, he could finally talk now. Of course, he didn't do it often, but it was nice. It made him feel content and warm inside when he got to talk to his friends. He decided he was finally ready to show the video diary to the team. He ushered them into the loungeroom, pressing them down into the seats. He already had his computer connected to the TV, so it meant he could type away and they would understand. 

_I want to show you something really important_

They all nodded, Peter was communicating with more words now, no longer in single words or fragmented sentences. Peter smiled at them before clicking on the video, he showed up on the screen. The first clip was of MJ asking if he liked things or not, he would reply in yes or no answers. They were questions along the lines of, do you like red? Do you like chemistry? Ned decided to butt in and ask something.

"Do you have a crush on MJ?" He asked, Peter's face grew bright red as he glanced between Ned and MJ. He looked back at her, he hadn't said any words yet in the recording. He took a deep breath finally. 

"Yes." He said, Ned could be heard screaming as MJ grew extremely red before tackling Peter in a hug, bringing him to the floor. The scene changed again, the camera was shaking with Ned's laughter, Peter was saying one word on repeat. 

"Butts!" He said, laughing and rolling onto the floor in a fit of giggles, even MJ was having trouble containing her laughter. The clip cut out and moved onto a new one. 

"Today we're going to see if Peter can say people names." Ned's voice sounded, Mj was sitting in front of Peter, clicking through a slideshow of photos. He didn't respond to any of them until Tony's face showed up on the computer, his face split into a grin. 

"Dad!" He shouted, the clip was silent except for Peter clapping excitedly, he was clearly celebrating. MJ quickly clicked again, showing a photo of Pepper. 

"Mom!" He said, equally as excited. MJ nodded, clicking again.

"Ned!" He said, the clicking continued, Peter happily said everyone's names on the team. When Michelle's school photo hopped up he made an excited noise.

"Michelle Jones!" He said, it was the first time he had said anyone full name. MJ surged forward and pressed a kiss onto his lips. When she pulled away Peter turned to the camera, eyes wide with shock.

"Was that real?" He asked, oblivious that he'd just said a full dazed sentence. MJ pulled him in for another kiss, the camera quickly shut off. Peter skipped through a couple of the recordings until he found his favourite. 

"We assigned Peter a task to create a small minute long speech that if he could he would tell someone." Ned said, MJ nodded, the camera flipped to show Peter in a button-up and a bowtie, he was clearly trying to impress for a special moment. He shifted nervously on his feet, his eyes flickering nervously around the room, before he took a deep breath in. 

"If I could tell you how much I love you I would. You say it every night, but I can't say it back, so I'm saying it now. I love you so so much, you've done so much for me, taken me in, given me an education. You have been kind, caring and patient with me." Peter looked like he wanted to say more with he shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. MJ rushed forward, hugging him, he buried his head in her shoulder. 

"You did great Peter. You said three whole sentences!" MJ said excitedly, Peter picked his head up to smile at her. The team was in an uproar, they were hearing Peter speak for the first time, and most of the clips were dated a few months old. The next clip was Ned and MJ, it then flipped to Peter standing in a kids face, his face was screwed up. The kid, Flash, was yelling profanities at Peter before Peter pushed him backward. 

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, pushing Flash back again, "YOU"RE AN ASSHOLE!" Peter shouted again, breathing heavily before turned his back on Flash and walking out of the classroom. Tony recognised the date, Peter had one of the biggest anxiety attacks in a long time. Tony gaped at the screen, Peter was just smiling at it. The next clip was of Peter and MJ laying on his floor, Ned was on his bed, secretly filming. Peter hummed, propping himself up on his elbow, MJ followed, knowing he wanted to say something. 

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Peter said, a massive smile on his face, MJ's jaw dropped open. She surged forward and kissed him, bringing him to the floor. Peter blinked rapidly before kissing back. The camera flipped to Ned laughing so hard he fell off the bed. The next clip was Peter cooing at Ned's kitten. 

"You're such a cute little man. Such a handsome man. Such a fancy man. Look at your tiny little feet, look at your little toe beans!" Peter said, picking him up, they found that Peter said a lot of things in the spur of the moment, "You are just so cute!" Peter exclaimed the kitten cuddled into his chest, its eyes closed as it started purring in his arms. Peter looked up at the camera, his jaw dropped open. 

"I have been blessed." He whispered. Peter giggled at the screen, Ned's cat loved him more than Ned. 

The next clip was Peter standing in front of his class, staring at them nervously. Some clips must have been missing because there were a few months between the last clip and this one.

"Are you going to say anything Peter?" His teacher said, Peter looked at her. 

"Just give him a minute, he's been practising for ages!" MJ said, Peter smiled at her before looking down at his palm cards again. 

"MJ and Ned tasked me with standing up and talking with more than Ned's family, so I chose my English class, you guys." Peter's classmate's jaws were on the floor, most of them had gone to school with Peter since Elementry school and this was the first time they heard him speak. 

"I don't talk because it scares me. When I got adopted by my parents they were told I would probably never speak because of what I'd been through. No one really knows what I went through because I couldn't tell them. I sometimes feel like I'm trapped in a box. Because I can see and hear you speaking, and I know what you're saying, but I can't speak back." Peter took another deep breath, his eyes darting around the room before finding MJ's. 

"Sometimes I feel so alone that I'm convinced I'm not real. I feel invisible, isolated, trapped. Because sometimes I want to scream and cry for help but can't do more than sit back and wait for someone to find me. Sometimes I want to burst and spill everything I've ever wanted to say. Sometimes I want to claw at my skin because I just can't get the words out. Because I'm scared. 

"When I was a baby my biological parents wouldn't let me speak or communicate because they didn't like it when I made a noise. They would hit me if they heard me make noise, crawling, crying, playing, eating, drinking, everything. When I got found after they died I started getting better but I was still really scared. Eventually, I learnt to point and shake my head, and then I got my emotion cards, and I learnt how to use them to express how I felt. 

"And then one day one of my aunts and my dad had a really big fight and I was so scared they were going to send me back to the orphanage that I used my phone to type. From then on I learnt how to communicate via typing and photographs. The next time I typed I told my whole family that I love them. It was the first time I had ever communicated with words. And now I can speak. 

"I'm not afraid of making noise anymore, I love making noise now. I love talking to my best friend and my girlfriend, I love laughing, I even love crying. I love emotion. So many people take their emotions for granted, but I don't." Peter clamped his mouth shut before stuffing the palm cards back into his pocket, looking at the teacher who gave him a smile, he quickly walked to his seat and flopped into it. Basically his whole body was shaking. The video cut off there and Peter turned to the team nervously. 

"When, when I was, when I was um little. My parents never gave my physical affection, I didn't know what it was until the orphanage. That's why I like hugs so much, they make me feel safe and loved, and _happy_. They remind me that I'm here and not _there_. They calm me down and ground me when I feel like I'm dying, or when I get vivid memories of what my biological parents did to me. Any type of physical affection I love, it's such a normal thing but to me, it's a privilege." Peter said, looking up at the team, who were staring at him open-mouthed. 

"I love you guys. So, so, so, so much, I there was a worst for how much I love you guys I would use it." Peter said softly, staring down into his lap. Tony sunk to his knees in front of Peter, gripping his chin in his hand, forcing Peter to look him in the eyes. 

"Peter, I love you with all my heart, and I am so so proud of you. You have a beautiful voice, and beautiful words to say with it. You are the strongest most resilient bot I have ever known. I just wish we had known what happened to you so that we could help you more." Tony said softly, Peter just shook his head. 

"You've done more than enough."


	97. The Hurt Never Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-"That morning, when I woke up... Was the first time I've ever felt so alone... You know the worst part? That feeling has never truly gone away." Quote
> 
> An-Tony saved Peter when he attempts suicide when he brings him back to the tower he refuses to talk. When he finally snaps the avengers are back from a mission
> 
> TW-Mentions of suicide and self-harm

Freefalling, that's what everyone called it. Falling without a parachute, not having something to catch you. He was on top of one of the towers surrounding Stark Towers, and he didn't think twice before falling backwards, his arms spread out beside him. For the first time in a long time, he smiled, a soft lazy smile. He counted down the time in his head until he hit the ground, he had, of course, calculated it. But when he didn't feel the ground he blinked and saw the iron man mask in front of his face, he blinked several times before passing out. 

When he finally woke up there were people rushing around him, asking him questions and telling him things. Instead of responding, he turned away from the people onto his side, facing the wall. They said something about seventy-two-hour watch int he med-bay. At least he wasn't in a mental health ward, that would have been humiliating. Tony was there too, but Peter refused to talk to anyone. 

\------------------------

When the team arrived back at the tower after a gruelling mission the last thing they expected was Tony trying to coax a teenager into eating a bowl of lucky charms. The boy just looked him in the eyes before turning in barstool away from him. Tony sighed deeply before putting the bowl down on the counter. 

"Come on kid, just one spoonful." Tony pleaded the boy craned his neck to look between Tony and bowl before turning back to his lap. 

"If you don't eat I'll have to get Bruce to put the feeding tube back in," Tony said, the boy turned to throw Tony a dirty look before pulling the bowl towards him, picking up the spoon gingerly. He had brown shaggy hair that hung past his ears, it clearly needed cutting. He was dressed in med-bay issued sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. His whole arms were wraped in bandages, along with most of his fingers. 

"Atta boy, just a couple of spoon fulls," Tony said, the boy threw him another dirty look before shoving the spoon in his mouth, making a disgusted noise. 

"I though Lucky charms were your favourite?" Tony said, disbelief lacing his voice. The boy made a huffing noise, making Tony frown. 

"Who's the kid?" Steve asked, stretching his arms, getting a bowl for his own bowl of cereal. 

"You want to introduce yourself?" Tony asked, the boy looked up at him and then back down into his bowl, he's gotten three spoonfuls into it. 

"His names Peter, he's staying with us for the time being," Tony said, Peter cringed into his bowl, TOny's eyes narrowed, that was the most emotion he'd shown since it happened. 

"Okay, and why's that?" Bucky asked, pushing past Steve to get to the stove. Tony turned to Peter who shrugged. 

"Peter got into some trouble and needed someone to patch him up." Tony said, Peter looked up at him and frowned deeply, rolling his eyes before going back tot he cereal, which he was now picking at, "What do you want me to tell them?" Tony asked incredulously, Peter shrugged, pushing the bowl away. Peter rolled his eyes again before putting his head in his hands on the counter. 

"At least, you ate something by yourself today, I don't want to have to restrain you again just to force you to eat toast," Tony said, Peter made another huffing noise through his nose, not bothering to look up at Tony. 

"Why don't you just wait until he gets so hungry he needs to eat?" Natasha said, Tony sighed, throwing the sad remains of the cereal away. 

"Because he has enhanced metabolism, and he's insistent of letting himself die." Tony said, Peter snorted, looking up at Tony with a mocking grin, "Don't give me attitude young man." Peter snorted rolling his eyes again and putting his head back in his arms. 

"Sorry about him, he's not usually like this," Tony said, Peter snorted again from his arms. 

"Why doesn't he speak?" Clint asked curiously. 

"He refuses to, usually I can't get him to shut up," Tony said, Peter's head moved up to look at Tony again, this time his face was flushed with anger. 

"Unless you talk I don't know what you want." Tony in a sing-song voice. Peter snorted again, rolling his shoulders and going to stand up and leave the room. 

"No leaving the room without Bruce or me, you know that Peter." Tony said, Peter's face twisted, but he sat back in his seat, "Just stay in the seat kid." Tony muttered, Peter's eyebrows knitted as he stared at Tony's turned back. 

"He needs a hair cut." Wanda remarked, Peter let out a small 'ha!'

"We can't trust him around the razer, he tries to turn himself every time we try to cut his hair," Tony said, frustration lacing his voice. 

"Why would he do that?" Vision asked, Peter huffed, leaning his head on his hand. 

"He's suicidal." Tony said simply, Peter made an annoying sound from his throat, making Tony turn around, "So now you're vocal. You understand how hard this has been for Bruce and I? Staying up all night so we know you aren't throwing your food back up? Or finding something to cut yourself on?" Tony said, Peter shot up from his seat. 

"IF THIS IS SO HARD FOR YOU THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HIT THE GROUND? WHY DID YOU STOP ME WHEN I CUT MYSELF?" Peter shouted, Tony stepped back in surprise, Peter hadn't talked let alone shouted since that night. 

"Because I care about you," Tony said quietly, Peter pointed a finger at him. 

"You do _fucking_ not. If you cared you would have been there when Ned cheated on me, you would have been there when Flash blackmailed me with my nudes and released them, you would have been there when I got called a slut and whore every single day. You would have been there when May died, you would have been there when I got moved to the orphanage, you would have been there when I got beaten up after school that day! You would have been there when I needed you!" Peter seethed, his fingers curling into fists. 

"But you won't talk to me!" Tony shouted, Peter shook his head, his face screwed up in frustration. 

"You have no idea how hard I tried to get you to listen to me! All the phone calls and the text messages and you ignored every single one of them because Mark 82 was more important!" Peter shouted back, Peter took a step back, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. 

"The one person who cared about me no matter what and always believed in me is gone! And you can't replace her!" Peter continued, tugging at the bandaged on his arms. 

"I've always cared! I've always believed in you! Even when you messed up!" Tony shouted Peter flung his arms around wildly, before tugging at his hair. 

"Don't you understand?! Every time I succeeded all you said was that I could do better! Do you remember that fight on homecoming? Well I lied, he dropped the damn warehouse on me and the only thing that got me out alive was that thing you said. 'And I wanted you to be better' But how can I be better than someone who I've looked up to since I could talk! I tried so hard to impress you.

"I trained and took down the muggers and the rapists and the robbers, but none of it was ever good enough for you. Did you never once see that that was killing me?" Peter said, tugging on his hair harder. Tony crossed the room to take Peter's hands away from his hair but Peter jerked away from him, his eyes wide and breathing erratic. 

"Don't, d-don't touch me!" He said, stepping back until his back hit the wall. Tony's face screwed up, his eyes darting around the room. 

"Peter I need you to calm down," Tony said firmly, Peter hugged himself with his arms, his eyes darting around the room. 

"Why can't you just let me die?! I want to die so bad, I want all the hurting, and the memories, and feelings to go away, I want to be _numb_!" Peter shouted, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks, Tony blinked at him. 

"Because I care about you so much it hurts. I want you to be better than me because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. The one thing I never wanted was to be like my dad, and I did just that, I see that now!" Tony said, Peter just cried harder, his chin resting on his chest. 

"I just want to go home. I want to see Aunt May, and Uncle Ben and my mum and dad again." Peter sobbed. 

"I know buddy, but you can't die, not now, not until you're old and wrinkly and have a partner and kids who you love," Tony said softly, creeping closer to Peter. 

"I feel so alone all the time like I'm in a room of people but everyone sees right through me." Peter paused to take in a shaky breath, " _That morning, when I woke up after she died... Was the first time I've ever felt so alone... You know the worst part? That feeling has never truly gone away."_ Peter said softly. Tony could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks as he watched as Peter started shaking violently. Tony stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug, Peter slumped into his chest, crying into his shoulder.

"I need you to know that I love you so so much when FRIDAY told me you were stopped on that building I could feel my heart stop. I was so scared I wasn't going to get there in time. You have no idea how many nights I wished it was me up there instead of you. I wanted to take all of the pain and hurt from you and put it in me." Tony said, rocking Peter form side to side. 

"When I got you back to the tower you were so small and light, you looked so peaceful when you slept, and then when you woke up you were so _angry_. I was so scared, Peter. I don't want you to die, because I don't know what I'd do with myself if you did." Tony said, running a hand through Peter's hair. 

"Does it ever get better?" Peter said, muffled by Tony's shoulder. 

"It does, but it will take time. The pain won't go away fully, but it'll be easier to deal with. You won't feel as empty and alone eventually." Tony said softly, his eyes becoming glassy. 

"Will you stay?" Peter asked softly, Tony's heart broke at his quiet and desperate tone. 

"Always," Tony said softly. Pretty soon Peter fell asleep in his arms, Tony sighed before picking Peter up bridal style. He turned to the team with tears in his eyes. 

"He's hurting. He needs my help but I don't know if I can do it alone." Tony said, Steve stepped forward and took Peter from his arms. 

"We can start by getting him in a warm bed without dropping him," Steve said gently, nodding for everyone to follow him, Tony couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face. 

"What happened?" Bruce said when they walked into his room. 

"He had a breakdown, I'll get FRIDAY to send it to you, you need to see it," Tony said, pulling the covers up his body. 

"He talked?!" Bruce said incredulously, Tony nodded, taking Peter's hand in is own, Peter turned onto his side to curl into Tony. 

"I think he's gonna be ok."


	98. Web Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is just an intern and gets promoted by Tony, and then found out as Spider-Man

Tony watched as the boy hunched over his work station, typing away on his computer, which was connected to his watch. He obviously didn't know Tony was coming down to the labs today, because he didn't spare a glance at Tony behind him.

"Just give me minute Mark, I only have a limited amount of time to input the mainframe. I know you said I need to do paperwork but I need to get this done." Peter said firmly, Tony shut his mouth and peered closer at what he was doing, he spied his name tag; Peter. When Peter leant back, letting out a sigh, putting down his screwdriver and clicking enter. The watch beeped to life and he could see the delighted look on Peter's face in the screen.

"Good afternoon Peter, how are you today?" The automated voice said, Peter threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes!" Peter shouted, he leant forward and clicked a couple of times with his mouse, "How about I give you a name," Peter paused, his face screwing up, "Karen! Like planktons wife form SpongeBob." Peter said excitedly, typing away for a moment.

"Then hello my Peter, my name is Karen." Karen said.

"Pretty good price of tech kid." Tony said, Peter turned around in a daze, his smile dropping.

"You are not Mark." He breathed, pushing the watch further onto the desk, hiding it with several papers. Tony let out a loud laugh.

"No, I'm not kid. How do you feel about a promotion?"

———————————

Tony had said something about getting someone for Peter to meet, when he didn't come back for half an hour Peter started getting bored. He'd been working with Tony for a couple of months now, and he spent a lot of his work time in Tony's lab. He decided he'd input the new web combinations. He cleared his work station and clicked his watch, which transformed into his web-shooters, he took the second one off and put it on his other hand.

"How are you today Karen?" Peter asked, unscrewing the web canister, digging in his bag for the new web formula.

"I am doing well King if spiders, how can I help you?" She asked, Peter hummed.

"Ned got into your systems didn't he?" Peter asked, an amused smile on his face.

"You did allow him access to my systems." She said, amusement lacing her voice, Peter hummed, he'd change it later.

"I have three new web variation to input into the systems. I've already changed the web-shooters, I just need them in the system so I can make commands." Peter said, putting the first new canister.

"How exciting." Karen said, Peter hummed again.

"Indeed. Numero Unio, tazor webs." Peter said, narrowing his eyes, lifting his hand so it was pointing at his face.

"Could you tell me the function of these webs?" Karen asked, Peter nodded, screwing a screw in.

"Imobalise target. Useful in getaway situations and aggressive targets." Peter said.

"Inputting web combination sixty-nine." Karen said, Peter started giggling.

"Nice." He said, closing the cap of the web-shooter.

"That comment is highly inappropriate king of spiders." Karen said, Peter made a face.

"You sound like aunt May. And please change my name in your systems back to Peter." Peter said.

"Ned has implemented a time period where you are unable to change your name." Karen said, Peter rolled his eyes. Peter suddenly clicked the trigger, shooting the taser web straight in his own face. He immediately started seizing, falling out of his chair.

"Karen disengage web!" He shouted, it shut off with a click, Peter was panting as he got back into his seat. He slumped into it, holding his head in his hands.

"Are you ok king of spiders?" Karen said, Peter couldn't help but grin.

"That was _awesome_! Although remind me not to do that again, those things pack a punch." Peter said, blowing out a puff of air.

"Okay let's try this again, this time I'm not gonna shoot myself in the face," Peter said.

"That would be advised king of spiders," Karen said, Peter made a humming noise in response. Hey shot the web at the wall, which made crackling noises. Peter whooped loudly, bouncing in his chair.

"Okay, Numero Dos. Disinfection and healing webs." Peter said, pushing in the other canister in the free slot.

"Can you explain the function of these webs too?" Karen said, peter nodded, flicking the lid closed.

"Disinfect and aid in healing of wounds. The web bonds flesh and speeds up the healing process by a factor of three times, and stops bleeding, as well as sterilising wound." Peter said, "I already tested it on myself yesterday after I cut myself on that glass from the window." Peter said.

"Inputting web combination number seventy. May I ask why you created this web combination?" Karen said.

"You remember that time a couple of weeks ago I got shot at by the police? And I thought that I got it cleaned but the holes got all nasty and infected? Well I decided that instead of waiting til I get home to get the bullet out and disinfect I could just pull the bullet then shoot the web." Peter said, turning the canisters.

"I suggest you find a way to safely remove bullets while on the field," Karen said.

"I'm already thinking of a way to get the bullet out with webs, but it'll take some time. Like a grappling hook?" Peter said.

"Okay, numero Tres, web Grenade. This one doesn't go into the shooters, I'm still trying to work out where to put in the suit." Peter said, pulling the web grandad out of his backpack.

"Inputting web combination number seventy-one. Can you explain the function of this web?" Karen said.

"Capture and contain. Useful in situations where I need to move onto another target. Also is good for leaving the targets for the police, even if the police hate me." Peter said, the last part was said irritably. Peter started throwing the web grenade up and down, catching it successfully.

"Don't you dare drop that in my lab!" Tony shouted, Peter jerked violently, catching the Grenade before fumbling it. He saw in slow motion as it hit the ground and exploded, flinging webs everywhere. They ended up getting all over Peter, his desk and the floor. Peter groaned, the webs were particularly tight.

"Karen deploy web dissolvent." Peter struggled out, his breathing evening out when the webs started disappearing. He sprayed the fluid from his web-shooter around the room, getting rid of the last of the webs. He looked up at Tony, who had the entirety of the Avengers standing beside him.

"I can explain?" Peter said hesitantly, his cheeks flaming red. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sure. So you're the crime-fighting spider? Spider boy? Tony asked, Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feel, packing his bag.

"It's Spider-Man." Peter said, staring wide-eyed at the team.

"Does your aunt know?" Tony asked, Peter avoided his gaze.

"No." He said quietly.

"Does anyone know?" Tony asked, Peter shrugged.

"My friend Ned." Peter said, Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No one else?" Tony asked, frustration bleeding through his voice. Peter could feel the tears cornering in his eyes, looking down at his feet.

"No one else." Peter said, taking the left web shooter off, clicking it into the right and flipping the switch, the web-shooters morphed back into his watch.

"Jesus kid you're fourteen!" Tony shouted, Peter looked up at him, fiddling with his hands.

"And that means I'm not ready for it? What do you want me to do? I didn't want these powers, and I still don't. But I can't get rid of them, and you thinking I'm not ready will not make me stop what I do." Peter said firmly, tears slipping out of his eyes. Tony looked like he was panicking as Peter picked up his backpack.

"Kid that's not what I was saying, I just. Jesus Peter will you stop!" Tony said, Peter looked like he was frightened as he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not gonna stop you from being Spider-Man, it's just terrifying because you're so young but at any point, you could get so hurt and never recover." Tony said, Peter shifted his backpack.

"You're acting like I don't know that. I knew that when I decided to use my powers for something other then personal gain I would probably die. But if I die I want to die someone, I don't want to die without leaving a mark. Peter Parker doesn't leave a mark, but Spider-Man does." Peter checked his watch, "I need to go, my aunts going to start worrying. It was nice to meet all of you." Peter swiftly pressed the down button the elevator, stepping in without a backward glance

———————————

Tony was extremely worried when Peter didn't show up for labs, even more so when he got reports from Karen that Spider-Man had entered a burning building. Quickly tapping his reactor he raced to Peter's location, entering the building swiftly. FRIDAY informed him that there were no life signs except for Peter's.

When he finally got Peter's limp body to the Med-bay it sunk in that Peter might never wake up. The mask was off and Peter's face was relaxed and covered in smoke. Tony sighed as he dampened a cloth and cleaned off his face and available skin. The team watched as Tony spent night after night watching over Peter, who was bound in casts.

When Peter blinked his eyes open he was confused when he saw the roof of the medbay, maybe he had been there a couple of times when a lab experiment exploded but he couldn't remember doing one of those. He blinked in surprise when he realised Tony was holding his hand tightly. He pulled on his hand, accidentally pulling him out of the chair. Peter couldn't help but start laughing.

"Kid! You're ok!" Tony shouted, shooting up from the floor to pull peter into a tight hug.

"Need-to-breath." Peter wheezed, Tony quickly let him go, jumped back from the bed. Peter looked away from Tony, "I'm sorry for not telling you and yelling at you." Peter said quietly, fiddling with his fingers.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I'm the adult, I should have acted like it." Tony paused, "Kid I need to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't freak out." Tony said gently, taking Peter's hand again.

"Okay?" Peter asked.

"Peter I got FRIDAY to tell us about the apartment fire you were in, and we found out it was your apartment. Pete, kid, you're ain't didn't survive." Tony said, Peter's eyes glasses over, leaning back into the bed. He squeezed Tony's hand in his own.

"Promise you won't leave?" Peter said, his voice wobbling.

"Never."


	99. Home Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-The avengers come looking for Peter at the apartment, May shows them his baby photos

May, of course, didn't know how to act with world-famous superheroes sitting in her living room, bowing her couches, "Peter should be here soon, he's usually not so late." May said, wringing her hand at her stomach.

"Not to worry lady Parker!" Thor said cheerily, May nodded watching as Natasha pulled out the photo album.

"What's this?" She asked, opening it, her face broke into a wide smile.

"Peter's best moments in photos, you can look through them though, they're all dated." She said awkwardly. Natasha sat in the middle of the group opening to the first picture. Peter was in his mother's arms, swaddled up in a blue blanket. It was dated on his birth date. 

"He's so tiny." Natasha cooed, May nodded. 

"He was three weeks premature, stayed in the hospital with his mum for weeks until he was big enough. He had to wear dolls shoes." This got a hearty laugh out of the team. Natasha flipped the page and cooed again, Peter was being held by someone off-screen dressed as Mufasa, he was asleep and drooling down his chin. 

"He's so chubby!" Clint exclaimed pulling the book closer. 

"He started gaining weight really quickly after he left the hospital, he was always a chubby kid," May said, a fond smile on his face. Clint flipped the pages, in the photo three-year-old Peter was sitting next to three-year-old Ned, they were throwing sand around with wide smiles on their face, their eyes screwed up in laughter. 

"Is that Ned?!" Bruce asked incredulously. 

"Yep, that was the day they first met, they started having playdates at the park and each other's houses after that," May said, smiling at the memories of young Peter and Ned. Bruce flipped the page, May smiled wide at the photo. It was Halloween, Peter was six. Ned was dressed as Chewbacca, and Peter was Hans solo. 

"I see the StarWars obsession isn't anything new," Steve said, smiling at young Peter. 

"This was a year after his parents died, StarWars was one of the only things he could watch without crying. Ben and I hand made his outfit because none came in his size." May said, Peter was so happy he cried when they pulled out his costume, "He loved that costume, I think I still have it somewhere." Steve flipped the page revealing Peter dressed up as Harry Potter, glasses and painted on scare and all. He was brandishing his wand at the camera, a wide smile on his face, he was seven in the photo. 

"When's this?" Bucky asked, May smiled at the photo.

"Book week at his elementary school, we hand made his costume, we even made the wand out of clay," May said, Bucky nodded, flipping the page to show Peter holding up a massive trophy. The inscription read, 'First place Science fair winner!'

"That's a massive trophy," Wanda remarked, May snorted. 

"No, he's just tiny. He was so proud of himself, he built a working mini robot, it's still up in his room actually." May said, Wanda leaned closer to the photo. 

"He's missing one of his front teeth! How cute is that?" She said, cooing at eight-year-old Peter, the team hummed in agreement as she flipped the page. In the next photo was thirteen years old Peter standing between May and Ben in his middle school graduation cap and gown, holding up his diploma. 

"He looks so different!" Tony exclaimed, leaning closer, May nodded. 

"He used to hate those glasses, and he was so happy when he got his braces taken off. He loves this photo though, it's the last one he has of him with his uncle Ben. He came top of his class, all the other parents were so mad." May said. Tony nodded, flipping the page again. It was him with the Midtown Decathlon team, he was standing in the middle, his head peeking around the massive trophy in his hands. MJ was next to him frowning, while Ned's arm was thrown around him excitedly. The rest of the decathlon team was around him, most of them laughing and smiling, or jumping in the air.

"First decathlon win?" Vision asked, May nodded. 

"He answered over half of the questions for his team and only got one wrong. He's been a first chair member since he joined in junior year. The school has the photo up in the trophy cabinet, Peter still makes me look at it during parent-teacher interviews." May said, a soft smile tugging at her lips before she grew excited.

"Wait here, I think I have some home videos in my room. Peter will kill me for showing you but he was just so cute as a baby." May came back with a box filled with tapes. She popped the first one in, Peter was looking up at the camera from his crib, bouncing excitedly, in nothing but socks and nappy.

"Can you say it again Peter baby?" His mother's voice said, Peter jumped up and down. 

"Mumma!" He shouted, the two behind the camera were laughing fondly, his mother picked him up out of his crip and swung him around. May laughed before switching the tapes, Peter was stark naked in the next one, a few weeks old while his father manhandled him into the plastic bathtub. Peter was giggling and swinging his legs around until his father grabbed them both in his hand and forced him into the tub. Baby Peter just smiled at the rubber ducky in the tub, picking it up and slamming it into the water, giggling when it went everywhere. 

"Come on Pete, you're making a mess!" Came his mother's voice, baby Peter just giggled again, repeating the treatment of the duck. His father took it from him and started squeezing it, making a squeazy noise. Baby Peter's mouth formed a shocked 'o' as he stared at his father squeeze the rubber ducky again. The team were laughing and smiling at the grainy video, May switched it once it finished. 

The next Peter was sitting with a younger Ben in the middle of a field of lego blocks, Ben was holding two and demonstrated with them. Peter picked up two and just pressed the sides of them together confusedly. May laughed behind the camera as Ben rolled his eyes and showed him how to do it again. Peter watched with a raised eyebrow, his two-year-old self not understanding. 

"Like this Benny, you put the top of one in the bottom of another one," Ben said gently, Peter did as he was told and his face broke into a smile as Ben congratulated him. Peter giggled before stacking several legos in a square. 

"What are you making bud?" May said from behind the camera. Peter looked up at her the pointed to his mess of blocks. 

"Home!" He said, although it didn't look remotely like a house or an apartment, Peter looked happy, the camera cut off again, May put in the next tape quickly. Peter was in the frame doing superhero poses. 

"Who are you dressed as Peter?" May asked, zooming in on Peter who was chasing a butterfly, Peter stopped and turned to the camera, brandishing his fake repulser and pulling down his iron man mask. 

"I'm Iron-Man!" He shouted, running up to May and crashing into her. 

"Careful Benny!" Ben shouted, picking Peter up off of May and putting him back on the floor, chasing after him, little Peter giggled and ran around May and the camera which followed him. 

"Where are we going, Peter?" May asked once Peter stopped running around. 

"The Stark expo!" He said excitedly. 

"What are you excited about?" May asked, you could hear the amusement in her voice. 

"All the robots and cool scientists!" He said, running up to May to hug her legs, looking right into the camera, the mask was pulled up onto the top of his head. HIs wild curls were all over his face. 

"Anything else?" May teased, Peter nodded frantically. 

"Tony Stark!" He shouted, a wide smile making its way onto his face. May paused as she pulled the tape out. 

"That was Peter?! The kid who stepped in front of Hammer's drones and raised his hand?!" Tony said, clearly exasperated. May nodded. 

"Don't worry about it, he wouldn't stop talking about how Iron-man talked to him for weeks." May picked up the next tape and smirked, "Peter is going to kill me when he finds out I showed you this, but he's such a cutie in it. He's twelve, and he got the lead role in Romeo and Juliet." She said, pushing the tape in. The video started with Peter doing his lines on the stage, the little Juliet fake swooning off to the side. 

"May I'm home! Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked, they stifled their laughter as they watched Peter in the video, "What are you guys watching?" Peter asked, his eyes widening when he saw the screen. He rushed forward and pushed the eject button, hiding the tape behind his back, blushing darkly he seethed at May. 

"You showed the Avengers my middle school play?" He asked, clearly betrayed. 

"She showed us more than that, we saw the home video of your first bath," Tony said, smirking as Peter's cheeks reddened more. 

"May! How could you!"


	100. Dance Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An-Peter is going to Prom but doesn't know how to dance
> 
> HAPPY 100 CHAPTERS!!

To say Peter was stressed was an understatement, he'd finally asked his wonderful girlfriend MJ to prom, he had his suit and tie already out at the ready, and his fancy shoes. The corsage matched MJ's dress perfectly, except for the only problem? Peter had no idea how to dance. So that's how he found himself knocking on Pepper's office door. 

"Come in!" He heard from inside, he hesitantly opened the door, Pepper's face broke into a wide smile when he entered.

"Hey, Peter! I wasn't expecting to see you today." She said, pointing to a seat for him.

"I kinda need your help." He said shyly, Pepper nodded, "Well you see, I asked MJ to prom and she said yes, and I already have a suit and everything but I don't know how to dance with someone and I don't want to step on her foot or something or embarrass myself." Peter rambled, blushing darkly afterwards. 

"Oh, I'd love to help! I'll ask all the girls to help out. Meet Natasha, Wanda and me in the training room tomorrow at four p.m. Sharp!"

\------------------------

"Didn't you go to homecoming?" Wanda asked, Peter shrugged. He was in his spare pair of slacks and his shoes for Prom, they said he needed to get used to dancing in them. 

"I didn't really do much dancing, Spider-Man happened. But I'm not letting that happen again this time." Peter said. 

"Okay. Well, get over here." Natasha said, Peter nodded, standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Okay, first of all, stop being so awkward. Pretend I'm MJ." Nathasa said, Peter, nodded, relaxing slightly, "You're still really awkward." She remarked, Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Because MJ is MJ. She's like effortlessly perfect in every way." Peter huffed, scowling at Natasha, who smirked at him. 

"Okay, well that was cute. But we need to get you dancing." She said, Peter nodded, "Okay take my left hand in your right hand," Peter complied, taking her hand and holding it in the air like he was in movies all the time, "Ok and put your hand on my waist." Peter nodded and did so.

"If you're leading that's the placement, but if she's leading it switches," Natasha said, Peter nodded. 

"Okay and now you follow the lead, forward, forward back." She said, she switched so she was leading, then switched back to him, he copied her and managed not to stumble. 

"Okay, now you move to the sides every few steps." She said, Peter nodded, she demonstrated and then let him lead. She nodded curtly. 

"Okay, now we do it to a beat." She said, music promptly started playing from the speakers. Peter managed to keep up to the steady beat of the music. Natasha nodded approvingly, the song switched and they kept to the slightly faster beat. Once Natasha felt that Peter finally had it she stopped the music, Pepper stepped forward in her nice skirt suit and high heels. 

"Now you do it with me." She said, Peter paled. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You'll be fine." She said, waving a hand. It turns out Peter did do fine, and only stumbled a little near the end. 

"Okay, I think you're ready for the fancy stuff," Wanda said, standing up and stretching her back. 

"What's the fancy stuff?" Peter asked nervously. 

"You know, twirls, dips, that kind of stuff." She said, stepping forward to take the lead for a moment. When the music started Peter was extremely nervous. When Wanda dipped him all of the sudden his eyes widened but he couldn't fight the laugh that escaped, Natasha, Wanda and Pepper were laughing with him as Wanda showed him how to twirl. He quickly took the lead and got a hang of the twirls, he kept hesitating before the dips. 

"I don't want to drop you." He mumbled, Wanda just waved a hand. 

"You're spiderman, you won't drop me. I don't think I've ever seen you drop anything." She said, Peter, rolled his eyes but attempted the dip anyway. When he succeeded Wanda and he started jumped up and down. 

"Yes!" Peter whooped, Pepper stepped forward again. 

"Now see if you can do it with a girl in heels," Peper said, Peter nodded, taking the lead.

"Would this be the right moment I think of you like my mum?" Peter said, avoiding her gaze, twirling her easily. 

"It could be better. Just don't drop your mum." She said as he was about to dip her, he did it successfully, earning a wide grin from Pepper. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Peter sassed Pepper couldn't help but roll her eye as they continued dancing and laughing. 

"I knew you would steal my wife." They heard Tony's voice from the doorway, Peter frowned, pulling Pepper up from another dip. The music stopped as Pepper and Peter turned to Tony. 

"She's my mum, I have rights," Peter said, then he realised what he said, and chuckled nervously. Tony just shrugged in response. 

"Guess that means I don't have to worry about you stealing her then." He said, leaning on the doorframe Pepper rolled her eyes. 

"You said that like there was a chance int he first place," Pepper said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"What's with this get up, by the way, I don't think I've ever seen you in slacks kid. Not to mention the shoes." Tony said. Peter shrugged. 

"Proms next week. I'm going with MJ." He said, sitting down next to Wanda who pat him on the back. 

"I want pictures."

\-----------------------------

MJ and Peter posed for yet another picture, MJ's parents insisted on it. They remarked that this was the first time they'd ever seen her in a dress, "ANd if you keep acting like you are it's not happening again." She said in a sing-song voice. Ma had let Peter borrow the car for the night, so he was pretty happy. MJ looked stunning in her dark blue dress, Peter's tie matched her dress, he'd made it himself. When a suspicious car pulled up outside of MJ's house Peter paled. 

"They did not." Peter breathed, MJ rose an eyebrow. 

"Who did not what?" MJ asked, MJ's parents were both looking at the phone so they didn't notice the cars. 

"Pepper Potts and Tony Stark did not show up to your house to take photos. I thought Tony was joking." Peter said back, holding her hand in his own. 

"How did they even find out?" MJ asked, a smirk tugging at her lips as they got out of the car and walked up to MJ's house. 

"I asked Pepper for dancing lessons, Wanda, Natasha and her helped me and the team walked in," Peter said, sweating slightly. 

"You got dance lessons for me?" MJ said, laughing at his blushing face. 

"I didn't want to break your foot." He said MJ hummed. 

"Or maybe you just love me." She said hopefully, Peter nodded. 

"Maybe I do," Peter said, smiling when MJ blushed. Pepper and rushed up to them and hugged then both around the neck. 

"You both look so wonderful! MJ you look stunning in that dress! And Peter your suit is so handsome!" She said, MJ and Peter beamed, nodding their thanks. 

"You clean up nice Pete," Tony said making Peter frown. 

"Oh, _thanks_ , dad." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't give me attitude." Tony drawled. 

"Since when did that happen?" MJ asked, Peter shrugged. 

"A couple of days ago." He said casually. 

"Hello, We're MJ's parents, who are you?" MJ's mother asked, Tony and Pepper waved. 

"They're um, they're my parents," Peter said awkwardly, her parent's jaws dropped when they realised they were talking to the Pepper potts and Tony Stark. 

"But I thought you were an orphan?" MJ's father said, her mother hit him over the head. 

"Oh um, well I am, but they're like I dunno-" Peter said, gesturing to them. 

"We're still working out the details, but yes, we are his parents," Pepper said firmly. MJ's parents nodded, clearly dazed. 

"Well, mom, dad, Peter and I should get going," MJ said, Peter offered her his arm, she took it with a dopey smile. 

"Drive safe!" Her parents said. 

"And no drinking!" Tony and Pepper said at once. 

That night Peter and MJ ended up being voted prom king and queen and were voted best dancers. Pepper was very proud of her son.


End file.
